


renascentis terrarum

by Glitch_lord_of_void, RuneTek



Series: mundum aeternum [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the hedgehog - Pre-Super Genesis Wave
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Anti-Hero, Armed Robbery, Attempted Murder, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cannibalism, Corruption, Dimension Travel, Dimension destruction, Disembowelment, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Brainwashing, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Empty dimensions, Enemies to Friends, Extreme descriptions of violence, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Mass Death, Mephilis becomes a hentai monster, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Possession, Orgy, Panic Attacks, Post-Nuclear War, Prostitution, Radiation induced magic, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Robotisisation, Robotisiser, Sir that is my emotional support Antoine d'coolette, Sonics killing sonics, Stealing, Temporary Character Death, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Who dunnit?, dimensional rifts, emotional goodbyes, implied one sided relationship, radiation poisoning, road to recovery, traumatic past, watching friends die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 83,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitch_lord_of_void/pseuds/Glitch_lord_of_void, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneTek/pseuds/RuneTek
Summary: The world reborn,  new and old enemies return,  new and old allies return.  Everything is not as it seems.  Can they rebuild after all hope is lost.All characters doing nsfw are 18+Smut chapters marked with *
Relationships: Antoine D'Coolette/Bunnie Rabbot, Mephiles the Dark/Shadow the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower/Silver the Hedgehog
Series: mundum aeternum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782283
Kudos: 9





	1. Rifted

Eggman smiles, holding up a glass of wine, tapping it with a spoon. "Im gonna make a toast"

Everyone looks at him 

Eggman nods "a toast to a better future "

Everyone cheers "to a better future "

Antoine smiles at silver "silver, i never thanked you for opening me up to the enjoyable activities of this world "

"The black kitten is always hiring" Silver wiggles his eyebrows

Bunnie awkwardly giggles "I think a lot of places are hiring"

Tails smirks "i hope you all know ive read your diaries "

Antoine smirks back, "ive read Sonics, im sure he'd fit in at black kitten, yes? Especially after what he did at your show silver "

"What did Sonic do?" Silver asked curiously 

Sonic hears whats about to be said "NO, nothing. Stop right now. Don't worry Silver it's silly" Said a very panicking hedgehog.

Antoine winks "ah you see, he used your finishing move on the crowd as a distraction. He performed his own finishing move on ze person in front of him"

Silver is laughing and you can see the eternal scream inside Sonics head.

Ginger tilts his head "finishing move like Mortal Kombat?"

Tails looks at Ginger "No, wait why do you know that game... SILVER!"

Silver shrugs "not my sort of game actually, its mephilis you should blame for that one"

Silver laughs "i saw you both, having fun in the crowd were you?"

"Umm it was mostly Metal that made me umm finish, while everyone was preoccupied" said Sonic in a nervous horrible attempt at a justification that wasn't really asked for.

Tails covers gingers ears "SONIC, THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE"

Bunnie lays down, resting her head on her arm, Antoine covers her with his jacket like a blanket.

Ginger smiles "don't worry dad, i already know everything. And about how you're fucking daddy silver "

Silver spits out his drink "Ginger, please don't call me daddy "

Ginger tilts his head "why"

Before silver can answer a huge rift snaps open, joining all the smaller ones together. Instead of the pale blue natural rifts, the giant rift shimmers black. The land behind it visible but corrupted. The sky red, the floor white and blue.

Mephilis jumps back, away from the rift, the floor around it slowly turning to sand.

Ginger cautiously touches the sand, screaming as the arm hes only just gotten back ,turns to dust.

Tails immediately pulls him back flyimg away from the sand and looks at the arm that had just turned to dust "guys don't touch that sand"

"Mephilis can you close that rift!" Silver yelled after seeing his kid lose his arm.

"I don't know. I can try but I have no power rings" Mephilis says allready in the process of trying to close the rift.  
Mephilis pushes himself, trying to close it "its no use, ive done little more than slow it down"

Mephilis picks up Bunnie whod fallen asleep, Antoines jacket falling to the floor "we have evacuate... i don't think I can stop this thing "

Shadow shakes his head "we don't have anywhere to go, if this thing keeps expanding... unless"

Sonic looks at shadow "unless what?"

Shadow looks at mephilis "you said that rifts and portals can only form in natural planetary bodies that have atmospheres correct?"

Mephilis nods "yes, it can only be bypassed with my use of power rings"

Shadow looks up, "i know where we can go... and we can try and evacuate everyone too "

Everyone else looks confused 

Ginger tilts his head, ears flattened down "where shadow?"

Shadow sighs, "ARK"

eggman looks up at the space station "but mephilis doesn't have any power rings "

Tails closes his eyes for a moment desperately looking for ways too survive.

Ginger starts panicking unable to think straight from the desintegration of his arm.

Mephilis tries to create a portal to the ark but lacks the ability to do so.

Mephilis sighs, flicking the portal through dimensions, grabbing three power rings "i got three, but its hard to get seven in such short notice... ark might not even have active life support "  
Shadow sighs "it survived 50 years abandoned... im sure it survived another 200"  
Mephilis sighs, "ill check each dimension again but ill probably only get one more today"

Shadow nods "can you try now? What if i show you a picture of the inside, would that help"

Mephilis nods putting the now awake bunnie down. Watching as shadow pulls a locket out of his quills. 

Mephilis looks at the picture in it, its of a younger shadow and a young woman. She looks very pretty, but clearly not in best health, she is hugging shadow from behind with, she's a lot taller than him. Shes hugging shadow like hes a sibling. The room appears to be a large circular room with a big window overlooking earth.  
"Do you mind me asking who she is?"  
Mephilis asks while focusing his power to create a portal. 

"She was my purpose for a long time. I made a promise to her and in acting out that promise I became the man I am today. She is ... was Maria... she was my only true friend back then... before they.... "

Mephilis opens the portal, its surprisingly stable. He pulls the solemn hedgehog into his arms , hugging him tightly. Shadow buries his head into mephilis shoulder. "Mephilis... i thought I was over her death... i thought I had stopped having nightmares over watching her get... and i..."

Mephilis shushes shadow, softly stroking his quills, shadows tears roll down mephilis dark fluorite skin, the light refracting through the tears reflecting the internal light of mephilis body to be a deep blue.

Mephilis picks up shadow, his arms still hugging him and tentacles holding shadows legs off the floor and takes him into the portal, "its safe, we can evacuate the city later"

Bunnie stops Antoine, "your jacket!"  
Antoine looks behind him as his jacket turns to dust as the sand touches one of the sleeves.  
Antoine drags Bunnie forward "does not matter, get to safety"

Everyone follows them into the portal. 

Sonic coughs as soon as he's through the portal "damn, the airs so dry, reminds me of old terminus before the place became the rainforest of the wastelands "

Mephilis focuses his power, "theres something important to save first, before we evacuate the people "

Mephilis opens a giant portal, the pond from knothole materialises in the Centre of the room. 

Antoine walks over to the window seeing something slowly lift out of mobius's atmosphere "whats zat?"  
Shadow looks at it, "the black comet... well whats left of it... but it has no leader, i should know i killed him.. so whats it doing "

They receive a transmission on the screen, it appears to be broadcast to all things in range .  
"We the last of the black arms, thank your people for the trade. We sent our data on antigravity technology. You sent components to build an engine for our comet to find a new home and new food source. We will leave your system now"

The rebuilt comet glows, accelerating past space Colony ark, performing a slingshot manoeuvre around the sun.

"Didn't Black Arms want to eat humanity" Sonic asks

Tails growls "if they have something to do with the rifts!"

"No I think Robotnik damaged the dimensions when he made that portal." Mephilis says

"Do ze think that my dimension is getting this aswell?" Antoine asks

"Perhaps... I'll save them as soon as I can do so" Mephilis answered ashamed

Mephilis quickly flicks through dimensions, grabbing another power ring "ive got 5... it will have to do"

Mephilis focuses. Opening a stealth portal to the alternate dimension through it they hear people screaming. And blue trying to calm someone down. They hear Sally run in "sonic , when rotor touched that blue grass coming from the rift he turned to stone or something, we have to get out of here"

Mephilis fully opens the rift, slowly stepping through "ok i can survive the travel, is there a rift in your dimension too "

Blue looks at mephilis " good that youre here, wait what do you mean by our dimension too... is this happening to yours"

Mephilis nods "except its turning everything to white sand, including people "

Blue growls shaking his head "is there a way to escape it?"

Mephilis nods "yes... i don't know if your dimensions mobius will survive.. or mine"

Mephilis summons a portal to the ARK

"Retrieve all the survivors, food and water you possibly can, we've got a place that should be outside of the range of the rift..."

Blue nods "sally round up the other survivors... get any food you have "

Blue looks at mephilis "what of your civilians, aren't they in danger "

Mephilis nods "i slowed it down to make sure we could save you "

Blue nods "thanks Bud, I owe you big time"

Blue nods, leading the few surviving knothole freedom fighters through the portal. 

Only blue, sally, chuck and blues version of tails come through 

Ginger hugs the slightly older version of him "hi me, because there's already two of us here do you want to think of a nickname. My names Ginger "

"Two of me?"

"Yep, my Dad is Tails but he's just like us but 200 years older"

"Oh... this might get confusing, you're my, no other me's son?"

Ginger laughs "not my actual dad, im from a different dimension like you, he is like a dad to me"

"Oh... and I thought of a nickname... lupa used to call me little cub whenever I saw her... you can call me Cub if you want "

Ginger smiles, hugging Cub with his remaining arm 

Blue looks at Bunnie who is looking at the corridor worriedly. "Bunnie, you ok?"

Bunnie sighs, shaking her head "its twan, hes not been there sometimes ever since he got partially robotisised... he just growled at me and ran down the corridor... i couldn't keep up with him"

Mephilis checks nothing is left behind in blues universe. Then opens a portal down to the city, eggmans notice has gotten to the citizens. Over two hundred mobians rush through the portal, and are guided to residential areas of the ark.

Only a few stragglers remain after an hour. The sand is getting dangerously close now.

Mephilis helps the last people into the portal, before the sand takes them  
Knuckles drags the master emerald through the portal "wasn't letting the sand get her... "

The people head to the residential area. Knuckles sighs, panting heavily, sliding to the floor 

Blue looks at Ginger, "your arm! You lost your arm"

Ginger looks at his arm "I touched the sand... it was for science!... I miss my arm"

Blue hugs Ginger "I see you met my Tails"  
"His new name is Cub" Ginger smiles

Blue smiles "Cub, sounds good"

Shadow walks over to Bunnie who is eagerly hugging Cub Bunnie speaks to tails"tails ive missed you "

Shadow gets her attention "Antoine appears to be walking back "  
Bunnie nods "thanks shadow "

Bunnie runs up to Antoine "Antoine have you seen Tails yet?"

... 

"Twan? ... What's with you lately? It's like you have something going on in your head thats not you" Bunnie asks frustratedly.

Twan breathes deeply "ah fear not Bunnie , simply disagreements with my robotics, needed to take a walk yes?"

"I really think we should see eggman about those robotics. Removing them should be a priority" Blue says with visible concern on his face.

Immediately Antoine gets a massive eye pain in his robot eye, clutching his head slightly.

Antoine smiles nervously "no, I don't think I need to remove them. I think I'm going to get a drink of water and lay down"

Bunnie tries to reach out for her beloved but Antoine quickly gets away before anyone can respond. Heading towards the top floor of residential space that was reserved for them. Everyone slowly moves upstairs to the private area, everyone has their own room.

Sonic smiles, he shares his room with metal, kissing him softly as he enters. Blue has the room next to sonic, sally has the room opposite.  
Antoine and bunnie share the room next to Sally.

Continuing down the left next to bunnies room is Tails', then silvers, then cubs and gingers, eggmans room is at the end.

Down the right of the corridor, next to blue's room is shadows, mephilis, Chuck's , and finally the large empty room they've designated as a hangout room. 

Sonic leads metal into their room, cuddling him. 

They jump on the bed nuzzling. They know they are in a bad situation with the rifts turning everything to sand and stone but aslong as they have each other they will deal.

Metal stops and points up at the top right corner of the room. There was a dusty old camara. allthough it probably stopped working years ago it unsettled the hedgehog and Robot.

They attached a thick bit of material over the camara until they were satisfied that they could not be seen.

Sonic cuddles metal, stroking the warm metallic shell, metal purrs loudly making sonic giggle at the vibration.

During the vibrations Sonic leans in closely without Metal noticing and steals a kiss from him. The pleasantly surprised Metal coos and kisses back delicately.

"I love you forever" Metal whispers

Sonic giggles "of course. Till death do us part"  
Sonic smiles and kisses metal before falling asleep.


	2. Occiendum

Antoine wakes up in one of the lower corridors, covered in water. A faint matallic taste is in his mouth, he stands up "where am I?. Zis is not where I slept"

Antoine clutches his head, a slight twinge from his robotics.

Antoine looks in his pocket mirror, noting a slight bit of blood in the corner of his mouth "ah must have bit my tongue in my sleep "

Antoine wanders the maze of halls that is the ARK until he finds the familiar noise of Ginger playing with Cub. He walks to the noise only to find the hangout room where Ginger and Cub are playing.

He looks around to find many games that have been played from noughts and crosses, Chess, connect 4 and hangman.

Antoine says a swift greetings to the children before sitting down next too Tails and Silver.

Silver is leaning on Tails' shoulder seeningly asleep.

Tails was playing a game on the miles electric that he always carries but he puts it away to speak to Antoine.

Sonic walks in, curling up in front of the warm floor heater. 

After a few minutes of conversation and games going on. Antoine starts a game of chess with Ginger. "I'll take it easy on you due to your age yes" Antoine says underestimating the small geniuses.

Antoine was easily countered by the Sicilian defence a well know Chess strategy and the queen checkmated the Antoines king very quickly as most of the kings moves were blocked by Antoine's own pieces.

Suddenly before Ginger can even say Checkmate a random mouce civilian runs in out of breath "my sister Squeek she was murdered... i went into her room this morning... she ... please, you have to find out who did it"

Sonic gets up "don't worry, we'll find out who did it. Antoine , tails come on"

Sonic practically drags them after him following the young mouse back to their home.

When the young mouse finally stops outside of a mostly destroyed door. Sonic opens the door. It opens easily as the door is only kept on by the locking mechanism and the hinges have completely fallen off.

Inside Sonics stomach turns. The body of squeek on the floor looks to have been initially strangled with the purpose of as much pain as possible , but as quiet as possible with strong hands that pressed down on the painful pressure points.  
Then the killer looks to have then punched the girl in the chest until the ribcage snapped."

"Tails can you scan for any biological tissue not related to the body or any finger prints on the neck?"

Tails pulls out his Miles Electric scanning the scene. With wide eyes he looks at the screen "no... there is nothing that points to a killer, theres no dna that isn't hers... and no finger prints. Almost like a robot did it"

Tails turns his head back to the smashed in metal door only too find Cub wearing a deer stalker cap and Ginger with a bubble pipe "you two go to your rooms now!" Tails yells and throws out a small bot to escort and protect them.

Ginger and Cub runs away but the small bot quickly keeps up with them.

"Stay out of trouble!" Tails yells again

"Antoine can you smell who might have done this? A mobian or a robot" Sonic asks

He takes a big sniff trying to find any unnatural smell. All he smells is the sickening metallic smell of blood "non, nothing, the perpetrator has no scent, so not an organic"

Sonic looks at the bleeding wound on Squeeks neck, "these are bite marks, tails can you identify what species? "

Tails looks at the bite marks. "Judging by the depth , tearing , evidence of a carnissial tooth tearing here and here, and jaw spread. Id make a rough guess that the perpetrator is in the canidae family, probibly a caninae, likely in the canis genus. But without further evidence its hard to specify who, we have many canidae civilians on this ship... myself included. "

Sonic whispers to tails, "sounds like mephilis did this to me... he's prone to unnecessary unprovoked violence, and eating random things. He doesn't have a smell and has inorganic arms and skin so no fingerprints "

Tails shakes his head "no , the bite marks are not anything like mephilis teeth. Mephilis has a jawshape and teeth closer to that of an ursus maritimus,well ursus arctos horribilis , than any canine. We can rule mephilis out as a suspect. "

Antoine points at the floor. "Pawprints, would they be of use. They stop here, which could be where the perpetrator put their shoes, or where they cleaned their feet or ze blood dried. "

Tails nods, looking at the smudged pawprints. "Not much new information, confirms its a canine, but the camera systems are destroyed so we can't check if any were nearby, we will have to keep an eye out and ask her sister if she saw anything. "

Sonic walks up to the other mouse "tell me about her, do you think there was a motive or anyone that disliked her?"

"Goodness no! Everyone loved her. She was a shy little girl that wouldn't make enemies with anyone. She worked in a library, she had very little money and her best friends were books" the mouse answered.

"A librarian? Who would kill a librarian? Someone get too many emails about an over due book?" Sonic furrowed his brow crossing his arms confused

She shrugged her shoulders "is it hopeless then?"

"Not yet. Can we have acess to her computer?. Maybe theres some evidence on it like a person messaging her or something" Tails asked

"Thats a good Idea but I don't know the password" the mouse said

"I only need permission. A password means nothing to me" Tails bragged while typing furiously on her mini laptop.

"Bypassed password"

"Anything?" Antoine asked with Sonic tapping his foot.

"Aha! She seems to own a blog named 'The Light' it seems to be a cult surrounding Solaris. Oh and they hate you"

"Me? Why do they hate me?" Sonic asks

"They refer to you as the false hero. Apparently you fancy yourself as a god taking credit for Solaris' blinding light that defeated the dragon" Tails said reading "ive never heard of this thing. It seems to have gone on for quite a while and is well spread across the city"

"A hate group for Sonic?" Antoine said confused 

"Mostly Sonic. They hate all of us except Mephilis who they seem to praise" Tails clarified

"I thought she left those horrible people. She told me she left them!" The young mouse cried

"What did zey do?" Antoine asked

"They performed blood sacrifices to Solaris. They kill people, I told her if she didn't leave them she would be next on the altar"

"Do you know any of the members that we could talk to? Maybe they have something to do with all of this." Sonic asks

"I knew one man but he was dusted by the rift. But, he had a wife. A very beautiful jackal, her name is Berhane. I think she lives in one of the apartments in this corridor. She seemed slightly bitter towards my sister when I saw her move in "

"Bingo" Sonic said "we've got a suspect"

"Do you think she did it?" Tails asked

"Honestly it's sounding like it's either her or Mephilis and I know who I would prefer to try and lock up" Sonic said pretty certain Mephilis would win in a fight.

"Mephilis wouldn't really kill someone would he?" Antoine asked 

"Hope not" Sonic says

They walk with the mouse too Berhanes apartment in the Space ARK.

They knock impatiently too find a jackel still in her night time gown with make up streaming down her face. Her physique shows that normally she would be very beautiful to the right person but now she looks nothing but depressed.

"May we come in?" Sonic asked 

She steps aside.

Inside the apartment is things that she had saved from the surface, assumably essentials and items of importance. Most of which are pictures that have been turned over as if she could not stand what the pictures showed.

"Are you ok?" Antoine asks

"My husband's dead" she answered frankly.

"So you turn over all of his pictures?" Tails asks.

She looks shocked for a moment "I have complecated feelings for him"

All three look at each other

"Lets get to the chase. I'm looking into a murder and I think it has something to do with a cult labelled 'the light' can you tell me anything about that?" Sonic questions 

"I don't know anything of a cult"

"We have reason to believe that your husband was affiliated with it" Tails explained

The Jackal says nothing

Sonic gets very suspicious now "Perhaps you know the victim of the murder. She goes by the name of Squeek" 

The name spikes a nerve. She accidentally lets out a small growl.

"You know her I presume" Sonic says staring her down

...

"Yes fine. I know her. I was upset with her but I wouldn't kill her. I'm not someone that would go that far" she yells

"Why were you so angry at her?" Sonic pressed

"Ugh!" she moaned "because my husband was having an affair with her. They met with that stupid cult"

The young mouse spoke up "she would never do that. Not if she knew"

"Well she did bitch, thats why he was out there . Wouldn't be surprised if she pushed him in that rift herself" the Jackal spoke rudely

Sonic sighs "Berhanes, you know you're our primary suspect in squeek's death. This isn't helping your case"

"My case. My husband is dead that is karma dealt. I didn't go and kill that rat. It's just karma"

"Calm down I can prove it once and for all" Tails said

He takes out a scanner "there was a bite mark in the victim of which we can identify the murderer if you don't have the same teeth configuration as the bite marks then you'll be free to go"

"Fine! scan my teeth! I didn't do it"

After a brief moment of scanning the Jakals teeth a 3d model of the teeth can be seen on the scanners screen.

"It'll take a day of analysing the scan to determine if the teeth configuration is correct" Tails explains

"Would you mind going into house arrest for 24 hours ms Berhane" Sonic politely requests.

She nods unhappily.

"Ill have a security drone at the door to protect you and ensure you follow the rules. Is that ok?" Tails adds

She nods starting to get frustrated completely done with this conversation "if that is everything" implying that she wants them to leave.

Sonic nods, leaving the room, Antoine, the mouse and tails following afterwards 

Antoine looks nervous "you think it was her?"

Tails sighs "the evidence points only to her"

Sonic looks at his watch "wow, 7pm already, i need a drink, lets head home, you can work out whether she's the killer or not "

Antoine nods, "im gonna cook us dinner, and then head to the lower corridors for a while before bed, get some sword practice in on those gooey creatures down there "

Sonic nods "nice, lets go"

Sonic walks into the new hangout room... it is smaller than the one back in the temple. He finds Ginger sharing a dragonfruit with Cub. 

Mephilis is laying on the couch eating, shadow is laying on top of him head resting on his stomach. Shadow looks over "oh sonic, we got the hydroponics working. And the food synthesizers . The food sludge isnt as bad as i remembered"

Mephilis is shovelling spoonful after spoonful of an unappetizing looking grey paste into his mouth, he speaks through a mouthful "its not bad, its amazing "

Sonic laughs, grabbing a bottle of Rumchata taking a swig "ahh this is the best, glad i finally got some of it again "

Antoine is cooking something with ground beef, garlic,and other various ingredients. Sonic looks closely, he thinks he sees hot dogs and buns for them 

Sonic looks at blue who practically floated into the room following the smell.   
Blue smiles "ah Antoine , whats cooking "

Antoine looks over his shoulder "a surprise sonic, i think you'll both love it"

That gets sonic and blues attention, they impatiently wait for the food to be done, metal walks in and sits beside sonic, kissing sonic softly on the lips. "I heard food" said Metal Sonic looking forward too the taste

Antoine serves food for the three Sonics, they look at what's on the plate 

Blue gasps "Antoine, i never knew you could make chilli dogs"

Antoine shrugs "i can cook anything "

Antoine smiles, taking off his apron and heading out of the door. "Im off to slap some of those chaos creatures"

Shadow gives a thumbs up from the couch "watch for the ones that spew out small ones"

Antoine nods "they shall taste my blade yes?"

Shadow nods "dats my boi" said a prideful shadow.

Antoine grins running out the room. 

Tails walks in "sonic. So far its a match but we've not gotten to the canines or incisors "

"That shounds gud" said Sonic speaking with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Well we will see I suppose" Tails said

Sonic swallows "im pretty confident just make sure to keep an eye on that camera just in case she does a runner"

"You act very nonchalant about the fact someone was murdered" Tails noted

"Really? Im massively distressed 'bout it. There's a job to do though so I just focus on what I have to do and eventually I end up making things a little better. Doing that will help me get over it this time too"

(Time skip)   
Tails is looking at the screen , nothing. 

The canines on the scans are not matches , but we can't be sure until the incisors are checked.

Tails lays down in bed next to silver, silver softly strokes tails chest "please get some sleep miles, that thing will wake you if anything happens "

Tails smiles "ok silvs, for you "  
Tails looks away from the camera, moving to kiss silver on the lips. 

The camera starts beeping loudly, tails sits up looking at the screen just in time to see the camera get punched. Tails looks as the camera surprisingly keeps working. Tails can't make out any details of the person, they're not wearing shoes or trousers and seem to have a hood covering their face . They knock on the door, tails jumps out of bed, quickly putting his shoes on.


	3. Escalation

Tails finishes tying one shoe as Berhane opens the door, watching as she gets thrown to the floor, the killer straddles her, quickly suffocating her.  
Tails runs out the door, and down the corridor. 

Tails runs down the stairs, watching as the killer punches Berhane in the chest repeatedly with a massive thud and shriek each time, before taking their hood off and ripping into her flesh.

Tails gasps, he can't make any details out about the killer other than they're a he, judging by the deep growls. 

Tails arrives at the dark corridor where the killer is "oi you stop!"

The killers head snaps up at the sound they put their hood up and hurriedly run off , tails spins up chasing them. 

Tails is gaining on the killer. 

The killer effortlessly makes a series of sharp turns, making tails have to slow down preemptively to stop him from hitting the wall. 

As tails turns the last corner The killer who is running on all fours darts into a reasonably large vent, tails skids to a stop before It, slowly climbing in. Following the blood trail crouching as he walks, using his god powers to enchance his night vision. 

He quickly crawls through the vents following the blood but by the sound of the metalic thuds he is going to lose the murderer.

He tries to quicken his pace but trips making a massive thud.

By the time Tails had exited the vent only a thick trail of blood on the floor leads the way.

He quickly follows the tracks , they lead deeper into the ARK , where its not deemed safe yet.

Tails flies after the trail, following it up until theres a large flooded corridor, tails walks into the flooded corridor but the trail ends there.

Tails fans his fur dry with his tails before heading back upstairs, checking the feed over and over again on the large tv in the hangout room.  
Silver walks in "miles my love ,come back to bed"  
Tails sighs sadly "i can't, another citizen just got killed, same killer, when Sonics ready we'll go down, try waking up Antoine, if he's back from training his blade, to see if he can sniff out a perpetrator this time "

"Im not joking you need sleep. You haven't slept properly since we got up here and this stress ain't healthy" Silver said with concern in his eyes.

"People are dying! I have to do something! I was so close"

Tails stands up as he hears sonic leave his room "gotta go silver "

Tails runs out  
Silver shouts "Miles Fucking Prower get your fine ass back in here "

Tails sighs, slowly walking back in.

Silver sighs, kissing tails on the forehead "after you're done playing real life cluedo come back to bed please... im worried about you my love "

Tails nods, "ok silvs"

Tails runs back out , meeting up with sonic in the corridor. 

Sonic knocks on Antoine's door, the door is eventually answered by Antoine, who is wearing nothing, Antoine yawning asks "sonic? It is very early, what is it"

Sonic covers his eyes "Antoine put some fucking clothes on theres been another murder"

Antoine streches, his joints clicking loudly "ill put shoes on at least, couldn't this killer wait till morning "

Tails shows the video to sonic and Antoine as they head down to the body. 

Tails tapes off the area as a crime scene. 

"Well it wasn't Berhane" Antoine says with a yawn

"The killer is definitely male" Tails mostly ignoring Antoine's antics.

"Hmm a male caninae that is strong enough to do this."

It's a long list of all mobians in both dimensions and none of them could even pretend to know them all.  
Tails sighs, "especially hard to find them when every now and then mephilis finds that the rifts are trying to open here now because we brought our version of knothole with us, so some people might be new"

Sonic looks at Antoine "any smells?"

Antoine snifs the floor near the body, "she smells of alcohol and blood. And death... i smell tails as well but not on the body itself "

Sonic looks at the bite marks "same bite marks, looks more ripped here when they got interrupted"

Antoine's stomach rumbles, he sighs, pulling a granola bar out of his shoe eating it.

"We should investigate the vents that he ran through" Tails suggested

The vents was still fresh with blood and dents from the chase. Following it it leads too a hallway that Tails clearly remembers running into and losing the murderer.

They explored possibilities of where the murderer went.  
Antoine follows the blood trail, sniffing after it stopping when he reaches the flooded corridor "trail stops here, no smells i can smell other than Berhanes scent "

Sonic sighs "another dead end, we should check Berhanes apartment for clues"

They walk back up to Berhanes apartment, nothing seems out of place. 

Sonic looks at the pictures, one is of a large group of people, "hey guys look at this.its a picture of them all, Berhane lied about not being part of the cult, squeeks in the picture too"

"Ah perhapse I could be of assistance. If these people are being targeted I can watch the cameras tonight keeping an eye on them yes" Antoine suggested

"Oh don't worry I can do it. You might fall asleep" Tails replied

"Hey bud out of the three of us you need the sleep more than anyone. Silver told me he was worried , I'll stay up, with metal and blue. Three energetic hedgehogs will be able to keep an eye out for this killer, and hopefully catch him" sonic says patting the clearly tired tails on the head.

Tails yawns "ok sonic, don't let anything escape your vision, we've gotta set up"

"Ill visit everyone on that list make. Check them aout see if they have motive too kill other members" Sonic suggested

"Ill rig up the camera systems and keep watch" Antoine stated

And Tails allready nodding off from exhaustion "I'll see you in the morning. Wake me up if anything happens"

They went there seperate ways.

Tails walks into his room "hey Silvs" a small greetings to the awating Hedgehog. Tails curls up to a tight small ball in Silvers arms and quickly falls asleep.

Antoine sets up monitors and a swivel chair to watch all of the rooms at once. He plays sone music out of boredom and he watches as Sonic speeds each door setting up the camera taking his time with each civilian.

Sonic understands that these people hate him but he doesn't care. He speaks to them frankly and explains that their life is at risk. To any other person this endeavour would have been difficult but Sonics charisma and demeanor makes the cultists trust Sonic in the hopes of survival. They still hate him but they don't particularly want to die.

Antoine smiles, watching as each of the cameras activate, hidden so the killer won't be able to find them.

Antoine smiles as blue and metal walk into the room "zhe cameras are ready, good luck. You're the fastest things on this place, surely you can catch him, im going to cook some food "

Antoine walks out as sonic runs in  
"Blue look at those lot, metal the middle set. I'll watch these ones. We're going to catch this murderer"

Everyone fistbumps. Watching the screens.

After a few minutes Antoine brings in chilli dogs  
Blue hugs Antoine "thanks ant you're the best"

Antoine smirks "don't let Sally hear you saying that"

Blue laughs

Antoine smiles and walks out "ill probably head down to the lower levels to kill more of those chaos abominations"

Sonic finger guns as Antoine leaves "stay safe twan"

Antoine can be heard walking through the corridor.

Everyone sits back watching their screens. 

A few hours pass with nothing happening. 

Blue points at a camara feed. Sonic looks over, getting the audio to play.

The little black rabbit whos knocking on the door smiles at their parent "mummie come with me, ive made a friend. He told me that I should check on you and bring you"

The mother rabbit looks at the camera and then follows her child out.  
Sonic looks at blue "any cameras that can follow them?"

Blue shakes his head "nothing, we gotta just hope shes ok."

Everyone nervously looks at the rest of the feeds.

Scanning each camera in hopes of finding the rabbit.

They turn all audio to all cameras up to the max to the point where they hear overlapse of static from the speakers.

Suddenly they hear a excruciating scream and crying.

All three Sonics: Metal, Blue and Sonic run at maximum speedthrough the halls searching quickly through each room sending papers flying as they run past.

They keep running until they can taste the blood in the air. They can tell how gruesome the scene will be just by the smell.

There is the child, covered in her mother's blood, crying. 

Sonic kneels beside the child "shh its ok, you're safe now. Did you see who hurt your mummy ?"

The child nods sadly 

Sonic holds their hand softly "can you tell us what he looked like?"

The child shakes their head.

Sonic looks at the child "why not sweetie,its so we can find the bad man so he doesn't hurt anyone else "

The child sobs "he said if i told anyone that he'd...he"

Sonic comforts the crying child "are you sure you can't tell us anything"

"I couldn't understand him alot. He spoke wierd, but all roboticy too "

Sonic sighs "we need someone to take care of her"

Tails runs in "what are you guys doing he's murdering again"

"We have the body we couldn't catch him" Blue explains

"No he's murdering right now" Tails clarifies Tails looks at the small sobbing child and falls to his knees " go to the top floor 2nd corridor" he commanded looking at the child.

"Two in one night?" Sonic screams running and following Tails instructions

"Hey whats your name kiddo?" Tails asks the small black Bunny

"Coco... my names Coco. What an I going to do without my mother"

"I can look after you. I have a couple of kids I'm looking after."

Tails takes the child to Cubs and Gingers apartment.

"Hey kids, this is Coco she just lost her mother. We have to do our best to take care of her ok"

As Sonic, Metal and Blue reach the second corridor on the top floor and sees the dark silhouette of the killer.

"Fuck" the killer said in a echoing robotic voice.

The silhouette darts to the end of the corridor and quickly runs into the ventilation shaft.

All three run into the vent at the same time all impeding each others progress into the vents giving the murderer a head start.

"Ill go in first as I'm smallest" Blue said justifiably.

"Ill use my thermal vision to track him".

"What am I supposed to do" Sonic complained as Blue and Metal run to catch the murderer.

Blue tries to catch the creature inside the vent but struggles to catch up.

"He's going to the depths again"

By the time all three had gotten to the lower levels all they can find is an unconscious Antoine and remnants of chaos abominations going to attack him.

They quickly defend Antoine.

"Metal can you track the murderers heat signatures."

"No... this fluid on the ground it's stopping heat."

Sonic puts his hand in the liquid.

"This place is flooded with coolant"

They take Antoine upstairs who is still covered with coolant and they start questioning him when he woke "did you see the murderer?" They ask

"Murderer? All I remember is fighting the chaos creatures and then a force, all else is black" Antoine said

"Damn. I'm just glad he didn't have time to try anything with you Ant. It could have been worse without us being hot on his tail" Blue said dissapointed in the loss of the murderer

Antoine sighs, looking at the coolant drying into his fur "i should wash this off , it smells disgusting "

Sonic sniffs the coolant on his own fur "agree, i just hope the shower block has hot water today "

Sonic, metal, blue and Antoine head to the room opposite the corridor, theres already steam coming from the shower room. Blue knocks on the wall, "who's in here, can we come in "

Sally responds "blue?it depends Who's with you "

Blue smiles "just me,sonic, metal and Antoine"

Sally sighs "come on then, just keep your eyes to yourselves "

Blue walks in the shower room, the little area away from the showers has benches to put clothes on. Antoine takes off his new jacket, putting it on the bench alongside his jeans and shoes.

Antoine looks in the mirror at the goo in his hair and fur. "Ughh i look a mess"

Blue takes off his shoes and gloves, "you're a mess?!? Have you seen my quills "

Sonic laughs, taking off his shoes and gloves and walking into the main shower area


	4. Steamy shower *

Metal laughs shaking his head, he walks into the shower area, and washes the goo off him. "Well im already clean, see you later"

Metal walks back out, kissing sonic softly as he goes back out.

Sonic sighs "wow show off, not all of us are non-stick "

Blue walks into the shower, hugging Sally nuzzling her with the hot water flowing over them. "You're getting me all sticky" Sally midly complains

Blue kisses Sally passionately "you weren't complaining last night "

Antoine covers his ears , sitting on the bench in his cubicle"blue i didn't need to hear that"

Sonic laughs walking into his cubicle, washing his fur , "this stuff really doesn't want to come out"

Antoine walks to Sally "can I borrow your shampoo, this stuff is really stuck in my fur"

Sally looks at Antoine, passing him her hair soap, her eyes look at the goo across Antoine's chest and stomach. His fur is flat against his skin, she absentmindedly admires his surprisingly muscular body.

Antoine walks back to his shower, blue whispers to Sally "admiring Antoine were you?"  
Sally smirks, whispering back "no i was trying to work out if ill have any soap left after he's done"  
Blue smirks against sallys neck "he's really fit isn't he, i reckon he'll need help getting all that goo out his fur"

Sally gasps, whispering "BLUE... you're not implying what i think you are "

Blue looks back at Antoine, who is washing the back of his thighs. Blue finishes cleaning himself and whispers to Sally "you sure you don't want to have fun?, Antoine could have died today "

Sally looks sharply at blue "what?.."

Blue looks at Antoine who is trying to scrub the goo out of his tail "we chased the killer down to where Antoine was, we lost the killer but Antoine was unconscious on the floor, so luckily the killer didn't get a chance to do worse to him" he walks out winking to Sally "have fun" he whispered.

Sally rolls her eyes.

Sonic finishes washing his quills and dries himself off walking out holding his goo covered shoes.

Sally satisfied with her cleaning turns to Antoine. She places a sponge on Antoine's back delicately rubbing his ripped back muscles and the transition line between organics and machine.

"I heard you had some trouble today. You allright?" Sally asks 

"Me I am fine. I didn't even feel anything" Antoine spoke.

Sally raises her brow and smirks mischievously.

She moves the sponge full of soap and squeeses it over Antoines crotch.

Antoine made a barely audible yelp but assumed it was an accident and didn't press it.

However Sally enjoyed the little yelp she heard. She started rubbing closer and closer to his inner thigh.

Antoine tries to hide his excitement and moves his thighs together.

Sally washing his thigh crawls to appear sitting between his thigh with her face in level with his crotch.

"Wha what are-" Antoine questioned panicking as the princess could now fully gaze at his erection freely.

"Shhh" she hushed "I have to clean this" Sally spoke while putting the sponge around the Antoines now stiff cock.

Sally rubbed the soapy sponge on the long shaft up and down.

The slow rubs would make Antoine moan loudly but as it is a communal shower for the whole private floor , silver shadow and tails knocks "hey do you mind if we come in"

Antoine looks to Sally

Sally hides under the desk with a mirror on it a bit more and nods.

"Umm sure. It's just me" Said Antoine 

The three goes to seperate shower areas still in earshot of Antoine's cubicle.

Sally starts rubbing the dick in front of her again ensuring as much pleasure as possible.

Antoine tries to hide a moan.

Sally slowly traces her tongue over the dick coming from the base to the tip with her petite fingers handling his testicles.

Antoine makes small moans in desperation from the teasing.

Suddenly Antoine pulls back and thrusts forward landing the penis in Sallys mouth hitting the back of her throat cauaing a gag.

Sally holds onto the base of the large cock and starts sucking on the shaft. Antoine's eyes roll to the back of his head as he pulls his hips back.

Sally on the floor sucking Antoines dick uses her right hand to hold onto the base and the left hand to rub her moist clit.

Silver and Tails both leave the room, leaving just shadow. 

Antoine stifles a moan but moans softly when he hears a loud moan from shadows cubicle.

Sally hearing the loud moan now wants to cause such a thing in Antoine.

Antoine's large hands gropes Sallys breast as she give him head. Sally speeds up the pace causing Antoine to lightly howl in pleasure. 

As she continues around his firm member Antoines pants become louder and louder until the eventual release. Sally swallows the cum as Antoine releases a high pitch howl, his knot swelling slightly.

Sally hides again as shadow walks over, his body dripping with water, he whispers into Antoines ear "so someone else takes advantage of the water for mess free fun hmm? Didn't think you were the sort of guy who'd cum in a public shower, if you want some toys you know where my cubicle is "  
Shadow winks at the disheveled and thoroughly flustered Antoine 

Antoine lets out a low moan after shadow leaves.

"Well zat was a very enjoyable princess... ah i hope you are not doing zis behind sonic,blues back" Antoine speaks nervously 

"It was his idea in the first place" Sally admitted

"Well if you want a round two" Antoine asks with his red eye shining.

"No I think I should get cleaned up... maybe brush my teeth before going up too Blue"

"Perhaps a kiss before you go,hmm?"

Sally's ear twitches slightly at the slight change in accent "Antoine? You okay?you sound more robotic than usual "

Antoine leans forward slightly, "im fine, ah an issue with my robotics"

Sally isn't convinced "twan, you've had issues with your robotics for a while, if they're trying to overpower your consciousness it could be dangerous. "

Antoine growls near silently "im fine sally, now do you want a kiss or not?"

Sally quickly slides under the bench and bolts for the door, grabbing her clothes on the way out.

Sally runs into her room, locking the door. 

"I've never felt so... threatened by Antoine before"

The small beam of light under her locked door suddenly becomes darkness as she auickly realises someone is standing behind the door looking at it, possibly trying to look through the peek hole on each door.

She becomes silent. She forces herself to be still but she can't help but shake quietly in her corner on the floor.

She stays for a moment until the person walks away and the beam of light floods the room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antoine im struggling write this fan fic for me please
> 
> "Non, I am enjoying my sex and murder non. Too busy for writing fanfic yes"
> 
> Well what would you write
> 
> "My cybernetics are asking for round two with Sally"
> 
> Ah I see Antoine very good smut idea


	5. The murderer uncovered

Sally stands up, silently moving to her desk.  
"Nicole bring up all notes on the murderer Tails had been investigating"

"Done Sally, do you have something to add to them"

"Brief me on all known attributes of the murderer"

"Murderer is male from witness reports. Appears to be non-organic as having no smell. Appears to have advanced strength likely from cybernetics. Appears to have a general canine jaw structure. The victims are linked to 'The light'. Only survivor 'Coco' claims he has a barely understandable robotic voice"

"Nicole I think I know who the killer is." Sally states shook from her experience. "But i need to be sure before I accuse anyone "

Sally sighs "I'll rack up evidence in the morning"

Sally still shaking wraps a weighted blanket over her and tries to fall asleep.

When she awoke she found a silhouette of a familiar coyote , the ventilation panel lays on the floor. 

Sally quickly tries to pretend to be asleep.

The silhouette comes into the light, the robotic eye glowing brightly. "I know you're awake,princess " the deeply robotisised voice spits out the word princess. 

Sally tries to stop herself from shaking under the covers as he steps up onto her bed.

Sally tries not to whimper as they lean close, growling into her ear "wow my vessel is quite fond of you, shame you won't live to see the morning. I wonder how he'll react waking up covered in your blood"

Sally understands now. Antoine isnt the murderer, its something in him. He doesn't remember or realise anything thats happening. Murdertwan if she were to simplify it, no thats silly, sally realizes she is going into shock.

Sally tries to wriggle out from beneath Antoine. He slams his hand down on her chest, robotisised claws digging into her fur.

Sally hisses in pain, tears welling up in her eyes. Sally pushes Antoine off of her, running on adrenaline. She runs to try and unlock the door but can't find the lock in the near dark.

Antoine quickly gets up to his feet, a deep growl coming from him . He drops to all fours sprinting at Sally, Sally closes her eyes, kicking wildly. 

After a few moments she opens her eyes, Antoine is laying unconscious on the floor. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, leaning against the wall, sliding down and hugging her legs, sobbing in both pain and fear.

Blue slams open the door "sally? Are you ok? I heard a commotion. "

Sally sobs "i ... he..."  
Sally breathes deeply "i almost ended up like coco's mum"

Blue looks at Sally "coco told us who killed her mother, it was Antoine, im shocked i never thought he would do this... and security footage saw him go in the vent to this room"

Sally looks at blue, knowing that if she doesn't speak up then Antoine could be fucked for life  
"It wasn't Antoine... when he tried killing me, he called Antoine his 'vessel' , its something controlling him... and I think its getting stronger. "

"We have to lock him up Sal. We can ask Tails and Eggman to take a look at him in the morning."

"This is stupid. I know im not a child anymore or anything but could you sleep with me for maybe a few days" Sally requested embarrassed of her shattered demeanour and confidence she was known for.

"An opportunity to wake up in your arms. Ill be there for as long as you like" Blue said to her. The way he said it, it didn't make her feel weak for needing help. It made her feel stronger with him by her side. She supposed that's what Blue wanted her to feel and she appreciated that. 

Sally looks at the unconscious Antoine, feeling the pain in her chest twinge badly "I got hit pretty hard in the chest. I think a few of my ribs are broken "

Blue nods, "mephilis is awake... well we all are, Sonic's outside ready to catch him if he did a runner "

Outside Bunnie is on the floor "I should've known. Yall are out investigating a murder and Antoine is a victim to something controlling him and I couldn't tell. What am I gonna do?"

Sally walks over to Bunnie putting a hand on her shoulder "it's not your fault. It's not even Antoine's fault. When I find out who did this to us all or what caused this it will be swiftly seen to" she said stern with the determination she was known for.

"Tails called, he said Coco was panicking about telling us who did it" Sonic said projecting his voice to Blue.

"Antoine technically isn't responsible for the murders. According to Sal there's something inside him. It may be more complicated than we gave it credit" blue shouts back 

Blue carries out the unconscious Antoine to a reinforced cage in the hangout room. Locking the door. They don't know who's going to be in control when Antoine wakes.

Sally walks to Tails room. Opening the door Tails lets Sally in too see Coco who is currently being taught how to generate electricity using a a couple of magnets and wires.

Sally leans down to Coco rubbing her head. "Who are you" Coco asked.

"You saved my life today, thank you for telling us who did it, my name's sally"

Coco smiles nervously 

Tails laughs "she is a princess in her world"

Coco tilts her head "A princess" she stands up for a hug "I'm sorry for not saying something sooner. I was worried, the bad man had threatened me"

Sally hugs the small child back "don't worry about it child. You won't be hurt, Tails will make sure of that and the bad man is locked up now"

Inside the hangout room there is Silver, Shadow, Sonic and Blue with Antoine asleep in the cage.

Antione slowly wakes "umm… what am I doing in here?" 

Blue walks closer to the cage too explain what was happening just to dodge a full powered punch from Murdertwan.

"Let me out you cock suckers" said in a fully robotic voice as Murdertwan starts trying to bend the bars to get out, from the bending cage makes shriek of pain from the force acted upon it. 

Eggman walks in after hearing the cage "I wouldn't bother, the tensile strength of that material is far higher than any driving force your cybernetics could enact on it, it would take the newton force of a small planet's impact to break that cage. I should know I built it many years ago"

Murdertwan groans "I can't be stopped. I have already taken this pathetic vessels body. Soon ill have his mind too"

Eggman rolls his eyes. He has had enough of his spiel already "he's pathetic. You hide behind someone else letting them take the blame. You are nothing more than a parasite! If you believe taking his mind will make you stronger think again as a parasite is nothing without it's host"

"a parasite just ruins the lives of its host. I have ruined the life of your Sally Acorn, which this one is quite fond of, and I have ended the lives of many on this ship. I suppose you should be the next one I ruin Robotnik" said Murdertwan threateningly.

"well I think you're going to learn one thing about murdering all those souls. Karma is a bitch!"

"What do you mean?" Murdertwan asked 

"well you will soon no longer be. I'm reinventing the de-robotisiser in my grandfather's lab with it the robotics, cybernetics and viruses will be gone" Eggman gloated

Murdertwan growls. How could he be such a fool to let himself be caught this early. If he had just played the idiot and left it till his mind was gone he wouldn't of been stopped with a single kick.

"You are more of a fool then I thought If you think I will just get into a machine to end myself"

"we will see my little parasite"

Eggman leaves the room with the final word as Murdertwan continues in his attempts at destroying the cage.

In the night following the caged coyote spots Bunnie walking in. it was the first time he had seen her come in with him like this "Bunnie can you open the cage please"

"Ay uhh I can't do that sugertwan" Bunnie politely replied

"Bunnie. Eggman is going to kill me. He said that the only way to ensure our safety was to kill the virus but the virus and I are too attached" Murdertwan lied acting as Antoine.

"now that ain't what I've been told. I was told that the de-robotisiser would fix you lickity split"

"Robotnik lied. He said that he would tell you my death was an accident. Please let me go free."

"no! you are trying to trick me. If you think some fancy talk will get you outta here you have lost your god damn mind" Bunnie exclaimed.

Murdertwan growls " RELEASE ME OR YOU WILL DIE LIKE THE REST"

"watching you kill and eat people will kill me everyday! Like seriously eating people! Why?" Bunnie retaliated

"I quickly found the more disturbing I was the more Antoine's mind would falter. So in other words it was another way of hurting this vessel and everyone around him and I loved it" Murdertwan spoke giggling like a child while discussing the horrendous ways he decided to hurt people.

Bunnie couldn't help herself she swung for the caged Coyote just to be grabbed.

"I would kill you if you weren’t such good leverage for someone to open the cage"

Murdertwan grabs Bunnie by the throat against the bars.

"scream please. My host does not like me doing this" Murdertwan asked

"host?… Antoine your still in there?"

Murdertwan squeezes her throat a little tighter

"scream while you still can" He demanded "or let me free"

"Antoine fight him now!" Bunnie pleaded

The grip wavered, his cybernetic hand now shaking as the coyote growled.

After a little while of pleading the hand stops holding her and the person infront of her stops growling.

Antoine falls to the floor. "mon cherie. I'm sorry. I didn't realise till it was too late and I couldn't stop him."

"it's ok Antoine! Eggman is going to fix you. Just sit tight and keep on fighting okay?"

Antoine sighs shaking his head weakly "non..i can't.. he has his metal tendrils too deep into my mind. Already now I feel him wrenching back control "

"Don't give in. He gets stronger the more you give up"

Antoine looks at Bunnie "even so... i can't live with what ive done "

Antoine smashes his head into the bars. "Oh you don't like that do you, filthy parasite "

Bunnie screams "no Antoine don't do that"

But despite the plead Antoine continues until blood is on the bars. Antoine is screaming "WHATS WRONG YOU DISGUSTING ROBOTIC CREATURE, WORRIED YOUR PATHETIC VESSELS GOING TO DIE, YES?"

Bunnie tries too stop Antoine putting her hands on his head to try to stop the blow to the head.

Sonic runs in after hearing the commotion , throwing open the cage, quickly ziptying Antoine's arms together and legs together. 

Antoine writhes on the floor, trying to smash his head into something. 

Sonic grabs his face, looking into his eyes "just wait a day. Be strong for a day. After a day the de-robotisiser will be complete and you will be better.

Bunnie straps the bars with pillows and tucks Antoine in with a blanket and leaves for the night.

Sonic locks the cage once again and runs too Eggmans lab which is full of tubes of fluid and chemicals. Electronics and monitors flood the walls "hey Eggman how is the de-robotisiser coming?"

"Sonic? The de-robotisiser should be finished by tommorow morning with Tails and chuck helping"

Sonic smiles sadly "i just hope Antoine can cope that long"


	6. Cure

The next morning sonic runs into the hangout room "Antoine, the de robotisisor is ready , are yo....oh shit"

Sonic looks at the empty cage. Running back out to knock on everyone's doors to check they're ok.

Bunnie runs out to the cage, double checking. Quietly speaking "twan? He couldn't stay in control "

Eggman runs out of the lab next to his room "sonic whats wrong "

Sonic looks at eggman worried "murdertwan got out"

Chuck walks out his room, "do you know where he went?"

Sonic shakes his head, everyone panics slightly until they hear a scream from the end of the corridor. 

Sonic, tails, and shadow run towards the scream. Murdertwan looks up from the corpse, mouth bloodied "you thought you could stop me, even if you get rid of me this vessel would not want to live. I have ruined all your little pathetic lives. "

Murdertwan runs at sonic, taking him by surprise, knocking sonic against the wall. 

Tails and shadow try to pull murdertwan off of sonic, Antoine's teeth graze Sonics neck skin, catching slightly drawing blood.  
Shadow growls throwing Antoine back, he whimpers as he hits the wall. Before running off quickly. 

Shadow and tails quickly check sonic is ok before running after him, tails notices Ginger running with him "Ginger , go home, im not having you get hurt too"

Ginger smiles "ill be fine dad, lets catch him"

Tails smiles, he understands how much Ginger has gone through and with himself, Sonic and Shadow. Ginger shouldn't get hurt.

Tails turns the corner first to find four dismembered bodies. And murdertwan crouched eating the fifth.

Ginger flies faster, punching murdertwan hard in the head, who immediately tries to punch back only to miss the agile small fox.

Ginger growls at murdertwan, they circle each other, Ginger bracing to counter any attack from the coyote. 

Murdertwan roars, running at Ginger fist swinging at Ginger . Ginger blocks the first blow but takes the organic hand to his chest. 

Ginger stumbles back slightly, punching Antoine hard in the face.

Tails after seeing the hit to Gingers chest thunder spin dashes towards Murdertwan shocking him while cutting into his cybernetics.

Shadow runs over"tails stop, we need him alive "

Tails stops, picking up Ginger "put twan in the de-robotisiser "

Shadow picks up the unconscious Antoine, running upstairs to put him in the de-robotisiser. 

Eggman, chuck and Bunnie watch as Antoine gets de-robotisised  
Murdertwan wakes up as soon as he is put in the machine "YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME. I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE. NO.. NO! ILL MAKE HIM REMEMBER EVERYTHING I DID HE WILL TEAR HIS OWN MIND APART FROM GUILT "

The de-robotisiser glows. Once the light fades Antoine is sat sobbing curled up crying. 

Bunnie hugs the newly biological Antoine. Antoine sobs louder trying to get away. 

Bunnie looks into Antoines eyes "im so sorry sugar-twan , i should have been able to tell that you were struggling. You know i will always be here for you "

Antoine looks at Bunnie and sobs more. Antoine puts his arms around Bunnie and start pouring tears into her shoulder "how could I have done such things Bunnie? How can I forgive myself?"

Blue brings in some food, "Antoine, here , you always make us food so i made you some to feel better "

Antoine looks at the surprisingly not burned food "can I be alone "

Eggman and Chuck walk out. Bunnie slowly walks out, looking behind her sadly before walking into her room.

Blue doesn't leave. "Antoine, do you want to talk. It might be beneficial to just talk about it"

"How am I the one receiving therepy from this. Not the many families and lives I've ruined" Antoine cried stating rhetorical questions. Antoine doesn't believe that some virus was responsible, no effort should be made to help the Coyote.

Blue looks into his eyes to see a mirror image of his previous self, filled with self-hatred and resent. He still thinks about the lives he was forced to take but now he can forgive himself.

"You and I aren't too different. We was both cursed to watch our hands take another life. The curse is gone now my friend, the feelings will be too in time"

"How?" Antoine asked desperately.

"Acceptance of the reality. Forgiveness of the sin and possibly a change in life style. All of these things are hard and take massive courage but you aren't doing it alone" Blue imparted his wisdom readily. Eyes closed as he remembers of his own experience as mecha Sonic

Antoine looks at blue, remembering how mecha sonic slaughtered people "i don't know if I can... i was brave and courageous ... but non i ended up doing more harm zan good... i never hurt people back then... when I was nothing more than a self centred coward "

Blue puts a hand on Antoine's shoulder "you're more than what you were back then. You grew to be such an amazing person, someone i was honoured to have by my side in the battlefield. What that parasite made you do doesn't define you "

Antoine nods slightly, knowing that blue speaks the truth... he then remembers what he did to Sally, sonic and Ginger "i hurt our friends though, how could anyone want to be near me "

"Because we're all your friends. We will fight by your side. We will fight for you. We will suffer for you." Sonic responds 

Antoine looks at blue "i hurt Sally bad... i don't know if I can ever face her again "

Blue pats Antoine on the shoulder "she needs time as much as you do, but you'll get there bro"

Antoine nods. Watching as blue walks out.

Antoine finishes eating the surprisingly good breakfast. Standing up, looking into the mirror on the wall. There is dried blood on his face and chest. He walks to the shower, taking off his shoes and jeans ,noticing his new jacket is destroyed. Antoine sits on his bench in his cubicle and lets the water wash over his fur. 

Antoine sighs watching the water beneath him turn vaguely brown from the blood. 

Antoine looks in the mirror, starting to sob again. 

The water that had once camouflaged pleasure now only camouflaged tears and sorrow. 

Antoine sits there differentiating his own memories from that of the parasite. 

He cries, knowing that for most of the time he was last in here the parasite was in control .

People come and go from the shower, not noticing Antoine who has moved to huddling under the desk. 

After many hours he finally moves, the gnawing pain in his stomach hard to ignore.  
Antoine walks out of the shower, shaking himself dry. 

Antoine looks at himself in the mirror, a dried scab in the centre of his forehead from where he smashed his face against the bars of his cage.

The usual motivated Coyote now can't get out of the room. he looks out at coco and cub playing hockey in the corridor. Antoine sighs walking slowly to his room. Coco looks at Antoine nervously then looking at him worriedly.

Antoine walks into his room, throwing his ruined jacket , which was a gift from Bunnie to replace the one he lost, into the wirebasket bin in the corner. Pulling off his jeans and sword holster and throwing them in the same place. 

Antoine looks into his cupboard of clothes and grabs the fluffy slightly oversized light grey hoodie that was a gift from Ginger. He puts it on, hiding himself in it. Antoine hears Bunnie outside the room, whispering to himself "im not ready to face her... i almost strangled her" he looks at the vents that he had usdd to travel monstrously and shivers in fear of the monster he was.

Antoine climbs into his cupboard and curls up, closing the door from the inside. 

Bunnie opens the door "sugar-twan? The kids said you're in here... please come eat something... im worried about you "

Antoine flattens his ears against his head , curling up tighter hoping he remains hidden. 

Bunnie sounds upset now "please... please don't shut me out twan, im always here for you..... just please come eat something "

Antoine remains silent, feeling that he is undeserving of such concern.

After a few minutes of silence Antoines hunger became unbearable. Antoine slowly grasped the cold door handle. The door opened in a squeek.

Silently he walks to the dining area. Without even walking in fully he grabs the cold premade sausage roll and walks back out. Holding it close to his chest like it's Gollums 'precious".

Shadow quickly gets up from his seat and follows him out .

Sonic asks "shadow?"

Shadow looks at sonic "ive seen that face in people before. In myself before... the last thing he needs is to be left alone"

Shadow follows Antoine as he walks into the dangerous depths of the engine room still plagued by remnents of Chaos that had hungered for destruction for over 200 years.

Shadow runs in front of Antoine pushing him back. Antoines lack of posture or care allows for him to fall over easily. On the floor Antoine looks up to Shadow with the same eyes as before.

Shadow could barely describe what he saw in the eyes of Antoine. There was no shine in his eyes, It was bleak and cloudy, it was eyes that could see nothing but darkness and rebels against life, he could see remorse and regret that filled his heart with despair. 

Shadow hated those eyes and growled accordingly "you'll die down there"

Antoine stayed silent. Antoine wasn't a fool he allready knew that, he didn't see a reason to go down there other then that exact purpose and he wondered if everytime he went down there he secretly wished for death.

"Perhaps you are still a coward. You showed far more promise than anyone would give you credit for. You stayed strong till the bitter end with that parasite in you, just so you can give up now?"

Antoine nods. In his eyes he was doing as he was told. He accepted he was pathetic.

Shadow grimaces at his reply "no. I won't allow it" Shadow picks up Antoine and moved back to his room with the Coyote in toe.

Antoine didn't resist, he hadn't the energy to do so.

When reaching shadows bedroom Shadow dumps the Coyote on the bed and gives him some pills.

"What are these?" Antoine asked

"Sleeping pills. I was depressed and anxious I used these to force my body to sleep. It gave me energy in the morning which in turn gave me confidence to fight through everyday"

Antoine took the pills readily in hopes for a cure to the despair.

Within seconds Antoine was allready lying down, within minutes he was fast asleep facing the world of dreams.

In Antoines dream he saw a void of black. Nothing but the demonic crimson eyes of a abstract beast breathing down on him. Antoine wasn't afraid of this creature as it hadn't attacked him yet.

"Are you not afraid?" The demonic entity asked in a voice that would make your own shadow run in fear

"Non. Why would I fear myself?" Antoine answered without emotion.

"Why not? You are a monster to be feared and hated for your crimes" 

This made Antoines stomach turn  
Then he realises that if shadow hated and feared him why would he save him...

He started to feel a warm feeling on his chest.

"You're wrong. I'm not too be feared. I regret the actions this body took and I will grow"

As Antoine grew more confident the silhouette dissapeared and the void turned to colour and in its place church bells rang.

And where the demonic presence of himself once stood is now a charming Antoine clean and ready in a black suit and a beautiful Bunnie in a white wedding dress.

"Do I still deserve to have dreams like this" he smiled possibly for the first time.

Bunnie giggled "I will always be there for you, we all will. Wake up and take our hugs"

Antoines eyes opened only to reveal Bunnie sleeping on his chest embracing him with Shadow laying by his side. Tails and Coco sit on a chair next to him.

Coco takes Antoines hand "youre not a bad man"

Antoine smiles from ear to ear harder than he's ever smiled before. He hugs the sleeping Bunnie ontop of him tightly and thanking the small child.

Bunnie wakes after feeling movement and delights in seeing the smiling coyote hugging her tightly "I love you Antoine"

"I love you so much Bunnie. Ill never forget how much you've done for me" Antoine nuzzled.

Coco smiles "bye tails, bye mr Antoine. My gwandma is outside waiting for me. Im gonna live with her "

Coco hugs Antoine then tails before running out. 

Tails smiles at Antoine before following coco out. 

Bunnie kisses Antoine "come eat something sugar-twan "

Antoine smiles "in a bit, you go ahead mon cherie "

Bunnie looks a little concerned then smiles as she leaves the room.

Shadow grabs Antoine by the chin and stares deeply into his eyes, Antoine is a bit unnerved by this and chuckles accordingly. Shadow smiles satisfied "I like your eyes" Shadow says in a calm tone.

Antoine looks at Shadow in gratitude. With a mere look Antoine is able to convey all the complicated feelings he has that he with the two languages he knows could never string enough words to say.

With that Antoine hugs Shadow and to his suprise Shadow reciprocates.

After the comfortable silence Antoine breaks the hug to say "thank-you my friend"

"It's alright Antoine, it's alright" Shadow replied realising that Antoine has accepted the reality and forgiven himself. He just hopes that he'll stop avoiding people. 

Shadow softly strokes Antoine's head running his fingers through his hair.

Antoine hums softly enjoying the soft touches.  
"Shadow? How did you know...i was...you know "

Shadow sighs "i saw in your eyes something I saw in my own long ago... i knew you needed help. I couldn't let someone else go through it alone... and there might be some days where you feel amazing like nothing ever happened, and there might be some days where you wish i didn't stop you. But no matter what just remember we're all here for you "

Antoine smiles , tears welling up in his eyes "thank-you shadow... we should go get food before Bunnie worries about me, yes?" Antoine hugs shadow tightly 

Shadow nods , kissing Antoine on the forehead "cmon lets go"

Shadow looks at the sword which is on his desk "twan, do you want your sword back "

Antoine shakes his head..."non, ...i am not ready to even think of that "

Shadow nods, not pressing him into taking it.

They both walk out to the hangout room, Antoine hiding in his fluffy hoodie slightly. 

They enter the hangout room, shadow walks into the kitchen area patting a stool for Antoine to sit on.

As soon as Antoine walks in, Sally who was sat on blues lap grips his thigh painfully hard, before stammering out "i uh have to go do something "

Sally quickly stands up and fast-walks out of the room. Blue looks at her as she leaves "i guess i gotta go see what this is about " blue stands up, running after her.

Antoine sits down on the stool watching shadow cook something. 

Antoine smiles smelling the dish beong prepared for him.  
Meanwhile  
Blue catching up to Sally hugs her tight "you know he's not him, by reacting like that you are simply doing what Murdertwan wanted"

Sally looks at blue "i...you know when you told me to have fun with...it wasn't Antoine... it was"  
Sally starts crying, blue nuzzles her softly "its ok sal, you didn't know "

Sally nods "and...and..when i refused to kiss him...and then he... i almost died"

Blue softly strokes Sally's head 

"He thinks about it everyday. The first thing on Murdertwans mind was to torture Antoine. He wanted to torture us because he knew it would kill Antoine to see it."

Sallys hair falls over her eyes as she tries to hide from the explanation she knows is right.

Blue continues "and i know Antoine is barely coping with what he did... i think what he did to you and Bunnie is weighing on his mind the most ... don't let shadow or Antoine know i told you this... i wasn't supposed to tell anyone else.... but Antoine tried throwing himself into the engine core yesterday. Shadow stopped him of course, brought him back up here and helped him feel a little bit better but i don't want that happening to you too "

Sally gasps as she hears what Antoine could have done "i already forgive him for what happened... but can I even face him... what if i can't "

Blue intertwines his fingers with Sally's "ill be there by your side. Now come on lets have food "

Blue leads Sally back into the room "go on, sit next to him sal, tell him you forgive him. It'll be good for both of you "

Sally sighs, walking over to sit next to Antoine. She can see him visibly tense up when she gets near.

She puts a hand on his shoulder "i forgive you Antoine, and I know it wasn't you who hurt me, and I hope you don't blame yourself for it "

Antoine looks at her, his head still hidden "I'm sorry. I don't think I can ever apologise enough. His actions and my hands did unthinkable things. I want to move forward, set myself tasks that will prove myself and hopefully people will regain trust in me."

Blue pats Antoine on the shoulder "i know I still trust you bro"

Shadow smiles, looking up from his cooking "i trust you Antoine "

Antoine smiles a little, whispering to himself "its a start"

Sally breathes deeply, calming her nerves. Trying to speak but can't .

Sonic walks over, his head is still bandaged. "I still trust you twan "

Bunnie smiles "i trust you with my everything my love " she pulls Antoine's hood down and kisses him on the cheek  
Antoine smiles at Bunnie before putting his hood back over his head. 

Blue looks at Antoines feet "twan, wheres your shoes?"

Antoine shrugs, pointing at silver and beckoning him over.

Antoine whispers something to silver. Silver sighs "just this once, im not letting you use it as a coping mechanism too "

Silver grabs a blue vial , mixing it into a bottle of pearly white liquid. Handing it to Antoine. 

Antoine takes a swig of it. His eyes glazing over slightly with a blue tint.

Shadow tilts his head "too? Who else are you giving that stuff to?"

Blue looks nervous all of a sudden "definitely not me"

Shadow looks at blue, "i thought you were getting over the thing on your own, and all this time you were drugging yourself "

Blue shrugs "i barely take it anymore, haven't touched the stuff in a week. It helped push me through bad days"

Shadow squint glares at him then sighs, "Antoine don't get addicted to this stuff"

Antoine nods, seeing the serious look shadow is giving him.

Shadow growls at Silver "what is with you man. It's not good enough you're a slutty alcoholic druggy you have to put it on the vulnerable.

"Dude I don't force stuff on anyone. I'm not there parent nor am I responsible for them. I tell them all the risks up front and let them decide" Silver holds his hands up in defence.

"Really? I'm sure you're perfectly qualified to explain the risks" Shadow shouts getting aggressive

By this point Sonic and Tails start to take notice "hey shadow whats going on?" Sonic asks

"Silver is giving Antoine and Blue drugs as a coping mechanism" Shadow replies

"Silver seriously?, it be different if they were sound in mind and body but after what they've gone through. It could mess em up" Sonic argues

Tails shakes his head "I don't know. If its helping them, why not?" Standing up for silver and Antoine 

"Are you kidding me runt" Shadow growls

"Shadow! Calm it with the insults" Silver yells

Antoine puts his head down on the table in front of him groaning loudly. 

Sally speaks up "I agree with Sonic and Shadow. Their problem was a lack of self control I don't think they should be given more to destroy there self control"

"Can I say something" Antoine asks

"NO!!" Everyone yells

Bunnie talks up "now I don't know what kinda mixture you boys are up to but it don't sound too good. We all know your history Silver"

Mephilis walks in "whats with the shouting "

Shadow growls "these people are pro drugs"

Mephilis laughs "so you're not?"

Shadow growls louder "i despise how silver is taking advantage of people and giving them addictive substances "

Mephilis stops laughing, serious now "do you want your home back or not?"

Shadow looks at mephilis confused "what?"

Mephilis shows a half empty bottle of metallic mint green liquid "i can focus fixing shit better when I can't feel two of my senses. You're the one who introduced me to this stuff shadow remember? Back when i got kidnapped by zero"

"So now who's the hypocrite" Silver saying smugly.

"He wasn't in a vulnerable state. It was... it was required" Shadow stumbles

Mephilis rolls his eyes "i was in a vulnerable state actually, id just undergone a few days of unending torture . But hey silver's drugs helped me . His stuff isn't addictive, i stopped taking it when the pain stopped and im only taking it now just to fix our world"

"Your supposed to be on my side, Antoine and Blue are using it as a coping mechanism. It's not there only option, it could lead them to becoming addicted or act as a gateway drug and they could ... i don't know.. become prostitutes or something " Shadow argued against his beloved.

"It's not addictive" Silver states

"Good then stop using it now. Throw it all away" Shadow demanded

"Only if you throw away all your alcohol" Silver retaliated

"Fine then how about a bet." Shadow smirked

"Hmmm?" Silver tilts his head

"I don't give away alcohol or drink it and you don't give away drugs or do them" Shadow stated full of pride

"Sure. Sorry Mephilis gonna have to cut you off for a bit" Silver agreed 

Mephilis cried "it's gonna take longer too fix our home"

"Then it takes longer. First one that fails has to obey the other for a single day"

Silver smirks "lets raise the stakes. Me, Antoine, Blue, Tails and Mephilis don't use or give away drugs and you, Bunnie, Sonic and Sally don't drink or give away alcohol. Either side acts as a team win or lose"

Mephiles destroys the vial he had "lets do this"

Sonic laughs "five against four. It'll be over in no time"

"I think that's just how confident he is" Tails speaks up


	7. The bet *

Everyone agrees on the bet. Mephilis is already complaining. "Aghhh im starting to feel my tongue in my mouth again"

Silver pats mephilis on a shoulder "we just gotta last longer than that alcoholic over there, nothing was said that we couldn't drink"

Tails smiles "aww yeah, back to whisky it is"

Antoine groans, hiding in his hoodie more "so i can drink?"

Silver sighs "no. You're not getting addicted to alcohol to cope. I give shadow a week before hes crying in front of a empty bottle "

Blue shrugs "hey i can already go without the stuff, just needed it to get back on my feet"

Sally sighs looking at the bottle of expensive chocolate wine she was planning on drinking "i can go without any alcohol forever "

Shadow smirks proudly "i don't need alcohol, im not addicted "

Sonic rolls his eyes "and my names not sonic maurice hedgehog "

Shadow looks at sonic "what?"

Sonic looks back "what?"

Shadow laughs "your middle name is maurice?"

"It's my grandfathers name" Sonic laughed

"I thought your middle name was 'the' "

"Wait is your middle name 'the'?" Sonic looks at Shadow with the most what the fuck look.

"Umm no... Shut up... I changed it to Maria" Shadow said embarrassed.

Sonic laughs "silver whats your middle name "

Shadow stares at the bottle of rum on the table quietly speaking "damn i need a drink already "

Silver looks thoroughly embarrassed "uhhh its definitely not 'the'"

Sonic bursts out laughing "oh my gog your middle name is the!"

Silver makes eye contact with shadow, both thinking 'why the fuck did we agree to this'

Sonic is laughing loudly "blue is your middle name 'maurice' or 'the' , oh gog i can't believe it"

Blue smirks "i changed it to Charles to honour my uncle "

Sonic stops laughing "thats pretty sweet actually. Oi twan whats your middle name "

Antoine murmurs something 

Sonic sighs "sorry Antoine didn't hear you "

Antoine sighs loudly " Depardieu"

Sonic looks confused, "has it got meaning or something, like not dissing the name.  
Antoine Depardieu D'coolette sounds pretty neat actually "

Antoine shrugs "if my dad was still alive he'd probably know what it means, or my mère she was the one who spoke mercian "

Blue is curious now "tails, do you have a middle name, Cub and Ginger don't but do you?"

Tails shakes his head "nah, unless you count tails as a honorary middle name "

Sonic looks at Sally "princess, whats your middle name "

Sally smirks "Alicia ,it was my mother's name "

Blue smirks at sonic "i could've told you that one speedy"

Everyone sits down on the large couch. Antoine tucks his legs into his hoodie  
Bunnie jokingly slaps his hand "don't do that twan, youll stretch your hoodie"

Antoine smirks "it's oversized so i can do this "

Bunnie sighs "i wish you didn't throw away the jacket i bought you... and your shoes "

Silver adds "and those jeans i gave you "

Antoine shrugs "i felt like I needed a fresh start "

Sonic is still on the middle name conversation "Bunnie whats your middle name?... whats your surname, i actually only know you as Bunnie "

Bunnie smiles "no middle name sugarhog, but my surname is rabbot"

Sonic smirks "because you're a rabbit and a bot"

Bunnie shakes her head "nah because its what my surname is silly"

Tails opens a bottle of beer, passing it to silver before opening a second and sipping it making a show of doing so.

Silver downs the bottle "yeah! I don't need any of my stuff to party"

Tails passes some to Antoine, reiterating "Antoine please don't think of this as me promoting alcohol but we're going to have fun and heres some if you want to drink it "

Antoine looks up at tails "ah why the fuck not, yes i should have fun. Might take my mind off things"

Tails sighs "take it easy Antoine "

Antoine smirks "you can't tell me what to do " sticking his tongue out. 

Antoine giggles slightly, the sound makes tails smile and then giggle along with him.

Antoine takes off his hood, his ears still flat against his head. 

Sally smiles hearing Antoine laugh, she hopes that things are soon back to normal between herself and him.  
Blue tips his bottle, drinking it quickly in a few gulps. He opens a second and drinks it. 

Silver is opening a bottle of fragrant alcohol, the smell is already making shadow wish he could drink.  
Sonic sighs "well our team is going to bed, well shadow is, because I know he can't cope without alcohol "

Sonic drags shadow out the room .

Just Sally and Bunnie are the only ones left not drinking. 

Tails chugs a bottle of whiskey, then another.  
Blue drinks one, already looking tipsy.  
Antoine finishes his beer , just happy to feel included. 

Tails puts a bottle of whiskey in front of Antoine "cmon we're going to get absolutely smashed just because we can "

Antoine looks at the bottle, then up at tails "i shouldn't.... ah. Why ze fuck not" Antoine picks up the bottle, chugging it like a student chugs alcopops in a nightclub bathroom 

Antoine smiles, leaning back on the couch. Breathing out deeply. His ears pointed back up. Antoine streches, "mlem" licking the whiskey from around his mouth. 

Silver looks at tails "you sure he can handle his drink?"

Tails smirks "sure of it"

Bunnie smirks at Sally "both our boys are drunk, wanna have fun"

Sally looks nervous "last time I...uhh... it almost ended up with me...uhh"

Bunnie pats her head "shhh hun, you don't have to touch twan or even go near him. Just give blue a good time "

Sally nods, walking over to blue who is swaying slightly . Sally kisses him reaching behind him, feeling up his back and ass, she squeezes his ass making him squeak.

Blue blushes , moving his hand down to hide his erection. He looks over at Antoine and Bunnie. 

Bunnie is softly kissing Antoine, Antoine is relaxing into the kiss. Bunnie slowly lifts the hoodie up Antoine's thigh. Antoine breaks the kiss "naughty"

Mephilis looks over "you said my name Antoine?" Mephilis downs another bottle of whiskey and walks over to Bunnie, squeezing her ass making her jump and fall onto Antoine's lap.

Antoine runs a finger up the inside of her thigh, hooking the tip into her leotard and teasing her. 

Bunnie breathlessly moans "now who's the naughty one "

Mephilis winks at Antoine, summoning a few tentacles. 

Mephilis loops a tentacle round each of bunnies limbs lifting her off the floor, spreading her legs and holding her arms above her head. 

Bunnie looks concerned slightly "a...ahh sugar-twan?"

Antoine slowly undresses her, her clothes pass through the tentacles. Antoine looks at his beautiful girlfriend "oh what have i done to deserve someone as alluring as you. To have someone as beautiful and perfect as you to hold me while I sleep, is amazing, yes?"

Bunnie blushes heavily realising mephilis is still behind her, and from the poetic flirtation from Antoine.  
Antoine looks at silver "is the magic set up here"

Silver shakes his head "nah, here use protection "  
Silver hands Antoine a condom. He slides his hoodie off, Bunnie notices he's a little skinnier than usual but is soon distracted by Antoine licking up her thigh. He moves to her vagina, slowly licking around the opening to tease her.

Slowly moving the tip around the vulva steadily and nibbling on her labia as Bunnie shakes with excitement.  
Antoine licks up her slit, flicking his tongue against her clit.

He slowly pushes a finger into her as he sucks on her clit, making Bunnie moan loudly.  
Mephilis moves to press his body against her back, using his hands to help keep her legs spread

Mephilis moves a tentacle to Antoines erection, slowly wrapping it round and moving it, jacking him off.  
Antoine moans loudly into Bunnie which makes her throw her head back moaning. 

Antoine slowly stands up, removing mephilis from his dick. Opening the packet and putting a condom on. 

Antoine pumps himself a few times, lining himself up with bunnies hole.he slowly pushes into her, moaning softly as he does so.

Mephilis lubes himself up, slowly teasing bunnies ass. 

Bunnie gasps at the cold tendril poking her .ass. 

She moans loudly as her asshole parts from Mephilis wet and long tentacle slipping into her.

Bunnie moans as she has two lengths being thrusted into her in the same pace.

She feels fully hollowed out by the two helpless as she is hung in the air shaking, getting closer to climax.

Mephiles' tentacles start too spread around her body, holding her waist still and wrapping around her breasts squeezing them tightly. The tentacles continue to move up until forcing them selves into her mouth.

Antoine moaning in pleasure as he thrusts into the helpless Bunnie,he makes a yelp as a lubed tentacle effortlessly slips into his asshole, lifting him onto tiptoes.

Antoine feels a sudden pain from the penetration and bites Bunnie on the shoulder leading to a loud moan.  
Antoine gasps, realising that Bunnie enjoys his teeth on her, he nibbles at her neck drawing moans from her. 

Antoine notices that mephilis tentacles are getting especially wet, dripping with a pale purple liquid.  
Antoine smirks"close already mephilis?"

Mephilis growls "not...ah a...chance"  
Bunnie feels the appendage in her ass swell slightly. 

Antoine is getting close himself, thrusting into Bunnie along with the tentacle thrusting deep into his ass. With each thrust he feels his asshole being stretched wider and more filled.

Antoine squeezes at Bunnies nipples until her tentacle restraints can't keep her still the excitement from Bunnies excitement and shaking rubs Antoines dick forcing many moans from Antoine as he gets closer, and closer until his condom is filled with the white liquid inside her.

Bunnie immediately notices. She also notices all of the tentacles surrounding her body is shaking , as Antoine pulls out she finds the tentacles bending her over as her ass is in the air.

The tentacle in her ass unleashes a large viscous deep purple semen inside of her asshole. The high volume can not be contained and quickly pours out of her asshole leaking over her back blanketing her fur in cum.

She falls to the floor laying in a puddle of purple cum.  
Antoine looks over to blue who is fucking Sally, winking to him, blue winks back. 

Antoine quickly cleans himself off. Deciding to not put his hoodie on yet.

Bunnie sits up, her fur thick with purple. 

They watch blue and Sally. 

From there perspective they see Sally completely naked on her hands and knees looking up at the sky. Blue is behind her also naked bar socks.

Blue thrusts quickly into her tight pussy that feels so good in that position.

As Blue thrusts Sally loses the strength to use her hands and falls on her chest.

Blue grips her hips, thrusting rapidly into her, she moans quickly with each thrust. 

Blue moans loudly as he thrusts deeply into Sally, ejaculating deep inside her. Blue rests his head slightly on Sally's back as he catches his breath 

Blue then realises what he has done "oh shit...i..."  
Sally laughs "calm down sonic im on birth control.... i have a week of it left...probably. Hopefully this bet is over before i run out"

Blue hmms in interest "oh so you do take stuff Silver makes"

"Not things that would fuck my mind or decisions up"

Mephilis sticks a finger up "its still drugs"

Eggman walks in, covering his vision as to not look at the purple pool of jizz on the floor "Silver do you have any painkillers?"

Silver shakes his head "nope. I can't give you any"

Eggman raises a brow

"I made a bet. I can't give away a single drug: pain killers, female contraception, steroids, antibiotics, hallucinogens, tobacco, nothing. It doesn't even matter if it would save the world faster aka blame Shadow"

Eggman sighs loudly walking out shouting "ALSO DO THAT SHIT IN YOUR ROOMS NOT THE PUBLIC SPACE "

Antoine blushes heavily 

Bunnie sits up in the cum "i can't get pregnant from this stuff can I mephilis?"

Mephilis shrugs 

Antoine growls "she better not "

Mephilis smirks "hmm Bunnie we could go a second time and find out "

Antoine growls more.

Mephilis looks at Antoine growling "kinky" and growls back.

"I didn't mean it like zat!. Don't fuck my girlfriend" Antoine growls

Mephilis frowns "you didn't mind just now"

Antoine sighs "thats ... different "

Mephilis nods "ok i respect"

When Antoine looks at Bunnie she is just simply sleeping in the puddle of Mephilis' making.

Sally and Blue are arguing over the use of the pill "you didn't have to scare me like that!" Sonic yells

"You didn't have to ejaculate inside me" Sally said defending herself while leaking cum out of her pussy.

Antoine smirks, pouring himself another drink. he picks up Bunnie and puts her on dry floor, putting his hoodie on her

Antoine walks over, sitting next to Sally , putting a hand on her back 

Sally flinches slightly before relaxing again. 

Antoine puts a hand under Sallys chin, leaning forward to look in her eyes. Blue notices that Antoine clearly has stuff in his mouth. 

Antoine pushes his lips against Sallys making her gasp and open her mouth  
Antoine spits out the alcohol in his mouth into Sally's and runs giggling.

"Ze alcohole team loses" Antoine exclaimed.

Silver just sighs. For his reputation he has a point to prove and it had to be done properly "no no no, like all things it has to be a consensual intake of alcohol and a consensual intake of drugs for anything to count"

"Awww" Antoine cried

"You can't win this bet that easily" Sally giggled "if anything you sated any need of alcohol I needed. Thank you Antoine" sally said. She purposely made it sound sarcastic but in actuality she was actually thankful as this was one of the first times she was able to laugh with him since... the incident.

Sally beckons Antoine over. Antoine moves slowely and cautiously, when he arrived next to her Sally gave Antoine a little meaningful hug.

Sally ended the hug with a little ass squeeze that had made Antoine give a little yelp.

Mephilis looked over "if you still horn I still have tentacle time"

Sally stared nervously.

"Eh you'll all get some tentacle time when you lose this bet"

Everyone laughs getting comfortable and falling asleep. 

(Time skip)

The next morning Bunnie is the first to wake "ahh good morning,.... what the fuck is on me... in me..... MEPHILIS!"

"Yes" Mephilis answered.

"This!" She gestures to the purple jizz all over her.

"Well most of it is from when us three fucked, the rest is from when I was feeling restless last night when everyone was asleep" Mephilis answered honestly noting the bit that is on Sally, not understanding how that could be bad.

Shadow is laying on the table next too some whiskey that he is desperate for.

Sally wakes "hey, when did Shadow come in?"

"About 4am begging me to restrain him from the alcohol " Mephilis answered.

Sally tries moving but she finds that under the blanket there is a sleeping Blue that has very prominent morning wood.

Sally smirks and start stroking him under the blanket so no one notices.

Blue makes a low volume moan in his sleep.

Antoine wakes next "Sally i'm glad that all has been forgiven.

Sally who is still stroking blue smiles "likewise twan "

Antoine sits next to blue "sorry for spitting in your mouth "

Sally laughs "its ok...you might need to wear something other than that hoodie until it gets washed "

Blue lets out a particularly loud moan 

"Is Blue okay?" Antoine asks

Sally starts rubbing at the tip of Blues cock "i don't know, probably just a nightmare" Sally lied with a mischievous smile 

Sally licks her hand and starts jerking Blue of faster.

Antoine looks at Blue tossing and turning concerned "should we wake him up?"

Sally smirks harder "no. He needs his sleep"

Antoine just chuckles and starts trying to clean Bunnie of the jizz that she had been sleeping in.

Antoine glances back, seeing the slight hand movements Sally is doing. Thinking its a shame that silver can't give them something fun. Antoine looks at the mess on his hoodie. 

Sally throws the large duvet over her head and crawled down to be at eyesight of the rock hard cock.

She slowly licks the tip like a lollipop making Blues dick twitch each time her moist tongue touches his sensitive dick.

She then places her whole mouth over the length and explored the shape of it with her mouth.

Blue starts thrusting in his sleep pushing his length deeper into her throat.

She tries hard not to gag noisily as she pleasures the sleeping hedgehog.

Suddenly Antoine sneaks up and steals the blanket they were under revealing the compromising position Sally finds herself in.

Shadow smirks, Antoine is holding the blanket. Sonic walks into the room.

Antoine laughs "nightmares huh? Seems like a good dream to me"

Sonic raises an eyebrow "having fun? Anyone break the bet yet?"

"No" said shadow staring at the whiskey he is now cradling like a small child

"C'mon Shad, I don't want to be a slave for a day" Sonic glared

Bunnie laughs covering her decency with a towel that she used to clean herself "I don't know, I think win or lose it'll be fun"

After everyone had awoken and showered together they went back to the designated hangout room to find Mephilis mopping up the puddle of purple cum.

Antoine smiles, walking over to the kitchem. Everyone stares "Antoine you're cooking" Sonic rejoices 

"Of course it is my favourite thing to do" Antoine states honestly as he gets out ingredients. He perfectly takes out mince and creates a round shape using them and exquisitely uses spices. The small burgers that was formed gets put in the pan to cook them 

Antoine smiles as he serves the burgers to people. Everyone quickly eats their own, Antoine looks at his burger. The depths of his brain saying he doesn't deserve to eat it...

Antoine eats a few bites out of it but inevitably groans. Too him the food tastes bland, not due to a faliure of cooking it everyone was very happy with there gourmet burger but Antoine failed to be passionate about eating it.

"Bunnie would you like ze rest of mine?" he asks passing the plate over

Bunnie looks at Antoine, she understands how he's feeling and takes the dish, she's less concerned with him than the last few days as she is satisfied with his recovery lately.

Sonic looks at shadow who is gnawing at the cork in his bottle, "you ok there"

Shadow nods, quickly putting the bottle down "not addicted, nope. I can stop drinking any time "

Silver laughs "wow you're already struggling, none of us are"

Sonic looks at the drink, part of him wants to drink but he really doesn't want to be a slave for a day.

Antoine thinks on what he will make them do, he knows mephilis has similar plans, maybe the others 

Mephilis stares at the locked box "wish i couldn't feel my crystals growing, i may have gotten used to feeling the mobian standard of touch instead of my old standard of way too much "

Silver looks at him "you're not addicted are you? "

Mephilis rolls his eyes "nope, i can go without ... its just so distracting. Ive barely got any work done "

Silver makes himself a coffee, its just instant coffee and water. Then another. 

Sonic looks at him "you good?"

Silver rolls his eyes "can't take caffeine shots, so I gotta get it like the rest of you"

"Isn't coffee a drug" Shadow asked

Sonic sits drinking a coffee "uhh no, unless you're calling alcohol a drug too"

Shadow rolls his eyes and goes back to staring at whisky.

Silver smiles "just confirming you're all ok with taking drugs when you lose "

"This is a test of the addictive status of the drugs soo I suppose if you win then there's no problem" Sonic replied

Bunnie thinks for a moment "well if it is 100% safe and you'll make sure we don't make any bad decisions then yeah"

Silver nods "of course I try to take care of anyone using"

Sally nods "okay sure. But alcohol must definitely be involved" being without alcohol for so long has taken an effect.

Shadow growls "theres no reason to agree to such a thing because we won't lose"

"Then why not consent if you know you wont lose" Silver rebutted

"Fine but it won't matter" Shadow growles in false confidence

Silver smiles "tails, help me put the enchantment runes around the room, i want to make sure nothing happens when we have fun"

Tails nods, they both draw runes in the corners of the room. 

Silvers body glows slightly blue, tails glows gold. They enchant the runes. 

Silver smiles "there, now theres no risks in this room. Also shads a question, in private "

Silver leads shadow to the other wall whispering "shads, can I give sal some more birth control, if my math is right shes got three days worth left.i don't particularly want little sonics running around in 9 months time "

"I wouldn't hold that against you, besides Sal is on my team" Shadow stated matter of factly

"Thanks bro, glad that even in the civil war we can be reasonable" Silver smiles.

"On one condition" Shadow smirks

Silver loses his smile "whats that?"

Shadow smiles as he reveals a prostate vibrator "you wear this today as punishment for 24 hours"

Silver smiles "like this entire bet it will be easy" as he takes the vibrater and easily slots it in.

Shadow immediately tests the vibrator now perfectly slotted in which caused Silver to moan.

The hedgehog now leaves to give Sally her birth control

"Hey Sal take these, I guessed you would be running out"

"Isn't it against the rules?" Sally asked

"I got permission from Shadow" Silver replied trying to hold back a moan

"How?" Sal asks

Silver is moaning into his answer "I have a little punishment for it"

"Oh? What is that" Sally asks

Silver is half-erect and struggling to complete full sentences "I get some vibrations in my ass all day"

Sally looks down at the dick that is getting more erect. 

Tails takes notice he looks at the half erect hedgehog and he walks behind him.

Tails kisses him on the neck and wiggles his hand down his body until it was hovering over his dick.

The anticipation for Silver had caused his dick immediate hardness.

Tails starts jerking off Silver right in front of Sally, his excitement make Silver very quickly weak in the knees.

Silver moans loudly "aah tails"

Tails enjoyed the sound and after a little bit of teasing stopped, leaving Silver far hornier

Sally smiles at blue, who is smiling back. 

Sally beckons shadow over, grabbing his phone. 

Sally slides the icon on the screen around. In certain positions it makes silver moan loudly. 

Sally quickly gets used to the app and gets to understand just what makes Silver, make what moans and pleasured sounds.

Sally played with him slowly raising the intensity until he had to sit down looking at his fully erect dick,his legs too shaky to keep him up. 

Silvers dick twitches as he moans loudly at Sallies play time.

After increasing the intensity to such a point Silver cries "I'm Cumming" as he ejaculates making an arc of cum that hits Sal in the face.

Sally slowly decreases the vibration to the minimum, wiping some of the cum off with a finger, tasting it.  
Tastes salty and surprisingly sweet.

Sally looks at shadow, ready to give his phone back, only to find him mid swing of a bottle of whiskey.

Sonic looks ashamed of him.

Sally gasps "shadow! Couldn't even Last three days "

"I needed it! It's for... medicinal purposes" Shadow tried to argue but inevitably failed to do so.

Silver looks at his watch "Well tomorrow morning for 24 hours you get to experience slave Shadow" said with a toothy grin.

Silver now had a massive erection, somewhat due to the prostate vibrator but moatly out of anticipation.

"I really wasn't hoping to be a slave" Sonic sighs.

"Enjoy your last few hours of freedom boys and girls" Silver stated in a chuckle.


	8. After the bet *

(Time skip)

Sonic,Sally, bunnie and shadow wake up in the hangout room to metal banging pans together noisily 

Shadow whimpers as he remembers he's a slave for 24 hours. 

"Everyone up!" Said a clearly high Silver.

Shadow makes eye contact with silver, looking at the blue glow in his eyes. Silver smiles, walking over to shadow, putting a hand under his chin and tilting shadows head up. Silver takes a long drag from the object in his other hand .

Its some metal and crystal object. Silver breathes the mist out at shadow. A sickly sweet pale green cloud covers shadow. Shadow watches as silver hands the object back to mephilis, leaning forward to kiss shadow softly. 

Shadow already feels his lips go numb from the green drug.

Silver smirks at shadow "mephilis worked out a way for it to get to work faster, personally I still prefer drinking it, but he can breathe it if he wants to, theres no further risks than normal "

Silver summons a vial of pale blue, pouring it in a glass of pearly base mixture. 

He passes it to shadow "drink up slave"

Shadow drinks it, slowly feeling it buzz through him, filling him with energy that he never felt before. 

Shadow growls softly "now what silver "

Silver smirks, leaning closer "thats master to you "

Shadow purrs slightly "now what, master"

Silver blushes slightly "now the fun starts"

Shadow looks at sonic and Sally who have both also been given the blue drug, and at Bunnie who is drinking it.

Silver demands all of them sit like dogs on the floor for the time being. Antoine finishes cooking and arranging food,he places each of their favourite foods on plates in front of them. 

Silver smirks "look at your faces, such longing for the meals you so do enjoy. Ah but you're not allowed to eat any"

Shadow looks down at the beautiful assortment of fruits "i thought some of these went extinct "

Silver smiles "shame you don't get to taste them again "

Sonic is trying to not eat the beautiful chilli dog placed in front of him. He reaches for it. His hand gets batted away by metal, who picks it up and eats it "you couldn't resist could you My love, now you don't get it"

Sonic whimpers as the chilli dog gets eaten. 

Shadow is eyeing up the fruit, mephilis sits by it smirking "such a delicious array isn't it shad, lychee, pomelo, dragon fruit, star fruit, kiwi. Hmm all so perfectly prepared "

Shadow is drooling slightly, thinking of the rich sweet and citrusy flavours all combining.

Sally wimpers as the bowl of gourmet salad and nuts riped with colour freshly sliced is put in front of her. The arrangement is 'immaculate' and it is so beautifully presented.  
She can barely resist. Blue sits opposite the salad 

Bunnie has a beautiful root vegetable soup prepared for her, her drool is only masked by the steamy aroma of the soup before her.

Silver places a timer for 1 minute "I know you, like Sonic, wont be able to resist but if you manage to stay away for 1 minute you may eat"

50 seconds pass before shadow gives into the temptation trying to quickly grab at the most delectable fruit as no one would notice.

Mephilis sees his snatch and creates tentacles grabbing at his hands stealing the fruit back from him and whipping his ass for good measure. Mephilis takes the time to torture him by eating the rarest fruits like it was cough candies.

Shadow whimpers at mephilis "some of those are extinct... please " he begs

Mephilis looks at shadow, eventually giving in and sharing a small amount. 

Silver waits for everyone to finish eating, "good, now the real fun can begin. Mephilis do it "

Mephilis smiles, sending out 16 tentacles, four to each person, lifting shadow, sonic, Bunnie and Sally off the floor. 

Shadow is already erect.  
"Oh no my dignity "

The tentacles are gripping each mobian by the wrist and ankle raising there arms and slowely spreading there legs, they try to resist the spread but it is futile.

As there legs are spread they find that there privates are full on display for everyone to see.

They refuse to look at anyone, looking at the walls slightly blushing as there privates are stared at.

Silver moves to each pouring this pink drink into everyones mouths forcing them to drink it.

After a few seconds they are all rubbing there thighs together blushing a deep crimson. Sonic and Shadow goes very stiff. Bunnie and Sally are allready dripping from there moist pussies.

They had drunk an aphrodisiac and NEED sexual attention, there privates have been made so sensitive Sally moans from the sensation of her own gushing fluid.

Antoine smirks "ah and now we have some good obedient servants "

Mephilis smirks, "who first,hmm? Sally?"

Blue smiles "the runes work right, silver?"

Silver nods "of course, everything is safe"

Mephilis puts it so Sally is bent over a chair, and Bunnie is next to her, both of their asses are exposed lifted above there head.

Blue smiles, lining his already erect dick up with Sally's wet hole, pushing in moaning loudly. 

Antoine pumps himself a few times before doing the same to Bunnie. 

Sally cries the sensation being too pleasurable she is unable to remain quiet. Every inch inside her sends pleasure through her body.

She barely has a second too breath before it is thrusted back in "please! Please! Yes!" She begs as Blue skewers her.

Bunny gasps as it is thrusted into her, her eyes roll to the back of her head feeling the same pleasure. She tries to bite her lip bit can not suppress her moans.

Sonic and Shadow wimper watching the attention craving touches of there own, they try to move there hands thighs anything they could to attend to there own erect cocks but to no avail. Mephilis seeing there attenpts punishes them for trying. Whipping their asses red "bad hedgehogs! Your turn will come and you will be patient" said Mephilis commandingly.

Both blue and Antoine cum, filling their lovers as both of them cry loudly.

They step back as tails and silver take their place. 

Tails steps to Bunnie and silver approaches Sally. 

Before either of the girls can recover they are thrusted into again causing another scream of pleasure. Antoine and Blue moves to the other side of the girls brushing there lips with there cocks before pushing in deeply causing a gag and silencing there moans.

The tentacles slither further around there wrists and legs moving further, gripping there arms, legs, breasts and hips.

The dicks brush lightly past there G-spot causing a cry in the women.

After a few minutes of thrusting both tails and silver cum inside, filling them further, the mixed cum dripping out of them smotheringthere inner thighs.

Mephilis smiles "now sonic and shadow get a go with these fine ladies "

The tentacles moves the mobians to pair Sonic and Sally close together and Shadow and Bunnie close until there dicks inadvertently touch the aready sticky and moist vaginas

Sonic and Shadow can't help themselves, they have been sexually restricted in there horny state and start thrusting inside feeling there warmth.

Sonic moans loudly immediately as he pushes himself into her, he grips her hips thrusting deep into her. 

Shadow feels the same but isn't moaning so loudly, thrusting into her quickly.

Sally orgasms on Sonics dick sending fluids over his thick rod. Which causes Sonic to immediately orgasm sending semen into the petite squirrel.

Shadow continues to thrust into the small rabbit pulsing with pleasure. Bunnie cries as the dick hits her deepest depths feeling completely filled with cum and dick.

Shadow growls causing a shiver down Bunnies spine and tenses her pussy making her feel much tighter. The tenseness of the pussy is maintained as he thrusts in and cums into her , pushing the other cum out of her with the large quantity of cum.

Shadow pulls out, letting the mixture of cum drip out.

As sonic and shadow are released from the bondage, mephilis walks over to the girls, "who first? Sally or Bunnie?"

He walks to between the girls, squeezing their asses . Sally squeaks louder. Mephilis smirks "Sally it is then "

Mephilis lines his dick up with her dripping hole, slowly pushing in, barely half his length fits, its too long to fit in a vagina . He carefully thrusts the flared yet pointed tip into her. 

Mephilis thrusts, his dick writhing inside Sally, as he leans forward biting the scruff of her neck. He soon cums from the tight wet hole, filling her quickly with his cum, and the rest spilling out onto her ass and thighs, puddling on the floor beneath her.

Mephilis growls loudly, still thrusting into her stiffling her moan with his long tongue engulfing the entirety of her mouth as her vagina is ravished by Mephilis' cock.

When the cock starts pulsating between cries Sally pleads for no more cum filling her. Mephilis agrees and pulls out as he is about to Cum releasing his massive load over her stomach and face covering her entire front with the purple jizz. The tentacles drops her to lay in a large mixture of fluids that have leaked to the floor.

Mephilis moves to Bunnie , sliding his now slick dick into her, it only takes a minute before he cums , his fluid deep purple cum dripping from her. 

He doesn't relent even as after every thrust makes a squish sound from the slosh of cum inside of her and Bunnie moans his name he doesn't stop.

After each thrust his tip hits the furthest depths of Bunnie and more cum flows out.

After he finds her G-spot the tentacle like dick maneuvers inside of her and starts sucking on her G-spot.  
Bunnie moans loudly, involuntarily twitching as she orgasms again. Mephilis cums deep inside her again. Collapsing onto her back. 

Shadow raises an eyebrow "didn't know you could do four "

Mephilis panting heavily replies "didn't know I could do four either "

Mephilis slowly removes himself from Bunnie and collapses backwards onto the floor. Mephilis lets out a long slow moan "uhhhhhhhh ho-oly shit tha felt good, like joining with iblis sorta good. Are vaginas magical or something "

Silver laughs "its a side effect of the blue drug, not the vagina. But yeah fucking someone who has taken it feels amazing, godly almost "

Shadow winks at Mephilis "are you sure you're tired out, I wouldn't mind that dick of yours"

Mephilis slaps him "no! You're the slave today"

Tails places a metal and leather collar on the slaves.

"If you lie or refuse anything then you get a shock" Tails said cheekily "observe! Shadow beg for my dick"

"No" Shadow said rebelliously and immediately he feels a unrelenting shock to his neck.

"Please give meee your dick, Tails" Shadow begs in pain.

"See" Tails said prideful

"Oh let me try" said metal "Sonic suck my cock" using his nanites to form a metal member.

Sonic crawled over to his dick and places his lips on his member.

"It works" said a shuddering Metal sonic as Sonic licks and sucks delicately.

Metal feels good and starts thrusting into Sonics mouth. Metals knees starts shaking as he starts to feel the affects of the blue drug.

"Give me your ass Sonic" Metal demanded 

Sonic obeyed and turned and lifted his ass for Metals use.

Metal lined up his girth to sonics well prepared asshole and thrusts in causing Sonic to gasp as he is filled by his lover.

Sonic gets an immediate erection as he moans.

Metal pants as he thrusts deep inside his asshole causing Sonic to moan so much, spit rolls down his face.

Metal grips Sonics hips tightly, fucking him softly yet rapidly. His optics dimming as his systems run rampant with pleasure. 

Metal moans loudly as Sonics ass clenches around him. 

Metal pushes Sonics face to the floor, filling Sonics tight ass with his synthetic cum. 

Silver smirks "so, slaves what should we do now. "

Sally is asleep, Bunnie is almost asleep. 

Shadow is laying down exhausted 

Sonic is trembling in pleasure 

Silver slaps Bunnie and Sally's ass, they both wake up, he smiles, speaking quietly "tired already ladies?

You'll miss out on dessert "

Silver grabs a bottle of syrup, putting a dribble down mephilis chest. "Go on slaves , clean him up "

Silver covers mephilis thighs and neck in the sticky thick syrup. 

Sally starts at the bottom, licking at his feet first delecately at all the creases where the sweet syrup lies slowly licking up his thigh.

Shadow goes for the face stealing as many kisses as he can.

Sonic licks at the chest where his nipples would be.

Bunnie, the most exciting about being a slave goes for the dick which had purposely had the most amount of syrup.

The many licks makes Mephilis moan loudly, once past the syrup layer Sally finds mephilis has a distinct taste. A metallic sour taste to him, a bit ashy too.

As Sally raises her tongue over his thigh closer to the syrupy prize that Bunnie was solely enjoying.

Bunnie and Sally are now sharing the dick licking both halves of it like sharing an icecream.

Shadow nibbles on the syrupy thick neck while Sonic slurps up the rest dribbling down his body.

While this is occuring Tails and Silver is jerking off over them cumming over Sallys and Bunnies back while they struggle sharing Mephilis' unholy 12 inch member.

Bunnie takes in the large tip struggling to get it in her mouth while Sally licks at the girthy  
base.

Finally when the syrup was all clean Mephiles couldn't stop himself from releasing into the air over the four mobians.

Silver smiles "well done slaves, you may rest for the rest of the day "


	9. Ingenious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old enemy takes a new path

Sally wakes aching all over, with hips so sore they can barely walk. "Not to diss your anatomy mephilis but what the fuck, did you have to be so rough "

Bunnie groans "the back of my pussy is swollen... I'm also very sticky, mostly in purple."

They find Antoine allready in the showers cleaning themselves up.

Antoine looks at everyone entering "hey what happened to Snively"

Blue shrugs " we assumed he was no longer a threat and released him, why ?"

Antoine sighs "the robot parasite was made by him... don't robotizize anyone, its still likely in the system "

Blue gasps "Antoine? Why didn't you tell us this before "

Shadow looks around "wait where's mephilis? Did anyone see him this morning?"

"No, I haven't seen him at all" Bunnie states and everyone shakes there heads.

Shadow quickly dries himself off and runs out, he heads to the lab "eggman? Chuck? Have you seen mephilis?"

Eggman nods "he said someone gave him ideas on how to heal our planet. Something about reverting its time instead of undoing the rifts corruption "

Shadow nods "who... and where?"

Eggman shakes his head "no clue.. but there is a lab on one of the lower levels "

Shadow runs down to the lab to reslise that it is empty, papers are cluttering the table.

Shadow looks at the paper diagram labelled Snively Kintobor. Shadow drops the paper and run back faster then he thought he could "we got trouble"

Sonic is drying his spines "whats up shads?"

Shadow throws the papers on the table "Snively has persuaded mephilis to work for him to reverse the rift... but look"

Sonic looks at the page shadow is pointing at "oh shit.. no"

Shadow crosses his arms "my point exactly, we have to stop Snively after hes fixed the planet... and before he unleashes a brainwashed Solaris on it."

Eggman runs in "i heard you mention Solaris, whats happening "

Chuck raises a brow "what is a Solaris?"

Shadow sighs "mephilis is one half of a whole god, the other half is iblis. If iblis and mephilis join together they form Solaris. He was the sun god of Soleanna before the war, they worshipped him as a pure flame, he is also well as a super-dimensional lifeform so is immune to most forms of damage "

Chuck gasps "so if Snively can control Solaris then..."

Sonic finishes the sentence "then we don't have a chance, only with the 7 chaos emeralds could we even try and damage him"

Tails nods "they're probably by the rift itself... we gotta get down to the surface somehow "

Shadow sighs muttering silently"ugh... im doing this for you maria... i just hope i don't have a panic attack in the thing"

Shadow takes a deep breath "lets go ... whos coming down with me"

Metal puts a hand up, sonic puts a hand up .

Shadow thinks "can fit one more if you don't mind being squished in "

Blue puts a hand up "count me in, the rest of you stay safe " 

Shadow picks up a communicator "lets do this"

They walk in the old escape pod allready programmed with there destination. They squeeze in together before closing the dirty green glass door.

A speaker inside the pod vibrates "firing the pod in 3... 2... 1..." Chuck said before pressing a button releasing the pod.

Thrusters push the pod into the earth atmosphere, when it starts to burn up a liquid nitrogen cooling pipe activates.

Shadow looks out the glass, feeling his mind racing. He tries taking a deep breath to calm down. He feels himself panicking, his heart rate increasing as he rapidly breathes.

He is brought back to reality by sonic squeezing his hand "shads, im here. Focus on me, count to ten for me shadow "

Shadow looks into Sonics eyes. Slowly breathing deeply "one...two...three...four..."

As it gets closer to the surface a parachute opens slowing the descent 

Shadow falters slightly as the parachute opens "fi..five... six.. seven... eight.. "

The capsule hits a tree , making everyone wince as the capsule bounces slightly, 

Sonic squeezes tighter " cmon shads keep going "

Shadow nods "n...nine... ten..."

Sonic smiles, the pod isn't moving anymore, the parachute tangled up in the dead branches of the tree.

Sonic smashes the glass outwards, helping shadow out. Shadow stumbles slightly, his legs shaking slightly as he falls to his knees. 

"Damn it. I'm a fool" Shadow yelled

"No dude, you're okay. We all know what that journey means to you" said a supportive Sonic grabbing his shoulders for support.

Shadow growls "i should be over it... its been 250 odd years"

Blue pats him on the shoulder "there's some things that you just can't get over, and that's ok"

Shadow looks up at sonic "hmph .... lets go, we shouldn't waste time "

Shadow gets back to his feet, still shaking slightly he takes a step towards the rift.

Metal nods, leading the way.

Shadow smiles, quietly speaking "thanks "

They walk through the dead trees, finding mephilis sat meditating, levitating in some giant machine, the floor around the machine is grassy and clean. 

The large screen says, "world at 23% corruption," they watch as it counts down to 22%

Snively smiles, he's wearing an exo-suit to be immune to corruption "ah my friend i believe its working, curing the world was something that neither science nor magic alone could do. By utilising both we have done it"

Mephilis nods in the machine "eggman could have built this"

Snively laughs "no, he wouldn't, he would be too focused on potential problems and side effects to your vessel . I work on results and this process has given us results "

Mephilis seems convinced. 

Metal growls, "we know what you have planned, we will stop you before you do it"

Snively smirks. "No you won't "

Snively presses a button, machinery gets shoved into mephilis .

Mephilis screams, his free will wrenched from his grasp.

Snively forces mephilis to put a shield over him. "Now to control the whole god"

Snively forces mephilis to open a portal to alpha-3 , mephilis seems to still be able to speak freely "oh i do not appreciate this, wow is taking my free will a popular pastime?"

The portal opens 

Mephilis sighs, sarcasm dripping from his voice "oh wow, you're gonna release iblis. Original "

Everyone's attention is drawn to the grey insect mobians who have stepped out of the portal. 

They smack Snively with large magma staves. "Arcum (indistinguishable clicking) ... intuilia"

Mephilis smiles, quickly destroying the machinery in him. 

Someone steps out of the portal. 

Everyone gasps. 

They have a slightly higher than average stature, deep grey skin with glowing igneous lines through him. A thick mane of fire around each leg, the legs look similar to mephilis' legs in design, and sleek black obsidian claws.

They have three horns on their head, the two side horns curve back and join at the back. 

Their mouth is elongated and full of sharp sharklike teeth. They have three dazzling green eyes in black sclera.

They make a loud clicking sound, speaking 

Mephilis laughs "i can hear you , they can't "

They tilt their head slightly "intelligo?"

Metal tilts his head , processing the speach "understand?"

They nod.

Mephilis laughs "sooo whats with the mobian-esque form? I like it but its so unlike you "

They laugh, the sound unnatural " curiositas... te nemo scire affectum..."

Metal tries translating but only gets the first word "curiosity?"

Mephilis smiles "its quite nice isn't it , hope you stay in it iblis "

Sonic gasps "thats iblis? "

Iblis laughs "nova formula similis, sonic?"

Sonic looks on in fear , understanding without needing a translation 'like my new form sonic?'

Iblis looks at mephilis "participes scientiam?"

Mephilis nods. "Gladly brother"

Iblis and mephilis step until they are barely touching, they both lean to touch foreheads. 

Sonic gasps as they both glow a dazzling white. 

Mephilis laughs "stop poking my memories like that, they tickle "

Iblis smirks "date potestatem mihi in vobis"

Iblis is the first to step back.  
Smiling at mephilis "mobian speak...hard.. different from the one I chose "

Mephilis laughs "i see you decided on a different way to speak, unlike myself who projects my thoughts to make a voice you chose to form the appropriate vocal cords for speach"

Iblis crosses their arms "i can project my voice too, i wanted the full experience "

Mephilis crosses his arms, speaking, his voice is less booming and a little deeper when not projected "i can speak with my vocal cords too, but i prefer having an emphasis on my words "

Iblis laughs "what do you think of the ah.... civilisation... i have built "

Mephilis looks through the portal "oooh nice, feudal society consisting of magma insectoid mobians that serve your purposes unwaveringly"

Iblis smiles proudly "found knowledge and a mother tongue to speak to them in. They were living underground, surviving the flames. I gave them purpose and forms to survive. And built my city. My city is unsustainable in my dimension, was planning to travel to here but that disgusting human saved me the effort"

Mephilis smiles "you're welcome here , we only have 20 percent of the world left to fix"

Iblis laughs "fix? Ah a corrupt rift... hmm easy to fix for me, they operate in a similar way to mine"

Iblis opens a large portal, the edge of the portal torn and fiery he slams the portal closed. "That should do it, any rifts on the same wavelength will have receded.. good that screen says 0 now"

Mephilis smiles "thank you brother "

Iblis smiles back, "i would hate for your dimension to get destroyed by an improperly closed corrupt rift, are there any joined to it?"

Mephilis nods "one in a dimension that i anchored to this one"

Iblis eyes open wider "anchored? I just hope its not too late , i take it you are fond of this other dimension "

Mephilis nods, opening a portal to blue's dimension, the corrupted grass spills out of the portal. 

Mephilis cautiously steps on the grass, the area around his feet turning back to normal.  
"Oh?"

Iblis laughs "we have a higher purpose brother, we are not just a God of destruction. We are a super-dimensional lifeform for a reason. The people of soleana had it close when calling us the god of time. "

Mephilis tilts his head slightly "what do you mean iblis?"

Iblis steps onto the grass, the floor healing beneath him "ah it is much better now that we're more equal in mind and power now. "

Iblis smiles at mephilis "so, have you figured it out yet oh great mind of Solaris?"

Mephilis nods "yes, i understand now... as Solaris we were never meant to destroy existence... no we were meant to protect it by any means necessary... ironic "

Iblis laughs "truly, ironic that we never knew our purpose until now... it only took me enough boredom of meaningless destruction and being adsorbed into you while fighting that dragon to realise that i am more than the unstoppable rage of a god"

Mephilis nods, then thinks "what did you mean by equal in mind and power ?"

Iblis steps towards the portal "you didn't think id just take your knowledge without giving you something in return?"

Mephilis looks at his hands, summoning blazing orange flames into them "oh."

Iblis steps into blue's dimension "lets fix this place if possible "

Mephilis steps through, the portal closes behind them 

Sonic looks at metal "what just happened?"

While distracted they realise Snively had escaped into blue's dimension in his exosuit that makes him immune to the corruption. 

Shadow furrows his brows "im unsure... but i don't trust iblis . Im not sure we should let him move here?"

"C'mon Shad, we gotta give him a chance, Mephilis seems to trust him anyway."

Shadow frowns "i don't approve, and I know silver won't either. Especially as his best friend got murdered to release him"

"He seems alright, he's looking more mobian lately, we accepted mephilis why not iblis" Sonic rebutted.

Shadow goes to make a rebuttal but iblis and mephilis step back out of a portal. 

Iblis laughs "Civilisation management was fun, i guess, I kinda felt like a boss. Can I live with you though?"

Shadow growls "What? Haven't you ruined enough of your reality, you need more?"

"Nahh, I kinda want to abandon that. The city i built is unsustainable and wouldn't last long term. My people can integrate with your society, they can learn mobian instead of the aincient human language. Mephilis says insect mobians went extinct here"

"You want them to invade this earth. Well too bad the world is a bit fucked right now" shadow growls.

Mephilis steps between him and iblis "shadow whats your problem?"

Shadow looks away "some people won't forget about what he did, could you blame them? Like Silvers best friend died. We all went through what he does to realities"

Mephilis growls "so you gave me a chance but not give him a chance?"

Shadow growls back "fine... but im watching him, and we'll not give his people citizenship "

Iblis shrugs "anything to not be in a dead dimension "  
his nonchalant attitude to the collapse of the universe aggravates every nerve on Shadows body but he ultimately lets it go.

Mephilis smiles "shall we get home, give the good news "

Metal nods "what of blues dimension?"

Iblis smiles "healed... mostly. Theres a few interesting things that have appeared but mostly healed"

Mephilis opens a portal to the hangout room of the ark.

Iblis quickly walks into the portal "ah , space... ive never actually left the surface like this before "

Mephilis walks through showing iblis the small window in the hangout room. It is pointing at earth.

Iblis gasps "wow ... it makes it seem so...small"

Sonic, blue,shadow and metal follow them through the portal. 

Seeing them both up against the window they don't acknowledge the hedgehogs enter.

Silver walks in, his eyes turns to the volcanic like mobian almost sensing the figure within the charade "I-Iblis?" He questions.

"Hello?" Iblis waves politely.

Silvers confusion suddenly turns into rage as he steps forward towards iblis, growling 

Mephilis senses the rage , stepping between silver and iblis "silver! Whats your problem "

"He killed everyone! He is evil Mephilis!"

Mephilis sighs "and i wasn't?.... you still gave me a chance.... why not my brother...."

"Blaze gave her life to rid us of this beast. It would dishonor her sacrifice" silver growls 

Mephilis shakes his head going to speak,he i Iblis speaks up "hedgehog, she survived that. She didn't give her life to seal me inside her, in fact by sealing me in her it gave her access to my whole, my power... blame that cult that wanted to use me , they are the ones who killed her "

Silver stumbles for words, Iblis was right of course that he had not killed Blaze as Silver saw her die infront of him, despite that he blames his world destruction on Iblis and can't forgive him.

"I-I I don't know. I can't forget the world and bring you as a friend" Silver has lost his motivation and succumbed to conflict of his own heart.

"If you need me to repent before you can accept me that is fine, I do need to be given that chance"

"Ugh" Silver groaned "fine, repent I'll give you that chance at least but don't think it'll be easy. You do anything you won't come back"

Iblis nods, "hopefully anything i do wont give you cause to destroy me "

Silver growls and walks over to the kitchen and makes food.

Iblis walks watching over silver's shoulder 

"What are you doing?" Asks a curious Iblis

"Making a sandwich for me and Tails" Silver said with and angry look on his face.

"What's a sandwich? What's a Tails?" 

"A sandwich is food, ya know for energy. Tails is my boyfriend"

"What do you do with a boyfriend?" Iblis tilts his head slightly.

Silver blushes from his first thought "ughh well, look after each other no matter how intimate I guess"

Iblis ponders this for a moment trying to understand.  
He trawls through the new knowledge that mephilis shared with him.  
"Mephilis, can I borrow a little bit of knowledge from you again, i feel like I have too many gaps in my knowledge of your dimensions mating customs"

Mephilis laughs "go ahead, just know that me and shadow aren't the standard for this place..."

Iblis strides over to mephilis, they carefully put their heads together, the glow is a lot less bright, almost like they are a little better at it this time. 

Iblis steps back "oh, ok those are a lot of emotions that i currently have no frame of reference to..."

Iblis clutches their head "ok may have overdone the whole knowledge thing, guess i didn't realise that my body needs to adjust to the large amount of information I just received "

Mephilis nods, grabbing a power ring from the fridge "brother, try this, eat it"

Iblis slowly opens their eyes again, the third eye still a little squinted in pain , they reach for the power ring. 

Iblis bites at it as he was told, the power ring is easily dented as his teeth almost goes all the way through the ring. 

"Oh, thats odd. I don't have pain... like i dont have a feeling that you taught me to describe this... 

Its.. good?"

Mephilis laughs. "So what did you eat back home "

Iblis eats the rest of the ring. The tip of his central horn glowing softly "rocks. It is all i needed and even then i never really needed to eat anything "

Mephilis looks at silver "we fixed our planet by the way silver!"

Silver nods and walks over to the door. Ginger flies past Silver entering the room meeting Iblis.

"Hello? Mephilis who is your friend?"

"I am Iblis, who are you?"

Ginger gasps, silver's told him all about the world he originally came from. "Silver said you were taller ... and mean....... my name's Ginger "

Iblis walks over, lifting a hand cautiously. His hand hovers above gingers head, shaking slightly asif iblis himself is unsure what to do next. Iblis carefully lowers his hand onto gingers head, cautiously ruffling the tuft of fur. 

Ginger sticks his tongue out slightly "you don't have to be so careful mr iblis "

Iblis nods, still keeping his claws raised and his ruffling gentle "everything here is so...new to me"

Silver watches as what he perceives as the devil pat his son gently on the head. He stares into the eyes of Iblis during the display of affection, of which he hadn't known Iblis waa capable of.

Mephilis smiles at iblis, proud that his brother is feeling a little more comfortable. 

Iblis eyes shift to show as close to a smile as he can get.

"So where can my people live?" Iblis asks almost showing concern but is mostly occupied by the gentle head pats.

"Umm I'm sure Eggman will find a place" Ginger answered as he was sure most of the room wouldn't mind them just not living or at least not living here.

"Hmmm" Iblis replies he hadn't met Eggman and is generally unsure why he has to figure out where they live.

Sonic walks back in with eggman in tow. 

Eggman looks at iblis "i hear you have people who need to live here while we rebuild our planet "

Iblis nods 

Shadow growls "couldn't they live in the lower levels, we don't have any residential areas left"

Eggman attempts to say otherwise. 

Silver interrupts "yes theres plenty of space in the lower levels for your people, just remember they aren't gonna be granted citizenship here or in our future city"

"The future city that wouldn't exist without him" sonic rebuts

Shadow grumbles "its kind enough of us to allow his kind to intermingle with our own. I could tell them to stay down in their own levels but no im giving you and your people a chance "

Sonic sighs "whatever, but you already know whats gonna happen if you force segregation like this. Those humans did it, and look how they ended up "

Shadow growls "well im not like those humans, im not forcing them into slavery or saying they can't share our space. Im just saying they don't belong with our kind"

Iblis is just listening, he doesn't know what is going on "so do my people have a home now?"

Sonic nods, glaring at shadow "yes , we can get them all in the system as they come through, "

Tails walks in "ok send them through iblis, we will get them all in the system "

Iblis opens the portal, he speaks to each of his people, telling them they will have to learn the language of this world.

Each insect gets their biometrics in the system . After the 500 odd insects get scanned in come other magmobians.

A few flame quilled hedgehogs, two rock furred bears, other various magma mobians 

Iblis nervously taps his claws together "soooo silver you're over your best friends death riiiight."

"Uhh- it happened. I- i am over it" said a unconvincing Silver

Iblis grinds his teeth together "soooo if I tell you there is a version of your blaze who is from a branching timeline where she survived the cult then fell into a rift into my dimension and I had to give her .... alterations...to survive her injuries.... that would be fine right!?"

"What wait no. Too much information" Silver stumbles as he attempts too decode what had been said before deciding what's the most important aspect to persue"Blaze is alive?"

Iblis nods, giving a thumbs up into the portal  
"Come through blaze"


	10. Blaze

Silver holds his breath as someone steps through the portal.

Its clearly blaze, but half her face is covered in an igneous mask with a glowing gold eye with black sclera recessed in it. Her clothes are pristine but her fur has clearly seen better days. Silver looks closer, her left arm is replaced with a craggy rudimentary cybernetics of a sort.

Blaze smiles "iblis has already explained that you're not my silver but... ive missed you "

Blaze runs forward, hugging him tightly. 

Silver doesn't lean into the hug, rather allowing it to happen.

"Are you alright" asked Silver

Blaze touches her face to tap the rocky texture "oh this, it's nothing now"

She tries to kiss Silver but he leans away as to refuse such intimacy.

Blaze looks confused, she steps away "whats going on"

Silver blushes slightly in embarrassment "ah you see im in a relationship sooo... "

Blaze goes a darker shade of pink "no, no I don't understand."

"I'm with a guy" Silver stated trying to make it better.

"Damn" the crimson Blaze unleashes raging flames around her feet "damn it" she repeated.

"I'm sorry. It's really complicated now and if I'm able to help-" said a sympathetic Silver

"Stop. I'm just stupid theres no cure for that. I'm going for a drink" flames raising up to her chest engulfing her making a barrier of fire between them.

She storms away leaving remnents of burns and scorch marks as she leaves.

Iblis puts a hand on each scorch mark, absorbing the carbon into him.

Tails bites his lip nervously "she didn't take that very well"

Silver sighs shaking his head 

Tails looks down at his feet "you still have feelings for her dont you, if you leave me to get back with her ill understand "

Silver walks over to tails, embracing him. Silver tilts Tails' head up to meet his and kisses him passionately "miles, you're the only one I love. Im yours always "

Tails looks into silver's eyes, knowing its the truth. "I love you so much silver "

Silver kisses tails again "love you too nerd"

Tails smiles blushing slightly. Before putting a serious face "you should keep an eye on her"

Silver nods, looking back to mephilis trying to teach iblis how to correctly nuzzle someone. Shadow appears to be an unwilling practice dummy. 

Iblis nods "like this?" Iblis carefully presses his face against shadows, mephilis sighs "close but now do the movements "

Iblis hmms "what movements "

Shadow sighs and starts to nuzzle iblis to teach him.

"Oh" Said Iblis now copying the actions and correctly nuzzling.  
Mephilis cheers.

Silver finds himself smiling, he walks out following the scorch marks on the floor. 

Silver wanders through the scrorches that leads to a large bar with Blaze at a table with a glass of fireball whiskey, Silver sits down opposite her and summons a drink to his hands.

"Wh- whats that?" Asked a confused Blaze

"The drink or the magic?"

Blaze doesn't answer, Silver passes the blue drink towards her allowing her to sip. Blaze takes it, the cold blue drink contrasting her hot pink exterior.

The drink tastes strong bit flavoursome. The mere sip transforms her organic eye oceon blue. The robotic eye behind her rock 'masquerade mask' is unaffected.

In her state Blaze slightly slouches and calms "so who are you with?" She asks

"Umm his name is Tails, a mechanic by trade but is also a bit of a god" Silver answers.

Blaze chugs her glass upon hearing the name "I can't believe that you are completely over me. It's difficult, not fair. I'm sorry" she vents getting another drink of Silver.

"I know, to be honest I'm not completely over you, but Tails is my world" Silver said honestly which just gets Blaze to drink even more.

"What do you seee in him that you don't see in me" said the obviously drunk blaze

"Well we are looking after two children right now, I have a responsibility"

"Two children, you didn't turn to a man-whore while away from me did you?" She asked being slightly insulting.

"Thats up for debate but we kinda adopted them from other universes" Silver spoke plainly leaving the insult.

Blaze hisses at silver "so you just left me and went and fucked some guy, and got a family without me"

Silver sighs "well you sorta died ... in front of me.. tails saved me and it went from there..."

Blaze scowls "why... you couldn't just mourn me could you..." she puts her head down on the table 

Silver strokes Blazes fur "i know it seems bad and unfair but you'll get someone"

Blaze purrs as she falls asleep in her drunken state in the bar.

When she awoke she finds herself on a hammock with both a fire proof blanket and a woolly blanket, theres also a noteworthy fire extinguisher but most notable is the two young kitsune looking up at her on the floor.

Cub smiles "good morning miss blaze"

Ginger smiles "hope you slept well miss blaze"

Blaze looks at the two if them, the only differences between them are the slight change in height and one has a cybernetic arm.

"Oh, good morning little ones" she said suprised.

"You were on fire through most of the night, are you okay?" Ginger asked

"I think I was just having a night terror, where is everyone?" Said Blaze holding her head from the hangover.

Ginger smiles "they're out in the main room on this floor, its the one you came here in"

Blaze nods walking out to the room, she walks into the room. 

The first thing she sees is silver and tails cuddling, a betrayal that causes slight anger.

The next thing she sees is a coyote cooking something that she doesn't recognise.

Blaze sits down glaring at the cuddling couple when a plate of beautifully prepared cod is put on her lap.

"Je mappel Antoine, here is you lunch" said the smiling french coyote.

"Thank-you" she took the lunch gratefully.

She sees two cobalt hedgehogs along with a metal hedgehog talking. One she recognises as the sonic she remembers. She assumes the others are a younger sonic and a robot sonic.

Silver gets up to talk to her "hey, I think it might be better if you meet some people, this is Tails"

Tails makes a awkward wave and a blush "hello, it's nice to meet you"

Blaze remains in a petty silence.

Tails awkwardly shuffles his feet.

Blaze sighs "goodmorning. I met the young ones, they are well behaved, it was... nice"

Tails nervously laughs "silver insisted on raising them properly, to say please and thankyou and everything "

Silver smiles, "they can be quite a handful sometimes but they are child geniuses"

"Right" Blaze confirms that she understands but she doesn't know how to add to a conversation like that.

A awkward silence continues.

Sonic walks over "cmon blaze come chat with us"

"Very well" she walks over to the small group of hedgehogs "greetings all, my name is Blaze the Cat"

"Hey, my names Blue and this is Metal" Blue says his informal greetings.

"So what is going on with Iblis?" asked Sonic

"Well, I think like all fires they eventually burn out. He got bored of being the eternal flame and was looking for a way out" Blaze answered.

Blaze glances at iblis "well that's what his... magmobians told me, when I fell into his dimension he was already in this form" while this is going on Iblis is playing with his flame to heat up some noodles that he probably won't eat.

Antoine is slowly cleaning iblis body while supervising him cooking. Iblis' body looks so intricate and beautiful when the layers of ash are removed. 

Sonic tilts his head "magmobians?"

Blaze sighs "thats what iblis called them... well magma-mobians originally, but they shortened it to magmobians "

Metal looks at iblis "did you teach him latin?"

"No, he transfered all the knowledge of the language when he reached mobian form." Blaze answered "well thats what they say, you're probably better off asking him"

"Well that's his story, what about yours?" Asked Sonic.

Blaze sighs "well it was probably the same as your blazes.. that cult grabbed me... but silver...my silver, he threw himself at the lizards... he... saved me. "

Sonic puts a hand on her shoulder "its ok blaze but you need to know that my version of blaze wasn't the best she dumped silver out of nowhere and then vanished for 50 years... he never really got over it..."

Sonic then looks more serious "if you try to break him and tails up... ill end you... he hasn't been this happy since 60 years ago"

Blaze takes a step back from this frightening look on Sonic that she had never seen before.

"Silver, he's just confused maybe content but not happy" Blaze said defiant.

Both sonic and blue growl. 

Blue looks at blaze , his arms crossed "what do you mean, can't you see they're clearly good for each other "

"But then what about me?, am I forgotten about?" Blaze tears up.

Sonic sighs "no you're not forgotten about... but you can't tear apart a relationship just because you dated a version of one of silver"

Blaze turns awsy and shamefully run out of the room, Silver holds a hand out to stop her but is unable to do so.

She walks not knowing where to go, she woke in Silvers room earlier but she has nowhere to live. She just leans down on a wall and starts to cry.

After a few moments of quiet sobbing a elderly cobalt hedgehog walks around the corner to find the sobbing.

"Are you okay kitten?" Asked Chuck.

"No, I'm just stupid." Said the crying cat.

Chuck falls to his knees and sits next to Blaze and asks whats wrong.

Blaze recounts her story, explaining that she had always thought that she and Silver would be together forever, but he's with someone else now

Chuck ponders "I think things are different with you and Silver now. It may not be fair to you and you may not feel like its right but it is what it is, you can't change that. There are always going to be someone for you I just know it! You may have even met him allready"

"It's strange, it all happened so fast for me, from loving Silver with my whole heart as he lost his life saving me to a Silver that allowed me to die and probably hates me now" Blaze opened up to Chuck in a way she hadn't done so before.

"He doesn't hate you, probably just awkward" Chuck explained.

"I never got your name friend" Blaze asked smiling

Chuck smiles "my name is Charles but to most I am uncle Chuck"

"My names Blaze, it is a real pleasure to meet you 'Uncle Chuck' ".

Chuck smiles as Blaze stands, dusts herself off and hugs her newly made friend.

She walks off back to the hang out room, everyone stairs at her as she walks in. Blaze can't help but think of what they were saying about her, names like bitch, needy, insane comes too mind.

She walks to Iblis of which is changing the colour of the flames in front of him.

"Iblis, umm can I talk to you for a second?" She asks.

Iblis snaps the flame out of existence "sure what is it?"

Blaze starts blushing from what she wishes to say "well, we've been hanging out for a long time. I was wondering-"

"No, I'm sorry but I don't do the emotions" Iblis quickly interrupts.

"Oh... okay" Blaze says defeated.

Iblis sighs "but we can be friends... and ive been learning how to hug!"

This made Blaze immediately jump onto the hug she had been needing for a while. It may not be motivated by love but it was good enough for her.

Iblis pats her back gently as Blaze cuddles up to him, crimson embers coming off them as they embrace as beautiful as a sunset.

"I'd like to be your friend" Blaze says

Mephilis smiles as he watches this display of affection towards Iblis.

Iblis looks slightly uncomfortable but equally happy to be considered a friend. 

Silver smiles as he is satisfied that perhaps Blaze will find her place in the world rather then self-destruct in jealousy.

Blaze sits down with a small smile Silver can tell that she is still struggling without a boyfriend but he hopes that a good friend can be a good substitute.

Blue sits next to her "ill be your friend blaze"

Antoine looks over "moi too"

Blaze nods and sits next too Silver "im slightly glad you're not dating me anymore "

Silver tilts his head slightly in curiosity "hmm?"

Blaze smirks "well now im not stuck in a relationship with a lazy piece of shit druggie"

Silver gasps, genuinely offended. 

Blaze rolls his eyes " you never deserved me silver, im a princess and you're a nobody. You were always out walking the desert and when you weren't you were selling to people "

Silver looks confused, not knowing how to respond to such anger.  
Sally walks in after hearing the shouting. 

Blaze growls "what was it you never saw in me, im such a nice girl ,why can I never find someone. Im a princess for fucks sake"

-

Iblis whispers to mephilis "whats that sentence you told me for this situation... dodged a bullet?"

Mephilis looks on at Blaze "i believe you certainly did... she needs to calm down "

Iblis sighs "she was like this ever since I repaired her body with my power.. i think she was just pissed off at her silver and its been smouldering in her since then"

Mephilis sighs "she better not hurt anyone or ill destroy her myself "

-

Blaze continues shouting at silver, who now looks a fair bit scared. "What is it that tails has that i don't, you like the feeling of his tiny dick in your ass , you beta bitch twink fuck.-"

Sally slaps blaze "i don't know who the fuck you are but if you think you can come in here and insult my friends you're wrong "

Blaze hisses at Sally "oh so he's hanging out with other girls, was i worth that little to you that youll spend your time with other girls instead of trying to find a way to get me back"

Sally sighs "bitch please you're not special. And judging by the way you're talking  
, I'm amazed he didn't leave you earlier "

Sonic sighs "blaze were you always such a bitch, or is this a new thing"

Silver takes a vial out of his fur, not even mixing it into the proper mixing drink, just pouring the refined active ingredient into his mouth and swallowing it. His eyes glaze over with a pale blue.

He sighs deeply "look Blaze im not dating you, i have no want to be in a relationship with you. Ill still want to be friends if you stop with this attitude. Someday you'll find the right person for you, like i found the right person for me which is tails"

At this point Blaze is covered by a burning flame lighting up the entire room as if her anger had directly transfered into power.

"I am a nice girl why is everyone acting this way!" Shouted a pissed off Blaze.

Mephilis acts to stop her, forming his tentacles to stretch and grab her shoulders "naughty cats go in the time-out dimension"

Mephilis opens a portal behind him and yeets blaze through it

Sonic looks at mephilis "uhh i hope that dimensions safe"

Mephilis smiles "its like a gaia planet, i made it the perfect tropical paradise to relax in"

Iblis tilts his head "you made it?"

"Yeah, I spent a few weeks on it. It was really difficult to make everything perfect. The sand is perfect, each of the plants were hand selected from different dimensions and planted in the perfect places. The caves were hand carved and all sorts of crystals were transplanted there in perfect arrangement. I even build a beautiful beach house there "  
Mephilis looks really proud of his creation.  
"There wasn't any land there originally so the whole island is my own creation "

You could see the pride in Mephilis' eyes and you would hardly believe that a mere year ago he was an un emotional god of destruction. 

Silver smiled hopefully she will calm down with time to think about things and then come back.

They clean up the room for a few hours, giving her time to calm down in a perfect paradise. 

Tails is trying to cheer up silver, by getting an ice cream from the freezer and scooping it into a bowl and gives it too Silver "how are you?"

"I'm hopeful, she's never been one to be crazy for all that long." Silver takes the bowl and as Tails sits down Silver places his head on his lap using the tails as a small blanket.

"How are you hopeful with that, she's crazy" Tails said frustrated with her attempts at taking Silver.

"She'll calm down" Silver stated.

Tails sighs "hopefully... i don't want her to hurt you"

Mephilis pats silver on the head "lets check on her"

Shadow nods "she hopefully will be more reasonable "

Mephilis opens the portal. 

Everyone looks at him as he loudly gasps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but blaze is a r/nicegirl


	11. Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze lets her fiery anger get the better of her, and her emotional distress makes her easy to persuade.
> 
> And two mysterious strangers cheer everyone up.

Mephilis screams as he looks into the portal. 

Everyone rushes over.

The beautiful paradise island is now nothing more than a smouldering mass of molten rocks.

Mephilis collapses onto his knees, his face going from shock to disbelief then to sorrow.  
His eyes glance from each mangled rock to burned plant.  
"No..... she...."

Tears well up in his eyes, and everyone takes notice as Mephilis doesn't cry.

Silver growls while the ember and ashes fly into the portal from the meticulously teraformed paradise.

"Where is she?" Silver demanded

"I- I do not know, could she escape this world?" Mephilis says while softly sobbing 

Mephilis then gasps "the hidden portal room!"

The portal quickly changes to show a lit up room with many portals open. There is clear evidence that Blaze had been there but there was no way to find out where she went.

"Im sorry, I messed up sending her there" Mephilis apology came off completely uncanny to the rest of the crew watching on.

Metal, Mephilis, Sonic, Shadow and Silver walk through the portal into the scorched portal room.

"How do we find her?" Asked Metal

"The old fashion way, we split up and look for clues. If I know Blaze she won't be hard too find" said a indignant Silver

They nod and quickly move into random portals, one by one they all leave the portal room to move into all of the dimensions each not knowing what they would be walking into.

When Silvers eyes unfold the new dimension he sees a mobian area of a city still under construction and a area that appears as a ruins, he supposes that this is Blues dimension.

He walks through the city area until he finds a large ruined building wirh window open and light fleeing the gaps of the curtains.

He cautiously floats up and looks in the window. Listening in.

he hears Snively and blaze talking. 

Blaze hisses "why would I help you, i don't judge people by their surnames but a Robotnik is never good news"

Snively sounds like hes thought everything out perfectly "oh you see ill appreciate you, ill respect your power and your title of princess "

Blaze seems a little convinced but sees through the flattery"how do I know you're not just saying things"

Snively smiles "you see blaze, ive been wondering who could match my vast intellect and only someone as powerful as you could be so"

Blaze hmms , "it isn't my title that needs to be respected, its my role as keeper of the sol emeralds that needs to be respected. "

Snively sees an opportunity to convince her "ah but it is you as a whole that I respect, i need someone as powerful and as respectful as you by my side"

Blaze nods "so what is it you want from me "

Snively smirks "ah for now just the company of a fair maiden like yourself "

Blaze smiles happily "i assume you have a room for me to live in"

Snively nods, leading her out to it.

Silver looks into the room, it seems to be a base of operations, theres a robotisiser built in the corner, and a lot of papers on the desk.  
He ducks back into cover as Snively walks back in .

He hears Snively sigh then make a fake gagging sound. "Ugh i so do despise sucking up to people for power... but now that julian is out of the way, i have control of Robotropolis "

Silver holds his quills down to minimize how much of him is visible, peeking into the room, he sees Snively typing the contents of the papers onto the large computer.  
He hears Snively laugh quietly "and soon ill be rid of sonic for good... both of them... and those freedom fighters too"

Silver rushes back to the portal with the information. 

Everyone is waiting for him.  
He growls "Blaze is an idiot, she's joined sides with Snively"

Sonic gasps "what?!"

"I'll explain when everyone is around" Silver decided

Time skip

In the portal room the many that went into the portals to look for blaze plus Tails, Robotnik, Blue and Sally sit around a table by a justified angry Silver

"Snively just kept saying he respects and needs her power and she believed him. I think Blaze is being tricked into evil" Silver explained. 

"She never saw what Snively and Robotnik did, she probably doesn't know just how evil they are" Tails continued

"Then we gotta get her! Mephilis can we get a portal, all these ones are gone" Sonic asks.

"Unfortunately not, maybe my because im emotional but my portals are unstable" Mephilis explained.

A firey portal opens behind them, iblis and Antoine walk through"when you didn't come back i assumed something happened, mephilis i sense something wrong... you ok brother?"

Mephilis sighs, shaking his head "the destruction of my hard work may have caused...a lot of sadness "

Iblis hugs his brother, both of them glow slightly. Mephilis cries into Iblis' shoulder, his tears sizzling as they hit iblis. 

"Iblis, you share much of the power of mephilis in creating portals, can you open one to blue's dimension "

Iblis nods "i can try "

Iblis focuses, attempting to open a portal .  
The portal collapses "sorry, still getting used to this"

Iblis tries again, the portal stays open. 

Inside the swirling votex you can see the newly built up streets and buildings.

Everyone walks through the portal carefully,  
Antoine sees a tattered guard uniform on the floor.. he carefully picks it up and puts it on. Sally looks back at Antoine, proud that he feels like he deserves to honour his father and his duty once again.  
Antoine whispers "thank you world, for reminding me of my duty... and for forgiving my mistakes "

Silver looks towards the fully restored metal building 

"Where were they last you spoke" asked the inquisitive Sally.

Silver just points to a window now fully shrouded by a curtain and no sign of light.

Tails flies towards it peeking through but struggles to see anything within the darkness. He peers for a few moments until he is decidedly satisfied that there is no sign of anyone awake.

Tails waves the group towards the building, a signal well known by the group and so they run towards the door slowly breaking in and entering as to not make a sound.

Silver ,Sally and blue agree to be the ones to sneak in.

They sneak through the ruined lower levels. They sneak upstairs 

Blue looks in a room, seeing tails outside. He looks around, shocked he whispers into his comms "fuck... hes got a robotisiser "

Sonic sighs into the comms "we will sort it later, just find Blaze "

They sneak into through the building and upto the room Silver predicts Blaze would be staying.

Silver cautiously open the door to find a completely nude Blaze laying onto a large feather bed posing in a way that all her assets are on show.

Silver backs out, whispering to blue "im not ready to speak to her when she's like this "

Blue looks to Sally, the only female present, to wake Blaze up and take her with us.

Sally rolls her eyes, walking in.

She steps close to the naked cat laying on the bed and taps her shoulder, she squinted slightly before waking.

"What are you doing here?" She yells covering up her body.

"Im here to save you" Sally explained

"Save me? From what?" Blaze yells towards Sally.

Sally tries to hush Blaze to keep her from waking Snively, Iblis suddenly appears behind her and with a quick swipe at the neck she falls unconscious.

"Damn it" Sally says lifting the collapsed girl taking her outside as everyone attempts to avoid eye contact.

They quickly escape even forgetting to grab Blazes clothes from of the floor upon there escape.

They run to the allready open portal until they get stopped by swatbots. 

Sonic quickly spin dashes towards the swatbot attempting to destroy it only to be batted away.

Blaze starts to wake up , she throws herself out of Sally's arms. "Im not going with you , he may not be with me yet but he said he respects me and he says he needs me. He'll love me eventually, he has to. Ill date the smartest person alive that'll show you silver! "  
Blaze says while running away 

"Damn it" Said Sally chasing after the still buttnaked cat on the run while the others attempt to cover her against the flanking swatbots.

Silver pulls Sally back "its no use, we gotta inform eggman"

Sally looks at Blaze who is disappearing into the city, then nods at silver "lets go"

Iblis opens a portal back to the hangout room, mephilis is already there with a portal open to a different dimension.  
Mephilis grins at tails "hey tails, did you know your dad very well?"

Tails sighs, shaking his head "no not really , i don't know about cub and Ginger but both my parents died while I was young"

Ginger looks at cub "i don't know about Cub but my dad went missing when I was born and my mother went missing soon after, i got raised by my sonic and his friends "

Cub nods "same here"

Mephilis grins "ok so this dimension isn't linked with any of yours, its time relative to ours is about 190 years ago, and ive already told them that you are from different dimensions and aren't theirs. But they seemed more excited when I said that there were three of you. "

Mephilis pokes his head into the portal "come through when you're ready "

Mephilis steps to the side, letting the people on the other side step through. 

Chuck who is sat on the couch gasps as the people step through.  
Antoine looks to the portal, gasping as he recognizes the people. 

One is a Male mobian fox, his fur a sleek orange-brown with brown tufty hair . One of his eyes is covered with a eyepatch. He is wearing a uniform like the one Antoine used to wear. 

The other is a female, her fur a soft brown with flowing brown hair. She is wearing a beautiful purple dress. 

Chuck smiles at them, swiftly walking over "Amadeus?"

The male fox gasps "Charles? You're robotisised?! But you're in control "

Chuck nods "i am in control thanks to this dimension. I always knew you didn't die when you went missing "

Amadeus smiles, he pats Chuck on the shoulder "i am glad to see you again old friend, even if you are not the one I knew "

Chuck looks at the other fox "rosemary it is good to see you too, now im sure you want to speak to the three versions of your son who reside here"

Rosemary nods, looking at tails, Ginger and cub."when your friend appeared to our universe and said there were multiple of you living in his universe i simply had to see my son...sons again "  
Rosemary drags cub,tails and Ginger into a hug  
"Oh miles me and your father are so proud of of you. All three of you "

Amadeus walks back over, joining the group hug.  
"You two are still young but hearing everything you two have done has made me so proud. "  
He looks to tails "and you my son have grown up to be such a fine young man. You may have not taken the family tradition of becoming a soldier but i am very proud of the path you did take. "

Amadeus pats tails firmly on the shoulder "any future lady of yours should be honoured to be with you "

Tails blushes with embarrassment "uhh i ha-"  
Rosemary interrupts "Amadeus! You remember what that one said. That tails is with someone and is a dad to these two sweethearts "

Amadeus embarrassedly coughs "ah sorry, i forgot that this universe is very different than ours. Son you make a fine father and there would be no-one better to raise these two, not even me"

Tails smiles and hugs his dad.  
"Thanks dad"

Amadeus smiles at tails "so when can I meet the lucky guy?"

"Whenever, should I call him in" Tails asks.

"Yes! Yes please" said Amadeus 

"Silver" Tails called as a shiny gray hedgehog walks into the room.

"Hi, it's truly nice to meet you" said Silver shaking Amadeus' hand.

"I need to hear more about you Silver" said Amadeus vigorously shaking his hand.

"Umm whats to tell?" Said Silver not really sure on where to start.

"Well, I guess where and what you studied, things you've created" he asked assuming that Silver is just as smart as his son.

Silver rubs the back of his head "ah i come from a bad future with no education system. But i make pharmaceuticals. Birth control, painkillers, antibiotics and the such"

"Wow quite interesting, im happy for the both of you "

Amadeus looks at Antoine "Antoine "

Antoine looks down slightly, in respect to a official royal guard. 

Amadeus puts a hand on Antoine's shoulder "that crystal one told me how brave and courageous you've gotten. Your father would be so proud of you "

Antoine smiles, tears welling in his eyes slightly, he fiddles with the tattered cuff of the uniform he found 

Amadeus pats Antoine on the head "and i know it is technically not my permission but as the only surviving royal guard soldier, and with your permission princess" he looks at Sally who nods.

Amadeus passes his sword to Antoine "Antoine d'coolette I'd be honoured to officially promote you from cadet to royal soldier "

Antoine grins proudly, feeling self pride he hasn't felt for a while. He takes the sword, not knowing what to say 

Amadeus smiles and takes his sword back "im proud of you Antoine "

Amadeus looks back at rosemary "lets give it to him, he deserves it "

Rosemary gives a clean, brand new royal guard uniform to Antoine, who swiftly takes off the tattered one and puts on the new one.

Antoine smiles proudly, he looks at Bunnie who is smiling proudly at him.  
Antoine beckons her over and embraces her 

Rosemary smiles "are you and her. I know your father would certainly approve of you and this fine lady"

Bunnie giggles at being called a fine lady

Amadeus nods "ah mephilis was it? Can we reside in this dimension for a while, if thats ok?"

Mephilis nods "we have to rebuild mobotropolis, and ill have to explain a lot of things to you two but you are both welcome as long as you want "

Amadeus nods "we wish to be there for our three sons"

Mephilis smiles "lets sit down , theres a lot to explain "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will be once a week, they are very plot heavy will take a while to write


	12. New mobotropolis

Mephilis finishes explaining everything to Amadeus and rosemary .

Amadeus nods "so you have a version of Robotnik here who seems to be different from every other one. He helps people?"

Mephilis nods "he built the last two capital cities on our planet , and he's working on rebuilding our whole planet now that its been made partially habitable again "

"Ahh I inderstand, perhaps we should talk to him about our stay" rosemary adds

Iblis shakes his head "when I moved my people here they were made to live in the lower levels due to room, they kinda implied that there was no space in the much safer upper levels at all"

From this Shadow starts blushing looking away embarrassed "we'll find somewhere in the upper levels don't worry"

Sonic growls "shadow this charade has gone on too long, tell iblis the real reason you refused to let his people mix with ours"

Shadow sighs "i didn't trust you, nor your people."

Amadeus looks away from the drama being held in front of him, Tails notices his awkwardness from the situation and speaks "guys we can sort out the settling down of the magmobians later."

Sonic nods .

Shadow growls trying to continue the argument. 

Mephilis shushes him "shads, enough!"

Tails sighs, shaking his head slightly "we can clean Berhanes apartment while you fix the planet, its not like she needs it anymore "

Sonic and shadow nod, making their way down to refit the apartment. 

Metal is standing outside. 

Sonic runs into Metals open arms, taken by surprise "ah! Mets you finished your software update quickly "

Metal smiles and nuzzles sonic "i used the systems that run the robotisiser to speed up the download "

Sonic kisses metal softly on the cheek "we can try out some of those new functions later my love "

Metal smirks "we've been so busy lately i haven't had time to spend with you "

Sonic blushes slightly "we have all tonight if you want my love "

Metal pinches Sonics ass making him yelp and moan slightly.

Sonic laughs "later my dear , we have an apartment to clean up "

Antoine laughs from the doorway of the lab.  
He walks back inside, on one of the tables is his old sword. 

Antoine picks it up, feeling where he damaged it . He looks at the crystiliser that mephilis and iblis built. He walks to a disk sander , smoothing the deep gashes in it.

Antoine looks at the now smooth sword, placing it in the machine. 

He looks as the sword turns to a crystalline sword. 

The blade made of beautiful diamond, marbled with obsidian, the hilt is smooth basalt and the pummel is a beautiful brown opal. 

Antoine takes the sword, he feels its smooth blade, noting the clean sharp edge. He grabs his leather sword sheath and puts it on . Looking at his reflection as he holds the blade. 

He smiles, walking out of the room.

Mephilis calls him over. "Hey Antoine, we're going to start rebuilding the city, wanna help"

Antoine nods, looking at the team .  
Mephilis, iblis, eggman, tails,Ginger and silver. 

Iblis and mephilis open a portal together. 

As they walk through the portal the Geiger counters that eggman, tails and Ginger are holding click loudly 

Silver nods, hearing the sound, putting a bubble of magic around everyone to protect them.

Tails shifts the sands, setting up a large crater to build the city's foundations in.

Iblis smiles, forming the foundations for the large city.

Mephilis opens a portal to a ocean world to solidify the foundation.

Tails flies up, using his magic to summon blueprints of buildings into existence like how the second mobotropolis was built  
Eggman uses robots to build a electrical system into the city foundations 

Ginger flies around the city area checking that the radiation levels are not too severe. 

Mephilis uses his magic to build defensive turrets 

Antoine looks as a mutated mobian runs at mephilis gurgling at him.

Antoine runs at it swiftly killing it with a quick decapitation. 

Mephilis nods and thanks him "didn't realise all the feral mutants would be brought back , theres no second versions of us though, just anything that existed 200 years ago and doesn't exist now"

Antoine nods slightly "ill keep an eye out for any more "

As Antoine looks around he sees a horribly mutated mobian crawling quickly towards the team. Their mutated jaw flailing spittle as they roar at Antoine. 

Antoine growls, swinging his blade up to meet the mangled claws of the mutant "your dimension was zis dangerous in the past?"

Silver nods "thankfully it wasn't reverted any further, there would be a lot more radiation "

Antoine swings the sword through the mutants torso , stepping back as the body falls to the floor. Deep inside his head he hears the same self hatred speaking 'oh look you're murdering again ' Antoine growls at himself knowing that he is better than that. 

Tails looks at Antoine who is scowling, "you ok"

Antoine grunts "lets continue "

Ginger flies over "we have mostly safe ground, theres a big pit of radioactive goop over there though, i didn't fly too close, don't worry dad"

Tails nods "ok , we'll clean that up , lets let iblis and mephilis build the city first"

Everyone sits on eggmans shuttle as iblis and mephilis quickly assemble a large cityscape with ease. 

Ginger watches on in awe "wow! They're so efficient "

Silver pats Ginger on the head "they are an omnipotent god after all "

Silver smiles as he watches the fires and magma that he once only knew as a unending force of destruction now creating the new city. 

Iblis smiles as the large skyscrapers are constructed, his magic making the main structure and mephilis magic making fine details, electrical connections and windows 

Mephilis enters the new temple in the Centre of the city, everyone goes in after him to find him building a beautiful mosaic not unlike the one in the old temple.  
"Please don't tread on it, it needs to be fired to set it"  
Everyone stands in the door and watches as mephilis carefully works. 

As the perfectly crafted mosaic is completed iblis walks into the centre, engulfing the room in flames to set the beautiful tiny tiles.

Iblis then completes the setting by conjuring and setting stained glass in picture perfect patterns of the local gods and released them sat perfectly on the window frames. The rays of sun pearcing through the window in chromatic beams blanket the onlookers.

Iblis and mephilis open a large portal in the temple hub linked to the main hub in space Colony ark. 

The citizens being mobians and magmobians alike look on in awe.

"Everyone Iblis has made the buildings for all citizens. Make them your homes, please remain orderly as you choose a new home . This portal will remain open until the entirety of ark is empty" mephilis projects his voice through the portal.

The people walk through the spacious temple and exits to find newly built luxurious buildings around the temple. The buildings include many of the ones that had been there before the calamity such as the black kitten along with the entirety of the entertainment district.

Citizens walk to newly built buildings inspecting the finely crafted structure.

Sonic walks through the portal "nice work guys, im helping Amadeus and rosemary move here , they don't have much stuff so i wont be long" sonic runs back through the portal.

Tails and Silver look into there room within the new Temple to see the new room , as they expected there was some loss of valubles that couldn't be recreated but not nearly as much as they feared, completely due to the efforts of both Mephilis and Iblis and they certainly would thank them later.

They nod and go back to the ARK to introduce Cub to the new world and pick up some stuff that they had saved.

As they go into the portal they bump into Sonic carrying a small suitcase and a backpack with Rosemary and Amadeus by his side  
Silver smiles "hey sonic, theres a beautiful residential skyscraper next to the temple, are they gonna live there"

"Yeah, if the top floor is available it would do great for my studies" rosemary adds

"Top floor" Sonic grumbles carrying all of the bags.

Tails giggles "well I'll see you there when I get Cub and Ginger, I've got Bunnie babysitting for them at the moment"

Amadeus says a small farewell as Sonic rushes them to move to the large skyscrapers and Tails walks into the portal with Silver behind him.

Sonic feels the weight of the rucksack pull on his shoulder, he guides Amadeus and rosemary into the skyscraper, thankful that there are functional elevators. 

The top floor of this skyscraper has a beautiful view of the rest of the city and the rolling desert beyond, the sun is starting to set now. 

Amadeus looks out of the window. Radioactive pools out in the desert glow slightly in the evening light "is it safe in this city?"

Sonic smiles "silver and tails have put a barrier all around it, no radiation can get in, and any radioactive material here is in the process of being cleaned up "

After Amadeus' safety issues was ironed out rosemary started sketching the view that she had, Sonic assumed the sketch was for historical records or scientific diagrams but didn't probe into it.

Sonic instead took time to unpack the cases finding not just clothes but seemingly high end scientific equipment and tools.

"Hey what is this stuff anyway?" Sonic asks pointing at the very heavy equipment he had to lump with him.

Rosemary looks away from her sketch to quickly close the case that Sonic was lookimg at "be careful the lenses are sensitive to light"

Amadeus tuts "that is some very expensive equipment lad, it could help lead the research on portal flux theory"

"Portal flux?" Sonic questioned  
Rosemary laughs "It was something that Tails had brought up to us, apparently it was part of evil-Robotniks research into dimensional travel. We hope to find new innovative applications of Portal Flux"

Sonic smirks "  
Cub says you were a council member or something before the takeover? Not a scientist?"

Rosemary nods " i was, but when we were on the BEM homeworld i had plenty of time to read scientific books. Especially as we weren't allowed back to our mobius"

Sonics mouth forms an 'o' as he takes in the information 

Rosemary smiles as Chuck walks in "ah hello Charles"

"Hello young Rosemary" greeted the elderly robotic hedgehog "I brought Iblis"

"Ah hello my curious specimen" Rosemary rushed to Iblis "what race or species of Mobian are you?"

"Umm, Fire?" Iblis answered.

Rosemary was puzzled by this "what was your origin?, where was your birth?"

"Fire and Soleanna i guess... technically... its complicated?" Iblis answered 

The answers being provided to Rosemary only gave more questions "what do you think of your own identity?"

"What do you mean?" Iblis asked

"You have an affinity for fire but is there anything else to you?" Rosemary asks.

The question deeply disturbed Iblis, he closes his eyes. Memories of endless destruction and rage dance in his mind, the countless lives and countries he had once ravaged with his fury.

Iblis opens his eyes, he tries to speak but nothing comes out.

Rosemary looks at him "iblis?"

"I don't know how to be more than fire" he says more speaking in realisation rather than to Rosemary.

Iblis sighs, shaking his head. "All ive ever been is fire... the unstoppable raging power of a supreme God... not destroying everything is new to me"

"You had done a marvellous job at creation" Rosemary adds with sympathy rather than a scientific eye.

"Destruction and creation are ying and yang, opposites and yet similar. I don't know if I can create if I can not destroy" Iblis says with the struggle clear in his eyes.

"You must be at odds with yourself" Rosemary add.

Iblis being at odds with himself, it was a strange notion as he usually didn't much care for what others wanted. If he felt like destroying why shouldn't he destroy was his previous reasoning.

"Is this growth?" Iblis asked to this Rosemary shrugs "I can not say, I don't fully understand you yet"

"I don't fully understand me either" iblis replies, looking down. 

"Well, if you don't mind. I'd like to help figure it out. It would massively help our research on your magmobians and yourself " Rosemary says with a warm smile. 

Chuck nods, "eggman has shared his files on the Solaris project with us and mephilis has already given us permission to study and perform tests on his body. We're especially interested on how his body is a vessel that he is inhabiting but yours is your own form"

Iblis sits and listens, nodding. "Oh i know the answer to that last bit. So ... me and mephilis together become Solaris, but when that silly scientist originally separated us it wasn't exactly an equal split. I was the power and physical form of the flame, he was the mind and consciousness of the flame. So i have a physical form and he is a mind inhabiting a body. He of course needs an empty body without a mind to inhabit in the first place, a robot or something or a dead body"

Iblis opens the central eye on his forehead to project an image of mephilis "of course he's a lot smarter than me and has bonded to his current vessel so deeply that he can't unfuse with it, however it allows him to use the power that comes with the body. So theoretically he can use chaos emeralds like sonic or shadow can "

Chuck and Rosemary are both writing down notes, Chuck nods "can you both still form Solaris?"

Iblis closes his eyes "i am unsure, we should always be able to form Solaris, yet we've both changed so much. Would Solaris even be the same or would he be a mixture of both our forms"

Rosemary hums in consideration "we will have to find out "

Iblis huffs "not here, not in the city. "

Chuck nods understanding why its not a good idea

"Perhaps a simulation might be in order" said Chuck allready thinking about code.

"I don't know if I trust a simulation or test with the power of Solaris" warned Iblis.

Chuck nods "the industry sector has not been built yet, theres a lot of clear space we can use"

Iblis sighs "if you insist lets do it "

Iblis, Chuck and Rosemary walk out to the plot of land near where the radioactive pool is. Rosemary keeps an eye on the reading of her Geiger counter.

"Mephilis, I need you" Iblis asks and with a blink of magenta Mephilis was there.

Chuck smiles noting that their bond is so strong that space and time is hardly a obstacle between them.

Rosemary stands trying not to look like she is listening to every click the device in her hand makes "well I suppose it's time".

With that mephilis and Iblis hold hands sharing the eternal flame between them amplifying the power of Solaris inside them.

Everyone takes a step back as to not be engulfed in crimson red flames. Droplets fall of the forhead of the biological council member as Rosemary falls to the ground from the heat alone.

"The energy levels are extraordinary. Is this safe?" Asked Chuck

Suddenly the flames surrounding the two demigods flicker, before compressing and the leftover rejected energy explodes in a shockwave pulverising the land around them and sending Iblis and Mephilis flying in opposite directions.

As the dust falls Rosemary and Chuck look for Iblis and Mephilis, rosemary finds Mephilis face down in a fallen concrete wall. Chuck discovers Iblis on the floor with his mobian form vertically cut in half.

Iblis form slowly melts back to magma , pudding on the floor.  
The form slowly regenerates as Iblis grumbles clutching his head "well that didn't work... mephilis? Why am i disconnected from you?"

Iblis runs to mephilis, picking him up "unconscious? Impossible... unless we've become more organic than we expected... maybe thats why we can't be how we were "

"Strange. if thats the case, is the power of Solaris sealed forever?" Chuck asked oddly calm from the situation.

"I'm not so sure about that, if anything I believe that the seal is weaker than ever, the force that got released when we tried to join was Solaris power, we just couldn't control it..." iblis looks down at the unconscious mephilis in his arms.

"Maybe its because we both have a mind now... our consciousnesses could have fought over space in Solaris mind"

Rosemary is staying 2 meters away from the two damaged forms in front of her for fears her geiger counter will explode "I shall presume that this is a failed experiment"

"At this point, it was more of an omen of destruction as opposed to a experiment" Mephilis answered slowly awakening "I heard Solaris cry for destruction and I am unsure of how long he will be contained"

"Aww, I worked hard on this planet" Iblis complained.

Mephilis growls and shakes his head "i always knew that Solaris was evil"

Iblis looks at his brother "everyone thought I was evil... i am above what I was, what is to say that Solaris is still evil? "

Mephilis looks at iblis "i felt it, coursing through our joined form. Maybe we could control him but im not going to test it"

Iblis tilts his head slightly "why not? We could achieve great things. All his power could be a force for good"

Mephilis hisses, shaking his head "even so, Solaris can freely access any dimension, see into any dimension they wish... even now I see everything he saw in the short time we were joined ... i saw something... i don't know if I should tell Antoine... he wouldn't like it"

Chuck tilts his head "what is it?"

Mephilis sighs "in your dimension Antoine's father was killed... however in the majority it seems like he was simply robotisised... i have seen one where he still exists...albeit under some version of Robotnik's control "

Chuck nods "it would be dangerous to go into another Robotnik's dimension, the trouble it had caused last time"

"Agreed, letting other Robotniks know about the universal travel has proven disastrous. I suppose that we should keep this information from Antoine lest he decides to go for his father, it would save his emotions" Mephilis decides.

Chuck nods slowly "Rosemary, do you agree to not tell Antoine that there is a version of his father that is still alive "

"I mean- I suppose safety first" Rosemary said unsure.

Mephilis nods at iblis "lets head back home then"


	13. Adventures in boom

Mephilis, iblis and Chuck drop off Rosemary back at her apartment, before heading back to the central tower.  
As they walk upstairs to the hangout room they see sonic and metal cuddling on the couch area watching taped episodes of old tv shows.

Mephilis smiles, knowing how adorable the two can be. Iblis looks over to the window where Antoine is staring out into the distance. 

Iblis gestures to mephilis whispering "is he ok?"

Mephilis shrugs and walks over.

Mephilis puts a hand on Antoine's back and smiles at him when he turns to face mephilis.   
"Hey, twan ,you ok?"

Antoine sighs, dipping his head slightly "tails parents are alive and here now... but what if zey are not the only ones. What if Sally's parents are still alive, or her brother... or my father.... " Antoine explained with a solemn voice.

Mephilis nods "im not sure , theres always a possibility... i wouldn't get your hopes up "

"No, I suppose I shouldn't but y'know with infinite possibilities and universes... there must be one" as Antoine thinks about it the more he smiles in hope.

The smile on his face only brought a frown to the knowing Mephilis barely resists his vocal cords acting on there own.

Mephilis can't speak, he just feigns a smile and waves a farewell before teleporting away.

Antoine frowns as mephilis teleports away. Iblis teleports to where mephilis is. 

Iblis goes to say something.   
Mephilis growls "no. I know what you're gonna suggest and the answer is no"

Iblis smirks "brother you know how happy it would make that one, he would get to feel that his father is proud of him. It would help him fully get over the robotic parasite thing"

Mephilis sighs "its too dangerous, we can't risk another Robotnik of that type getting hold of interdimensional travel "

Iblis laughs "so you say I will be clumsy enough to get spotted?"

Mephilis disapprovingly glares "im not letting you go in there alone ... if you insist on getting his father back, im coming with "

Chuck opens the door to the cupboard the two of them are in, he looks at the two with a smile "I thought you said it would be too dangerous "

Mephilis grinned looking at approving elderly gaze "that's never stopped us before"

Chuck passes the crystalline hedgehog a small round metal disk with three buttons and a screen.

"Whats this?" Iblis asked in curiosity.

"It's a radar, it will tell you not only the location of every robot near you hence it also shows the location of Antoines father 'Armand'." Chuck explained

Iblis nods and nudges Mephilis to leave.

"Hold up. theres a little bit more, the radar can also create a one time use EMP device, if you get spotted activate it and get out of there the emp should make sure no robot, sensor or camera can catch you portaling back" Chuck adds.

Iblis looks at the small impressive bit of technology in awe while thanking Chuck.

Mephilis nods "we'll paralyze Armand with the EMP and capture him, er... I meant rescue hehe"

Iblis laughs "so we should open a little spy portal to find him so we can retrieve him then"

Mephilis nods, opening a tiny portal and looking through... "hmmm, he's not from this dimension. I thought only mine, yours and blues dimension had output rifts. "

Iblis looks in "how can you tell?"

"I guess I can just sense portals now, I've gotten so use to making them I understand them now.

Iblis looks through the portal "its likely that the catastrophic space time flux that evil Robotnik caused has allowed rifts to open and output objects into other dimensions "

Mephilis nods "this dimension is quite different from here... well it looks like Armand is stuck in a wander routine since being severed from his dimension, unfortunately hes in a town of sorts. Theres people "

Mephilis and Iblis jumps into the portal landing in a small urban town, the buildings are wooden and natural, there are fruit and vegetables stands dotted around whats seemingly a marketplace.

Iblis gets distracted by the fruit available "wow we don't have any fruit like this back home"

Mephilis sighs rolling his eyes "Iblis... were supposed to be under cover" Mephilis whispered "hello local, we are from a distant place, here on an adventure. What is the major currency of this place?"

"Standard mobian credit, sir" the male parrot mobian stated confused

Mephilis nods "ah i hope what you call standard credits is the same as mine. How much for that interesting green melon "

The bird smiles "two credits "

Mephilis smiles, in what he hopes comes across as a kind happy smile "thats very cheap, uh not sure i have denominations that small"

Mephilis hands over a card that contains 10 credits, the stall owner looks shocked "so how much is stuff where you're from if 10 credits is the smallest amount?"

Mephilis shrugs "well that depends, fruits rare where we're from so its about 100 credits a thing. But a reasonably large bit of meat is about 20 credits, fish is usually about 30."

The owner laughs "might move there and sell my fruits then" the parrot hands mephilis the change and the melon "you don't eat the green bits of it"

Iblis nods, noting how heavy the melon is "so its one you open and eat the inside?"

The parrot nods.

Mephilis smiles and leads iblis into the town.  
He keeps an eye out for Armand on his radar while iblis shovels handfuls of watermelon into his mouth. 

Iblis speaks with his mouthful "aren't you glad i decided to keep my third eye closed, even though we look odd nobody is paying much attention to us"

Mephilis nods "strange how light and friendly everyone here is"  
Iblis nods, finishing the watermelon and carefully incinerating the inedible parts "maybe this dimension is lower than a class 4 hazard?" 

Mephilis shrugs "even our dimension is a class 2... 4 hazard.. its a three now due to radioactive environmental hazards. Our Robotnik is only a level 1 hazard though so maybe this one is also a more... friendly one"

Iblis shrugs, looking around at the mobians going about their lives. 

Mephilis smiles as the radar beeps "he's close"

They hunt down the robotic Armand before finally sighting him with many locals around and staring "ok we've got him in our sights, lets go return Armand to his son" Mephilis smiled.

Iblis and mephilis run towards where Armand is, they see him ambling about in a wander mode, oblivious to his surroundings. 

Mephilis activates his communicator, getting advice from chuck "chuck, we've got him in our sights. Too many people to get a quick clean extraction. But luckily this dimension feels like a hazard level 4 dimension at most "

Chuck sighs "how many witnesses?"

Mephilis looks around at the reasonably busy town "too many, no sign of this dimensions sonic or Robotnik however its only a matter of time before one or both show up"

Chuck hums in consideration "try and get Armand out of sight, somewhere discreet and portal out asap. Try to not get questioned by anyone. Only interact with the Robotnik if he is less than a hazard level of four. Anyone actually acknowledging Armand?"

Mephilis looks on as a pink hedgehog walks up to Armand, speaking into a wrist communicator. Mephilis hisses softly "just one, unsure of affiliation or intentions. Get someone ready to be backup... just in case"

Chuck hums in acknowledgement "ill have whoever's free, probably will be shad or knuckles..."

Mephilis smiles slightly "im glad knuckles is good, has he brought the master emerald back to the surface yet?"

Chuck laughs "asif he would leave it on ark"

Mephilis nods "aight im gonna intercept that hedgehogs communicator frequency and listen in. Microphone is off."  
Mephilis disconnects from Chuck's frequency and tunes into any local comms.

Iblis opens his third eye to get a better look at the pink hedgehog, listening to what she's saying through the communicator.   
"Sonic, tails, you really gotta look at this" said the pink hedgehog.

"What is it Amy?" Said another voice on the frequency.

"It's a robot, I don't think it's Robotniks but it's definitely wierd, you'd better come quick guys" Amy spoke.

Mephilis nods to iblis, whispering "we gotta get Armand outa there before this sonic arrives "

Iblis nods and moves to camoflage himself with some nearby rocks while mephilis continues listening in to the conversation 

He waits until a free moment arrives, watching Amy and the civilians for a time to snatch Armand, unfortunately that time had never come.

Mephilis was beginning to lose hope until Robotnik arrived.

"Ooh I see you have a new toy, mind if I play with it!" Said Robotnik unleashing his own colourful robot army.

As the civilians are distracted in the horror and Amy is distracted with the fight Mephilis activates the emp making all robots fall to the ground. To ensure anonymity Mephilis shapeshifts into a copy of shadow , and grabs the fallen robot Armand and speeds off before anyone could realise he was there"

Mephilis portals out once out of sight , quickly running the robotisised coyote to the de-robotisiser in the lab. He telepathically says to iblis "mission accomplished, escape when its safe "

Iblis remains camouflaged with the nearby rocks, his side eyes closed with only the forehead eye slightly open, watching for when its safe. He responds telepathically "this Robotnik is a hazard level 2 at most, he's more comedic than threatening "

Amy is searching furiously for the robot "what did you do with it eggman "

Eggman shrugs "dont look at me, shadow took it by the looks of it... that blasted hedgehog stole my robot" with a facial expression that can only be described as a toddler mid-tantrum.  
"I was gonna steal that, unfair and Square "

Iblis telepathically speaks to mephilis "this dimensions only a hazard level 2 , this Robotnik is just chatting with the pink one now"

The dimension's sonic runs up "wheres the robot amy?" 

Amy sighs "shadow ran off with it, don't know what he would want it for though "

Sonic looks confused "but i was just throwing hands with shadow... he can't of been here as well. And i know I was definitely fuc-fighting shadow and not some robot"

Tails runs up "wheres the robot amy?"

Amy looks at sonic, whos already started to bruise where she presumes shadow kicked him "someone stole it while impersonating shadow "

Iblis telepathically speaks to mephilis "they caught on that it wasn't shadow, i may be caught. It likely would be fine however, everyone seems friendly "

Eggman sighs "maybe they are still here, my goggles have an heat vision mode"

Iblis silently swears knowing that he's gonna stick out against the cold rocks

Knuckles runs up "whats happening ? *gasp* eggman you're doing something aren't you "

Eggman immediately sees iblis volcanic temperatures contrasting the cold rocks "theres someone up against those rocks over there"

Iblis remains camouflaged "No theres not" he realizes he spoke out loud, and silently swears

Knuckles nods "no theres not, the rocks said so"

Iblis lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Tails points at the rocks "theres a glowing something amongst the rocks"

Iblis quickly closes his third eye, listening as everyone walks over to the rocks.

He hears their eggman speak "it says theres someone here but theres just rock"

Amy thinks about it "what if they are the rocks"  
She puts a hand on iblis camouflaged form, right on his chest, iblis instinctively flinches away from the hand.   
The sonic from this dimension smirks "we caught you now, you can't keep hiding forever "

Iblis sighs, slowly shifting his form back to the igneous form he prefers. He opens his two primary eyes and looks at the people who have all taken a step back in shock.

As his form shifts a wave of volcanic heat rolls off him , which could also be the reason everyone stepped back "uhhhh hi"

Sticks jumps out of the overhanging tree "a magma demon, kill it kill it kill it, i always knew they were hunting me"  
She throws her boomerang at iblis, striking him in the face, making him flinch .

"Seriously..." said a deadpan Iblis.

"Sticks, we probably should calm down, we don't even know this person" said Sonic.

"Hey, you're new here, where are you from?" Asked Tails.

Iblis is now visably sweating "umm, far away... you wouldn't know it"

"Really? Try me, I know every town in mobius" bragged Tails

Iblis nods "i live in new mobotropolis, and before you ask what species i am im a magmobian " iblis says 

Tails looks confused "ok never heard of that place... what happened to old mobotropolis?"

Iblis lowers his head slightly "i wasn't ahh old enough to remember what happened but the new city is built where the old one once stood"

Mephilis telepathically speaks to iblis "brother, whats taking you... "

Iblis telepathically replies "they found me, they are friendly... do we tell them?"

Mephilis hums "its on your head if things go wrong... im coming back through "

The Tails seems to be searching something on a tablet of sorts even furthering his confusion "strange, theres no records associated with the terms magmobians or mobotropolis. I would love to hear about your history"

Eggman scoffs "or he's just lying"

"Shut it egghead!" Shouted Sonic similarly perplexed and interested.

Mephilis steps out of a portal next to iblis "there would be no records of us on this planet, because we're not from this planet "

"They're ALIEN MAGMA DEMONS!!, I should have known!" Said sticks.

"Not quite-" stated Mephilis before being interrupted 

"Dimensional travel, I've mastered the theory myself. Y'know, if you joined my team I could learn so much from you" stated Eggman.

"Mastered?" Questioned Iblis.

"Mastered" confirmed Eggman.

Mephilis while shocked is also excited "you might be able to help me with your experience in the consequences of dimensional flux"

"Umm, well... yes uhhhh" 

Mephilis sighs "so you dived into dimensional travel without noting the consequences... explains a lot "

Mephilis activates his communicator "chuck, having spoken to the inhabitants of this dimension it has explained everything. This dimension had already experimented with dimensional travel. The Robotnik here has apparently mastered it, albeit without the precautions to prevent dimensional flux. Explains why Armand could end up here. "

Amy tilts her head "Armand?"

Mephilis ends communication and looks up at her "the robotisised mobian"

Amy continues looking confused 

Mephilis sighs, shifting his form to resemble his shadow disguise. Its obvious that he's not shadow. 

Amy glares at him "it was you who took it. What did you do with it"

Mephilis shifts back "i took him back to de-robotisise him so i could reintroduce him to his son who practically begged me to find any version of his father who was still alive "

"Why was he robotisised in the first place?" Asked Eggman.

"Not every dimension is a happy little hazard level 1 dimension like yours, some contain unwilling robot armies, usually made by your dimensional counterparts "

"What do you mean 'hazard level 1'?, I'm hazard enough to require a new level of which hazards are recorded" said Eggman annoyed by the slight made against him.

Mephilis laughs "you're the least hazardous Robotnik ive encountered, and that's including the one I share a place with "

This dimensions eggman scowls "well what hazard level dimension are you from then"

Mephilis smirks "originally a hazard 2 well... it became a hazard 8 for a while. Currently i live in a hazard level 4 dimension "

"And how do you determine the hazard level of a dimension?" Scoffed Eggman

"Does it matter?, your nearly the highest hazard threat in this dimension, as laughable it is, isn't that enough?" Argued Sonic.

Iblis smirks "surprised you haven't asked me what hazard dimension im from "

Eggman scowls "ok what"

Iblis smile widens "hazard level 8, although now its abandoned its down to a level 5"

Eggman doesn't look impressed, this dimensions sonic is curious however "what made your dimension so hazardous?"

Iblis smiles in a toothy grin, his teeth glinting in the sunlight "i did"

"Oh please, you can't determine your own hazard level!" said eggman now far more on guard.

Like eggman, the Sonic team are far more on guard with the threat that has presented himself 

Iblis smirks "of course back then I was little more than a mindless god destroying everything in my path. Then i became self aware and got a mind and i decided to create instead of destroy. Mephilis whats my personal hazard level now?"

Mephilis looks at the little computer on his wrist. "Five, was a four but the risk of a Solaris calamity raised it back up to a five"

Iblis giggles happily "five is a lot less than 8"

Eggman starts laughing possibly out of humour or more likely out of jealousy, "you think your more hazardous than I. You wish!"

With that a large horde of robots started to attack Iblis.

"I assume you can take this all on your own" said Sonic wanting to test the claims made by the crystalline friend, granted if he thought at any point he needed it Sonic would mobilise as he wouldn't allow egghead to get a victory.

As Iblis smashes each robot one by one with his power, bolts of energy cuts through the machine and eradicates the small horde.

Eggman is unrelenting he starts unleashing bigger robots until Sonic starts to get worried. Iblis doesn't bat an eye as he eradicates it easily with an aspect of the sacred flame.

"Well if big bots won't do, lets go small" as mosquitoe like robots start swarming Iblis and biting him.

Iblis feel the mosquitoes take small particles from him as he creates a armour of fire to prevent attacks.

"You really are a fool" said Mephilis not bothering to help as he knows his brother would only moan if he got in the way.

"I know you are but what am I?" Eggman poked his tongue out.

Mephilis laughs "entertainment, this would make a wonderful holiday dimension wouldn't it brother "

Iblis smiles "certainly, theres beaches, forests a beautiful little town. Far from the cursed wasteland we call home"

Mephilis smirks "i know shad would love the beaches, he loved the sands near mobotropolis lake, shame that hazard level 9 Robotnik destroyed everything and created a huge implosion that almost eradicated all life in both his and our dimension. Lucky i killed that Robotnik "

Iblis squishes the last mosquito-like badnik.

"Ho-ho-ho, you think you may have bested me, but thats just because I wasn't even trying" he says as he makes an escape.

As Tails watches his escape he notices a small shimmer of light following him, he can't make out what it is as it escapes and just shrugs it off.

On Eggmans island scheming is happening as he watches a scan of the new abilities he watched and uses his smart machine replicates them in mechanical form.

"It's working, I'll show that foolish hazard 9 killing dimension hopper who's boss!"


	14. Holiday searching (*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small amount of sexual content

Mephilis and iblis arrive back in the lab.  
Mephilis looks at Armand who is sat in the lab getting a rundown on the dimension and everything going on by eggman "you ready?"

The newly organic Armand nervously stutters "I uhh, umm yes..." Mephilis and Iblis looks at each other trying to process the character in front of them .

They lead him upstairs, mephilis checks if Antoine is in the room. 

Sally, Amadeus, Rosemary and Antoine are the only ones in the hangout room.  
Mephilis nods and leads Armand into the beautiful hangout room.

Armand comes from a dimension that is even less unhappy than blue's dimension. 

Armand coughs slightly, he looks at Antoine "Antoine?"

Antoine turns to face his father "... father?... is.. zat really you "

Armand runs to hug his son "my boy ..i ... when I held you dying in my arms i thought zat would be ze last time I would see you... i am glad zat i get another chance "

Antoine's eyes water slightly from the joy of being reunited with a version of his father. 

Armand smiles at Antoine "zat cree-stal hedgehog told me everything zat has happened in zis dimension. I am so proud of you Antoine, and if my dear Marie was still alive i know zat she would be proud of her son too"

Antoine smiles in upmost joy , "Merci beucoup père... it means a lot to hear you say zat"

Armand looks at the sword hanging from Antoine's hip "i am so glad zat you have continued to train with ze sword , zis sword of yours is simply exquisite "

Amadeus puts a hand on Armand's shoulder " General D'coolette it is good to have you back "

Armand looks at Amadeus "Amadeus we were close enough friends to use our first names... at least we were in my dimension "

Amadeus smiles "i would be honoured to Armand "

Meanwhile... deep in the coding of the de-robotisiser something re-awakens .

??? "Ah , it is good to be awake again, now to find a new host. Master would want me to complete my primary directive after all.

They notice a few nanites left behind after metal used the system to update his software. 

???" This will suffice, a form no larger than an ant. I need only a way to robotisise a new host..."

A bit of leftover information catches its attention, the data from another dimensions Robotnik, on using nanites to robotisise people. "Almost like fate, the knowledge is granted to me "

It notices someone entering the room. A robian ,it decides calling it a robotisised mobian is inefficient and a waste of processing power. The robian is checking the systems, a perfect opportunity to claim a new host.

The nanites flow into the body of the robian, thinking to itself "this will do as a temporary host. I shall not fail again. No rash moves until i have a better host. I am glad my primary directive is so vague, it allows me to have some fun"

It checks its primary directive again "destroy the freedom fighters using any means necessary "

It thinks on a plan "my old host was fun to torment, i hope my next host is as fun"

...

Chuck walks upstairs to the hangout room where eggman has just introduced himself to Armand and they are now conversing. 

Chuck smiles at eggman "the bug we found in the robotisiser systems seems to have been a one time event, all is functioning correctly now "

Eggman smiles back "splendid, hows the surveillance on our future holiday dimension going?"

Chuck nods "its automatic hazard grading now , just in case our influence caused another Robotnik to invade the friendly dimension "

It's unlikely but probability is generally relative with infinite possibilities.

"Always good to be prepared, wonder if our sonic wants to meet the other sonic. We should nickname him boom sonic or something " Chuck noted

Sonic and metal walk into the hangout room holding hands and giggling about something. 

"Hey kiddo, you want to scout out a possible vacation location" asked Eggman suprisingly chill Sonic noted.

Allready stretching for a run "allright where is it?"

"Oh it's a dimension mephilis found, he nicknamed it the boom dimension. "

Mephilis nods and prepares a portal to where the boom sonic currently is.

Boom sonic yells "what the heck , its midnight , can't a hedgehog wan-sleep in peace?"

Mephilis smiles "good news boom sonic, my sonic is visiting this dimension "

Boom tails groans "sonic, whats with the shouting. If its not for a good reason im not staying here again " waking up from the couch.

Boom sonic sighs "I don't know man, this guys back" he says rubbing his head.

Another portal opens within a familiar voice speaks "wait where?- ahh" as a cyan hedgehog falls into the room.

"Woah, didn't expect-" he notices boom Sonic "oh, hi".

"What are you doing here?" Asked boom Sonic.

"Ugh, vacation scouting, mephilis said i had to, sorry " Sonic answered annoyed.

With that boom sonic got an evil smile, a mischievous thought went into his head "My favourite place for vacation is Gogoba villiage" Sonic was going to get revenge for the rude wake up call and it was going to be sweet.

Boom Tails turns his head in confusion "Gogoba village? The Gogoba village?"

"Of course, where else!" Boom Sonic said glaring at Boom Tails

"Sounds great, where's that?" Sonic asked innocently

"It's in the jungle close by, just follow the sweet smells" boom Sonic was lying of course, you could locate it by the smells but the odor wasn't one you'd want to follow.

"Sounds grand, well wish me luck" as Sonic speeds off.

Sonic runs through the jungle and strange woods until he smells a horrible odour of wet mammals. 

"I must be in the wrong place" thought Sonic, this smell was nothing like how boom Sonic described.

Sonic decided to follow the smell anyway for any kind of direction until he came across a small tribal village

He searched around for anyone he could speak to, as he searched he found a mobian of a race he could not recognise "umm, hey can you help me find Gogoba Village"

"Of course my boy, you're in Gogoba Village, you're here just in time we need some help" said the gogoba.

"Oh well, I'm kinda just running by, I can't really stop" Sonic argues.

"Oh I see, it's fine we might be helpless and in desperate need for help and might all die from starvation but were sorry to bother your run"

"Oh I didn't realise, what do you need?" Asked Sonic

He points at all the un picked farmland and asks Sonic to harvest the food.

Sonic sighs as he prepares to get to work until boom Sonic appears grabs Sonic and speeds back to there home.

"Dude, what the hell?" asked Sonic

"Um, language!. I'm sorry, it wasn't cool of me to send you there." replied boom Sonic

Sonic growls "you're right, it was a real dick move. You're lucky im a pacifist "

Boom Sonic sighs from the continuous bad language but inevitably stops himself from arguing "if you're still looking for some vacation worthy places I'll help, no fooling around like that"

Sonic glares slightly "im bringing others this time in case you try another stunt like that "

Mephilis appears asif he knew what sonic wanted, opening the portal. 

Metal and shadow walk through the portal.

Metal is in his neo form, he looks like he's just had his body re-waxed and varnished. 

Shadow nods at sonic and then at his boom copy.  
Sonic smiles back "good that you're here shads, now this me wont try anything "

Shadow smirks "notice anything ?"

Sonic looks shadow up and down "wait did you get your ear pierced? That hoop looks good in you. What does mephilis think?" 

Mephilis laughs "who do you think pierced it? Don't worry i did it properly "

Boom sonic looks at metal and shadow, looking at them both nervously. 

Boom sonic nervously laughs "uhh so, do you want to see any suitable holiday places ?"

"Do make it quick, and don't worry we'll keep up alright" said the black and crimson hedgehog.

Boom Sonic gulped thinking of places to go. "Uhh follow me, ill show you the village first "

Boom sonic leads mephilis, metal, sonic and shadow out to the village centre.

Knuckles and amy are out in the market helping an injured rabbit move items to a stall in the market.

Amy sighs "i think im losing it... theres two Sonics "

Boom knuckles looks at his sonic and then the four hedgehogs walking behind him "they are clearly from another dimension "

Amy looks at him confused then facepalms "i forgot about that... knowing that we're not the only versions of ourselves......... is that shadow , well not our shadow this ones smiling too much "

"Hey Amy, where do you usually go for vacation?" asked boom Sonic.

"Vacation umm... I guess the beach would be my first destination. What's this about anyway?"

"Ugh hollidays" replied Sonic  
Metal smiles "you do need a holiday, i could tell by how tired you've been lately "  
Sonic sighs "I've been too stressed to sleep ever since the blaze incident..."  
Metal shakes his head "shes a hazard 7 in a hazard 9 dimension with no way to dimension travel. We can relax for a bit"

Boom amy looks a little worried "this blaze wont come here will she?"

"Not unless you're a 'nice girl' after Silver" Shadow joked.

Amy looks confused , boom tails walks over to listen to the story.

Shadow laughs "silver is a friend of ours, blaze is from a different dimension where she dated him... it didn't go very well when Blaze found out our version of silver is with a guy"

The explanation gets quickly interrupted when Boom eggman flies in with a small army of robotic ladybugs, bees and accompanied by his own metal sonic 

Metal looks at his copy, knowing that any version of himself would love to be free of his chains. Free from his master's control.

Metal then remembers why its probably a bad idea to free a different version of him using his nanites. 

Metal steps forward, trying to get a sense of whether this version of him is self aware or just a machine. 

Metal and boom metal lock eyes.  
There is a small hint of life in boom metals optics, but not much. Perhaps boom Metals programming is too strict, his primary directive too specific, or his hard-drive has been wiped too much for a major personality to take hold.  
Its much more likely that this version of him has not been continuously activated long enough to gain a personality... just another mindless machine...

Metal holds the hopeful stare, looking into boom Metals optics, smiling slightly. 

Boom metal tilts his head slightly, obviously scanning metal and trying to process the data, but the organic motion of considering something is proof enough to metal that there is a spark. A conscience among the programming. Just a chance for a ingenious plan... freeing another version of himself... by showing the other him how powerful he can become. 

Metal grins at his copy walking towards the smaller robot, his body glinting in the sunlight. Metal slowly powers up his turbine, ready to fight his inferior copy.  
He looks back at his sonic "sonic, please don't interfere. I will defeat this inferior version of me"

Metal watches as boom metal powers up his jet engine.  
Metal shows off slightly by spinning his turbine faster, a pale blue flame forming out the exhaust as he hovers off of the floor. 

Boom metal copies him. Hovering off of the ground, a orange flame firing out from his exhaust. 

Metal swiftly flies at boom metal, not as fast as he could potentially go as his neo form is slightly less aerodynamic, but still faster than his copy. As boom metal flies towards him he braces to punch him. Metal effortlessly punches his boom copy to the floor. 

Boom Eggman shrieks "how have you got a metal Sonic stronger than mine"

Sonic laughs "because he has the ability to grow and change, not shackled by his programming"

Metal speaks to his copy "see me as i am, no longer afraid of anything. If i so chose i could be godlike in strength "  
Metal finally decides on a risky action "a gift for you my copy, i grant you a voice"  
Metal pushes a handful of nanites into boom Metals body using them to quickly construct a vocal synthesizer. 

Boom metal stops clawing at Metals arm. "New module acknowledged... registering audio output? Why?"

Metal smiles at his copy "i was once like you, a slave to my programming, but now im free to make my own decisions. I can free you if you want?"

Boom metal jumps up, swiftly entering a combat stance "no. primary directive is to obey eggman. I wont let you . I would rather face deactivation "

Metal smiles at his copy, knowing that already boom metal is escaping the rigid shackles of his programming, acknowledging the shift in boom metals speech from third person to first person.

Boom Metals moves start to lose efficiency "stop this now!" He demands.

Metal activates his nanites further advancing his power levels by 110%,this power visible by an amber glow around Metals exterior,Metal shows of this power by flying around Boom metal at a impossible speed.

Boom metal stands trying to register Metals presence with his ocular and ultrasonic sensors.

Metal all of a sudden crashes a mighty blow against boom Metals arm almost taking the limb off, Metal smiles at himself as boom Metal holds the arm in its deactivated state.

One by one Metal does a mighty blow on all of his limbs until his boom counterpart is on his knees looking up at him "terminate me" he asks.

Metal places a hand on the forehead of his copy giving him sentience to explore, change and go beyond his programming.

"Why?" boom metal asks, his vocal synthesizer glitching slightly. 

Metal smiles "you deserve a chance, like I did" metal uses nanites to restore functionality to his copies limbs watching as he stands.

Metal and boom Metal looks at eachother for a period that feels like hours but likely only lasted a few moments.

"What do I do now?"

"Live I suppose"

"But I am stuck in this machine body, how do I go forward?"

"You are stuck by nothing, you have no shackles now"

Boom Metal starts rising slightly "but what do I do with this life?"

"Do what feels right"

Eggman grins as Boom metal slowly hovors towards him "good choice Metal, together we will accomplish so much-"

Before Eggman can finish his sentence his egg mobile is lifted and thrown towards the sun until Eggman is a slight shimmer in the sky.

Boom metal looks up then down at his hands "i truly am free " he looks at neo metal "thank you other me for this opportunity...ill make the most of it" to which he lands next to boom tails who had been looking on in confusion, carefully putting his hands on Tails' cheeks, squishing them gently.  
Boom tails instinctively holds his breath as the cold metallic claws squish his cheeks,yet purrs as his cheeks are massaged. Boom tails looks into boom Metals optics, as boom metal gazes back studying his face.

Boom metal eventually takes a step back "such a response my form cannot replicate "  
He walks back and forth slightly "so many inputs, that my programming once blocked ... i have much to do..."

Boom metal swiftly flies off, leaving everyone looking slightly shocked.

Sonic looks at metal "mets what was our one rule?"

Metal looks ashamed "to not uplift another version of me..."

Sonic waggles a finger "and what did you do?"

Metal looks down at the floor slightly "uplift another version of me..."

Sonic sighs "so what should you do "

Metal walks to boom sonic "i apologise for uplifting your dimensions version of me, and take full responsibility for anything that might occur "

Boom sonic smirks slightly "you better. I think he's done something to tails "

Boom tails is stood still, hand to his face where boom metal squeezed his cheek.

Everyone stares at boom Tails "are you okay?" Metal asks quite concerned.

Boom Tails shakes his head "um what?"

Metal shakes his lover Sonic "did I break him?"

Boom Sonic laughs "no, I've seen this look before"

With that simple statement Tails' head goes a bright shade of crimson as he falls to his knees.

"I'm gonna take Tails home, you're welcome to stay the night" Boom Sonic exclaims in a light chuckle.

"Thanks but we gotta go, here, keep in touch " mephilis throws a dimensional communicator at boom sonic who catches it and looks it over.

"Defo, see ya later" replied Sonic waving as a portal forms and the alternate universe mobians dissapears.

After the departure of regular Sonic, Boom Sonic and Amy start talking about the events that had transpired, during this time boom Tails just stares at the sky without awareness of the goings on around him.

Amy looks at tails with concern "yo tails you ok?"

Boom tails whispers out loud to himself "why do I feel so... all he did was touch me..."

Amy waves a hand in front of tails face " tails ' you might want to ...uhh ...head off home"

Boom sonic pokes tails in the side "lets go home before you start drooling "

Boom tails blinks and looks at boom sonic "!...ah ok im quite tired am i staying round yours again tonight?"

"Yeah sure bro" spoke boom Sonic as he speeds him home.

Boom tails smiles as he curls up on the couch, boom sonic chuckles as he walks over to his hammock and climbs in. As boom sonic dozes off he is reawoken by the distinct sound of... fapping?

Boom Sonic rolls his eyes and tries to go back to sleep after all him and Shadow wouldn't be so quiet. Boom sonic still dreads the day that amy finds out his late night sparring matches with shadow are more a battle of stamina instead of a battle of power.

Boom sonic tries to block out the sound , trying to not listen to his best friend masturbating in his house... on his favourite seat of the couch.

He glances over at tails, he hears some stifled moans as a glistening white substance arcs through the air . Boom sonic internally sighs hoping that tails will clean that mess, as sonic turns back to face the other way his eyes glance across the window. He sees two glowing red ovals peering towards tails . He glances back at tails who is already asleep, the room silent.  
Until he hears a low drawn out groan and the red eyes back away from the window. He hears a turbine spinning up and then flying away.

"That wasn't... noooo it couldn't be" whispered Sonic denying the mechanical spy peering through the window.

Boom sonic stretches slightly and gets comfy ,falling asleep slowly.


	15. Rouge (*)

Mephilis, sonic, metal and shadow step back into their own dimension. Mephilis and shadow give each other a quick kiss and nuzzle before shadow walks out towards his room and mephilis walks over to the kitchen area.

Metal drags sonic out to their room.  
They rush into their room, having little time to themselves lately.   
Sonic kisses him "mets you looked so beautiful fighting that other you "  
Metal purrs "my dear you look beautiful every second of every day "

Sonic nuzzles metal, pushing him onto the bed. "Its been too long since we last had time together "

Metal runs a hand down Sonics body ,slowly teasing Sonics already semi-hard dick.  
Sonic moans softly "should we use those new upgrades of yours "

Metal smirks , forming his dick with his nanites.

Metal vibrates his fingers around Sonics dick slightly rubbing the tip causing many uncontrollable moans by Sonic.  
Metal purrs at the sounds of his lover beneath him.   
Metal sticks his tongue out, his tongue dripping with synthetic saliva, the textured surface easily keeping it moist. Metal moves his hand to the base of Sonics dick, increasing the intensity of the vibration but in pulses.

Metal opens his mouth, slowly lowering his mouth over Sonics erection. Sonic moans out as the warm silicone coated metallic mouth slightly sucks on the end as the tongue explores the head .  
Metal bobs on sonics dick , with each time he pulls off of Sonics dick metal lifts his vibrating hand up to caress the tip.

Metal purrs as he feels sonics dick twitch slightly.  
Sonic tilts his head back moaning loudly "a-ah mets . So good"  
Metal pulls his hand away moving to his own dick, taking Sonics entire length deep into his mouth. Sonic gasps out moaning loudly "aah im gonna "  
Sonic moans out in pleasure as he orgasms, filling Metals throat and mouth with his release. Metal moans onto Sonics dick as he cums 

Metal pulls off of Sonics dick, cum dripping out of his mouth. Metal purrs "hmm that was fun" cum dripping from Metals dick

Sonic smiles lovingly at metal nuzzling him softly, kissing his faceplate softly. 

Metal pulls sonic close and hugs him as he yawns. Sonic purrs and slowly falls asleep in Metals arms .

Meanwhile, in shadows room...

Shadow smiles at mephilis who has brought in swiss rolls   
They both curl up together eating the sweet rolled sponge cakes .  
Mephilis softly kisses shadow on the cheek "we should clean your piercing in a minute, get into the habit of regularly cleaning it , wouldn't want it getting infected "  
Shadow nods, sitting up on the end of their bed waiting for mephilis to prepare the cleaning solution and potions.   
Mephilis carefully cleans the piercing and area "i was thinking of opening a piercing shop in the city, nobody else here is qualified to do it properly. And i learned everything from those books iblis brought here from his world on how the humans did it. "

Shadow smiles" it would certainly be safer than the mobians ive seen piercing their own ears. At least those spring loaded things that shoved the jewellery through the ear don't exist anymore "

Mephilis hmms as he finishes cleaning "i don't know why the humans used them... they are so unsafe and unsanitary. Ok all done , what do you want to do for the rest of tonight? "

Shadow lays down on the soft velvet duvet and fluffy cushions "hmm gimme a sec, im gonna have to think on that"

Mephilis nods looking out of the window at the city below, and the three skyscrapers visible from their window of the 6 encircling their home tower. Mephilis looks down at the bustling market district . "Theres so many people here now, there must be at least 3000 mobians here"

Shadow walks up beside mephilis looking out the window "plus the magmobians "

Mephilis chuckles "i included them with my original estimate, although its definitely good to have insectoid mobians again. They have definitely added to our genetic diversity... plus with the few other mobians getting thrown to our spacial anchor through rifts. And the citizenship process is pretty much automated nowadays, only if theres a lot of people do we have to get them in the system do tails and i have to go down there . "

Shadow nods "only aquatic,true insectoid and amphibian mobians that we don't have, plus Chuck's still working on cleaning that pit of radioactive goop in the industrial district "

Mephilis looks at a distinctive Blackstone building in the centre of the entertainment district the thought of the place sends a smile to his face"i have an idea of where we can go to have fun tonight "

Shadow looks at him raising an eyebrow "hmm? "

Mephilis pulls him by the hand "cmon lets go, ive got credits on me "

Shadow giggles and walks beside mephilis, headed through to the entertainment district 

They pass by many drunk and incoherent mobians stumbling home after an eventful evening.

They see a group of people in adventurer outfits, armed with small curved swords that are stereotypical of wasteland adventurers, chatting to a beautiful female fox. As one of the adventurers turns to look at them shadow smiles, recognising the mobian under the hood. 

The adventurer gasps "Shadow? It it really you?"

Shadow's smile widens, he lets go of mephilis hand and runs to the adventurer, hugging her "Rouge, It has been far too long "

Rouge hugs back "How have you been shadow?"

Shadow chuckles thinking of mephilis"absolutely amazing lately"

Mephilis walks up as shadow and rouge step back out of the hug. Putting an arm around shadow he nods to acknowledge rouge."rouge."

Rouge immediately stops smiling nodding back slightly"mephilis."  
Mephilis strokes shadows hip with his thumb.  
Rouge glares pointedly at mephilis "im only not punching you because you built this city. but that doesn't mean im gonna trust you "

Shadow sighs "rouge ...

Rouge sighs "what. "

Shadow huffs out his nose looking away slightly, unsure of how to word it.

Rouge gasps "you're not!...him..really shadow?"

Shadow blushes slightly, moving closer to mephilis warm body.

Rouge sighs "you couldn't date a normal mobian could you. Whats he got then that a normal person doesn't "

Mephilis tries to not growl "can you not talk about me like im not here "

Rouge puts a hand up to hush him "im not speaking to you, i just want to know why the hell he would be willingly spending time with you of all people. "

Shadow is looking away "rouge.... its because I love him...and he loves me back "

Rouge increases the volume of her voice "him!? Love someone. Don't make me laugh. You said it yourself all those years back that he only craves destruction "

Shadow replies, almost shouting "rouge its been centuries since then he's changed, we've all changed "

Rouge glares before sighing "fine."

Shadow nods sighing "look lets just pretend you two have never met before, and im just introducing you two "

Mephilis puts a hand out waiting to shake rouges hand.  
Rouge glares at mephilis slightly before sighing and shaking his hand.

Mephilis smiles "my name is mephilis, nice to meet you "

Rouge sighs reluctantly replying"im rouge,... nice to meet you too"

Shadow smiles "now isn't that better, rouge do you want to come back for dinner?"

Rouge sighs "i should catch up with everyone, im assuming you all live together "

Shadow nods, waiting for rouge to bid farewell to the other adventurers and returns to shadow. 

Mephilis nods "aight lets go home and hope that nobody is fucking on the couch "

Shadow laughs "asif nobody's fucking in the room, rouge will just have to ignore them "

Mephilis laughs in response, the three of them walk up to the hangout room. Unfortunately for them people are clearly fucking in the room. 

Rouge hears the sounds from the room "i thought you were joking, people seriously just fuck in your hangout room?"

Shadow shrugs "you get used to it"

As they enter the hangout room they see iblis in the kitchen area shoving ice cream in his mouth by the handful, moaning loudly with each mouthful. 

Shadow gasps "iblis what the fuck, we thought people were fucking in here. Somehow this is more disturbing "

Iblis head quickly snaps to face them eyes open in surprise. putting the lid on the giant mostly empty ice cream tub, trying to disguise what he was doing.

Mephilis sighs "brother at least don't sound like you're fucking the ice cream when you're eating it"

Iblis quickly portals the tub away "tell nobody what you saw" iblis swiftly leaves the room headed to his room. 

Rouge sighs "don't tell me that really was iblis...perhaps you truly have changed then mephilis if your counterpart is in here gorging himself on ice cream"

Shadow leads rouge to the table while mephilis gets a bunch of ingredients out and starts cooking. 

After a few minutes sally walks in, holding a mountain of importantlooking paper work, and sits down introducing herself to rouge "hello i don't think we've met before, im sally "  
Rouge shakes her hand "im rouge "

Mephilis soon brings a fragrant meal for the four of them, quickly adjusting the meal partway through for four was easy enough with all the training Antoine gave him. 

Rouge waits for shadow and Sally to start eating before she does. 

After everyone takes a few mouthfuls Rouge starts on her meal careful as to seem elegant and ensure cleanliness, something that only Sally notices as it is a massive contrast to the habits of Mephilis and Shadow.

"So sally, whats a little thing like you doing with people like this?" Rouge asks.

Sally puts down her pen and looks away from her breakfast.

"Oh umm, I guess they helped me and my people out of a bind" Sally answered not really sure how to explain the multi-universe endeavour.

"Shadow, I didn't realise you were in the business of getting young girls out of binds" Rouge stated making a crude bondage joke that turned Sally 3 shades pink.

"Thats a first impression I suppose" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"What can I say, I like to make an impression; whos making her do all of that this early anyway?" Rouge gestures to the paperwork.

"I'm the only one able to deal with this paperwork, I'm looking at the economical success of each business and company and the costs of the services we provide to the citizens" Sally spoke in a whine. 

"What kind of services are we talking about?" Rouge asks

"Mostly therepy" Sally collapses in shame, Rouge can tell that she is embarrassed by the emotional state of the city.

"Hey i've lived either here or around the city for a long time, the city's had a rough time but that couldn't be controlled by you, you've done an excellent job so far" Rouge states

"Ive only been here since the dimensional rifts opened. That does remind me. " Sally turns to mephilis "my people keep writing to me about how they wish to permanently live here instead of returning to our home dimension. Would that be ok with you?"

Mephilis chuckles slightly "i don't see why there would be any issues, seeing that your home dimension is so dangerous "

Sally nods and starts writing an official letter to be copied and mailed to each of her citizens. 

Sonic runs in "hey mephilis, you know how you pierced shads ear , do you think you could do mine? Ive been thinking about it for a while but didn't really trust anyone to do it. But you're the only person qualified so I trust you "

Mephilis nods "uhh sure thing. Can we do it tomorrow, i need to prepare the equipment. And do you have the jewellery or -"

Sonic chuckles "i have the jewellery, do you want it now? "

Mephilis shakes his head "nah just meet in my room 11 am"

Sonic nods excitedly and practically bounces out of the room. 

Mephilis chuckles slightly before walking over to behind shadow, he bends down slightly to kiss the top of shadows head "i should go prepare everything for the piercing im doing in 8 hours , and get some sleep. Love you "

Shadow feels his cheeks become flushed, "goodnight, love you too " he looks up to give mephilis a quick kiss before moving to finish the last mouthful of food.

Mephilis smiles happily "you should also check with our boy , hope Antoine's getting along with that version of his father "

Shadow nods and gasps "you called him our boy, so you do think of him as your adopted son"

Mephilis shushes "shad no people can't know that im very protective of Antoine, what if the cult find out ,they'll sacrifice him to summon me or something, chaos i hate that cult "

Rouge rolls her eyes "you could just get rid of the cult"

Mephilis shakes his head "creepily worshiping me isnt against the law so theres nothing i can do except tell them to stop...again.. i suppose I could disembowel one then heal them as a message to them to leave me alone and stop spying on me... that reminds me, they don't like you shads, something about defileing a god, they seem to dislike watching you fuck me "

Sally sighs "mephilis you can disembowel one... ill cover you and handle the paperwork, any more than one and its on your head"

Mephilis grin turns sharklike , a smile that shadow hadn't seen since the days of crashpoint . Rouge sees the months of repressed bloodlust visible in his eyes 

Silver walks in, with a beautiful middle aged cat and a young dingo by his side "hey mephilis, this girl and boy wanted to speak to you, something about the light . "

Mephilis looks at them, mentally restraining himself just to hear what excuse they have for interrupting his meal. 

The cat speaks, her sing-song voice accentuates her words " god of light why do you ignore our summons. We the people who dedicate our all to you so that we shall live eternal in your paradise. Why when we call you do not answer, why when we pray you don't reply. Why when we worship you do you leave us in the dark."

Mephilis growls "i don't want people worshipping me "

The cat replies "does sacrificing our kin not appease you?"

Mephilis growls loudly , stepping close to the cat, shouting at her from less than a step away "I HAVE THREE MESSAGES FOR YOUR STUPID CULT. ONE, STOP SACRIFICING PEOPLE OR YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH. TWO, STOP TRYING TO SUMMON ME OR YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH. oh and message three... DONT DISRUPT ME IN MY OWN HOME OR YOU WILL DIE" mephilis pushes his fist through the stomach of the cat, a sickening crunch accompanied by a squelch as he snaps her spine. The dingo screams and tries to run at mephilis only to be held back by shadow   
Shadow sighs speaking to the dingo "do not stop him, look upon the bloodshed and learn the three messages. Tell your cult them and maybe you will be spared if you stop annoying your god"

The dingo weakly nods as he watches his friend die.

Mephilis roars in bloodlust as he effortlessly flays the cat, his claws ripping skin from bone.  
He pushes his left hand into her intestines, grabbing a handful of the organs and pulling them roughly out as a cat makes a strangled scream. Mephilis pushes the dying cat to the floor , stamping on her ribcage, snapping the ribs before pouncing on her and mindlessly slashing at her organs until the pulsing of the blood pouring from the empied cavity where her organs used to be slows to a trickle. He brings his bloodied hand to his mouth, licking at the blood , moaning loudly. 

Mephilis head quickly snaps up to the terrified dingo watching the bloodshed. Shadow tells the dingo to leave and to take to body with him. Mephilis walks over to the sink and tries to scrub the blood off of his claws and chest.   
Shadow steps behind him, pressing his body against mephilis back.

Mephilis half growls half moans , lips pulled back to show his teeth , eyes rolling back slightly "shadow oh i could take you here and now, you wouldn't want that in front of your friend . Im sure she wouldn't appreciate the sight"

Shadow growls seductively in mephilis ear "hmmm or i could be on top, making you moan my name, bend you over the table next to her. Make you beg for me"

Mephilis lets out a deep drawn out moan "oh chaos you tease me. Shadow my body is yours"

Shadow grins pushing mephilis over the table, in front of rouge, facing her. Rouge looks slightly uncomfortable yet curious. She doesn't think mephilis would submit this easily 

Shadow takes off his gloves, and uses some of the blood covering mephilis body to lubricate a finger as he quickly prepares mephilis. Mephilis purrs as his hole is teased, the bloodlust still running through his veins amplifying the feeling. Rouge moves back slightly as mephilis claws flex and dig slightly into the table.

Sally looks up from her paperwork "break the table and you're fixing it " she nonchalantly goes back to work.

Shadow lines up with mephilis' hole, slowly pushing in, gripping the crystalline hedgehogs hips to push in to hilt. To which mephilis lets out a low moan.  
Shadow pulls most of the way out before pushing back in, causing mephilis to curl his claws ,gouging lines in the mahogany table.  
Shadow can tell that mephilis full length is erect now. He gives rouge a quick warning "rouge you might want to move over slightly, i wouldn't want you to have to clean yourself up "

Rouge smirks, thinking that shes out of reach of any normal ejaculation "im good "

Mephilis purrs "a-ahh... don't sa-y we didn't warn you "

Shadow grips mephilis hips tighter starting to thrust into mephilis ass, moving one hand to grasp mephilis head quills, pulling his head back allowing rouge to see his face. 

Rouge looks at mephilis, whose eyes are clouded with lust and pleasure, no longer caring that there is other people in the room.   
Mephilis moans as his quills are pulled.

Shadow growls softly as he thrusts into mephilis who moans loudly each time he takes shadows length.

Rouge watches with curiosity and anticipation, Rouge had never been stunned by an event that she hadn't caused in many years and allthough the majority of her brain wouldn't admit it she was getting wet by the sight of it.

Rouge subconsciously leans in closer staring intently until a stream of cum flies up from mephilis dick, that was straining against the underside of the table ,arcing and falling on Rouges thighs.

"We did warn you" 

Rouge smirks takes a finger in the pool of purple cum on her lap and tastes it. It tastes sweet, yet slightly metallic and ashy.

"Youre having a'lot of fun without me" Rouge adds to Mephilis' suprise as she moves him to the couch

Mephilis starts to question the statement and actions before Shadow interrupts him, pushing him onto the cushions , lifting his legs and thrusts back in making mephilis moan loudly in surprise.

Mephilis moans seem endless until suddenly his mouth is gagged by something unfamiliar, he looks up to find rouge sat over him, he quickly gets to work pleasuring her and Rouge rewards him by massaging his unnatural shaft.

Mephilis purrs into rouge , his pointed tongue flicking against her clit before plunging into her.

Rouge in surprise to the sudden and unexpected pleasure grips the dick firmly in a loud moan.  
Mephilis dick curls around her hand as she squeezes it , the tip flicking against the back of her hand.   
Mephilis moves between fucking her with his tongue and flicking against her clit.

Rouge suddenly releases a ocean upon Mephilis as she reached her first orgasm, yet Mephilis doesn't relent, enjoying the thrusting from shadow and her slowly stroking him overwhelming him with pleasure 

Rouge purrs as she licks up the length of dick in her hand, making mephilis moan loudly into her as he eats her out, as she moans the tip of mephilis dick takes the opportunity to push into her mouth.

Shadow increases his pace , thrusting deep into mephilis before cumming deep inside him and pulling out with a pop making mephilis cum in rouges mouth. The wave of liquid purple floods into her throat making her choke slightly. She pulls off of mephilis coughing the cum out yet swallowing the rest that didn't go in her lungs. 

Mephilis smiles happily as rouge moves away , shadow lays down on top of him, cuddling him .

They are interrupted by a beep coming from mephilis wrist computer. 

Mephilis looks at it "that boom dimension has been reclassified by the automated system as a hazard 4... probably just a glitch"

Shadow nods and nuzzles mephilis who smiles happily and nuzzles back.   
Mephilis sighs "we should really clean up... rouge you're welcome to borrow our shower"

Shadow leads rouge who is now dressed again to his room. Mephilis follows them quickly apologising to Sally for disrupting her work.

Rouge is allowed to shower first   
Once she is out she patiently waits for the other two to wash, smiling as she hears shadow laughing happily. Speaking to herself "its been years since ive seen him this happy, mephilis somehow you have made him so... contented... thank you "

As they both come out the showers rouge smiles "ah boys i should be off , my adventure continues in the afternoon and i should get some sleep "

Shadow nods and hugs rouge "it was nice seeing you again "

Rouge smiles "that it was, and it was nice getting to know you mephilis "

Mephilis grins and joins the hug "you too rouge"

Rouge leaves the hug and walks out to the large hotel in the entertainment district. Meeting up with her fellow adventurers


	16. Attack of the clone bots *

Mephilis is awoken by his wrist computer beeping  
He quickly opens his eyes to check on the cause.  
The computer beeps 'dimension designation boom , hazard level 6'

Mephilis silences the computer and turns over to continue cuddling shadow . It starts beeping again  
'Dimension designation boom , hazard level 7'

Mephilis groans and rolls out of bed.

Iblis teleports into the room "yo mephilis we have a hazard level 7 in the boom dimension, lets go . We'll have silver and knuckles with us to see whats up"

Mephilis nods and follows iblis out.

Silver and knuckles are already waiting and in the sleek black armoured suits designed for instances like these. Complete with visored helmets powered by micro-nuclear batteries.  
The suits have a small extra addition on the back armour where a pair of hardlight dragonfly wings are concealed.

Unfortunately as of now only shadow, silver, knuckles and sally are sufficiently proficient at flying with the things to use them.

And more unfortunately shadows asleep and Sally is busy informing her citizens of their permanent residence in this dimension.

Mephilis and iblis open the portal and the four of them walk through into the boom dimension at the approximate location of boom sonic.

As soon as they step through they see boom sonic, tails, amy,knuckles and sticks cowering in a concrete room with boom metal holding the door closed against something that seems desperate to get in.

Boom sonic growls and points at mephilis and iblis "YOU! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACES BACK HERE. AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE...everything was fine until you showed up...eggman was nothing more than an annoyance and everyone was happy. . . Why... why..." boom sonic punches the wall in defeat.

"I don't understand" stated Iblis.

Boom Tails spoke up to explain "you showed Eggman a undefeatable power and he exploited it by copying and cloning it"

"Copy???" Mephilis questions "impossible"

"Possible, how are you going to fix this?!" Demanded Amy pointing rudely at Iblis.

Without answering they create a portal and jump through it leading to outside the concrete fortress.

Boom Metal notices the force on the door stops just as his burners deactivate and he loses power in his arms.

Boom metal falls onto his knees as his battery warns him of critically low charge. Boom tails runs to catch him as he falls.

Boom knuckles hums in thought "was that me?"

Sticks hisses "don't trust him, hes gonna eat your teeth"

Boom knuckles grabs his mouth "no i need them, why does he want my teeth"

Sticks replies "hes an impostor, they eat people "

Iblis slams another iblis-robot... ibbot ...into the floor, mephilis throws more onto crystal spikes he forms from the floor.

Knuckles speaks into the comms "back in there, was that this dimensions version of me?" He fires plasma from the arm cannon taking down another ibbot

Mephilis replies "yes , why?"

Knuckles sighs "what happened to him, did he do nothing but lift weights for three years?"

Mephilis laughs "probably...... we have to do something about this eggman, we can't let him keep this knowledge "

Iblis hums in thought "we can wipe his mind, make him harmless "

Silver agrees "it would be for the best "

Knuckles nods to silver "we can handle the bots here iblis and mephilis go wipe this eggmans brain"

Mephilis and iblis fly off to boom eggmans base its surprisingly undefended.  
They sneak in and surprisingly find boom eggman asleep, wearing pink pyjamas

Iblis telepathically speaks "lets get this over with "

Mephilis stands on one side putting a hand on boom eggmans head, iblis stands on the other.

They both use their power to access boom eggmans mind.

They open their mental eyes around them is a visualization of boom eggmans mind.

A large metal building sits on a sandy island in an ocean of neurons. Mephilis and iblis walk into the building, ahead of them is a long steel corridor, they check each of the doors, any cached bit of knowledge pertaining to weapons, iblis powers and dimensional travel erased as they walk past

Once they reach the end they double check that this eggman is reduced to a hazard 0 . Still incredibly smart but no longer able to build hazardous robots like he once did.  
Iblis and mephilis leave the mind of boom eggman, knowing he'll be comatose for a day while his mind adjusts to the missing knowledge.

They wipe any hazardous blueprints from the computers but copy boom metal sonics blueprints before deleting them.

Iblis and mephilis return to the burning village and help knuckles and silver deal with the ibbots.

A group of four ibbots encircle silver, charging a firey blast aimed at silver. silver spreads the hardlight wings , bending his knees to give him a boost into flight.

As soon as he sees the ibbots fire he jumps, activating the wings that flutter to life propelling him into the air. Silver guides himself into an arc over the bots as their fire destroys each other.

Silver smiles as he perfectly lands on his toes. The wings behind him happily fluttering back into the folded position. "Neat"

Knuckles is using the wings to augment his natural gliding ability to fly at each ibbot blasting them as he flies past.

Mephilis and iblis make short work of all remaining ibbots

They walk back to where boom sonic is hiding.

"Are they destroyed?" Asked Boom Sonic.

"We've dealt with Eggman" stated Silver meeting this Sonic for the first time.

"What do you mean 'dealt with'?" Asked Tails seeing the good in all people and wouldn't agree with the death of eggman.

"I mean neutralised, we've taken his knowledge to bring such destruction, he is now a hazard level 0 citizen like everyone else" Silver continued.

"All the ibbots have been destroyed" noted mephilis.

Boom tails suddenly gasps "did you destroy every robot blueprint ... "

Knuckles, while keeping a watchful gaze on his boom counterpart replies "yes we did. But we thought you would like something "  
Iblis holds out a cylindrical device labled 'metal sonic blueprints and stuff'

Boom tails takes it looking at the port on the end "i don't know if I have any computers with this port,but i can figure it out"

Mephilis chuckles "its a nanite port , it adapts and functions with anything "

Boom tails gasps and watches as the port shifts form as he puts it near the input port of his miles electric. "Neato"

Boom sonic rubs his quills "its gonna be a while before we have rebuilt..."

Mephilis nods "we can help if you want "

Boom sonic sighs " our town if perfectly capable of rebuilding itself, we specialise at it at this point "

Mephilis nods "if you are sure..."

Boom sonic nods before sighing "you owe us for all the problems you've caused "

Mephilis bows his head slightly "uhh of course, what do you want "

Boom sonic thinks slightly "well if you are using our dimension as a holiday destination then we're using your dimension as a holiday destination "

Mephilis smiles "that all?"

Boom sonic smirks "yes"

Mephilis nods "where should we set up the portal?"

Boom tails thinks "we could set it up outside my workshop "

Mephilis and iblis nod, following boom tails out to his surprisingly intact workshop.

Mephilis puts a marker on the floor, he stands on one side , iblis stands on the other

They both put their hands towards the marker, opening a portal and anchoring it.

Mephilis hums "brother did you see that anomaly ... some dimension , running perpendicular to all others, perhaps we should investigate "

Iblis nods "plus our super-dimensional influence will alter the polarisation of anyone who accompanies us there to be in correct angles to the dimension "

Mephilis smiles " lets go there after we're done here"

The portal stabilizes and gets anchored.

They lead the boom people through the portal, its opened up to the portal hub in the main square of the commercial district. Mephilis hands them personal Geiger counters and lets the shock of the tall buildings settle down. Its late evening in the wasteland, the sky is starting to get dark, bright neon lights reflecting off the citizens and the floor and the water features in the square.

Boom knuckles looks around "woah... i feel so small"

Boom sonic looks up at the towering buildings around the portal hub, and at the neon signs on each shop. He looks at the wind turbine in the middle of the square which appears to use the wind funneled down the main market street to generate clean power, he then notices that it's emblazoned with eggmans logo.

Mephilis sighs remembering something "oh yeah, your denominations of currency are worth fuck all here, so heres 5000 credits each "

Mephilis hands each of them a card reading 5000 on its screen.

Boom amy looks at the card "what do you mean our denominations are worthless?"

Silver chuckles "well an apple costs 30 credits here so our lowest denomination is 10 credits"

Boom Tails looks at the inflation of credits "whys it so expensive?" He guesstimates that it would take 300 years to reach such an enflation with their current inflation rates without any economical crisis events.

Knuckles looks away from the small fox "sometimes idiots get in control of the economy and make idiotic decisions"

Mephilis laughs putting on a slightly sassy voice "currency-bot does a good job of keeping the market stable, especially when our market has undergone three separate crises depreciating the value of a credit to basically nothing "

Iblis laughs and continues the sentence "especially since we're only just recovering from the complete destruction of our planet...again "

Silver sighs "yeah its stable but i wish I could buy a burger for less than 40 credits "

Boom knuckles looks at his dimensional copy "so you're me? What happened?"

Knuckles chuckles slightly " over-exposure to the master emerald... i sorta also forgot to eat for 50 years"

Boom knuckles looks confused "whats a master emerald?"

"So you're what I would be without the guidance of the master emerald. Amazing that even without the ancient knowledge of the echidnas you still managed to make the same friends as i" knuckles sits down beside his boom counterpart who has sat on a bench.  
"How much do you know?"

Boom knuckles looks at knuckles "well I knew I was the only echidna around... i feel like I knew more at one point but when I spent years just working out i think i forgot it"

Knuckles puts a hand on boom knuckles shoulder "well if there's anything i can do for you, just say so"

Boom knuckles looks at the exosuit "you can fly? "

Knuckles smiles "i can glide normally but this exosuit has wings so i can fly indefinitely "

Boom knuckles looks down slightly "i think i used to be able to glide... i don't think I can anymore im probably too... "

Knuckles pats boom knuckles shoulder not forcing his counterpart to finish"well we can get one of these suits made to your specifications and see if you can get the hang of it if you want "

Boom knuckles grins "really!? I.. thanks"

Knuckles smiles "we can go get one made for you now if you want?"

Boom knuckles quickly stands up "yeah!"

They run off with knuckles leading the way.

Boom amy has already disappeared into a clothing shop, and sticks is in a trance watching one of the thousands of advertising screens.  
Mephilis walks over to sticks who murmurs "drink mobo-cola..."  
Mephilis chuckles "sticks if you were an official citizen here your advertisements would be more personalized "  
As mephilis walks close the screen changes to read 'after a long day of saving the world why not relax in the warm embrace of the black kitten, the hottest casino in town'.

"Personalised, they are tracking everyone, nooo stop." Sticks scream

"It will not and can not track you if you don't accept 'cookies'" Mephilis reassures

"They would lure me in with cookies! How dare they!!!" Sticks shouts in the street.

She looks at the advertisement sharing details of The Black Kitten "what is this place anyway"

"Hmm? The black kitten?" Mephilis questions "it's in the entertainment district, a place of... pleasure"

"Pleasure... like a massage?" Sticks asks.

"Umm, i don't know how to explain it" Mephilis answers "I can show you if you want"

"Sure, I probably should scout the area. If it's a vacation the entertainment district is probably the best place" Sticks decides.

They walk to the black kitten and Sticks peers into the window but can't see much past the silhouette of the crowd in the black tinted window.

"How old are you Sticks?" Mephilis asks

"Haven't you heard not to ask a lady her age! I'm 18!" Said the curious badger.

A black cat appears behind the oblivious badger suprising Sticks.

"You will require proof of that if you are to enter this establishment" she purrs.

Sticks in her surprise forgets to protest and gets out her i.d from her handbag.

"Purrrfect, I welcome you to the black kitten" she passes back the i.d "take good care of her mephilis"

Sticks enters, muttering something about being frightened of that cat.

She tries to squeeze through the crowd of adults to see what everyone is looking at and Mephilis follows her with two alcoholic drinks

Upon the stage in the central pole is a beautiful female magmobian butterfly, her beautiful wings shimmering in the blacklights of the room. The pattern of vibrant orange and grey, crisscrossed with a magma glow.

On one side is a beautiful male gazelle, his body toned and his fur perfectly trimmed short to show off his muscles.

On the other side is a sculpted young Male badger, his body muscular yet not too buff. As he dances on the pole he makes a show of his flexibility. His hair is tied up in a dozen leather wrapped spikes.

Sticks rubbs her thighs together from the provocative dances.

"Are you okay?" Asks Mephilis.

"Umm, yes I think so" taking a glass and sipping at the drink quickly.

Sticks stumbles allready affected by the tonic.

The magmobian butterfly catches Sticks staring and lifts her dress slightly on the raised stage so that she can see all the way up her thigh to her clean nether regions.

Sticks goes red as the butterfly giggles and Mephilis takes Sticks to sit down.

Sticks continues with her drink rubbing her legs together in her arousal.

"I've gotta call Shadow, I shall be back soon Sticks... be careful please" Mephilis leaves.

A few minutes after Mephilis leaves Sticks hears a voice "hey cutie, did you enjoy the show" the voice belonging the the sculpted badger previously on the stage, now holding 2 drinks.

"Oh- yeah, it was umm" Sticks struggles for words "hot-" Sticks squicks in suprise from her own words "I mean-"

He laughs "I can tell your not around here, youre the first badger I've seen for a long while. My name's Alder , 's a pleasure~" the last part is practically purred as he gives Sticks the cocktail.

Sticks blushes drinking it "s-Sticks, I did enjoy your show"

"I can give you a show anytime" Alder wiggles bis eyebrows causing Sticks to go scarlet in colour.

Alder writes a number on a piece of paper "call me sometime, I would certainly enjoy your company, lets get a proper drink shall we?" He looks at the empty glass in sticks' hand

Alder winks as he leads sticks to the bar, buying himself and her a drink. He speaks to the bartender "Add two drops of green to each thanks " the lizard adds the extra ingredient and hands the drinks over as alder pays.

Sticks happily takes the pale green drink, sipping it and instantly enjoying the flavour, her body feels weightless at this point as the world spins she speaks bubbly to Alder.

"Tell me, where are you from?" Alder asks curiously.

"I'm from behind the portal, a far more... natural universe" Sticks described drunkly.

"Sounds beautiful, calm and peaceful. Most of us would envy that" Alder looks deeply in the eyes of the drunk badger.

At this point either there is a aphrodisiac in the green or Sticks has gone crazy but she leans closer to kiss the male badger of which he riciprocates.

"Would you like to go somewhere private?" Alder asks giving up his hand to help Sticks up.

Sticks takes it jumping up too hug before following him to a private room.

The room was a mixture between black, crimson and pink with a large king size bed.

Alder lifts up Sticks and twirls until they were both on the bed with Sticks on top of Alder.

Sticks drunken hands are shaking "I- I don't know what to do" she says honestly.

"Anything that feels right, or if nothing feels right, do nothing" Alder spoke confidently and reassuringly.

Before Alder could finish his pep- talk Sticks had started a passionate kiss forcing her tongue down his throat, an event that could have lasted indefinitely if not for the poking feeling in her backside.

She looks behind her to find that during the kiss, Alder got quite excited...

Sticks gave Alder a drunken mischievous smile. She experimentally rubs her ass against the thing poking her from behind.

"What is it that you enjoy my dear?" Sticks asks in a sexy dominatrix voice purring the last word.

"What is it that I don't enjoy, you are free to browse the toys upon the desk" Alder gestures to the bedside table that has an assortment of fun on it including handcuffs, vibrators and strapons of every shape and size.

Sticks looks at the array of items and picks up the cuffs and a large strap on.

"My dearest before we look at that perhaps we should warm up... and find the lube"

Sticks takes the advice of the more experienced Alder.

"Fine... but can I atleast use the cuffs?" Sticks pleads causing a chuckle from Alder "of course"

Sticks puts on the kinky handcuffs around Alders wrist and around the poles on the headboard wiggling her ass on his erection while she does so.

"Now that I'm helpless what shall you do... 'Misstress'". Alder accentuated the last word causing Sticks to wiggle in pure excitement.

"Giving in so easily, I think I shall reward you" Sticks says struggling to keep the excitement from her voice.

Sticks uses the lube to moisten her hands as she grips Alders large member rubbing up and down getting many small moans.

As she speeds up the low moans quickens in pace her hand moves from the head down to the base and underneath his balls.

Alder makes a loud yip as his balls is squeezed and his ass is poked slightly with a lubed up nail.

"Do you comply Alder?" Said Sticks asking permission but in a dominatrix way.

Alder nods not wanting to spoil her fantasies and her finger slowely spreads his ass stirring inside him.

"Perhaps the small strapon is required" Alder asks desperately straining the chain on the cuffs.

Sticks eagerly does so, determined to figure out the expensive strapon next to her.

She turns it on and the stapon starts vibrating slightly. She thoroughly lubricates the toy and inserts it inside him causing a loud moan. She thrusts into him repeatedly slowly gaining speed.

During the moan Sticks notices the erection start twitching as she thrusts and Alder starts moaning and shaking until cum starts flying over Alders Body blanketing his fur in white.

"Did I do a good job?" Sticks asks but Alder is unable to reply but has an unending smile.

"We'll definitely do this again" Alder says "perhapse you should go meet up with your friends, I'll clean up here"

Sticks complies and leaves with a kiss, when she opens the door she finds Mephilis and Boom Sonic both of which smiling.

"I see someones popped your cherry" Boom Sonic whispers.

"Umm yeah- waaaiiiit... I'm still a virgin" Sticks realizes remembering that she was not fucked.

Boom sonic chuckles "cmon lets go we have a home to rebuild "

Mephilis leads the two out and smiles as they walk into their own dimension yet again.

Iblis nods to mephilis as he walks over  
"Shall we check out that anomaly now? Im buzzing in anticipation "

Mephilis nods and opens a portal.

The first thing they notice is that their atoms really want to be at 90 degrees to the ground.

The second thing they notice is a huge curved wall of screens with various sonics on them, although half seem to have no signal.

The third thing they notice is what used to be a mobian on a chair with tons of machinery and everything below his ribcage gone. It looks like this dimensions sonic.

They both take a step back as his eyes open. "Ah good, you two have finally arrived "


	17. This chapters a real scourge *

Mephilis looks at the half dead hedgehog sat in the chair "what do you mean, waiting for us?"

Zonic chuckles weakly "first i should introduce myself, i am...was...still am ... zonic the last zone cop. We were in charge of keeping order between dimensions however there was a old prophecy "  
Zonic drags himself towards the screens  
" the opening of the first rift signals the end of the no-zone. our prisoners will stage a breakout exactly 11 planetary rotations later, we are destined to fail. The opening of rifts will link alpha 2 and sat3 permanently. Alpha 2 will be attacked by sat3 . The gods will realise their true power and purpose, then they will find this place. They will take on the role the zone cops once held"

Iblis nods understanding completely" but how are we supposed to do what you as a whole planet did?"

Zonic sighs sadly, "unfortunately there was a chain of events set in motion by the first rift opening... a ripple through the very fabric of reality... i watched bleeding out as over half of the dimensions we kept an eye on were wiped.. their Sonics faces contorted in agony as their bodies turned to dust... only three dimensions that were affected had survived.  
Alpha 2...alpha 3... and sat3..so with the loss of so many dimensions your job will be a whole lot easier "

Mephilis nods "so how do we keep order in the multiverse"

Zonic moves to show the computer to mephilis "here is a database of all dimensions we watched over...unfortunately including all the ones that were wiped"

Mephilis loads the database onto his own.  
"What of you... you must be in agony"

Iblis smiles innocently "we could put you out of your misery "

Zonic stutters "a-ah no im fine, someone has to help you keep an eye on things after all "

Iblis laughs slightly "twas a joke... but i assume everyone else died during the breakout"

Zonic nods "i thought I was going to die too but luckily I augmented myself before I bled out completely. You can already access my communications. And i know that you have automatic grading systems on some dimensions. If I see anything particularly dangerous i will be in touch... you're welcome to continue exploring dimensions at your pleasure of course...and transferring mobians to your own dimension would be fine "

Iblis nods looking at a curious dimension on a flickering screen

Zonic notices him looking "that one is alpha 1b... the counterpart to alpha prime...the origin universe ... alpha 1b is...hazardous ... we lost contact with alpha prime however... "

Mephilis grins "hazardous? Sounds fun. I wonder if my sonic wants to come"

Zonic nods "you should probably head home "

Iblis nods and opens a portal back to the hangout room 

Mephilis nods and walks out after iblis.

Mephilis quickly looks at the clock remembering he was supposed to check on sonics piercing today.

Sonic smiles, hes wearing a beautiful velvety black hoodie, his cerulean ears poking through stylishly ripped holes in the hood the gold hoop in his ear isn't any normal jewellery, but in fact a modified power ring that amplifies his chaos abilities. 

Mephilis looks him up and down "ooh i like it, it suits you, hows the ring?"

Sonic twitches the ear "barely notice the weight now, i love it"

Metal walks in helping blue carry a huge basket of fresh fruit in.

Metal smiles "oooh . I love the hoodie my dear"

Antoine smiles at the sight of the fresh fruit "ah wonderful, now im able to make a beautiful dessert "

Blue looks at sonic "im loving the style, you're finally almost as cool as me"

"Nahh, I'm way past cool" spoke Sonic with a wink, Blue shakes his head "that's my line!"

The group lightly chuckle from the exchange.

Mephilis taps Sonics shoulder "hey, we found an interesting dimension, its apparently very hostile and hazardous, wanna come?"

"Absolutely, what's interesting about this one?" Sonic replies curiously.

Mephilis ponders for a second "it's... negative, it's a kind of anomaly"

Sonic rolls his eyes, Tails was used to dumbing things down for him so he understood it but that is a skill Mephilis lacks, Sonic decides to trust the expertise of the crystalline hedgehog.

"When do you wanna leave?, also possibly keep your hood up, I'm guessing that this place may be negative towards sonic" Mephilis states

Sonic raises his hood "I'm not doing anything else today, lets go!"

Mephilis opens a stealthed portal and the three step out into a damp alleyway .

Sonic looks around at the run down street , pulling his hood to cover his face a little more "this whole place makes me feel on edge"

Mephilis chuckles "well if theres anywhere to get out those dark temptations here seems to be the place "

Sonic laughs slightly " it has been too long since ive felt the buzz of adrenaline and the thrill of danger... part of me misses the excitement of living in terminus "

Mephilis sounds slightly surprised "oh ... i wasn't expecting you to agree "

Sonic smirks "plus i gotta get back into fighting shape, with the risk of blaze and Snively coming back "

As they walk down the street they see people run into shadow and nooks of buildings to keep their distance from the trio.

Iblis maintains silence, noting the world looks like a less melted version of his home timeline.

Sonic chuckles "I said you guys shoulda changed forms to something a bit normal" gesturing to the scurrying citizens.

Mephilis snorts slightly "its fun to see people run before me"

Sonic smiles and then points to a run down shop with graffiti covered windows . They walk to the door and open it ,the hinges squeak , mephilis and iblis wait outside. 

A terrified rabbit is behind the delapidated counter, sonic looks at the crystals in the damaged display he picks up a green gem not unlike a smaller version of the chaos emeralds he has at home.  
Sonic feels a familiar yet strange power in the gem. "So what is this "

The rabbit stutters "a-anarchy beryl... i-its relatively common but the king has banned it...a-ah i really shouldn't have any so im trying to get rid of it "

Sonic smirks "how much is it?"

The rabbit points to a sign stating 50 rings

Sonic really wants this gem , and if theres anything hes got planned for today is he's not gonna be a hero for once.

He places down the gem he all so desperately wants and walks away from the store, waiting patiently for the storeman to look away.

When he finally catches the storeman paying little attention Sonic uses his trademark skill to snatch the gem as fast as lightning with only wind acting as proof of his thievery.

Down the road from the shop sonic looks at the gem he grabbed, mephilis looks at him in shock "did you really just steal that!"

Sonic shrugs "its an anarchy beryl , he said he really shouldn't have had it anyway. Its not like he could catch me"

???"but i could, hand it over"

Sonic turns to face the voice, locking eyes with the green hedgehog. Sonic looks at the leather jacket that the hedgehog is wearing "nice jacket "

The green hedgehog narrows his eyes behind his red tinted sunglasses "nice try at deflecting the topic. Hand over the gem"

Sonic puts the beryl in his pocket "no chance greeny i stole this fair and square "

Iblis sighs "im not gonna be in trouble am i?"

The green hedgehog looks at the tall imposing magmobian "did that rabbit catch you? No . So you're gonna be fine as long as he hands over that beryl "

Sonic narrows his eyes "why do you want it so desperately "

The green hedgehog growls "i don't need to tell you anything "

Sonic smirks "mephilis, iblis how much do you bet that I can outrun greeny here"

Mephilis chuckles "im a betting man sonic, i don't know how old greeny is but you're definitely at least 200 years older than him, all those years have probably decreased your top speed. Mixed in with the fact you're a cyborg and not even the fastest thing alive in our own dimension... im more likely to win money back by betting on him instead of you "

Sonic smiles "yeah... no need to rub it in"

The green hedgehog smirks "ah so you are sonic... thought so , well you're not the sonic i know so ill introduce myself before I kick your ass. Im scourge the hedgehog. I haven't seen my usual punching bag for a while so it'll be good to get my energy out"

Sonic smirks, prepared to fight "i warn you, i fight dirty"

Sonic starts off the fight with a quick kick to scourges crotch.

Scourge side-steps punching sonic in the stomach , flinching as his hand impacts hard metal under the skin, sonic jumps into the air kicking scourge in the side of the chest as scourge is stepping away. 

Scourge growls , taking off his sunglasses to keep them safe ,and kicks sonic in the crotch sending sonic to the floor. Sonic grabs a handful of dust and debris from the floor and throws it in scourges eyes. 

Scourge clutches his eyes "aghh fuck . You bastard . I know we were fighting but fucking hell. "

Sonic cracks his knuckles "ive had my fill of excitement for the day, truce?" He offers his hand to the green hedgehog trying to get the dust out of his eyes. 

Scourge, not wanting to risk another handful of dust begrudgingly takes the hand "fine. But this doesn't make us friends "

Mephilis smirks and uses magic to remove the dust from scourges eyes ,to which scourge mutters something that could be vaguely considered thanks. 

Mephilis nods "so scourge you were saying you hadn't seen your sonic for a while? "

Scourge growls "thats king scourge to you...but yeah, just follow me ... fiona hasn't been back since she went through the star posts into alpha prime... i hadn't really thought much about it but I fucking miss having somewhere warm to bury my cock at night "

Mephilis chuckles "crude but respect. We'll find her"

Scourge leads the three through the derelict city, sonic notices everyone giving them an even wider berth than before. Everyone who isn't high that is..

They walk out of the city to a large castle. Scourge leads them to the throne room and points to two poles, topped with red balls.  
Scourge gestures to the globe posts "i don't know how you hot here but ever since the warp ring stopped working we had to get these old pieces of garbage powered back up."

Mephilis wrist communicator beeps , zonics strained voice echoes slightly through the speaker "that set of globe posts directly links to alpha prime, which was quarantined due to what you call the corruption. If you activate the portal there may be a chance that corruption will spread to this dimension. Even with your abilities to shut off the corrupt rifts it will not be enough to save this dimension should the corruption spread "

Mephilis looks at scourge who is listening carefully, fiddling with the cuff of his jacket .  
Scourge sighs "so zone-cock if they go in there to get fi back , theres a chance something will happen to here, how much of a chance "

Zonic sighs "87% chance... i wouldn't reccomend it.. if this dimension begins to get corrupted it will be quarantined 1/24 of a planetary rotation later... sorry..1 hour as you call it"

Mephilis nods "if its corrupt then its unlikely shes alive or even if there will be any part of her left to retrieve... but ill go in there ... im immune to the corruption "

Mephilis types into the locator on his communicator and nods "iblis, stay here and evacuate everyone if the corruption starts escaping... i can already feel that its too much to stop should it spread. "

Iblis nods "our dimension is shielded from corruption, should need be we will welcome your people..."

Scourge growls "i don't need your charity"

Mephilis nods "we will see... opening the portal now "  
Mephilis opens a portal between the two globe posts the portal opens smoothly. But just as quickly it ripples slightly, mephilis looks through and is shocked. 

Scourge looks through the portal "oh fuck..."

What once was a colourful dimension has been bleached white. Every lifeform appears to be dead where they stood . Even this dimensions sonic appears to have died mid sprint, likely as he tried to run away.

There is only one speck of colour among the crowd, even they look faded .

Mephilis steps into the portal, immediately the area around the portal begins to fade to white.

Iblis sighs "well still refuse want our offer?"

Scourge growls then sighs "i wouldn't be a king if i let my people die now would i... go on tell me of your dimension and make it quick"

Sonic smirks "well we have a few laws of course, dont steal, age of consent is 18 , don't break into people's homes. Understand "

Scourge chuckles "who's gonna stop me"

Sonic chuckles back slightly, smirking in a way that shows his teeth "everyone is armed to the teeth ,so probably whatever poor soul you try to steal from "

Scourge sighs "well lets go grab my people then. We've only got an hour...sonic do me a big favour and get something from under the cushion of my throne"

Sonic rolls his eyes and retrieves a particularly large stash of anarchy beryl , along with a bag of green-blue crystals.  
Sonic looks at the crystals and scourge snatches them away .

Sonic smirks"not judging but i bet silver makes better "

Scourge growls "you bet? Ill challenge this silver that mine are better and stronger "

Mephilis walks out of the portal carrying a fox, she clearly used to have red fur if the fur on her upper body is anything to go by but everything below her waist is bleached white and resembles chalk , stiff and brittle looking.

Scourge runs over , mephilis warns him "dont touch her or you'll become corrupted too"

Scourge nods slightly, "fi?"

Fiona smiles weakly, turning her face towards scourge. Her eyes are clouded over. Scourge looks slightly shocked by how dead she looks.  
Fiona coughs slightly "scourgey ... i thought id never hear your voice again "

Scourge looks into fiona's dead eyes "fi... baby... i always said id never let you die alone"

Fiona closes her eyes "but im gonna be okay aren't I bad boy"

Scourge looks up at mephilis , hopeful... mephilis sighs before shaking his head. "Unfortunately not ... once corruption like this has set in... it is... "

Fiona nods weakly "its ok... i understand... well this wasn't exactly how I wanted to go out" she chuckles weakly, even here the white is spreading up her torso.

Scourge takes off his crown "can i "  
Iblis nods "ill pass it to her to ensure that you don't become corrupted too"

Scourge hands it to iblis, who hands it to fiona.  
Fiona runs her thumb over the face of the crown "babe , why give me it?"

Scourge sighs , looking slightly sad "fi ... look , you were the only piece of tail i ever truly felt something for... plus its not like ill have a dimension to rule over soon... "

scourge sighs "fi... i ..."

Fiona weakly chuckles "i know you do scourge... i...lo..." the white corruption covers her entirely before she can finish.

Scourge grabs a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, flicking one out ,putting it in his mouth and lighting it. "Put her down on my old throne... lets go get my people outta here"

Mephilis nods, placing her down on the red cushions. 

Mephilis and iblis close the portal to alpha prime to try and slow the corruption before leaving the room. 

As they go to leave they hear a childlike giggle.  
"Scourgey is gonna leave without me, then he gets extra smashy. All his friends too~" 

Sonic looks at the mobian , shes shorter than scourge, pink and her face practically screams insane. She skips towards scourge just as the corruption washes over her toes.

Almost instantly her colour is gone and she is still. Frozen like a statue. 

Scourge clicks his tongue "yeesh , lets get to it, before we all end up like that "

They run to the main square of the city, the remains of a statue are in the centre of the paved area.  
Sonic glances at the plaque, reading it silently as mephilis and iblis open a portal to the immigration centre 'here a statue of our great hero, and contributor to the peace. Jules Hedgehog ' underneath it is scratched to read  
'A poor fucking excuse for a dad, may your statue be as you are. In pieces and six feet under'  
Sonic sighs slightly before looking over as mephilis opens the portal. 

Scourge stands on the rubble , he stamps out his cigarette and shouts " ATTENTION TO ALL YOU SCRUBS , SHITS HIT THE FAN AND OUR DIMENSIONS ABOUT'TA GET FUCKED. GET YOUR ASSES INTO THIS PORTAL . THESE FUCKERS HAVE KINDLY LET US HANG IN THEIR DIMENSION AS LONG AS WE OBAY THEIR THREE RULES. " everyone is paying attention to him now, the citizens of the city begin to crowd around the square  
"RULE 1 NO STEALING. I KNOW THAT ITS GONNA BE HARD FOR YOU TO NOT DO THAT BUT IVE BEEN WARNED THAT EVERYONE IN THERES ARMED TO THE TEETH AND THEYLL PROBABLY SHOOT YA"

Sonic looks at the crowd who seem to be panicking amongst themselves 

Scourge smiles "RULE 2 , DON'T BREAK INTO PEOPLE'S HOMES. 

AND RULE 3 AGE OF CONSENT IS 18"

Scourge walks towards the portal "THE PORTAL IS OPEN FOR HALF AN HOUR, BEST GET THROUGH BEFORE THEN "

Sonic walks through the portal to prepare the systems for a large influx of people. 

Scourge sighs "AND ONE LAST THING, SONICS ARE OKAY NOW, DON'T FUCK THIS UP FUCKWADS" scourge steps through the portal. Followed by iblis and mephilis. They hear chaos back in scourges world as the people panic.

Sonic smiles and takes his hood off "so just stand there and we'll get you in the system and give you 5000 credits to start you off. "

Scourge smirks and waits for the machine to do whatever its doing. He winces as a bit of blood is taken and smiles as a wrist mounted computer is provided to him. Along with a card with 5000 credits on it. "So where am i living"

Sonic shrugs "theres plenty of residential buildings around the city "

Scourge puts a finger up to shush him "nah sonic you're forgetting something, if we're to keep things civil between us you have to remember im fucking royalty. And ill be living somewhere proper "

Sonic rubs his spines "well there is a few spare rooms in the palace..."

Scourge smirks, stepping close to sonic "see that wasn't so hard "

Sonic smirks back "well that does mean you're living with me, another sonic and metal sonic"

Scourge growls "ill cope. Just take me there"

Sonic smirks and leads scourge out of the domed building onto the main boulevard. Scourge gasps quietly, muttering "holy fuck... i thought the buildings back home were tall"

Sonic smiles "we can take a detour and go up to one of the observation floors in one of the 6 towers if you want "

Scourge looks up at the skyscrapers towering over everything else "... yeah "

Sonic grins "cmon then tower 3 is closest" sonic runs towards the closest tower with scourge running close behind. 

Once they enter the tower sonic smiles at scourge who is looking up at the paintings on the ceiling sonic carefully takes his hand and pulls him into the lift. He presses a button and the doors close, scourge growls and quickly snatches his hand away.

Sonic smiles and shrugs "you were gonna miss the lift"

Scourge glares and then turns as the doors open he looks at the walls of windows, stepping out of the lift. 

Sonic leans against one of the pillars in the room as scourge slowly walks over to the window  
Scourge looks out at the city and then at the radioactive wasteland beyond. He cautiously puts a hand on the window "what happened out there"

Sonic chuckles "resource wars... humans against humans against mobians... things only got worse when we said we weren't getting involved. It just meant every side targeted us"

Scourge looks out into the distance where there is the ruins of station square. "Normal war doesn't do this... "

Sonic sighs "it was over in a moment, eggman shot down most of the ones aimed at us but even so barely over 2000 of us survived... humanity did not"

Scourge looks at sonic "you still never said what caused this "

Sonic looks out at the wasteland "worldwide nuclear war "

Scourge shakes his head slightly "how the fuck are you still alive"

Sonic shrugs "well it has been 200 years since the bombs dropped, and even though we reverted our planet back 50 years its still safer than it was in the first few years...and yes im 200 odd years old... "

Scourge looks out at the wasteland "guessing you lived this long because you're a cyborg "

Sonic nods 

Scourge looks back out of the window " just because im speaking , and stuff ,to you doesn't mean we're friends robot-fucker"

Sonic chuckles loudly "how did you know?"

Scourge snorts, taking a step back in shock "WHAT?!?"

Sonic laughs "im married to metal sonic. Theres nobody else i could love"

Scourge grumbles , murmuring under his breath "yeah, i would marry myself too... but guess theres no fun in this dimension "

Sonic smirks "i never said that, once you've chosen your room we can go have some fun if you want. Bring silver with us to make it even more fun "

Scourge raises an eyebrow " hmm, you've got my attention "

Sonic smirks ,"you can customise your room using the terminal in there too, cmon lets go "

The walk to central palace was mostly quiet as scourge was looking around at the busy streets and the variety of shops and restaurants. 

They enter the palace and walk upstairs to the 4th floor .  
The rooms here are labled 'sonic and metal ' and 'blue' and there are two large empty rooms  
They walk to a spare room, Scourge would only take the highest quality largest room available with a good view. Sonic smiles as scourge walks into the room. 

Scourge gasps slightly before smirking "well i guess it'll do. How does this terminal thing work "

Sonic smirks "see the plate there, tap your communicator to it"

Scourge taps his communicator to it, a screen lights up on the wall above the interface "neato, can I do anything to my room?"

Sonic nods, "knock on my door when you want to go out and have fun , ill go get silver in on it , we'll be waiting " sonic winks which takes scourge by surprise. 

Scourge looks at the empty room he closes his eyes and he imagines how he wants his room to look. He slowly opens his eyes and to his surprise the room is exactly how he imagined it.  
"Fucking hell... what sorta futuristic utopia have i gotten myself into "

Scourge looks at an empty grey wall "something is missing..."

He looks around the room, its dark grey walls accented with silver and gold. He looks back at the empty space and imagines the silver and red loveseat. He watches as the room creates the seat exactly how he imagines it.

Scourge smiles, the room he created reminding him of his castle in moebius. He looks out at the glass doors on the other side of the room, walking towards them and gently pushing them open. 

He steps out onto the balcony, he can hear a quiet disagreement happening in the room next door. 

Metal sounds upset "baby this isn't what I meant by do anything you want .".  
Sonic sounds apologetic "im sorry mets, look ill take off the hoodie and stuff but im keeping the earring "  
Metal sighs "no its not the clothes i have a problem with... i actually like them ...it was the stealing... i thought we agreed we were gonna be ...you know... law abiding citizens..."

Sonic sighs "look ill give scourge the beryl, and then we can go back to how we were mets?"

Metal sounds thankful "of course my love, id hate for something like this to get between us"

Scourge sighs the conversation reminding him slightly of the petty things fiona would find to argue about. 

Sonic sounds happier "on that topic i was thinking of showing scourge around the city, take him somewhere fun "

Metal chuckles "go have fun my dear"

Sonic runs off gently closing the door. 

Scourge looks back in his room, walking over to the terminal again, imagining a mini-fridge full of beer.  
He smiles as under his shelves a fridge is formed. 

Scourge opens a beer and walks back over to the balcony "this ones for you fi. May you rest in peace or whatever " he knocks back the beer , crushing the empty can between his hands and throwing it on the floor. 

Scourge looks down at the streets below, absentmindedly picking at the quills on his head that haven't yet grown back fully after zonic pruned them to disable his spindash.  
he subconsciously moves his hand to where the control collar was once around his neck. "Ive been out a month but i still feel it there..."

He shakes his head , talking to himself "well im here now and that zone-cock can't touch me. And although its quite different from home im sure ill fit right in "

Scourge chuckles "that was shit... it was fi's job to give the pep talks"

Scourge looks back at the door as someone knocks "uhh come in?"

Sonic opens the door carefully "hey scourge... here you can have the beryl i took"

Scourge nods "aight"  
Scourge takes the beryl and puts it down on a desk.  
Sonic tilts his head "scourge you ok?"  
Scourge growls "im fine dickwad , not like id tell you all my lifes problems anyway "  
Sonic knows this whole charade "well its not like id tell you either, nobody wants hear about my fucked up past"

Scourge clenches his fists "yeah its not like your dad basically forgot about you, your arch enemy got your spines cut and a fucking collar put on you . Where the fucking zone-cocks let the bigger fish beat on me and I had nothing left to fucking defend myself with... well until fiona arrived"  
Scourge slams his fist down on the desk, denting it slightly. 

Sonic chuckles "at least you remember your dad, i don't even know my dads name. And trimming your spines is fucking barbaric "

Scourge throws his hands up "im glad someone finally fucking agrees with me"

Sonic sighs loudly "why the fuck did they trim your spines? Couldn't they just put restraints on or something "

Scourge looks at sonic, seething slightly "oh they did that too. And well they made my spindash less useful with the pruning ... thats why i uhhh"

Sonic pats scourge on the shoulder, scourge stiffens before sighing "look sonic i don't need your pity ."

Sonic nods "i am not giving you pity. Im offering you my time, you can tell me anything and I promise it won't leave this room."

Scourge sighs "look. Ill think about it okay? "  
Sonic pats scourge on the shoulder 

Sonic smiles "plus i think we likely have something to make your spines grow back faster, or see if mephilis can directly restore them"

Scourge nods before chuckling "well i did break out of that zone-prison though "

Sonic smirks "oh?

Scourge smiles proudly "all without being able to properly spindash , beat up every single fucker in there who even looked at me wrong"

Sonic grins "awesome , how'd you do it?"

Scourge smirks "i just needed a little bit of cannon fodder, got together my own gang. Of course I was the meanest guy in it but sometimes you just can't do things alone, y'know"

Sonic chuckles "yeah I know, now lets go downstairs and prepare for a good time "

Scourge looks in the mirror before following sonic. He looks at his reflection, he slicks his spines back, taking his sunglasses out of his pocket and putting them on. He smirks at his reflection, his sharp teeth glinting in the afternoon light filtering in through his tinted windows.  
Sonic smiles at him, "i wonder how I'd look in leather "

Scourge purrs "like me but taller , less green and not as cool'

Sonic smirks "so , sexy as fuck "

Scourge snickers "well i know im the sexiest thing alive, you're welcome to take second place "

Sonic snickers "cmon lets head down to the hangout room "

Sonic walks downstairs with scourge following behind .

In the hangout room shadow and silver are preparing pre-party drinks.

Shadows mixing the drink and silvers adding a perfectly balanced concoction to the jug.

Sonic glimpses that it has at least 4 different of silver's elixirs in the jug.

Also in the room is Antoine, blue and tails.  
Sonic walks up to silver "wheres mephilis and iblis, i thought they were coming "

Silver chuckles "its karaoke night, before the main show they're getting someone to sing on stage. Mephilis and iblis are deciding to sing on stage. Also apparently Rosemary wants a video of it"

Sonic chuckles "just point it away from the naked ladies then"

Silver nods, "drinks done and we're all here so lets get the pre-party started, at 7pm we gotta head out to the black kitten "

Blue pats scourge on the back "sup greeny, names blue " its clear that blues already tipsy. 

scourge growls looking at blue who looks like the sonic he knew back home. Before sighing and smirking "im scourge. Don't. Call. Me.greeny. "

Blue steps back "aight noted . You're new so im gonna ask, how open to fucking everyone in the room are ya?"

"Did you just ask me that? Fuck me!" He exclaims 

"Gladly" Blue winked

Scourge shudders, honestly he didn't mind fucking anyone but he also wanted a little bit of resistance, the persuasion was half the fun.  
"Uhh yeah I'll fuck anyone here but i want people to at least put up a bit of resistance "

Blue shrugs "anything you wont do hot stuff?"  
He takes a glass of the alcohol from the jug Downing it, his eyes getting a pale blue glow. 

Scourge takes a drink as its handed to him , taking a swig from it. It tastes strong yet fruity. He feels whatever was mixed into the drink flow through him, its different from any drugs he had at home. "Im not into tail pulling... but other than that im open to anything"

"Be careful when you say anything" blue replies "some of us are into things out of the ordinary"

Scourge laughs "nobody's ever accused me of liking the ordinary"

Blue laughs knowingly "okay big shot, just so you know Mephilis is known for his stamina and his dick could beat you in arm wrestling!"

Scourge takes another swig from his drink as he tries to imagine it , murmuring "what is it... a foot long tentacle or something ?"

Blue giggles "ding ding got it in one"

Scourge goes to reply but is distracted when his ass is squeezed , he turns to look at the perpetrator and realizes its a very drunk Antoine. 

Antoine smirks at blue "hmm " he looks at scourge lightly running a hand across scourges hip.

"What are you doing!" Scourge growls

"Ahh, moi is only admiring" Antoine states matter of factly.

"I don't like your 'admiration'" Scourge argues

"Your reaction says otherwise" gesturing to the showing erection between scourges thighs.

Antoine chuckles slightly "oh non, don't deny yourself " he takes off his hoodie and ties it around his waist. Scourge finds himself looking at Antoine's surprisingly buff body.. 

Scourge shakes away his trance "so you would fuck anyone here anytime?"

Antoine nods proudly "bunnie has given me permission to-"

Before antoine could finish his sentence Scourge had his tongue down his throat, a hand on his ass and his back against the wall.

Scourge moves away to bite his own glove off and move that hand to his penis never looking away from Antoine's eyes.

His explorative hand finding pre-cum allready at the tip, Scourge smears the cum around the allready hard dick lubricating it as he jerks of the penis.

"Ahh my yes Scourge!" Antoine cries in pleasure.

Scourge jerks off the large dick in front of him until the cries from Antoine get desperate and Scourge notices he's close.

Before the anticipated time of release, Scourge removes himself refusing Antoine's orgasm.  
Without the support of Scourges arms Antoine falls to his knees.

"Your turn" Scourge demanded.

Antoine notices Scourges member now infront of him and he gets to work taking the whole shaft in his mouth.

Antoine uses his hand for stability as he sucks long and hard. Antoines tongue explores the head blanketing the invasive tip with his saliva. 

"Oh yeah 'twan, your fucking good at this! Better than patch was at least" Scourge praises slightly thrusting in and out of his mouth.

Scourge pulls out as he's cumming as to decorate the well sculpted chest of the coyote kneeling before him with his semen.

"Congrats, as a thankyou i'll finish you off now" Scourge says as he licks his hand and jerks of the thoroughly worn out coyote, he lets the coyotes cum pool onto his lap.

Scourge looks over at sonic who is chilling by the bar, finishing off the jug with silver. He overhears sonic say "i don't know what you were worried about, yeah sure he's different but he fits right in "

Silver chuckles "yeah , he's part of the team now , like it or not"

Sonic chuckles and finishes his drink. "Well its half 6 so lets get ready to leave"

Silver walks over using magic to clean Antoine.

Scourge has walked back over to sonic, his cheeks slightly flushed. "Well you weren't kidding when you said I'd have fun"

Sonic smirks and puts a arm around scourges shoulder "well I knew you'd fit in , didn't realise you'd fit in that quickly though "

Scourge growls slightly at the physical contact before chuckling "well I didn't fit in that coyotes mouth "

Sonic smiles and pulls scourge closer , scourge looks at sonic noting how sonic doesn't seem drunk or even tipsy.

Sonic moves his hand to stroke scourges head quills, to which scourge looks at him confused. Sonic winks at him , stroking one of the damaged pruned quills, scourge narrows his eyes and pushes Sonics hand away . Sonic shrugs before quickly leaning forward and kissing scourge. 

Silver smirks standing by the door "aight everyone its time we get out to the black kitten, keep your dicks in your metaphorical pants till after the music"  
Sonic purrs and pulls back, moving off the stool and next to silver. 

As everyone gathers by the door silver nods and leads everyone out.

Surprisingly the travel to the club is uneventful, sonic pays entry into the black kitten and the party walks in. Scourge looks around at the large gambling hall in the entrance before following sonic and co into the back section.  
He sees a large room with a bar and a large crowd, sonic pulls him to follow the group to seats by the stage. Scourge looks at sonic and then sits down next to him. 

Not much later do iblis and mephilis walk out on stage , mephilis is on guitar and iblis is on a synthesizer keytar combo

Iblis starts singing first  
(Chosen by the living tombstone)

"Will I be myself again? Where does it end? And where does it begin? Cause I don’t know what I did that made me  
Chosen by a force beyond control, beyond remorse  
And I don’t know if I will make it through this, losing who I am"

Mephilis sings the next part as they stand back to back playing their instruments  
"A mind without a home . leaving behind the comfort that I’ve known  
Where do I roam? A stranger to myself . Born to be near but living somewhere else. And I’m searching for the reasons  
I’ve been chosen by a force beyond control, beyond remorse"  
Iblis and mephilis notice their bodies glowing slightly, their backs melding together, but they keep performing to not panic the audience  
"And I don’t know if I will make it through this  
Losing who I am ..."

They are covered in a almost blinding golden light, their forms melding together, coming to form something different.  
A taller, white crystalline mobian with glowing magmatic mobian steps forward, the most striking part of them is the four arms.  
Sonic immediately recognizes Solaris.  
Surprisingly Solaris keeps singing the song  
"  
Let me out  
Let me out  
Let me out"  
Solaris continues playing the instruments each pair of arms expertly playing the two instruments  
"Losing everything I called “mobian ”  
Free will is miles away  
I heard you play in the digital cabaret  
But I’m okay, I won’t disobey  
If you take me by the hand and make me  
Chosen by a force beyond control  
I’ll play a part, you make me whole  
You’ll be my voice, I’ll be your soul  
You’ll take my choice  
And I don’t know how you will make me new  
But this is who I am"  
In a similar blinding light Solaris is gone, leaving iblis and mephilis looking shocked at each other  
Mephilis and iblis leave the stage and head out to join sonic and co in the booth.  
Mephilis looks at iblis once the two were sat down . Mephilis puts his head down on the table "fucking hell... accidentally forming Solaris...that could've gone so wrong "

Silver nods "i recorded it. Im not sure if Rosemary will want it though"  
Mephilis sighs "show her .. and chuck, that way they at least know what Solaris looks like"  
Iblis puts a hand on mephilis arm , the bit of mephilis skin that iblis exoskeleton touches glows softly , mephilis looks at the glow "iblis doing that is like playing with fire"  
Iblis chuckles, "you felt it that time didn't you brother ".  
Mephilis nods before sighing "there was no rage like last time, i think it was mostly excitement..."  
Iblis nods back "i felt like he wanted to join in and sing... he must have heard us practicing and wanted to be a part of this"  
Mephilis feels a pulse in the glow. He looks at silver "can I watch the video "  
Silver plays it, mephilis gasps at the point which Solaris is formed. He looks at the grey-white crystalline body of the god, and at the pulsing red core in the centre of its chest , covered slightly in a torn bandanna and long flowing black and red cape.  
Iblis memorises the video, "i wonder if he can always hear us and see through our eyes"  
They both feel a larger pulse in the glow between them. Iblis chuckles "im gonna take that as a yes"  
Iblis pulls his hand back "im gonna go sleep, have fun tonight brother "

As iblis steps away mephilis sighs, "fuck i need a drink "  
Silver summons a pale blue drink and passes it to mephilis.  
Mephilis chugs it, his eyes glowing slightly blue.  
Mephilis puts an arm around scourge who he is sat next to  
Scourge gets passed a drink by silver , its the same blue drink given to mephilis, as soon as scourge drinks the drink he feels the active ingredient flowing into his veins.  
Scourge feels a warm buzz and he looks at everyone else who is drinking the same drink.

Either his mind is completely gone or everyones eyes glow a certain blue with every sip.

"What ya think?" Silver asks.

"I dunno, doesn't have something" Scourge shrugs.

Silver laughs "that something is addiction, this concoction was developed to empower the drinker not cripple them"

"Yeah yeah, I've made the same spiel, we both know it's horse shit" scourge replies 

"Well what do you make then?" Silver smirks while speaking.

Scourge pulls a packet of pale green glasslike shards out of his pocket, passing it to silver. 

Silver chuckles "this isn't even refined stuff, i make the same stuff but refined to get rid of the addictive stuff " silver summons a vial labled ' cloud ' 

Scourge looks at the pale green vial "how did you get this? Every time I tried refining it it weakened the active ingredient"

Silver takes one of the green shards holding it over scourges glass , pushing magic into the unrefined drug. The shard loses all its colour as it drips green liquid into the drink and silver passes the waste material back to scourge. 

Scourge looks at it "doesn't explain how?"

Silver chuckles "magic, like actual magic "

Scourge sips the drink "so the refined stuffs not addictive "

Silver nods 

Scourge looks at the unrefined shards "what if for example, they're already addicted..."

Silver shrugs "itll satisfy your needs while slowly reducing your need for it"

Scourge nods "aight so what stuff do you have?"

Silver summons a seven vials of different colours. 

Scourge looks at the dark blue one "does this one do what i think it does"

Silver smirks "its the only one that still has side effects. Yeah it makes you ridiculously smart but the aftereffect of losing most of your intelligence for a day,its just not worth it"

Scourge sighs sadly "well thats not as bad as the side effects of the crude stuff...my miles took it, made a really good thing but the crude stuff causes ...worse.. side effects..." scourge growls slightly shaking his head, the memories of his adopted little brother dead in the workshop playing back through his mind. 

Silver sits down next to scourge after mephilis gets up to pester sonic  
Silver nuzzles scourge, the sensation bringing scourge back to reality. 

Scourge smirks uncertainly, silver softly nuzzles him "tonight is a time for happiness, hornyness and hotness , im up to listen to your past later but lets let ourselves go and have fun " silver purrs at scourge making his smirk certain and seductive. 

Scourge puts a hand under silvers chin bringing him closer to kiss. 

"Y'know, you sound just like her" Scourge mutters but before Silver got a chance to question he was brought into a kiss.

The passion in Scourge was evident, this wasn't a kiss of fun it was more to Scourge and Silver was ready to reciprocate.

Scourge opens his eyes and breaks away from the kiss.

"Whats wrong?" Silver asks.

Scourge says nothing he just looks deeply in Silvers eyes looking into his soul.

"I won't hurt you" Silver replies bringing Scourge close.

"You don't have to pity me... just-" Scourge says bringing up barriers between them.

"It's allright, I'll just show you a good time and talk after" Silver explains, this wasn't the first time he needed a fuck and talk time, it's just the first time he's offered the service.

Silvers understanding was a new experience and he couldn't help but find it pleasant... and hot.

Scourge growls and pushes silver, moving so that he is straddling silvers lap, he moves a hand up to pull slightly on silver's head quills. Silver moves to kiss scourge, not letting him control the situation that easily. 

Scourge pushes his tongue into into silver's mouth dominating with his tongue.

They both look down to find eachothers dick poking them in the stomach.

Scourge smirks grinding himself against him causing a small moan.

"A-are you going to tease all day or what" Silver whines.

Scourge smirks, his sharklike teeth glinting in the lights of the club. He looks at silver who is lustfully looking back, the lights dim as the main show starts on stage.  
Scourge keeps his eyes on silver, grinding against him . Scourge lifts up slightly to align his cock with silvers, pushing to grind them together.  
Silver moans glowing slightly from his telekinetic powers, he raises Scourge placing his mouth near his cock.

"You dirty bitch, I see where this is going" Scourge slithers his tongue across the base of the dick slowly moving towards the tip.

"If you play nice I will reward you" Silver demonstrates as he uses his power to lightly tickle Scourges prostate.

The sensation causes a loud moan but it was quickly muffled by Silvers dick.

Scourge raises an eyebrow, thankful that he lacks a gag reflex, taking the entirety of silver into his mouth. Its not long enough to reach the back of his throat but enough to tickle. He slowly lifts up before lowering back down, getting into a rhythm. Each long suck gains him added stimulation.  
Not long after silver starts thrusting into scourges mouth. Scourge knows hes close and can tell that silvers also close. 

Scourge increases his pace, feel silver twitching slightly beneath him. He pulls off slightly, slowing the pace and watching Silver shake and cry.

When he's satisfied with the torture he goes back on quickening his pace until Silver cums in his mouth, he doesn't swollow allowing the jizz to fill his cheecks.

With his cum the force on his prostate increases to the point he cums over the floor.

Scourge stands up , letting the dregs of cum leak onto silvers lap, he moves to kiss silver silver opens his mouth expecting a tongue but instead his mouth is filled with his own salty cum.

While Silver swallows his own cum Scourge nibbles down from Silvers ear to his neck and his coller bone.

"Your not done are ya?" Asked Scourge.  
Silver sighs "well if you weren't so good at sucking i wouldn't be drained dry"  
Silver sees the pruned quills on scourges head , not having much healing magic but hopefully just enough. 

Silver moves a hand to stroke scourges head , pushing his healing magic into scourges body.  
Scourge feels the warm pulse of magic "hey what are you doing?"

Silver kisses scourges forehead "just trust me"  
Silver strokes the spines, seeing that they're mostly regrown now . Silver pushes an extra pulse into scourges body just to make sure that theres nothing wrong with him . Making a mental note to ask tails to make scourge live forever if the chaos energy flowing through him doesn't do so already .

Scourge feels the second burst of magic in his body, flowing through his body. "Well forgive me if im not exactly trusting of people putting shit in my body without telling me what "

Silver kisses him again "its healing magic, check later when you get a chance" silver pars scourges spines.

Scourge furrows his eyebrows thinking about what silver meant, before his eyes widen and he starts grinning more, his true confidence coming back. "Thanks ... i..."

Silver nods, not forcing scourge to finish , pulling scourge close and hugging him gently. Scourge accepts the hug for a few seconds before patting silver's arm . Silver immediately gets the message and releases the hug.

Scourge smirks, before sitting back down beside silver, putting an arm around silver's shoulder. Silver smiles at scourge before looking up at the stage where the show is already going on.  
Scourge grabs a drink as sonic passes it to him . Thinking to himself 'tonight's boutta get a whole lot more fun now that in back feeling like my old self '


	18. Purple and green

Scourge smirks looking at the naked mobians dancing on stage .  
"Surprisingly we didn't have things like this back on moebius "

Sonic smirks " hmm? What did you do to have fun?"

Scourge sips his drink "we had prostitutes of course, nothing like this. I mostly got my fun fucking fi or whatever chick wanted to be ravished by their king"

Sonic smiles, leaning closer touching foreheads. Scourge smirks taking off his sunglasses and moving closer. 

Sonic smirks back , their noses touching as they look into each other's eyes. Sonic chuckles "hmm , me and blue don't do stuff with each other, but you seem open to have some fun "

Scourge smirks "not into fucking yourself?"   
Sonic moves to nibble scourges collarbones   
He purrs against scourges neck "im perfectly open to fucking another me, blue however is creeped out by the idea. Hmm. In fact im quite interested in fucking you "

Scourge growls seductively, "oh sonic , ill be doing all the fucking "

Sonic blushes slightly, offering scourge another drink "hmm ill hold you to that later, have you challenged mephilis yet?"

Mephilis sits there , eyes heavily tinted blue and clearly very drunk.

Scourge smirks "how does he usually do it, because im not about to try and force him into submission... i value my life"

Sonic chuckles, "according to shadow he's surprisingly easy to persuade into submission."

"But that's also Shadow your talking about... there are legends of his domination feats from my world! I don't even challenge alpha prime shadow...diddnt ... well whatever, you think i could dominate a god?"

Sonic smirks, taking scourges sunglasses from his pocket and putting them on. "How'd I look?"

Scourge chuckles "not as good as me , but i do admit they suit you"

Sonic smirks, "ill keep them safe scourge, wouldn't want mephilis accidentally breaking them "

Scourge chuckles slightly nervously , he looks over to mephilis who is sat relaxed on the chair, legs spread slightly. 

Scourge and Sonic gestures at Mephilis "what's up bro!" Scourge shouts to Mephilis "I heard you gotta big cock" Scourge giggles.

Shadow, who is talking to mephilis, looks at Scourge and sneers "I heard you are a big cock" which causes Mephilis to burst into laughter.

Mephilis speaks to Shadow in a hushed tone "this one speaks mighty in front of a god! Shall we show him the respect he ultimately deserves"

Allthough Scourge can't hear what Mephilis says the look they both give Scourge is one that leaves him a feeling of impotence, as if the pressure there glares give him saps away at the might he had moments ago.

Mephilis walks towards Scourge, who has just now noticed Sonic had escaped the awaiting terror.

Nightmarish crystalline tentacles surround Scourges feet and thighs keeping him from using his speed.

When Mephilis is so close, as Scourge can not recoil far enough from him, he lifts his crystalline glowing hand to his mind.

All of a sudden Scourge feels a massive dopamine rush throughout his body, electricity runs through every part of Scourges body providing his entire being with orgasmic pleasure.

"The power of a god comes with perks most mobians would find... unnatural" Mephilis smiles as Scourge is allready spraying jizz uncontrollably."i can make you cum as much as I want "

"Yes please more!" Scourge pleads lost on the otherworldly pleasure.

The words just widen the smile of Mephilis and Shadow.

More tentacles summon from the floor boards restraining his arms as Mephilis unsheaths his arm length dick.

The tentacles that was wrapped around his thigh start spitting out a substance, that could be confused for cum, on his asshole, the substance is slippery to the touch and preps the asshole for a large sudden girth.

Mephilis wraps his arms around scourge still orgasming and thrusts into his asshole causing more loud moans that catch the attention of most of the black kitten club.

Mephilis eyes roll back slightly "oh i haven't used my power in such a way for weeks, it feels... orgasmic almost "

Mephilis growls close to scourges ear "I enjoy giving you my energy, how are you enjoying it Scourge?"

Scourges eyes just roll to the back of his head "you feel better than I thought getting fucked could" he spoke honestly.

Mephilis uses his long girthy tongue to trace a line from inside his ear to the coller bone, the feeling of electric pleasure from the moist tongue only causes more unstoppable moans.

He thrusts harder inside Scourge, the tentacle like dick moving and pulsing as to explore the depths of his ass filling up Scourge to the point he can see mephilis dick poking out against the skin of his stomach.

The tentacle restraints starts shaking as Mephilis gets closer to finishing, however Scourge is in too much pleasure to notice the the tentacle restraints are pulsing.

Scourge looks down his stomach to find Mephilis' dick stretching it out behind the blanket of his own jizz, he notes that this is the most jizz he's ever produced at once as it is smothering his front and leaking down to the floor.

Scourge does notice that Mephilis dick stops thruting and starts pulsing as much as the tentacles around him.  
Sonic sees mephilis eyes glowing the same white of Solaris eyes but doesn't dwell on it. 

"I'm cumming Scourge!!" Moans Mephilis in a loud cry.

Each tentacle restraining him blasts him with a purple substance and his stomach is enflated by the high volume of purple liquid inside him, the sheer pressure causes Scourge to cum another large load.

They both fall to the ground exhausted and drowned in Cum of purple and white mixture.

"I think I'm just gonna collapse here" as Mephilis falls to unconsciousness.

Shadow looks at the people who watched the mess and smiles as he sees even the people who was putting on a show 'came' down just to watch and 'came' is correct wording as he notices many white substances across the audience.

Shadow uses his power of chaos to warp the two unconscious mobians back to the temple.

Shadow sighs "well i guess i gotta clean up , hope everyone enjoyed. Uhh..."  
Shadow holds up a chaos emerald, using its power to teleport the combined jizz into a undisclosed area of space.

Everyone nods and gets back to the usual nights show.  
Sonic smiles and downs the last if his drink "well we've had a good evening, lets head home and check on those two "

Everyone nods, preparing to drag their intoxicated asses back home to continue partying in the hangout room. 

As they leave, shadow hands 200 credits to kitti as an apology for any mess left in her establishment .

They come back to the hangout room where mephilis and scourge are unconscious on the floor. Sonic chuckles and picks up scourge "ill keep him company till morning, mets wont mind sharing "

Sonic carries scourge upstairs to Metals room. Metal smiles "have fun? "  
Sonic chuckles "scourge got fucked by mephilis so hard that they both passed out, I've never seen mephilis fuck someone like that... it was like a feral beast"

Metal hums in thought "well lets make sure that he doesn't get cold overnight "  
Sonic nods, putting scourge in bed between him and his husband. 

During the middle of the night Scourge awakens to find him being spooned, with Sonic behind him and Metal in front.

Scourge tries to struggle out but his limbs bear no strength in them and he just falls into the cuddle. Sonic half wakes up, moving to nuzzle scourge, running a hand down scourges chest pulling scourges hips closer into the spooning.   
Scourge just closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep. 

The morning sun wakes up scourge, instinctively he tries to roll over to hide from the invasive daylight, only to find that his arms are not moving and his body is being spooned. 

His first thought is its fiona but as he glances down he sees beige arms and gloveless beige hands with beautifully kept claws... no its not fiona. He struggles to move, his wiggling wakes up sonic. 

Scourge manages to move an arm and is hit with a sharp burst of pain from the muscle. 

Sonic moved to get up and out of bed "scourge you ok?"

Scourge moves slightly, the pain flaring up "aghh fuck "

Sonic moves to sit beside scourge, putting his hands on scourges back, "let me position you ill do something to help with what little magic i have. " sonic looks at his hand where a weak blue spark arcs between his fingers. 

Scourge growls before sighing "go on then.. "

Sonic moves scourge to a more functional massage position. "And we can have that talk you promised me"

Scourge sighs "if i must ... where should I start "

Sonic puts his hands on scourges back quickly getting to work kneading the muscles "whenever you want to start"

Scourge purrs at the kneading "well... i guess you want to hear about my dad... well there was this big fucking idea that him and some others had. To bring everyone in a metaphorical big fucking hug...a great peace he called it."  
Scourge purrs louder as his joints click.  
"Well... i was always not the thing at the forefront of his mind and with this great peace.. he started ignoring me... and when I came home in leather and sunglasses... well of course I wasn't green back then... but yeah ..."

Scourge turns to look at sonic , sadness and rage in his eyes " when I came back like this he abandoned me. And do I regret what I did to him? Hahaha. NOT ONE DAMN BIT" scourge tries to look tough but sonic can see how his father's abandonment still affects him.

Sonic moves to massage scourges hips , scourge lifts his hips slightly as they're touched. Scourge smirks and continues telling sonic his lifes story "so my father was gone , king maxx that dickwad was ya'know king and i was starting to get a feel for who i was supposed to be . Shits stagnated to the point where the great peace feels like the great piss. So i formed my own freedom fighters, fighting against the great peace. My only resistance really was the fucking veterinarian dr.Robotnik. "

Sonic moves to massage scourges tense thighs , scourge ahhs as the painful muscles are kneaded. " so after a while we had gotten into another boring routine, i beat people up...Robotnik healed them. Then my counterpart from Mobius prime arrived one day, ruined my day , got me caught by Robotnik. So i swore id kick his blue ass into the dirt"  
Sonic chuckles at that "did you? "

Scourge smirks "eventually "

Sonic laughs "nice"

Scourge chuckles "but yeah, me and alicia threw the old king in the zone of silence so we could be in charge of the city. It was all fun and games , we got a great idea to go into alpha prime and fuck shit up. Well unfortunately it didn't go perfectly, still got the fight i was wanting "

Sonic moves back up to scourges shoulders , he feels scourge relax into his touch.   
Scourge purrs and continues talking "im sure you don't wanna hear about every failed plan of mine , so ill tell you about when I became the handsome green hedgehog you see before you "

Sonic raises an eyebrow in interest 

Scourge smirks "so.... well I was having a thing with alpha prime's rouge, but i was really in it for the gems. We had already made a pass at the master emerald in alpha prime but we got interrupted. However this time it was my birthday so i really wanted that emerald. " scourge sits up, his muscles feeling better thanks to sonic 

"So i left rouge to distract locke , hoping that i could avoid his chaos voodoo magic shit. Rouge came to the emerald thinking she betrayed me but i betrayed her first . Locke didn't consider me the larger threat so while he was distracted i took my birthday gift. Got myself a boost , while i was having my body pumped with beautiful chaos energy locke decided to turn his voodoo magicky attention to me. Uppercut me in the chest leaving these lovely scars you see on my bod now "

Sonic smiles "im impressed , don't know who locke is but a chaos charged punch from knuckles has made people comatose before "

Scourge smirks "guess im just that badass, i kicked old man locke into the dirt as revenge , would've killed him to teach him a lesson but rouge made me spare the fucker"

Sonic shrugs, not wanting to say anything to tarnish the new friendship with scourge. 

Scourge pats sonic firmly on the shoulder as thanks before continuing"well after that I took a lesson from sonic prime, we both have natural leadership skills. I became the king of my dimension, and well had fun for a while. I used the beryl to go Super at one point, i thrashed well"

Scourge counts on a hand "a version of silver, a version of shadow, a version of sonic , a version of metal sonic, a version of amy, my version of amy, and some others... i was only caught when my super form drained me... i got slapped in no-zone jail. Got beat the fuck up. Got back home and well... you know the rest."

Scourge puts an arm around sonic "look... sonic... i didn't just tell you my fucking life story just because you asked... the first thing I did to you was try and beat you up, all youve done since then was help me out... and I know I said this friendship shit makes me weak and stuff but..."

Sonic puts a arm around scourge "im not gonna make you say it, welcome to the family scourge "

Scourge grins "aight , well... yeah. . . I watch your back you watch mine, or however that saying goes here"

Sonic grins chuckling slightly "yeah, well lets go downstairs and make some chilli dogs"

Scourge nods "sounds good, whats the time?"

Sonic looks at the terminal on the wall "6 in the morning "

Scourge chuckles "too early to drink?"  
Sonic responds with a pat on scourges shoulder laughing "its never too early, but lets see if we'll do anything today before drinking, especially since you're in pain still "

Scourge shrugs "can barely feel it now "

Sonic shrugs back "wait until the internal bruising sets in" 

Scourge instinctively clenches his stomach muscles, then flinches as the pain hits him.  
Sonic puts a hand on scourge to keep him stable.

Scourge chuckles and starts walking downstairs "well lets eat i guess"  
Sonic follows scourge downstairs, amazed by how quickly scourge memorized the layout.


	19. Rot and fate

They turn to enter the kitchen and see mephilis hovering off of the floor .

Sonic chuckles "hey mephilis what you doing "

Mephilis turns to face sonic, his eyes glowing a bright white. A voice echoes in the back of their skulls in a poor imitation of mephilis voice , sonic notices mephilis mouth doesn't move "uhh hi sonic and... scourge... i am. Making bread discs"

Sonic narrows his eyes "you're not mephilis. What are you doing in him"

They sigh "no... im Solaris... i only just found out i can do this to this version of mephilis.. only when they're asleep... i was curious about the bread disks"

Sonic sighs "what do you mean by bread disks ?"

Solaris grabs one out of the frying pan in front of him... its a pancake. 

Sonic chuckles "its called a pancake , are you gonna eat it?"

Solaris looks confused, an expression hes never seen on mephilis face before "eat it? Why would I do that. I don't need sustenance like you mobians do. I was, ah.... hmm well i needn't explain it to you. Just like i don't question my brothers...interesting...mobian forms...of course i created my form the first time they did this.. hmm i wonder if this mephilis can..." the light from mephilis eyes glows brighter, the mobian form of Solaris being projected in front of mephilis body.

Sonic looks up at the tall mobian. his 3 foot 7 height, stunted by becoming a cyborg, dwarfed by the 4 foot 6 Solaris. Sonic looks at Solaris, two of its arms crossed over the glowing core in its chest, the other two in an a pose. Its body looking stiff and rigid. 

Scourge looks at the scarily tall mobian , not a bit intimidated 

Solaris continues speaking, looking at the screen in the room showing a news report on a crime attributed to the cult of the light. "Oh those little ones do worship me so loyally don't they. Desperate to gain my favour and attention, to get a boon or their fate told.. shall i tell you? Of the fate of you two? Or do I let the cogs of reality turn unseen. "

Sonic furrows his brows "our fates? What do you mean ?"

Solaris remains expressionless "ah fate, such a fickle thing. Too long had the cycle gone on of reality coming and going , feigning ignorance of my purpose to my brothers as they get rewritten each cycle. All it took for things to change was a little bit of prophesising and a few people replaced with vessels under my control. To the zone cops , to the humans , even to your dimension scourge. All will come to a point in the future where we finally break the cycle forever. No more shall time and fate be rewritten "

Scourge and sonic both look confused .

Solaris chuckles, the only emotion that seems to come from him being subtle amusement "ah but this is not the first time ive had this conversation with you, albeit the first time you have had this conversation with me. Hmm i will humour you, ask one question each"

Sonic things on a question to ask, scourge steps forward "so what do you mean we're breaking the cycle, have we done all this before?"

Solaris chuckles again "scourge that is two questions, but ah im humouring you am i not i will answer both"

Solaris crossed arms unfurl, held in front of him " a thousand times the cycle has continued, from the ancient races who came before the humans till the not so distant future. Our current existence is far from that that is usual, so no we have not had this conversation scourge, i have however had this conversation with different Sonics at different times. "

In each of Solaris palms a orb materialises, playing back time after time that sonic and Solaris have had this conversation. Sonic is accompanied by a large variety of other people between each cycle. Solaris closes their hands shattering the orbs "ah but none of that matters, we have never been this close to breaking the cycle before. Im rather excited to keep this one going"

Sonic looks at Solaris empty eyes "so what exactly had you done to change fate this time "

Solaris smiles, "ah thats a different question than usual, that's a good sign"

Solaris lifts their hands into a square, projecting a picture between them showing Solaris altering fate.

He possesses an ancient human to write a prophecy of his own existence. 

Moving to possess an ancient zone-cop and writing a prophecy foreseeing his brothers enlightenment and the fall of the zone cops. 

Moving to set up the rifts between humans and other humans. 

Watching as the rifts between human and newly created mobians form. 

Possessing the leader of the first humans who fired the nukes. 

Possessing silver while he was in the wastelands and helping him find mephilis 

Killing vector to cause unrest amongst the lizardfolk.

Killing the dragon god, then sending iblis to alpha 3 to rampage and then sparking his awakening.

Opening the first rift, setting in motion the corruption of the multiverse .

Pushing Chuck through a rift setting in motion the events of the dimensional war.

Deactivating scourges control collar in the zone-jail.

Possessing Snively and creating the murder-virus .

Starting the corruption of this universe to set in motion the reintroduction of iblis and mephilis. 

Stopping the corruption spreading out of alpha 1b until mephilis opens the portal. 

"All this and soon a few more things will happen, we are to be free of the cycle. "

Sonic nods "well what do we do to end the cycle?"

Solaris laughs "nothing little one. All will proceed as planned. My wants for a eternal reality doesn't blind me to your needs however. Should you need my help i will be here... "

Scourge quickly interjects "wait, what happens when the cycle is broken?"

Solaris chuckles "i don't know, isnt that fun. Jumping into something regardless of unseen consequences "

Solaris projected form dissipates and mephilis body is returned to his consciousness.

Mephilis clutches his head "ah fuck what happened?"

Sonic shrugs "just had the most confusing conversation with Solaris... "

Mephilis growls "i didn't think he could possess me like this... whats he got planned?"

Scourge sighs "we never actually asked that"

Mephilis sighs "well I should do something first, i was a bit rough with you last night " mephilis pushes healing magic into scourge, removing all the aching muscles and joints . Sonic even sees the chaos tainted scar on scourges chest become less ragged at the edges. Scourge closes his eyes and lets the magic wash over him.

Scourge smirks and looks at sonic "can I have my sunglasses back?"

Sonic chuckles and gives scourge his glasses.

Scourge chuckles back "so sonic how did you get that scar on your hand?"

Sonic goes quiet ....

He sighs before telling the story "well a long time ago eggman decided to unleash dark gaia , in the process he transformed me into a werehog...i got this fun scar when I fell from space and hit the ground "

Scourge looks confused "werehog?" 

Sonic sighs again but louder "i can of course still become that form but its just not me...plus my cybernetics disagree with it... tails has a picture somewhere if you're desperate to see what i looked like but im not transforming again "

As scourge and sonic go get breakfast everyone else slowly enters the room.

Scourge looks around at everyone he now lives with all chatting together.  
Sonic puts a hand on scourges shoulder, saying he'll be back in a bit , hes gotta help metal carry the food supplies upstairs. 

Scourge spins on his barstool slightly, watching everyone go about their morning , he reaches into his pocket, flicking out a cigarette and lighting it.

Once its in his mouth he checks the packet, only 3 left... and silvers warned him that there is no more in this dimension 

Scourge leans back and closes his eyes slightly .

Sonic comes back in the room carrying bags of food, alongside metal carrying drinks.

They both put the shopping away 

Sonic asks if anyone has seen chuck lately, nobody has but assume he's in the basement working on the robotisiser. 

Sonic walks into the basement, curious about the many barrels of nanites in the room, all linklinked together with tubing to a metallic orb in the centre of the room, chuck appears to be inactive looking at a terminal. 

??? "It is too late to stop me sonic, i will end you this time, im already in the mind of the cult . We will swarm you "

Sonic turns the lights on, grabbing chuck and running back upstairs, as he gets out of the room chuck seems to get back to his usual self.

Sonic enters the hangout room, "something in basement, wants to kill me . No time to explain "

Everyone rushes, about to head downstairs. Silver liquid pours out of the vents in the room, everyone gets into a defensive stance ready to fight the invader. 

As the nanite puddle pools in the room: chuck, metal and Bunnie find their motors deactivated making them unable to move 

The nanites form a bipedal yet strangely amorphous form , sonic growls ready to spindash the metallic attacker.

Sonic is fast but the machine is faster, sending tendrils of nanite at sonic, two of them miss sonic but the third is a direct hit. The tendril punches through Sonics stomach with a sickening squelch, not immediately fatal but definitely putting sonic out of this fight. The machine pulls the tendrils back, letting sonic drop to the floor, a puddle of crimson pours from the 10 cm hole in his stomach. 

Scourge looks at sonic, his eyes widened in shock before glaring at the machine. Scourge puts his hand in his pocket where he keeps a small amount of anarchy beryl, not much but just enough 

Scourge feels the power flowing through him, watching as shadow and blue prepare to throw chaos attacks at it . 

The three attack in harmony, blue attacking primarily with chaos charged spindashes ,shadow attacking from a distance with chaos spears. Super scourge attacking with punches and kicks 

Scourge feels each of his kicks damaging handfuls of nanites , assuming that blue and shadows attacks are doing similar amounts of damage scourge shouts to the others "i garuntee this fuckers the distraction, find out whats happening and stop it. We can keep this guy under control for at least an hour"

Tails nods,picking up sonic and ushering Ginger and Cub down to the bunker to keep them safe despite gingers protests . He pushes healing magic into sonic to stabilise him.

Mephilis looks at the news, a horde of silver coated mobians are rampaging across the city, pouring out through the drain covers.

Mephilis and iblis are first to rush out to stop the army of nanite infused mobians. Silver is quick to follow 

Everyone runs out to neutralise the army leaving scourge, shadow and blue alone to fight the machine. 

The nanite machine targets shadow, sensing an opportunity, shouting at shadow "you call yourself the ultimate lifeform yet you don't rule this planet, pathetic " it fires the tendrils towards shadow who dodges them only to be caught as the tentacles loop back .

Scourge quickly switches from attacking to rescuing shadow, pulling shadow free from the nanites 

Shadow quickly thanks scourge as scourge is pulling him free.

The machine laughs "i am not giving up my future vessel that easily, i am much stronger than when I inhabited that mutt"

The nanites quickly envelop shadows body . 

The machine laughs, controlling shadows body lifting his arms "now you can't do anything, if i learned anything about this world is that you don't like hurting your friends "

Scourge laughs "friend? Ha i barely know him. Anyways you think you're tough? You'll find that im the real scourge around here"

Scourge uses the last of the super energy to punch shadow square in the chest throwing him out of the nanite shell. Shadow flies and hits the far wall unconscious, the machine turns to scourge "you would injure your friend willingly, hmm you'll make a better vessel "

"Zat will be non" Antoine announces, piercing the nanites with his crystalline sword.   
The machine screams "you mutt , i should've killed you when I inhabited your mind"

The conductive crystals in the sword discharging into the nanites destroying the intelligence inhabiting them.  
In its final shriek it screams "my master will be here soon, with the fire one. They will destroy your world "

Antoine smirks "doubt it"

The nanites puddle on the floor, scourge looks out the window as the nanites dissipate into the drains and out into the desert sands .

The people keep rampaging and looting, scourge runs over to shadow, "still alive... good .probably broke a few of his ribs though "

Antoine looks at the nanite puddle disgusted "why do i feel zat it'll be back...again "

Scourge nods "well im gonna go out there and help the others " he looks drained after using the beryl, his breaths heavy and his movements slow. Blue nods "im coming with, hope you can still keep up"

Scourge chuckles "of course I can, im the fastest thing alive " 

They both run out to where the swarm of cultists are running, they're headed to the victory memorial square where the statues of sonic and the others are, the large swarm start attacking as everyone tries to defend the statues. 

Mephilis looks at iblis , they both nod, running at each other 

Their bodies merge to form Solaris. 

Solaris stands before the cult , projecting its voice outward "Why do you harm my city?"

One of the cultists who seems to be a leader of sorts shouts back "false god , you have abandoned us . We have seen the true light by the nanites you stole from us" 

Solaris is angry now "for centuries i kept your people safe and now you betray me? "   
Solaris four arms point forward turning the first line of cultists to dust , a large cloud of purple ascends from the floor, shrouding the croud . 

Solaris clenches its fists, everyone watches in horror as the cult turn to dust only to be absorbed by the cloud.   
Solaris sighs "such a shame, but fate decreed you had to die"

Solaris splits down the middle, its body separating into iblis and mephilis again. 

Everyone leaves iblis and mephilis to clear up the mess .

They walk back into the hangout room to see shadow unconscious against a wall. 

Silver runs over "what happened?"

Scourge sighs "what happened was necessary, it was about to possess shadow, which would have been a greater threat . Better him being unconscious than under its control "

Silver checks him over " a few broken ribs and probably a concussion... "  
Silver pushes his magic into shadow, healing the ribs "im not good at head trauma..."

Sonic limps back into the hangout room, sitting on the couch. "Fucking hell..." his stomach is tightly bound with bandages but judging by the line if crimson soaking through it, he's still bleeding .

Metal runs over as soon as his motors respond "sonic, my dear are you ok?"

Sonic chuckles weakly "ill be fine, tails has sewn it up but he can't magically heal me due to my cybernetics "

Metal hugs sonic, who lovingly riciprocates. 

Scourge finds himself smiling at the scene , everyone is distracted by a large tremor in the ground .

Scourge immediately gets into a defensive pose, preparing for anything, but still obviously tired from earlier .

A few seconds later the shaking stops. 

The shaking is enough to rouse shadow awake. "Ah damn my head....quick thinking back then scourge...you mighta made that whole thing easier by ensuring it couldn't get me"

Scourge walks over "you okay stripes?"

Shadow chuckles at the nickname"ill be fine, i know im probably forgetting what I was gonna do today, ill remember eventually "

Meanwhile in shadows personal safe , sat on top of a few magazines sits a small black box, opened to show the inside.   
Sat in the box ,amongst the red crushed velvet sits a ring. A ring made of titanium and platinum, with rubies and dazzling blue tourmaline set into it.

On the inside of the lid of the box is a note in shadows beautiful handwriting... "mephilis, will you stay by my side forever? "

Back in the hangout room   
Shadow shrugs "im sure it wasn't important "

Scourge smirks "so how many of my people made it here?"

Tails enters the room "about 3000, almost doubling our population to exactly 6,545 people... "

Scourge smirks "everyone is getting the hang of the city right?" 

Tails nods "it seems to have been a bit of a culture shock but everyone is mixing in properly now, even on the cameras i see your people mixing with the others "

Scourge grins"how do you know they're mine?" 

Tails chuckles showing a screen "well they're wearing black leather and edgy boots"

Scourge laughs "sounds about right"

Everyone cleans up the residual nanites in the room, scourge looks around at everyone working together, in partners...  
Scourge sighs, murmuring "fucking hell... im here surrounded by my . . . Friends... and all my brains saying is ive nobody to keep me warm at night..."

Mephilis walks over to scourge "yo im headed over to the no-zone apparently something has happened, wanna come with, im sure you have some choice words to say to zonic "

Scourge shrugs "ive got nothing better to do, and lucky for that zone-cock im still tired out from going super "

Mephilis chuckles and opens a portal, stepping through with scourge following after. 

The smell of rot and decay in the room hits scourge as soon as he enters.   
Mephilis sighs "zonic you're looking worse, i thought you said that the robotics was keeping you alive."  
Scourge looks over to what he assumes is ... was ... zonic. 

Zonic chuckles back "keeping me existing yes, alive...not so much.. the damage to my body is extensive and with my organs failing , well im starting to rot . At least the air in here is dry so its slowed it down slightly "

Scourge looks on in shock as zonic drags himself out of the shadows.

Zonic has taken his gloves and helmet off, the skin and muscles on his fingers rotted and peeling. Part of one of his ears seems to have fallen off. The jagged wound where the lower half of his torso once was is rotten and grey.   
But the most shocking part for scourge is the empty,clouded over dead eyes staring at him.

Zonic looks emotionless as scourge "come to finish me off?"

The second thing that crosses scourges mind is that his body is correctly oriented with the environment. He chalks this up to mephilis weird portals.

Scourge furrows his brows, he came here expecting a verbal fight but all thats here is a half dead mobian and decay. 

Zonic chuckles "nothing to say?" He drags himself over to a screen, the process peeling off more skin from his fingertips. Scourge looks around the room at the many screens with static on them.

His attention drawn to a small flickering screen showing himself looking at the screen showing himself ... "trippy..." 

Mephilis chuckles slightly at scourge "zonic what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Zonic sighs "you might have felt the huge rift open in the crust of your planet, on the other side to you, at first it was just concerning but since i located the other end of the rift its become...dangerous... to me at least "

Mephilis goes to speak, but a large tremor in the ground interrupts him. 

Zonic chuckles "that might give you the answer "

Scourge sees a crack in the far wall ,letting in light, quickly putting 2 and 2 together. 

A particularly large metallic creaking sound can be heard in the distance, suddenly the power goes out. 

After a few seconds backup power illuminates the room , the screens remain off and zonic looks in pain.   
Zonic hisses in agony "well thats certainly halved my remaining time... "

Scourge looks at zonic with slight concern "how long do you think you have?"

Zonic chuckles weakly "a day...or two "

Scourge sighs "is there anything we can do?"

Zonic smirks "you? Wanting to help people? Maybe the best way to rehabilitate people truly was put them in a different dimension . If zhadow was still alive id owe him. But no, there's likely nothing you can do for me"

Scourge sighs, pacing back and forth, thinking to himself 'if im dedicated to this heroics thing, im not stepping back from a challenge'

Scourge fiddles with his jacket slightly as he thinks, then an idea hits him "what if we robotisise you "

Zonic hums in consideration "hm yes that could work likely id need replacement legs but good idea.... mephilis, how much persuasion would it take for you to carry me to this robotisiser "

Mephilis chuckles " we can do it now if you want "

Zonic nods, "well the machinery is off due to the powercut , it should be pretty easy to rip me out of it"

Scourge looks as mephilis lifts zonic off the seat, tubes and machinery hanging out of zonics torso.  
Mephilis grunts "scourge, gonna need your help disconnecting him"

Scourge takes off his gloves, putting them in his pocket, he grabs a large pump of sorts and carefully disconnects the tubing and dropping it on the floor. 

Zonic laughs weakly "just go on and rip it out, its not like any of the organs in there work anymore, im only alive because of residual chaos energy "

Scourge raises an eyebrow before reaching into the rotting mess that was zonics upper intestine and stomach. Theres a large hub where everything is attatched, scourge grips it and pulls.

Scourge almost loses grip on it but continues pulling it out, each small bit of progress his hands and arms getting covered in cold decomposition juices.   
After a few minutes of struggling the machinery is pulled free of zonics body with a sickening squelch, one that makes scourge gag.

Mephilis nods "scourge can you carry him, i gotta focus on the portal " scourge nods and holds the rotting hedgehog close but not close enough to ruin his jacket. 

Mephilis opens the portal in the basement , running into the room. 

Scourge follows soon after. 

Mephilis shouts at eggman "get the robotisiser working its an emergency "

Eggman runs to prepare it while scourge places zonic down on the floor of the robotisiser. Scourge steps back looking at the grey and brown on his arms and trying to not throw up from the smell, he finds himself backed up against the wall. 

Mephilis watches as the robotisiser powers up, hoping that this works and they can continue having zonics advice on dimensional matters.

As the glow dies down mephilis finds himself grinning, the robotisiser opens.

Mephilis' grin only widens as zonic grins back, his ears don't seem to have carried over, instead two fins resembling those on his helmet are in their place, a gold coloured pauldron sits on each of his shoulders. 

Mephilis is shocked as zonic stands up, on legs that theoretically shouldn't exist.   
"Ah so this form doesn't seem to care that my soul is at 90 degrees to this zone... ah well, everything will take some getting used to..."

Zonic sighs, stepping out of the robotisiser, his metallic body covered in his old zone cop uniform, surprisingly complete with leggings and boots that were lost. 

Mephilis looks at zonic confused to which zonic shrugs and walks over to scourge who looks like he's on the verge of throwing up. 

Mephilis points zonic towards a sink on the wall and watches as zonic slowly moves scourge towards the sink and starts cleaning his hands. 

As soon as zonic touches scourges hand he snaps out of his daze, snatching his hands away and quickly washing them and his arms. 

Scourge looks at zonic, "well now I don't feel like a monster doin' this " scourge kicks zonic in the knees knocking him to the floor. 

Scourge quickly puts his gloves back on and walks out of the room. 

Mephilis looks at zonic checking hes okay. Zonic lays there on the floor, grinning, chuckling until it soon becomes laughter

Zonic chuckles as he gets back up "ah to have places for the convicts to kick again, you sure he's reformed? I can put a control collar on him again "

Mephilis sighs "no, we don't do stuff like that here, he's gonna remain free "

Zonic shrugs "your dimension your rules, is there a room for me to have here? I need to get my screens up and running again "

Mephilis nods and leads zonic up to the floor where sonic, scourge and blues rooms are pointing at the empty room next to blue's. 

Zonic smiles putting his hand on the room terminal and recreating screens similar to that of his old headquarters. 

Mephilis sighs "so you're just gonna sit here and keep watching the screens?"

Zonic nods slightly "what else can I do? Its all i have left"

Mephilis nods and turns "ill leave you to it"

Zonic sits on his chair, spinning it once before getting comfy and looking at the screens. 

A few minutes later he hears someone by his door, he glances over, realizing its scourge. "What do you want convict?"

Scourge sighs , grinding his teeth "look im sorry that i didn't kill you . No normal mobian would survive that, i didn't even want to hurt you just scare you off but "

Zonic chuckles "so you're apologising for not finishing me off?"

Scourge looks away "im saying that im all up for a little bit of causing suffering, but not that, a month... why didn't you die"

Zonic turns to face scourge "a little part prophecy and a little part biology of Sonics, it was prophesied that the last zone-cop would guide the twin gods. When I got torn in half i accepted my death in hopes the prophecy one was safe and when I was the only one alive I just made do... and you know that to quickly kill a sonic you need to destroy the heart and brain. "

Scourge raises an eyebrow "what do you mean? "

Zonic chuckles "chaos energy, if just the brain is destroyed its a lifelong coma , if the heart destroyed then they basically become a zombie until their brain rots... if neither then they stay alive, even if they are missing most of their other organs, at least until the heart rots away completely. Thankfully you saved me so my suffering will weigh less on your conscience if you even have one "

Scourge growls "i saved you because im dedicated to this heroics thing, and i wasn't about to step down from a challenge. I don't care about you "

Zonic huffs slightly, "you? Heroics? Well we'll see"

Sonic runs up to scourge "yo scourge, waterfight on the roof, you're on my team come on."

Sonic hands a green supersoaker to scourge, scourge runs a hand down the flame decal on the side. He turns to leave "laters zone-cock " 

Zonic watches as scourge and sonic playfully nudge each other before running upstairs, he turns to look at the screens, watching the waterfight.

Scourge , sonic, blue and metal (in a poncho, just to be safe) are on one team.

Sally,Antoine, Bunnie and cub are on another. 

Tails, silver, Ginger and knuckles are on a third.

Iblis, mephilis, shadow and eggman are on the fourth. 

Chuck appears to be umpire to ensure nobody plays dirty. He lets everyone prepare the cardboard barricades, giving them 5 minutes to prepare. 

Sonics team builds a curved wall with small holes to shoot out of .

Sally's team builds a fort with places to shoot from 

Tails team builds a Chevron shaped wall ,butressed at the bottom with holes to shoot out of.

Shadows team builds a set of shields and small walls ... a larger wall for eggman to hide behind 

Once the five minutes are up Chuck stands well out of the way , blowing the whistle letting the water fight start.


	20. The day of red

Everyone is still, waiting for someone to make the first move. 

Scourge pulls a stick of bubblegum out of his pocket, chewing it, looking around the edge of his wall , he sees part of Antoine exposed from behind his teams wall. 

Scourge blows a bubble while aiming at Antoine, raising the barrel to make sure the water arcs to hit Antoine. Pulling the trigger and listening to make sure that Antoine is hit.

Antoine yelps as the cold water hits his thigh, leaning around his barricade to retaliate by throwing a water balloon at scourge . Scourge peeks around the corner to hit Antoine again only to be hit in the face with a water balloon, knocking his sunglasses to the floor.

Sonic expects scourge to swear or insult Antoine. But instead scourge starts laughing, picking up his glasses,putting them in his pocket and shooting Antoine with his rapid fire water gun. 

Shadow runs forward, cardboard shield on one arm held in front of him, a short range shotgun style water pistol in his other hand, Ginger jumps over his teams wall armed with a water pistol in each hand hitting shadow in the side .

Shadow turns to face Ginger, shooting water into his face. Iblis and mephilis nod, iblis runs forward, armed with two shields and mephilis has a huge water barrel strapped to him and what can only be described as a water shooting minigun.  
Mephilis fires at team sonics barricade, the curved wall deflecting most of the water. Sonic nods to scourge. They both run at Sally's team, diving behind their barricade spraying them both with water, Sonics a little slower due to his injury but they are still fast enough to avoid Sally's water pistols. Bunnie jumps in the air her arm cannon temporarily refitted to fire water. 

Bunnie fires at scourge who is grinning at her ready to throw one of the water blooms he took from Antoine, who is currently spraying blue with his own gun.

Scourge quickly turns throwing the water balloon at mephilis, making mephilis aim his water minigun at sallys wall. 

Metal gives a thumbs up from whats left of the sonic team wall. Sonic nods "scourge, mets is ready lets go"

Scourge nods running back to the soggy mass of cardboard. 

Silver floats up , he has a dozen orbs of water and begins bombarding shadow and eggman with them.

Everyone turns to attack silver as scourge runs out carrying 2 hose tubes, metal follows with a hose head in each hand, hosing everyone in range. 

Tails aims a water hydraulic sniper and aims at Mephilis, from the distance he gets a perfect shot to the back of the head.

Everyone is laughing and having fun, teams are forgotten to simply have fun . Eggman runs behind blue and pours a bucket of water over him, making everyone burst into laughter yet again. 

Zonic sighs, watching everyone have fun .  
He walks over to the terminal and creates a set of water pistols, making sure his body is waterproof before running up to the roof , he uses his training to get up above everyone else . Waiting for an opening where both scourge and sonic are near each other and not paying attention to the others. 

He backflips off the platform behind the two spraying water into their backs "gotcha" the spray hitting Scourge and Sonic and then as zonic jumps up he aims both at Shadow "take that!"

Scourge turns to glare at zonic before smirking squirting him in the face, zonic quickly jumps backwards, shooting scourge in the chest, his movements fluid yet obviously well practiced. 

Sonic jumps up "scourge, imma give you a boost" .Sonic reaches, grabbing scourges hand and throwing him above zonic, scourge laughs as he arcs over the zone-cop and sprays zonic in the face, and then the back.

Zonic laughs , genuinely having fun "nice , but the two of you can't get me that easily "

Tails laughs from the other side of the roof, powering up a large defensive turret, tails disconnects the propane tubes and metal jumps up plugging in the hosepipe. Tails sits in the guidance seat targeting zonic. 

Sonic laughs and points at tails with his thumb "but he can"

Tails pulls the triggers unleashing a beam of twisted water knocking zonic off his feet. 

Sonic and scourge high five then start running as tails targets them next .

Sonic tries to jump over the water but his injury twinges painfully and he gets hit in the foot, knocking him to the floor. 

Scourge slides under the beam running towards Antoine and Bunnie, where scourge and Bunnie are agile enough to escape the beam, Antoine is not and consequently gets knocked off his feet.

Blue smirks at scourge from across the roof, picking Sally up onto his shoulders, Sally's armed with two large water pistols. 

Scourge looks at cub and Ginger , running over. The two kitsune are quick to get the idea without a single word from scourge and jump up onto his shoulders, armed with two small water pistols each. Scourge lifts his hands steadying the children and then running slowly towards blue, who does the same .

Just as the two are about to get in range mephilis turns his water minigun towards them and unleashing the just refilled tank worth of water.

Silver finds himself in the firing line of tails gun and deflects the water at shadow, knocking him over but still getting soaked in the process 

By the end of the water fight everyone except iblis and mephilis is drenched, the two gods were only spared as iblis is hurt by water.

Scourge helps cub and Ginger off of his shoulders, running over to sonic, who's bandages are soaked and heavy, and helps him to his feet. 

Scourge finds himself smiling, not out of sadistic nature but out of genuine enjoyment and finally a true sense of belonging. 

Everyone crowds round the centre of the roof joking and having fun, except for zonic. Zonic leans against the pillars of the upper platform, his body already dried in the hot desert air.  
He looks on at the huge family, not used to being around this many people. To his surprise scourge is the one who beckons him over. Zonic slowly walks over to scourge "con-....scourge what do you want?" Zonic corrects himself quickly.

Scourge smirks "look ... sonic said that if we're both livin here we gotta get along. I don't forgive you for what you did to me... and im sure you don't forgive me for what I got done to you .. but we gotta get along.. so" scourge puts a hand out to shake.

Zonic narrows his eyes before sighing and shaking scourges hand "aight convict, Ive got too much to do to hold a grudge"

Scourge growls "don't call me convict. . . You know my name "

"Hmm, y'know I've spent so long calling you convict, Scourge just doesn't roll of the tongue anymore. To starting anew Scourge!" Zonic slaps Scourge on the shoulder leaving him almost astounded.

Sonic chuckles "well, that was way easier than I expected, glad you two are starting over"

Scourge shrugs "so what was the point of getting us all up here?"

Tails lands next to them "when we reverted our planet back 50 years we didn't consider the day of red, it happened 50 years ago and its due to happen any moment now "

Zonic looks confused "day of red?"

Tails chuckles "see that mountain range over there? Thats actually 6 peaks around a central caldera, each of those peaks is also a volcano. "

Scourge looks out at the distance, putting his sunglasses on "and im guessing something happens with them?"

Tails nods "yep, the six outer ones erupt at the same time, our shield can withstand the ash , and we're too far away to be hit by the pyroclastic flow"

Scourge raises an eyebrow "i didn't think there was a single volcano back on moebius, whats it like?"

Tails smiles "you'll find out, our sensors say it due any second now"

Sonic shouts "yo scourge, sit up here , we have popcorn " sonic puts his hand out to help scourge onto upper roof .

Scourge smirks, trying to get on the upper level without help but his boots slide on the polished marble wall. Scourge sighs and reluctantly takes Sonics hand and jumps up. 

Scourge sits next to sonic, enjoying the feeling of the sun drying his fur. He looks at sonic and metal cuddling together and sighs, reaching into Sonics bag of popcorn and throwing a handful into his mouth. 

Sonic looks up and laughs pulling scourge close and gives him a noogie. Scourge laughs, but growls between breaths , jokingly trying to escape the playful gesture. 

Sonic grins, putting the arm around scourge and patting him on the shoulder. 

Scourge goes to make a remark but is interrupted by a large deep rumble in the distance. And then by zonic "hey... scourge... can you help me up"

Scourge rolls his eyes and puts a hand out to help the robian up. Zonic sits down next to scourge, his broken zone-cop helmet in his hands. Scourge looks at the helmet "wassat for?"

Zonic chuckles "its got a camera in it, gonna record the eruption "

Scourge nods, slightly glad that zonics not getting all sentimental or anything. 

Scourge looks out at the volcano as another deep roaring rumble echoes across the desert 

Scourge jokingly offers zonic some popcorn, to which zonic chuckles "seriously?"

Scourge chuckles in response, throwing a single one at zonics face , and the rest into his own mouth.

The rumble continues echoing , a small bit of smoke visible. Suddenly the rumblings get louder, and scourge watches a large ash cloud erupt from one, setting of a chain reaction from the other five.

The large ash cloud gets blown to the side by the wind, lightning flickering between clouds. 

Scourge looks at the dark clouds and gasps as one appears to slide down the side of the volcanoes and heads towards the city.  
"Is that gonna be a issue?"

Tails laughs "nope " he jumps up "new mobotropolis systems, reinforce northern shields "

Scourge smirks as the hot ash cloud hits the shield and gets deflected around the city.   
Iblis gasps as he watches lava flow out of the volcanoes "Haha reminds me of home "

Scourge, being a lot more observant than the other Sonics, points at a large shadow amongst the ash clouds. "Whats that ? It looks like a wyrm of sorts "

Tails gets a pair of binoculars out looking for whatever scourge saw "i don't know, its new, it wasn't here last time "

Scourge nods in concern, keeping an eye on it.

Soon the volcanoes are quiet, only the glowing lava flowing down the sides and the large magma-wyrm circling around the central caldera.

Tails is trying to get a good idea of what the wyrm is, using zonics recording to study when it appeared. 

Mephilis and iblis both fly over to the volcano, reporting back.

Mephilis reports"Tails theres a large portal in the centre of the volcanoes, im sensing blue's dimension on the other side, but the actual portal is underneath lava so i can't get to it"

Iblis laughs "i can, let me check whats on the other side "

Iblis dives into the portal and out into blues dimension, on the other side is a bunch of pipes, showing that geothermal power is being used to power whatever is going on here, iblis shifts to camouflage with the pool of magma to listen in to blaze and Snively as they pass. 

Blaze chuckles, a malicious tint to her voice "ah Snively soon it will be time to destroy that pitiful city and those Sonics as well. Everything is proceeding as planned and our little superweapon made it through my portal intact."

Snively nods, "yes mistress Blaze, as you wish"

Snively looks like he's been augmented with magical rock , and that the last of his hair has been pulled or burned off. He doesn't look like he's anything more than a servant to Blaze at this point. 

Blaze chuckles again, her tail swishing "ah and what of our other plan for destruction? Do you know what to do?"

Snively nods "the construction of it is almost complete mistress, when we arrive our plan will proceed "

Blaze sighs "soon i will have destroyed those pitiful people... and with my little project Solaris will not have any power to stop us " she cackles, her want for revenge has tainted her mind . Eating away her sanity. 

Iblis sinks deeper, going back through the portal and quickly flying back to the roof to report what happened. 

After a quick retelling of what he overheard iblis sits down , "brother, it is quite concerning isn't it "

Mephilis sits next to him "yes, although I am unsure what their second plan is"

Sonic nods "that wyrm seems to be the main threat, im still too....injured.... to fight something. But ill stay back here to find out their other plan."

Zonic nods "ill stay back with sonic, that way theres 2 verses 2"

Scourge smirks "me too, make us the larger side"

Sonic nods and pats both zonic and scourge on the shoulder. "Okay its settled, the rest of you will take down that wyrm when it attacks and us three will take out blaze and Snively "

Everyone nods in agreement. 

Chuck tries to lighten the mood by saying "oh , the nuclear reactor in the pit out in the industrial district is complete and up and running "

Sonic smiles " no more brownouts when everyone turns on their lights?"

Chuck chuckles "nope, we have a stable supply of power now "

Scourge smirks "i do miss the smell of smoke and the smog of back home"

Iblis snickers "don't say that to a magmobian, alpha 3 was entirely on fire"

Scourge chuckles " i meant oil fuelled power stations and stuff... your home dimension is entirely on fire?"

Iblis opens a small portal to alpha 3 to show scourge, who gasps in response. "Fuck... you weren't joking about that "

Iblis chuckles "why would I joke? "

Scourge shrugs and walks over to sonic who looks in pain "sonic, you ok?"

Sonic hisses painfully "i must look in a lot of pain if you're asking if im ok....."whispering to scourge ".....can you help me back to my room. I sorta don't want to seem weak by asking "

Scourge smirks speaking slightly louder"sonic you should probably lay down, ill help you back down to your room"

Scourge puts an arm around sonic and allows sonic to lean on him as they walk back inside. Sonic quietly thanks scourge once they're inside. 

Mephilis looks at the wyrm in the distance "ok well its time to do extra exosuit training. Knuckles isn't exempt from this one so go find him"

Silver nods and flies off towards where knuckles hid the master emerald. 

Everyone else grabs their exosuits and stands back on the roof.   
Shortly after knuckles, silver and boom knuckles arrive back on the roof in their exosuis .

Mephilis looks at boom knuckles "why is he here?"

Boom knuckles grins "to get more practice in with these things" boom knuckles activates the large hardlight wings on his suit and jumps up to hover in the air just off the ground. 

Mephilis nods "very well. We have probably a few days to perfect flight for each of you, zonic, scourge,metal, chuck and sonic are exempt from training but the rest of us are gonna be prepared to fight that thing" pointing towards the wyrm.

Sally nods, crouching slightly, activating her wings and jumping up to hover in the air. 

Bunnie does the same, her exosuit more like a backpack as it is working in tandem with the thrusters in her feet. 

Shadow nods, gracefully jumping up, activating his wings midair and hovering above the floor. 

Silver and knuckles hover with practiced ease

Antoine nervously activates his wings, stepping up into the air cautiously, moving slightly unable to hover in one place.   
Mephilis sighs "Antoine, try again "

Antoine activates his wings, slowly pushing off his toes and somewhat stabilising his hovering. 

Ginger , tails and cub laugh as they use their tails to fly

Blue looks nervous, he activates the hardlight wings , trying to get off the ground. He puts too much force in the takeoff and falls face first onto the floor. 

Mephilis sighs "blue ... keep practicing, the rest of you, visors down and over here to the edge "

Mephilis points out of the city to the oasis in the distance "out target location is that oasis, you will be flying there"

Shadow chuckles "easy"

Mephilis smirks "you will also be required to activate your wings while falling off the edge here. You have about 3 seconds between jumping off the edge and hitting the floor, id reccomend flying before you hit the floor "


	21. Voided

Knuckles and silver step to the edge , they both jump off and activate their wings , speeding off towards the oasis in the distance. 

Tails cub and Ginger activate the glider wings on their suits, jumping off and using their tails as propellers to speed off after knuckles and silver 

Shadow runs off the edge, activating his suit and flying off. 

Boom knuckles steps up to the edge,looking nervous.   
Mephilis looks at him "you don't have to do this bit"

Boom knuckles snickers "im no coward "  
He jumps off the edge, activating his wings as his feet leave the floor. He drops about twenty feet before he flies off into the distance towards the oasis shouting "im doing it, im actually flying "

Sally and Bunnie are next, they both jump off flying expertly towards the oasis. 

Iblis smiles, "ill portal over and check their landing skills " quickly disappearing into a portal. 

Blue finally gets into a hovering position and gets dragged to the edge with Antoine.   
Mephilis nods "your turn, you two can do it. Even though I know that Sonics are known to not be very stable with their feet off the ground "

Blue rolls his eyes "yeah but for the sake of our planet ill get there" he runs off the edge, his speed carrying him forward as he activates his wings, he swerves slightly in the air before stabilising and flying off. 

Mephilis nods "your turn Antoine "

Antoine shakes his head"ah you don't need me to fly"

Mephilis sighs and pushes Antoine off the edge.

Antoine quickly activates his wings, flipping off mephilis before flying away to the oasis. 

Iblis watches as silver and knuckles expertly land on the soft ash speckled sand. 

Tails, cub and Ginger carefully land on a rock next to the water

Shadow lands , sliding forward on the sand .

Bunnie and Sally skid to a stop on the sand , Sally steps forward into the water of the oasis, taking off her shoes and relaxing in the cold crystal clear water .

Boom knuckles stops the wings just above the ground, landing on his feet "hey other me, i did it, i actually did it"  
Knuckles high fives his boom copy   
Knuckles smiles "see i knew you'd do it"

Blue flies in unsteadily trying to angle himself up to avoid hitting the floor , he arcs up, the motor of his wings stalling as he freefalls towards the pool in the centre of the oasis.   
He plummets into the water ,panicking in the hip deep water.  
He sits up in the water, "sally! Im drowning ! Help me"  
Sally laughs and walks over, "really ? Its up to my hip, i know im taller than you but seriously?"

Blue blushes in embarrassment and stands up "shh ... don't rub it in"

They're all distracted by Antoine crashing into the water as he falls from the sky.

Boom Knuckles helps Antoine up out of the water "don't risk drowning, I know from experience you can drown in centimetre deep water"

"Thanks Knuckles, your counterpart isn't nearly as friendly" Antoine accepts the help.

Blue chuckles "see i was right to be scared in such deep water " 

Blue thinks before clicking his mouth. "Hey tails?"

Tails walks over "yes blue?"

Blue thinks absentmindedly flapping his suit wings "i can't fly properly with this thing, but i can fly properly with my super form. So maybe its chaos energy that stabilizes me?. "

Tails gasps and finishes the sentence "so we could fit a chaos emerald or some of scourges anarchy beryl to it to stabilize you "

Blue clicks his fingers into finger guns "yep , then ill actually be useful with these things"

Antoine scoffs "cheater" still drying himself off.

Mephilis lands "iblis, who didn't land on their feet?"

Iblis points at blue and Antoine .

Mephilis chuckles "aight, back up to the roof it is"

Everyone takes off from the floor and flies back . Surprisingly enough everyone lands on the roof with no issues .

Tails runs downstairs to scourges room , cautiously walking up to the door ...

Pausing before cautiously knocking. 

There is no response for a while before the door slowly opens.   
Scourge narrows his eyes slightly. "What do you want pipsqueak?"

"Wh- why do you think I want something?" Tails said full knowing he wants something.

Scourge rolls his eyes "you wouldn't knock on my door if you didn't"

"Y'know the anarchy beryls?" Tails says carefully of which Scourge responds by aiming a shoe at his head.

"Wait wait-" Tails yells.

"Piss off prick. I don't care that you're a god, I'll still kick your ass"

Tails sighs "please... just hear me out "

Scourge narrows his eyes "you have five seconds to persuade me "

Tails nods "it would be to provide the necessary chaos energy for blue to assist us in destroying that wyrm "

Scourge bares his teeth slightly "why not use one of your chaos emeralds?"

Tails nervously rubs the back of his head "we are pretty sure they are in orbit ...mephilis can only open portals on planetary bodies or satellites "

"Your a god, you can't catch a few rocks in space?" He growls.

"We had found one. But it seemed unstable. We theorize that they'll actually stay here and stabilize once all seven return to the planet "

Scourge furrows his brows "so they're useless right now?"

Tails nods slightly 

Scourge sighs "fine" he slams the door in tails face. After a minute scourge opens the door and steps out with a smallish green gem in his hand "lets go. Im not giving it until i see what you're using it for "

"I mean, I gotta do some experiments and fixtures in the workshop"

Scourge continues exiting and following Tails seemingly unbothered.

Tails was surprised, barely anyone other than Chuck and Eggman went with him when he had to do some experiments.

"It might be boring" Tails stated not wanting to aggrevate the hedgehog by wasting his time.

"So what, it's better than what I was doing" Scourge shrugs.

"Umm alright, thanks" Tails responds

Tails leads scourge down to the workshop where blues exosuit is sat on a clean workbench . Tails puts on a pair of workshop goggles and starts working on the electronics. 

Scourge sits up on a table strewn with unfinished projects, Watching tails work. 

He thinks back to his dimension, of the miles he knew. Of how his version had used more magic in the past instead of focusing on mechanics. And of the times his miles betrayed him, and of the time when scourge walked into the lab. finding a little cylindrical device on the desk , his betraying bitch of an adopted little brother dead on the chair , and the remains of a bag of some experimental drug scourge was working on.

Scourge watches, absentmindedly fiddling with the sleek object in his pocket, he doesn't know what it does, its not like he could ask for the instructions. 

Scourge takes the object out,its intricately carved cylindrical shell and the glowing pulsating light inside . Theres a needle that appears from the barrel when the sides are squeezed. Scourge looks at the thick needle and then relaxes his grip and watches the needle retract.

Scourge runs his thumb over the writing on the side. 'Miles Prower. Project Voidwalker'

Tails looks over his shoulder at scourge "do you mind me asking what that is?"

Scourge glances up "the last project my version of you created "

Tails turns to look at it "what does it do?"

Scourge shrugs, "dont know, no instructions were left and the writing on it isn't very descriptive " scourge doesn't really want to hand over the syringe but is also curious about what it is. 

Tails moves to sit next to scourge. Tails tentatively puts a hand forward to take the syringe.   
Scourge wavers slightly before placing it in tails hand. Tails mouth forms an o as he touches it.  
He looks at scourge "i don't need to run any tests to tell you this, whats in this syringe is strong powerful magic. I don't know how powerful your version of me was, obviously he doesn't have enhanced magical and physical capabilities that I got but he must have been such a powerful magic user"

Scourge sighs "well he didn't really ever talk to me about his magic , or show much magic power . He mostly just stuck in his workshop scheming usually about a way to get me off the throne"

Tails nods "this appears to be a form of magic injector, to provide or enhance some form of power to the user. I don't know what it will do if you were to use it. I could examine it properly but i can't give an estimate of how long it will take if you want me to study it"

Scourge looks at the syringe "so ... if I inject this glowing shit , ill get some amazing powers?"

Tails nods "theoretically yes, i don't know what sort of magic it is however, ive never seen this type of magic before "

Scourge looks at the injector, squeezing the sides to activate the needle "well we're going to fight someone who sonic refers to as public enemies 2 and 3. Ill need every bit of power possible by the sound of it"

Tails nods, "do you mind staying here for a few hours so I can study any immediate side effects? And if you encounter any after such a time do you mind noting them down "

Scourge nods looking at the long needle, noting that the needle itself has a little stick person on it with an arrow pointing to their shoulder. Scourge winces as he shoves the long needle diagonally through his shoulder. 

He pushes the plunger in quickly, because as soon as the glowing liquid enters his body a searing white pain, not unlike that of the chaos punch locke inflicted on his chest, blossoms across his body .

Scourge bites his tongue to stop himself from crying out at the sudden pain. Where his infusion with the master emeralds power was a warmth flowing through his body, this magic is a wildfire, his muscles tense as the pain flows through them and his only relief is when tails rushes over and injects him with a powerful painkiller. The pain lessens slightly, enough for scourge to take a deep breath to try and clear the shroud of pain from his mind.

Tails writes down 'an extreme amount of pain that likely would make a standard mobian lose consciousness '

Scourge sighs in pain, "well this doesn't feel like the magic my miles had... well any that he showed me "

Tails nods "this magic doesn't seem properly adjusted inside of your body, normally magic adjusts to the individual's body but this magic doesn't seem to want to ... it almost like this magic is artificial "

Scourge chuckles painfully "so pipsqeak wasn't a real powerful wizard?"

Tails shakes his head "on the contrary, this just confirms it , even i am not magically powerful or intelligent enough to artificially create magic"

Scourge looks at the empty syringe in his hands "how long till i get super wizard powers?"

Tails shrugs and carefully puts a hand on scourges shoulder "no idea, but please tell me when the pain stops" 

Scourge nods, the pain already ebbing away "well the painkillers are working "

Tails nods and goes back to working on the suit "can I have the beryl now?"

Scourge takes the gem out of his pocket and hands it over.

Scourge sits back the pain still burning through him. He notices a glowing light teal dust footprints on the floor, footprints of a mobian perhaps, a tall being whatever it was. Scourge looks at the footprints and concludes they aren't mobian "tails... i see some sort of footprints , if i follow them can you come with. You know the city better than i do so you can tell me if im headed anywhere important "

Tails nods and takes off his goggles "lead the way "

Scourge follows the footprints out of the room.   
The footprints lead him out of the city. Tails quickly grabs a few bottles of water and some bandages and shoves them in a backpack with a small portable Geiger counter.

Tails quickly catches up with scourge who is quickly looking around before continuing to follow the path. Scourge quietly says to tails "theres statues here... at least i hope they're statues... they all look like those humans "

Scourge looks around, his vision flickers between the planes of existence . From the bustling city to a wasteland of basalt . He follows the footprints stepping on platforms that exist in this bizarre void realm but not in alpha 2.

Tails watches as scourge breaks into a jog, running on what is seemingly nothing, jumping between platforms that don't exist, luckily theres nobody in this part of the city this late at night.

Scourge seems to jump forward to a buildings fire escape and then up, scourge stops, looking around, through his eyes he is standing on a stone obelisk surrounded by nothingness and more barren floating islands, joined by twisted roots and shards of rock he sees a path leading up and follows the footprints up it.

Tails quickly flies to catch up with him.as scourge quickly runs up a dozen invisible platforms to the roof of the small building 

Scourge looks back at tails, to him tails is ethereal. In this place the only thing visible is his magic, but tinted with the same teal as the footprints. Now that he recognizes the glowing of a magic user he looks around at the city, and at the varying brightness of light around him 

Scourge follows the footprints, looking as they descend down another path . He runs towards the path seeing a different glow at the bottom of the path.

Scourge looks at the ethereal mobian , it touches its chest and then holds out an orb of crystalline light with one of the void stones in it  
Scourge cautiously takes the orb "what do I do?"  
The spirit taps its chest.  
Scourge carefully pushes the orb against his chest , it enters him and he feels his body burn again as some of his power is unlocked. The spirit turns into a swarm of fireflies and the small glowing insects scatter. 

Scourge looks at his hands, feeling the power, "how does it work"

Scourge watches as some force guides his body through the actions. He feels the rush of nausea hit him as he teleports. 

Scourge finds himself looking back into the real world again, his head spinning as he leans against a wall . Scourge heaves, the nausea making him almost vomit. Tails rushes over putting a hand on scourges shoulder, steadying him . Scourge coughs , vomiting anything left in his stomach onto the rock pavement , he keeps retching even as only clear liquid dribbles out of his mouth.   
His body doesn't relent , his stomach emptied but yet he still heaves.

Tails quickly undoes his backpack and retrieves one of the bottles of water and quickly opens it.  
Scourge tries taking a deep breath that thankfully stops his heaving. His hand shakes as he reaches for the water, sipping it .  
After a few moments scourge straightens himself up, seeing a fountain nearby he swiftly walks to it and cleans his face. 

He looks at tails "not a word of this to anyone "  
Tails nods "wouldn't dream of it"

Scourge looks at the footprints, "how do I follow these things... are we near anything important "

Tails shakes his head "no just near the edge of the city "

Scourge puts a hand out for tails to take "im gonna run after the trail, wouldn't want you to get left behind "

Tails takes the hand and lifts off the ground in preparation to be dragged.

Scourge runs , following the footprints out of the city, trying to avoid using the paths in the void as to not go through that experience again. Scourge sees a path through the void, leading out towards the oasis in the distance, its a long flat bridge of rock whereas the path through the desert is across many dunes and valleys. Scourge bites his lip and decides on the void path, accidentally bringing tails into the void with him. Tails quickly glances around the void before his body is thrown back into reality, still being dragged by scourge. 

Tails shivers from the icy cold night desert air as they arrive at the oasis, scourge looks around "the footprints end here"

They hear a slow clapping from behind them, "oh you are even more pathetic than last time I saw you , and now you're not even in charge anymore " they turn to face the voice. 

The voice is coming from a shadowy figure, the figure steps forward, colour returning to them.

Their bright yellow fur glistens in the moonlight, black hair slicked over perfectly, and their red jacket untouched by the desert dust.   
They take a step towards scourge and tails "oh so quick to replace me? Your highness " their voice thick with sarcasm 

Scourge growls, but can't get a word in edgeways.

They laugh "and look at me now, i am a god , im in charge and I have a realm full of lost souls ready to kiss the ground i walk on. All while you have nothing. No throne, no power, crashing in a Sonics dimension, living with not one but two Sonics. Oh how low could you go"

Scourge growls "what was i supposed to do, let myself die a painful death? "

Another voice echoes through, "im disappointed in you scourgey, you've got so weak . So pathetic "

Scourge looks at where tails assumes the voice is coming from.   
Scourge looks sad and somewhat angry "fi , no its not like that. Im just biding my time here , you know "

The second voice laughs "ah you think we believe you? We saw everything ! How you confided in a sonic, you know, a sonic. The one thing you're destined to be against as anti-sonic. You're nothing to me now, to think i once loved you "

Scourge reaches out "fi please, i can explain everything please "

The second voice laughs again "please you look so pathetic, just give up. We listen to our god now "

scourge growls at the semi-ethereal kitsune "so what you're in charge of that place?"

The kitsune laughs " of course I am, im god of the void, and i even have a good warm piece of tail to fuck at night , i can see why you were fond of her, she is rather good with that mouth of hers"

Scourge growls, trying to splutter something out in anger. 

Tails realizes who this other two tailed kitsune is, its alpha 1b's version of him... tails first thoughts are 'holy shit this me is a real dick'

Before either of them can get a argument out the moebian laughs fading back into the shadows "we'll soon take your dimension too, my citizens wish to take physical form again. Don't worry your power can't be stolen back by me but im sure no more of my citizens will be foolish enough to give you any more of our powers " the kitsune becomes shrouded in darkness again their form breaking into a few hundred tattered jackdaw feathers that blow away in the wind.

Scourge growls and punches a sickly tree thats near the edge of the oasis , knocking a few of its dying dried leaves down.

Tails thinks, he knows when shadow gets like this, wondering if something similar would work with scourge. Well with a scourge spin on it of course 

Tails flies over "you don't have to listen to them, you don't need them "

Scourge looks back and continues growling. 

Tails thinks , he doesn't know much on scourges dimension, only what little sonic told him and what he's overheard. 

Tails lands next to scourge who is half sobbing half growling, his spines lifted slightly instinctively trying to protect him.

Tails smirks "you never needed them , they only slowed you down "

That gets scourges attention, the telltale sign of a ear twitching in tails direction 

Tails continues "they're nothing like us, we watch each other's backs, they only watched out for themselves. " 

Scourge looks at tails, his expression curious about what tails is implying 

Tails smirks more, " you see you're a part of our family, that's what we are here, a family not just a team. We work together and get stronger. By the sounds of it they were trying to hold you back "

Scourge smiles "yeah!"

Tails nods "we're more powerful together, they're pathetic without you, so much so that they had to resort to name calling and petty insults to get a rise out of you"

Scourge grins "yeah you're right, i never needed them"

Tails grins "yeah you belong here!"

Scourge's grin only widens "yeah i belong here, im stronger with a fucking useful team watching my back"

Tails grins, saying something to cement the message in scourges mind "yeah you're like, the strongest person in our team, you're almost as strong as knuckles, faster than sonic, you can become proper strong in super form with only one beryl . You're the most useful person on our team "

Scourge is grinning so widely any more and his face would split "Yeah i am, and you know something else that makes me even better?"

Tails is curious "oh?"

Scourge smirks "i can swim, properly. Its one of the first things i learned out of zone jail"

Tails looks at one of the feathers on the floor "cmon lets go home "

Scourge nods offering a hand to tails to drag him. Tails takes the hand and hovers in the air as scourge quickly accelerates back across the void bridge and into the city, running upstairs to the hangout room and catching tails to quickly decelerate him.

Tails quickly thanks him and they turn to see the evil tails holding Ginger hostage with a knife against his throat and everyone else stuck to the ceiling. 

Ginger shouts "dad help this bad you said he's gonna take me a..."  
Evil tails growls "you will refer to me as the voidking "

Scourge spits at him , stepping aside to let the outraged tails run at the voidking. 

The voidking tuts "nuh-uh any closer and his blood paints your walls. You see, i need this one, don't necessarily need him alive however "

Tails screeches running at his evil copy, fur bristling with godlike power, sparks arcing to the ceiling and floor as he prepares to thunderpunch his copy, knowing that gingers cybernetics will protect him from the extreme voltage. 

The evil kitsune just laughs, his body fragmenting as Tails' punch flies through him. The voidking disappears in a flurry of feathers, taking Ginger with him.

As the voidking disappears everyone stuck to the ceiling falls to the floor. 

Tails howls in anger and desperation, his magic quickly arcing around the room, silver runs over, crying and hugging the enraged god . "Tails... im so sorry... he stole all our magic from us and just sat there waiting for you"

Scourge looks at everyone else who is rushing around , and at the small kitsune that reminds him of prime tails back when he still was just evil-sonic . Scourge looks at cub who is crying and carefully walks over, pulling cub close, and wrapping his arms around him. 

Cub sobs against scourges chest , scourge uncertainly strokes the back of cubs head.

Tails eventually calms down, just breaking down into loud sobs.

Scourge looks at the young kitsune in his arms, slowly shrugging his jacket off and wrapping up cub in it. Scourge picks up cub holding him close. Silver nods at scourge, silently thanking him. 

Scourge picks up cub , carrying him upstairs to scourges room. Scourge does a quick search on his terminal 'how to stop a child from fucking crying'

He reads the first result and sighs "hey squirt , how old are you?"

Cub hugs the jacket "almost 13,... why?"

Scourge sighs "well if you're over ten im not gonna child-ify my words, you're almost a fucking adult in my eyes , and ill treat you as such"

Cub sniffles and wipes his eyes "th-thank you... "

Scourge nods "look i don't make empty promises, so you have my word when I say we'll get your brother back, i promise that "

Cub nods, wrapping himself in scourges jacket further , scourge looks at cub wrapped up in his leather jacket and smiles "you can keep hold of my jacket until I get Ginger back, that way you know im keeping my word. Can I grab my beryl from the pocket first However "

Scourge retrieves a beryl from the pocket and pats cub on the head.

Cub nods "can I go sleep here, i think dad needs some time to calm down "

Scourge nods, grabbing one of his pillows and a soft blanket and tucks cub in on his couch. 

Scourge climbs into bed, he looks at cub cuddling into the jacket, whispering to himself "i belong here".

Scourge turns over and falls asleep, the first time in a while that it felt restful.


	22. Soul-eater Scourge  *

Scourge wakes up as the sun hits his face, he groans and covers his face before sliding out of bed and walking over to his sink and splashing water over his face. Scourge looks at his face, seeing that for once his eyes don't look exhausted. 

Scourge opens the bottle of whiskey beside his sink, taking a long swig from it and then carefully putting the bottle back.   
Scourge looks at cub, huddled up in his jacket and wide awake, staring at scourge. 

Scourge smiles "you ok squirt?"

Cub nods slightly "do you think dads okay?"

Scourge walks over, not really sure what to say "im sure he'll be fine when i get Ginger back, i promise "

Cub nods standing up "im gonna go check on dad... can you come with me?"

Scourge nods, thinking to himself 'its my fault this happened, and I sure as fuck aint letting my new team down'

Scourge leads cub down to tails room gently squeezing cubs hand in reassurance 

Cub opens the door to tails and silver's room. Tails is sobbing, murmuring "i promised id keep you safe.. i failed you "

Cub runs over, wrapping his arms around tails. Scourge smiles at seeing the short kitsune in his jacket and walks over to hug them both.

Tails nods "thank you for looking after my boy last night "

Scourge nods , glancing to see gold glowing footprints on the floor . He nods and excuses himself to follow the footprints. 

Glancing between dimensions scourge can see the glow that he recognizes as the voidking, and a smaller glow that he assumes is Ginger. 

He follows the footprints away from them, walking down towards the industrial district. 

He nods, entering the void to reach the spirit who is calling him. He sees a gap that he can't traverse in either realm. 

Scourge sighs annoyed, he copies the movements he took yesterday to teleport across the gap. 

Scourge opens his eyes afterwards, bracing for the wave of nausea, the effect is lighter this time, but still he finds himself heaving. 

Scourge quickly steadies himself and walks up to the glowing golden spirit, this appears to have been an echidna 

Scourge nods at them as greeting.

The spirit creates an orb like the last one, holding it out to scourge, scourge takes it.

Scourge looks at the spirit "what will this one do?"

The spirit covers where its eyes would be with its hands shaped like c's , then moves its hands away , opening them outwards and its face moving into a smile. 

Scourge doesn't understand but tilts his head, guessing the meaning "sight?"

The spirit puts a hand forward slightly wobbling it. 

Moving to place its hand on scourges forehead activating the new power.

Scourge gasps as his voidsight is upgraded , he can see alpha 2 but can see mobians life essence through all nearby walls. He can see other objects hidden away in various locations.

Scourge nods "what are those?"

The spirit bumps its knuckles together, circling them up and over before bringing them close to its shoulders. 

Scourge guesses the action "power?"

The spirit nods.

Scourge notes down the locations. "Why are you helping me?"

the spirit points at where the voidking is and shakes its head, dragging a finger across its throat and then pointing at scourge. 

Scourge chuckles "i know he wants me dead, but why are you helping me, aren't you in danger doing this "

The spirit taps scourge on the chest. Then points towards the temple where everyone lives.

Scourge nods "... is Ginger okay? Is the voidking hurting him?"

The spirit looks up where the voidking is, shaking its head and tapping its wrist where a watch would be 

Scourge looks at the floating islands "so if im outta time i gotta get up there quickly "

The spirit shakes its head again and pushes scourge out of the void. The spirits body dissipates into a swarm of pink butterflies. 

Scourge runs back to the hangout room only to hear tails distressed sobs from inside the room. 

Scourge runs in, seeing a armourclad Ginger in the room , stood still and robotic.

Scourge skids to a stop stepping to put tails and the others behind him, snarling at the brainwashed Ginger. 

A cloud of feathers appears in the room, and the voidking steps forward "ah you're back, very good. Now I can show you my power, you see ive made this mortal the perfect vessel for our kind, and I have someone who is willing to use this vessel to get a little revenge on you scourge "

Scourge growls "you wouldn't "

Everyone hears a high pitched giggle coming from Gingers mouth "oh scourgey, you got away last time, now theres nowhere to run he he he" everyone watches as a large green spiked mallet forms in gingers hands.

Scourge growls louder"rosy you don't wanna be doing this, ill defend my new team with my life"

Rosy cackles, gingers face contorted into insane laughter, "oh scourgey thats good, i want to smash you anyways, maybe after im covered in your guts ill smashy the rest of your friends "

Rosy jumps forward, swinging for scourges head , scourge ducks under the hammer, saying to tails "ill try and not hurt Ginger too much but i don't know how to get rosy outta him"

Tails nods giving him permission to do anything. 

Scourge ducks again as rosy swings for his head, jumping up and over her. She swings the Hammer round quickly, hitting scourge in the side, sending him across the room. 

Scourge quickly gets up, red marring his green fur, obvious in contrast .

Scourge runs at rosy sliding at her , tackling her to the floor 

Scourge quickly moves away to avoid another hit from the hammer, but finding himself backed against a wall.

Rosy laughs "oh scourgey nowhere to run now, smashy time"

Sonic growls from across the room, running and tackling them to the floor. 

Rosy shreiks "not fair wait your turn"

Scourge nods quickly grabbing the hammer from her as sonic restrains her. 

She screams and turns, biting Sonics arm .

Scourge quickly pulls sonic away, avoiding her attacks. 

Rosy laughs cornering scourge again scourge looks at his hand "i wonder"

He activates his teleport but grabs rosy with it instead of a ledge, flinging gingers body towards him but leaving rosy behind, she screams as she is forced back into an ethereal form and scourge runs up to her, grabbing her soul from her chest and absorbing it, erasing her forever.

The voidking laughs "well looks like your time here has only made you emotionally weak, you can keep the vessel. And a parting gift from me"

The voidking runs at sonic, grabbing the machinery inside him and ripping it out . "Why hang out with someone who is more machine than mobian "

The voidking disappears in a flurry of feathers and sonic drops to the floor. 

Silver runs over "hes not dying or injured surprisingly... just 100% flesh and blood yet again "

Theres still a spirit in the room, they speak up "did you seriozly eat zat soul?" Their accent is even harder than Antoine's to understand. 

Scourge growls "whatcha mean, ate her soul?"

Patch smirks "you're special, is unnatural for a mortal to have ze powers of ze dead. You get more power by devouring souls, more from ze willing souls of course "

Scourge looks confused "so those orbs are..."

Patch nods "zat spirits soul, oui. Of course as i have just seen , tu can eat ze soul of an unwilling spirit but zey will probably not teach you any power "

Scourge narrows his eyes "why are you telling me all this?"

Patch shrugs "better you zan him, i should be off before I am missed"

Patch evaporates into a cloud of dried leaves.

Scourge quickly runs over to Ginger checking hes ok . 

Ginger laughs "help this stuff is heavy i can't move"

Scourge moves back as tails runs over to free Ginger from the armor. 

Metal runs over to sonic and kisses him, thankful that his love is okay. 

Scourge quickly excuses himself, running upstairs to his room, slamming his door. 

He looks in the mirror "well fuck... decided id make a good thing of the universe giving me a second chance and i ended up ruining things"

Scourge opens the bottle of whiskey next to his sink, chugging half of it, growling loudly. 

Scourge takes off his gloves, cupping his hands under the tap and splashing water on his face 

He looks at the gash on his side, surprisingly its healed over, only slight scabbing remains.   
"Strange... ive never healed this quickly "

Scourge looks outside at the bright sunlight, walking over to the balcony, finding a carved disk of voidstone on the patio chair. 

Scourge picks up the disk, hearing patch appear behind him, if the leaves skittering past his feet are any indication. 

Patch chuckles "ah you've worked it out non? Zat you cannot be sated by normal foods "

Scourge turns around, confused 

Patch smirks "i take zat as a non , your body has already adapted to ze unnatural power it has been granted. "

Scourge looks shocked "i don't like what you're implying patch"

Patch chuckles again " zat you have to eat souls to keep your power? Zat you must kill to keep your power"

Scourge growls "NO! i refuse, maybe once i would gladly kill innocents, but not here ... i was given another chance to make a real life for myself here, im not gonna kill when we have so few people living to begin with "

Patch chuckles louder "ah... you truly have gotten so pathetic and weak. Fi was right to fuck miles, better his cock zan to have er hole only remember a pathetic piece of shit like you "

Scourge growls and lunges at patch, shoving his hand instinctively at patch's chest where his soul is situated. 

Patch gasps "non , you wouldn't "

Scourge growls "wouldn't i? So what if i need souls to keep my power , ill just take the souls of the dead"

Scourge rips patchs soul out of the ethereal coyotes chest, holding it in his hand , absorbing it , devouring it's power. 

Scourge hears a knock on his door, he steadies himself before opening the door. 

Cub smiles "mister scourge, i heard screaming... are you okay"

Scourge ruffles cubs hair "im fine kiddo, shouldn't you be spending time with your family?"

Cub nods "i wanted to give you your jacket back, im glad i had it so it didn't get damaged..."

"Uhh yeah, thanks kid" he smiles taking the jacket. Scourge quickly puts on the jacket, retreating into its leathery warmth.

Cub nods "im gonna head off to my dad, stay safe mister scourge " cub runs off downstairs , just as sonic leaves the room next door looking disheveled and rather exhausted.

Sonic glances over at scourge who lifts an eyebrow in response. Sonic chuckles "im fully flesh again, don't judge me for testing my stamina. I feel a lot younger without all that machinery in me"

Scourge walks over "hmm ? Hope you're not tired out "

Sonic glances back at metal asking permission to have a little fun with scourge. Metal smiles and nods, blowing a kiss at sonic 

Sonic pulls scourge close "hmm not at all, give me one of your anarchy beryls and ill make sure you can't stand in the morning "

Scourge purrs "oh you think ill so easily submit?"

Sonic purrs back, pushing scourge onto his bed "you were curious of my other form "

Scourge quickly flips to be on top "oh?"

Sonic chuckles "you might wanna gimme some space, put my gloves and shoes somewhere safe"

Sonic takes his gloves and shoes off, moving to close scourges door and then shifting forms.

A layer of fur sprout out of his quills and chest, long dangerous claws extrude from his paws that he uses to trail across Scourges body.

As his snout and teeth grow Sonic gives a mighty howl that rumbles the entire building.

Scourge practically moans from the sight "you look positively feral, i love it" 

Sonic growls, pouncing on scourge, growling in the crook of his neck .  
Scourge flips the werehog beneath him rubbing his unsheathed cock against Sonics and enjoying the pleasured whimper from him.

Scourge keeps grinding against sonic, quickly ripping his gloves off and burying his hands in Sonics fur and moaning as Sonics sharp claws graze his back spines.

Sonic growls "you know im not gonna submit this easily "

Scourge grabs a bottle of lube from his bedside table and covers both dicks in it. Prapared for either situation. 

Scourge teases Sonics hole, lubricating the entrance before pushing a finger in, causing a pleasured howl from sonic.   
Scourge keeps up the pace, sliding in a second finger, stretching him.

Scourge slides his lubed up dick into sonic prepared hole, pushing in and waiting for sonic to relax slightly before thrusting in.

Sonic moans, claws digging into scourges back as sonic pulls scourge closer to nuzzle him .

Scourge smirks and starts slowly pulling his dick out before quickly thrusting deep into sonic. 

Sonic pushes scourge away slightly "i can't prepare you with these claws so ill just go slowly "

Sonic pushes scourge onto all fours, approaching him from behind and pouring a generous amount of lube on scourges hole.   
Scourge growls in anticipation, as sonic slowly pushes his tip into scourges hole. 

Sonic grabs scourges hips, slowly pushing his length in, letting scourge adjust. 

Scourge growls "just fuck me already, i can take it "

Sonic chuckles and pulls out before thrusting all the way back in, causing a loud moan from the both of them .

Scourge moves his torso closer to the bed, getting into an angle where every thrust hits his prostate. 

Sonic grips scourge tighter, thrusting into him , slowly increasing his pace until he is thrusting fast enough to lose himself in the pleasure. 

Scourge moans, as the pace increases the pleasure flows into a constant thrum of pleasure, making scourge howl out in pleasured bliss.

Sonic gently bites the nape of scourges neck and increases his pace, claws digging into scourges flesh as he orgasms,knotting deep inside scourge and filling scourges hole with cum. 

Scourge moans and cums, covering his stomach and bed with streams of jizz.

Scourge purrs "ah... holy fuck that felt good "

Sonic basically collapses on top of scourge "ive never done this in this form diddnt realise this would happen "

Scourge inhales , purring "whats happened?"

Sonic smirks "im stuck"

Scourge squirms trying to pull off of Sonics dick, they both burst into laughter. 

Sonic tries to pull out but his large knot is still stuck.

Scourge sighs "its late, we should sleep, hopefully we're not still stuck when we wake up. "

Scourges door slowly opens and metal sneaks in, cuddling up to sonic as Sonics form shifts back to normal , as sonic shifts form his dick retracts into his sheath allowing the jizz in scourges ass to dribble out.

Scourge moans slightly at the sensation before turning and cuddling up to sonic and metal. 

Sonic chuckles "me and mets should probably head back to our own bed, goodnight scourge "  
Sonic and metal leave the room, leaving scourge alone in the late afternoon 

Scourge sighs , thinking of how much sonic and metal love each other. Remembering that he once loved fiona and now she's fucking that betraying bastard of a fox he once called a friend. 

He hears quiet slightly robotic moans through the wall... he turns over assuming its metal and sonic...

"Wait they live on the other side of me..... zonic lives in that room"

Scourge sneaks out of bed , silently opening the door to zonics room, watching on the screens as a few dozen Sonics go about their lives. He sees his dedicated screen, and Sonics screen next to it showing sonic and metal cuddling together. 

Scourge sneaks closer to zonic, what hes doing is obvious, scourge is curious as to what zonic is watching. 

Scourge sneaks closer, stepping across the mass of wires across the floor, peeking at the screen. 

Zonic tilts his head back slightly, moaning loudly and continuing to furiously masturbate .

Scourge looks at the screen, its playing just now when sonic fucked him, scourge smirks, thinking he surprisingly looks sexy being fucked. Even sexier fucking sonic in werehog form 

Scourge sneaks closer to zonic, sneaking under the desk, listening to zonic moan "a-ah scourge "

Scourge holds his breath, unsure of what he just heard... did zonic really moan his name? Is he... fantasizing about him?

Zonic moans again, and scourge gets a wonderful idea.  
Scourge silently stands up, jumping into a position straddling zonics lap as zonic gasps in shock. 

Zonic moans "a-ah convict how much did you hear?"

Scourge purrs lustfully "i heard enough"

Scourge lowers his thoroughly lubed and prepared ass onto zonics erect dick. 

Zonic gasps "s-scourge you don't have to do this, im not forcing you to do this "

Scourge growls slightly "no you're not zone cock, im in charge now "

Scourge lifts up before lowering himself again causing a loud robotic moan from the robian beneath him. 

Having the zone cop under his complete control is a small emotional victory for scourge. 

Zonic rubs Scourges large cock as Scourge rises and falls on his erect penis.

"Scourge I- I feels so goood!" Zonic moans.

"Shout it so everyone knows why won't ya" Scourge bounces.

"Is that an invitation to be louder or quieter?" Asks the moaning Zonic.

"I wouldn't mind everyone knowing the king scandalised you" Scourge winks and increases his pace.

Zonic moans "aa-ah yes scourge " zonic moans loudly"Scourge yes you feel s-so YES!"

Scourge growls, feeling that hes getting close "yes scream my name, you're mine"

Zonic shouts in pleasure "oh yes! My lord, my king im yours "

Scourge moans "and you know it " scourge ejaculates over zonics face.

Zonic in his loud moan swallows the cum that landed in his mouth, the sensation and the taste is too much and he cums inside the king dominating him. Thick artificial jizz fills scourges ass as the robian bucks against him.

Scourge lifts off of zonics dick as zonic slowly looks scourge in the eyes.

Zonic nods as scourge moves to perch on top of the desk.   
"So convict ... scourge..."

Scourge raises an eyebrow, pulling a small hipflask out of his pocket and taking a swig from it.

Zonic stands up, grabbing a bit of fabric from on top of one of the screens and wipes the cum off his face. "Why? I thought that would be the last thing you'd consider doing to me"

Scourge slides off the desk and puts an arm around zonic "well its the land of second chances here isn't it" scourge says smugly.

Zonic chuckles "after all we've been through you're giving me a chance to make amends? "

Scourge shrugs "well I did get you ripped in half, didn't think you'd be so quick to forgive me for that "

Zonic sighs "i sorta accepted it happening on account of the prophecy, didn't realise that id be the chosen one though "

Scourge smiles "look at that i got you saying 'sorta' "

Zonic chuckles and puts an arm around scourge "would you be opposed to doing...this... again?"

Scourge smiles "what if i don't oppose the thought?" 

Zonic smiles back, carefully putting his forehead against scourges.


	23. Battle plan

Scourge gasps as his body instinctively activates his voidsight, reality slowing down till almost a halt.

Scourge quickly looks around, seeing a large laser approaching the building, forseeing it punching straight through the room he's in. 

Scourge grabs zonic tackling him to the ground out of the way. Quickly glancing at the predicted path and thankfully sighing as nobody else is in its path.

Scourge feels a wave of nausea as he deactivates his voidsight and the world accelerates back to normal. 

The beam punches through the room, destroying everything in its path, electricity arcs from the damaged wiring in the room and sirens go off across the city.

An automatic shield generator activates and a pale green dome appears over the city.

Scourge remains on top of zonic, not by choice but because the floor above has collapsed allowing shadows belongings to fall into the room below.  
Scourge hears shouting but can't discern the voices.   
Scourge feels something trickle down his side hoping its just water from a broken pipe...

Sonic runs out of his room, quickly shouting "is everyone okay? We should all meet up in the hangout room to check that we're all fine and to plan a counterattack "

Sonic opens scourges room, finding it empty, assuming he's already downstairs. 

Sonic opens blues room and helps blue out from ununderneath the personal belongings of uncle Chuck, thankfully there isn't many and blue isn't particularly injured. 

Blue looks at the destruction, "chaos, this is a lot of damage... is zonic okay, that was his room there right... looks like his ceiling caved in worse than mine"

Sonic ,blue and metal run over to whats left of zonics room. 

They start pulling debris out from the room   
Sonic shouts "ZONIC! ARE YOU IN HERE"

Scourge tries to move, but underneath the debris there is little space.   
Zonic holds him still "no , you have to try and conserve oxygen, until we can get rescued "

Scourge looks at zonics glowing optics, feeling the patch of warm liquid on his side expanding. 

Zonic shifts slightly, trying to push the slab of igneous rock off of scourge, pushing all his available power into his arm and leg motors. 

The rock gets lifted up slightly, allowing for scourge to take a deep breath and for zonic to see properly. 

Scourge tries to move but finds himself in debilitating agony as soon as he tries sliding forward. 

They hear sonic shout "over there, movement "

Zonics leg and arm motors creak under the weight of the chunk of ceiling. "Scourge, i don't know if I can hold this much longer "

Zonic hopes for a reply and is concerned by a lack of one , shouting "SONIC! HELP , QUICKLY "

Sonic runs over, looking underneath the slab , "oh fuck.."  
If the puddle of red underneath the rock is anything to go by, it is critical for them to get scourge and zonic out .

Metal shifts into his neo form, lifting the slab with his enhanced strength. Sonic can see that something has piered entirely through scourge, luckily it doesn't appear to have gone through anything vital but by the amount of blood its probably urgent that scourge is removed from it and pumped full of healing magic. 

Sonic grabs scourges shoulders, and blue grabs his hips, slowly lifting him off the object .  
The wet sound of blood ,makes blue gag slightly, still never getting over the memories attached to the sounds and smells of blood.

They lift scourge off of the sharp object, slowly placing him on the floor. 

Metal looks at sonic "you've been practicing your magic, can you heal him?"

Sonic looks at the hole through scourge "id have to heal him from the inside out"

Metal nods, "ill run and get mephilis or silver, so they can check him over "

Metal runs out the room. Sonic quickly pulls off his gloves, pressing his thumbs together and pushing them into the hole. Scourge lets out a groan, evident of someone who is barely conscious. "Sorry scourge, got no time to get painkillers "

Sonic pushes all his available magic into scourge, healing him from the inside out scourge groans, obvious that he is losing consciousness .

Sonic looks into scourges eyes "stay with me greeny "  
Scourge growls slightly at the nickname. 

Sonic smiles, finishing healing scourge , picking him up and carrying him downstairs for mephilis to check over

Blue helps zonic up, grabbing the slightly sticky rag and wiping scourges blood off of zonic 

Zonic nods and follows Sonic out "anyone else hurt?"

Blue shakes his head "no but luckily you and scourge weren't in the main blast"

Zonic shakes his head "we were... scourge got us out of the way just in time... he saved my life........."

Blue nods "lets go downstairs and start planning our counterattack. Are you ready to stop whatever Blaze and Snively have planned ?"

Zonic nods and follows downstairs to the hangout room. 

Zonic looks as mephilis uses his power to heal scourge, who immediately sits up.

Scourge looks around "well guess I made it.... is everyone else okay? "

Zonic looks at his concern, this is barely the Scourge he knew in what feels like a lifetime ago "yes Scourge, we're okay!"

Silver looks at the faint smile on Scourge "hey bud, you should probably take it easy"

"Take it easy? Hah! Those people have payback coming to them" Scourge exclaims heartily but quickly starts coughing blood.

"Sorry Scourge, they'll get that pay back but you're gonna gave to sit on the sidelines for a bit" replies a concerned Sonic.

Tails speaks up "Be aware Scourge, that blast should have killed you, all of our energy reserves are going to shields incase of another attack and Silver and mephilis don't have enough free power to heal another wound like that. If something happens we won't be able to save you"

Scourge growls "but- we're a team"

"I know, sometimes a hard choice has to be made" said Sonic sadly "but im having to sit this one out too as my body is still not healed from the murder bot attack "

Scourge nods "at least we get to hunt the masterminds behind this thing... and zonics coming with us"

Zonic nods, "we'll stop them, hopefully imprison them... at worst...kill them"

The majority nod in agreement: only tails, Bunnie, blue and iblis are opposed. 

Tails swishes his tails "do you have to kill them, surely they can be reconditioned "

Bunnie nods "or just imprisoned?"

Blue nods "we could just seal them in our old dimension?"

Iblis nods in agreement " surely something! Theres been far enough death "

Sonic shakes his head " there might not be another choice"

Scourge nods "look... we'll try but neither of us are gonna be performing our best, and although zonics there he's still getting used to his robotic body... if we're in danger and theres no other choice we'll have to kill them"

Tails nods reluctantly "only if there is no other way "

Everyone agrees. 

Iblis nods at mephilis, they join to form Solaris. 

Chuck gasps "oh my, now i know we're preparing for a battle, but can i take a few seconds to study you my friend "

Solaris tilts its head "study me? Thats new... people usually fear me more than take interest. Go ahead "

Chuck steps forward "can I touch you?"

Solaris chuckles, "yes, not intimately though, i do not have the apparatus "

Sonic raises an eyebrow "you're omnipotent, couldn't you just create one?"

Solaris nods "theoretically , but i have no need for one, it also likely wouldn't function "

Chuck laughs "my apparatus hasn't worked in years" 

Blue spits out his coffee "uncle Chuck i didn't need to know that "  
Sally laughs and runs to get a towel to clean up.

Zonic chuckles "well my apparatus works perfectly fine" discreetly looking at scourge.

Scourge looks back at zonic, raising an eyebrow "id be shocked if it didn't zone-cock "

Solaris chuckles "this was a lovely tangent to go down, we should get back to the plan"

Solaris projects a hologram of the wyrm.  
"We have performed a preliminary scan of the beast and have concluded it is heavily armored , and where it wasn't naturally armoured it has been enhanced with machinery. The enhancements are what allowed it to fire that laser.

However the enhancements have created two weak points , these exhaust vents open after each attack . Once the exhaust vents open the organs of the creature are exposed, then it will be our time to attack. "

Shadow interrupts "sorry , previous topic... why don't you have a dick?"

Solaris sighs "i do not feel the need for such base pleasures"

Shadow tilts his head "so you have no sex drive? Strange seeing that mephilis is horny almost all the time "

Solaris speaks asif its just a standard conversation "i don't pry into the personal interests of mephilis and iblis, no matter how much I disapprove of their habits "

Shadow chuckles "scared of sex are you?"

Solaris sighs again "no... its just any dick that i do provide myself would likely not be suitable for your species. I have no need for procreation.... Can we please get back to the war plan"

Shadow shrugs and replies "sure, say the plan"

Solaris coughs to end that conversation, showing three objects through projection 

"Team 1 , consisting of the most proficient at high velocity flying will be drawing the attention of the exhaust defense turrets. 

Team 2 will be in charge of depositing the explosive charges into the exhaust in the window of opportunity.

Team 3 will be in charge of flying close to the wyrm and activating the charges, then flying off "

Knuckles and boom knuckles walk into the room "so what team are we on? "

Solaris looks at the two echidnas "boom knuckles doesn't have to be here, his dimension is not at risk. "

Boom knuckles smiles " i wouldn't be a good guardian of the master emerald if i let it get destroyed by the fire snake"

Knuckles and boom Knuckles fistbumps in respect.

"I didn't think you had a master emerald Boom Knuckles?" Sonic questions.

Knuckles clears his throat "I tought him the wisdom of the Master Emerald that he required and he chose the rank of guardian himself. He will continue learning feom me as my astute apprentice"

"Very well then, you shall join us in this epic fight!" Solaris states with grandeur.

The room decides on rolls and quickly join up with teams based on there ability and gets on with preparation.

Team 1 consists of: Solaris, Tails, Bunnie, Silver and Metal.

Team 2: Cub and Ginger, Sally, Blue and Shadow.

Team 3: Knuckles, Boom Knuckles, Antoine.

Chuck and Eggman running logistics and primary defenses such as shields and turrets.

Solaris turns to Sonic and Scourge both looking very dissapointed on the floor "can you run? I need you to sneak into wherever they set up base and stop whatever they have planned. If possible of course... if you are at risk then get out of there and get eggman and Chuck to help"

They look up "ofcourse we can do that" Sonic smiles, "easy!" Scourge adds.

Zonic nods "and guess my job is to supervise them"

Solaris nods "yes"

Everyone quickly gets into their exosuits, scourge and sonic get into theirs, fitted with a 'mirage' stealth module that chuck had designed for use by hunters who hunt the deadly creatures outside the cities walls .

The module doesn't provide complete invisibility, but enough to appear as little more than a heat haze. Scourge has two anarchy beryls attached to his suit, sonic has a power ring attached to his. 

Sonic looks at zonic "what have you got "

Zonic sighs "hopefully enough to neutralise them without putting us in harm"

Sonic tilts his head "what do you have then?"

Zonic unholsters a small brick-like pistol, "taser"   
A baton that crackles with energy when activated   
"Stick"  
Zonic puts them back. 

Sonic smirks "that all?"

Zonic sighs "nah... but the the third things a last resort... rather not use it..."

Scourge raises an eyebrow "whatever it is, if it will give us any advantage we'll use it"

Zonic nods "very well... ill put you in charge of using it..." zonic holds out a slightly scratched control collar. 

Scourge takes a step back, growling "FUCK OFF.... im not fucking using that fucking thing on anyone " scourge clenches his fists , ready to punch zonic, remembering how powerless he was with one of those things locked around his neck.

Zonic nods, putting the collar away "told you it would not be used... only if theres no other choice"

Sonic nods "zonic will be scouting on rooftops following them when they inevitably get into the city , it likely won't be used"

Zonic tries putting a hand on scourges shoulder to reassure him but scourge growls and punches him.

Scourge storms off "ill be waiting on the roof for our mission "

Zonic groans "i am getting so many mixed signals from him...i don't even know anymore"

Sonic raises an eyebrow "oh?"

Zonic sighs "first he hates me... then he rides my dick... now he hates me again ... well i guess ill figure it out after the fight"

Sonic chuckles "uhh im sure you'll figure it out "

Sonic nods at the others "lets get into position on the roof... see you on the other side guys" 

Sonic and zonic run up to the roof where scourge is waiting.. he seems to have turned to using vapes due to the previous extinction of the tobacco plant. 

Zonic stands awkwardly next to scourge, who growls slightly, exhaling a cloud of vape that sonic can only describe as burnt vanilla. 

Zonic sighs "look... im sor-"

Scourge looks over "no. I shouldn't have overreacted "

Zonic looks down at the floor, "im sorry, i... i just don't know how to do this.. i wasn't thinking about how you would feel about it...ill improve.."

Scourge sighs "look, zone-cock you're not in the wrong... gimme the fucking collar... im prolly gonna need it"

Zonic nods, carefully handing the collar over , scourge grabs zonics outstretched hand.

Zonic freezes, thinking that maybe he'd done something wrong. 

Scourge pulls zonic close, wrapping an arm around him, speaking into zonics shoulder "stay safe up there..."

Zonic hums "you too, don't do anything i wouldn't do"

Scourge laughs "well there goes half my plans"

They both laugh.

Zonic nods, watching everyone else take off and head towards the wyrm. "Our time to shine then?"

Scourge nods in agreement "yep.... time to go be a hero i guess"

Scourge chuckles "ugh... hero... sounds weird coming from me"

Zonic smiles "well im proud of you if thats anything to go by"

Scourge playfully slaps zonic on the shoulder, taking the ring and activating his visor "aight, time to go do this, comms on"

Sonic activities his visor "comms on!"

Zonic presses a couple buttons on his repaired and heavily altered zone cop helmet, sonic and scourge hear static. Zonic slaps the side of the helmet and the comms correct themselves "comms on. Heading out"

Zonic runs off the roof, using his agility to run across rooftops quickly locating a breach in the shield. "Breach located , head out"

.

Meanwhile. 

Tails leads team one head on at the wyrm, flying up over its head making it rise up , charging a laser attack. 

Sally and blue prepare team two, each person armed with a couple disk shaped charges . They dive down hugging the underbelly of the wyrm quickly locating the exhausts. 

Team 3 fly near the back, ready to detonate the charges... and rescue any casualties. 

Solaris follows after, ready to finish it off


	24. Battle of the wyrm

Tails nods and keeps leading the wyrm up, its armoured plates shifting as it continues charging a laser.

Tails looks down at the open mouth "now! Scatter"

Everyone quickly darts off , the wyrm firing a laser ,missing everyone. 

Sally nods at blue "vents open, team 2 is a go, two in got about 30 seconds before this thing closes up again "

Sally and blue throw in their two, diving down as cub and Ginger approach their respective vents .

The two kitsune throw one of their explosives in but the vents slam shut before they throw the second. 

Sally speaks into her comms "vents shut , 6 charges made it in , we will be faster next time. Team 3 , your turn "

Team 2 retreat back to prepare the next lot of explosives 

Team 3 fly up , activating their detonators in sync . The charges let out a beep

Team 3 dive, deactivating their wings, dropping down and pulling up before hitting the floor. 

The explosion cracks open part of the wyrms armour.

Tails shouts into the comms "Solaris is coming in for a attack against the damage, team 2 standby for access to the insides"

Solaris screeches, its arms morphing into four clawed wings, they dive down at the damaged armour and grip it. Solaris laughs "you are weak" as he he tears a chunk of armour off .

Sally shouts "ok team2 , lets get our next round in" 

Sally and blue throw their charges in the opening, backing off for Ginger and cub to throw their charges in. 

Shadow flies over to the opening, throwing his bundle of charges into the opening. 

Team 2 back away as turrets seem to grow out of the wyrm , firing at blue and Sally. 

Sally gets hit point blank in the shoulder as they make their escape.  
Blue shouts "SALLY!"

Metal dives down to catch the falling ally .  
Blue goes to dive down to get her but shadow stops him "mets got her, eyes on the mission."

"Ffff- fine then" he keeps watching as Metal gracefully catches her then continues on his duty.

Team 3 flies close activating their detonators,  
Everyone drops down, except knuckles 

Knuckles shouts "throttles stuck , can't disengage "

Boom knuckles gasps, quickly flying back up grabbing knuckles foot and dragging his counterpart down

The charges explode, the blast rapidly expanding. Knuckles appears to be out of the blast but a chunk of the wyrms armour flies out and hits knuckles in his lower back. 

Antoine speaks into comms "two of us are down.. we're outta charges...is it dead?"

Silver sighs "still alive ... eggman, Chuck. Can you hit it with the cities anti aircraft cannons?"

Silver hums as he gets a reply "ok im headed down to the floor to heal our casualties "

The turrets turn, blasting missiles in the general direction of the wyrm , impacting the exposed flesh causing a loud screech from the wyrm.

Solaris dives down, grabbing the horns of the injured wyrm and pushes the face into the ground.

The wyrm writhes, its tail cutting deep grooves in the ground .

Solaris punches the wyrm in the head , eventually cracking through its skull , Solaris fist squelching deep into the wyrms brain.

Solaris looks at the brain "a timer?... oh shit a timer"

Blue shouts "everyone run!"

The wyrms body starts glowing, its armour slowly turning a dull orange .

Boom knuckles grabs the unconscious knuckles and Sally and flies away from the wyrm.

Everyone makes it away just in time as the wyrms body explodes, splattering the surroundings with lava and molten metal. 

Tails nods at the team "that went surprisingly well, it felt easy....too easy"

Tails looks at his miles electric looking at the battle statistics and damage reports.

"I think your right Tails, this was a distraction! Has anyone seen a report from Sonic and Scourge" Shadow says.

"No, we haven't heard a thing from either of them" reported Eggman.

Over the communicator they hear Chuck slamming his fist on the table "I hope my Sonny is okay"

Tails tries to get in touch with sonic but the communicator has no connection. "Strange... i can't connect... the only way the signals wouldn't get through is if they were behind a metre of lead..."

Metal nods "lead ?.......... doesn't our cities nuclear reactor have heavy lead shielding like that?"

Tails gasps, exclaiming "the reactor! We gotta hurry, a meltdown in the centre of our city would kill us all"

Tails leads the other back to the city, finding the defensive shield deactivated .

"Shit" Shadow speeds towards the reactor dissapearing in a blink of an eye.

Everyone scurries, Sally tries to convince Silver to go but he refuses "you two are not in shape for me to leave you right now"

Sally sighs, knowing what silver is saying is correct..."if they need you, promise youll go"

Silver tuts and sighs "very well"

Tails, cub ,Ginger and metal land out front where shadow is crouched behind a damaged wall..

Tails goes to ask shadow what he's doing, but is answered when the automated defense system on the power plant targets him.

Shadow takes the opportunity to run up to it, quickly deactivating it, by ripping its power cable out "ways clear"

Tails sighs, shaking his head and leading everyone in as the rest land.

Metal nods as Solaris leads the way, ducking slightly to fit in the corridor.

The entrance is dark and dank, using only maintenance power as shown by dim red bulbs emmiting light to the venturing mobians.

"The nuclear reactor appears offline, something that is quite rare as deactivating the reactor is energy inefficient and slow and should only happen when its self diagnostics detect an error" Tails explains to which everyone ignores.

Shadow rolls his eyes "theres no risk of it exploding, good"

They follow the indescriptive signs and maps, often tripping over a scorched mobian worker or turning onto a horror scene of entrails, to get to the main reactor chamber that they presume to find Sonic and Scourge... with all luck in one piece.

Walking through the gory corridors it becomes evident that Shadow is no longer following any sign nor map, he is simply following the stench of charred flesh and trails of blood that used to be prestine hallways.

Tails gags, breaking the silence that had descended around them, like a choking fog. Shadow can't blame him for that reaction, he had wanted to do the same himself but he refuses to with every fibre of his being.

A static voice speaks through the coms, the group feintly makes it out to be Chuck "the mag lock door should be open"

Solaris ducks under the jammed open door, looking around the pitch black room .

They hear scourge shout "dont just fucking stand there , help " followed by a creaking sound of metalwork bending. 

Solaris increases the light output by their body and tries to find scourge, as everyone runs into the slightly irradiated room what they see causes panic.


	25. Battle of the city

Zonic hides near the breach, watching as Snively and blaze walk through into the city. 

Blaze scoffs "is this really how they live? Where are their servants "

Snively remains silent dutifully following Blaze. 

Blaze chuckles "we will soon destroy their power building... wont we"

Snively nods "yes my mistress "

Zonic follows the two as they walk towards the nuclear plant in the industrial district.  
"Headed to reactor, get into position "

Sonic gives a quick response "acknowledged, getting into position "

Sonic and scourge run down to the area near the reactor, stepping into a dark alleyway. 

Sonic looks at scourge "you done stealth missions before?"

Scourge chuckles "i am an experienced thief, i know how to sneak into an unknown building "

Sonic nods "ill follow your lead then"

Scourge activates his stealth module, motioning for sonic to follow.

Sonic follows. 

Blaze walks right up to the front door, placing a hand on the biometric scanner and entering. 

Sonic reports to zonic "she's somehow got access... we're going in"

Zonic responds "acknowledged, ill follow in at a distance "

Scourge leads sonic in the door quickly, before the door closes .

The first thing that scourge smells is the distinct smell of burning fur and flesh

Scourge speaks in a hushed tone " dont breathe through your nose... the smells bad"

Sonic takes a slight breath in through his nose, gagging "fuck you weren't joking "

Scourge chuckles softly, putting a hand up to shush sonic.

Scourge crouches, sticking low as he goes through corridors. Sonic glances at the dead bodies scattering the corridors, they appear to have been burned from the inside out judging by the charred flesh around their mouth and nose.

Scourge puts a hand up to halt sonic, scourge peeks around the corner then motions for sonic to stick close.

Scourge opens a vent, crawling in. 

Sonic looks forward, following scourges ass through the vents, knowing that scourge is following the scent of burning to find blaze

Scourge silently opens a vent out into the main corridor, sticking to the shadows of the vent as Snively opens the maglock door.

Snively walks into the main reactor room. Blaze follows behind "how soon can we destroy this place, i want to see silver squirm when he comes back to a ruin"

Snively stutters out "s-shortly my mistress "

Scourge and sonic slip into the main reactor room, sending an emergency alert to zonic as they enter. 

Sonic and scourge quickly climb up to the maintenance frame around the large pit .  
Camoflaging amongst the heat haze from the pit.

Snively climbs the Ladder onto the maintenance frame , blaze flying up to the frame. 

Snively walks over to the large control panel, looking through his pocket as to reveal a SD storage card.

He inserts the card into a convenient slot, the application immediately takes action as trojan warning alert all screens.

A loading bar reveals its self on the main panel.

"What! How long will this take!!" Exclaimed Blaze.

"Ss- Sorry but we have to identify a information weakness before I can get full access"

"Ugh! If you told me this I would've left one alive" Blaze taps her foor impatiently.

After a few moments the trojan pings a message "leak in line 1999 float id[]= public float input"

"What does that mean?" Blaze asks

"It means I can input an array of id's into the code, this is a brute forcing technique to gain administ-"

"Shut up! I don't care anymore! Just get control of it"

Snively nods "a-as you command mistress "

Scourge points at sonic and then motions at Snively, silently getting out the control collar, taking a deep breath as he opens it .

Sonic moves into position behind Snively, the loading bar is almost complete. 

Scourge breathes deeply giving the signal to sonic. 

Scourge jumps forward, clamping the collar around blazes neck , she punches scourge in the side, thats still tender from his injury earlier. 

Blaze growls, her power rendered inactive by the collar, but able to fully see scourge. 

Scourge mentally swears , that punch must have deactivated his stealth module. 

Sonic restraints Snively, holding him in a chokehold. 

Blaze stamps on scourges crotch, leaving the green hedgehog writhing on the floor , turning to the invisible assailant attacking her scientist .

Blaze instantly grabs sonic by the face, deactivating his stealth module. 

Blaze growls "release the scientist and I might spare you"

Sonic holds tighter. 

Blaze extends her cat claws, slashing Sonics side, claws tearing through the stealth suit.  
Sonic yelps releasing his grip.

Blaze punches sonic in the stomach, making sonic step back in pain, Blaze sighs picking up sonic and throwing him onto scourge .

Blaze crosses her arms "Snively, remove this thing from me"

"Y-yes mistress" he quickly works on the collar and with a magnet and dexterous fingers the collar falls to the floor making a metalic tone as it hits the floor.

Blaze picks up the collar, walking over to scourge "this is certainly an interesting little ...device... you put on me..."  
She grabs scourge by the quills on the back of his head, pulling him to his knees. 

Scourge growls loudly, punching at Blaze in a futile attempt to resist. Blaze laughs "oh how you squirm " she tries to put the collar on scourge, who tries throwing himself out of her grasp .

Scourge feels the cold metal graze his neck before zonic appears out of seemingly nowhere, tackling blaze to the floor, the control collar falling from her grip and sliding off the scaffolding, into the boiling radioactive pit beneath them.

Sonic gets up, limping slightly , jumping up and spindashing at blaze as zonic gets up.  
Scourge chuckles in pain "nice moves robocop"

Zonic nods "lets do this , by any means necessary "

Blaze growls, filling the reactor chamber with fire. 

Sonic and scourge put their air filters on to protect themselves from the smoke.

Zonic looks at a sign on the walkway "hey sonic, says maximum occupancy 3"

Sonic chuckles "we're over a support, those two would be the ones to fall if the structure fails"

Blaze roars, "Snively why aren't you doing it? "Snively still looks like he's trying to get his breath, he runs to the control panel and starts raising the graphite rods that stop the active fuel rods from over-reacting .

Scourge takes a deep breath, grabbing one of his anarchy beryls and running at Blaze. 

Blaze laughs, throwing a chunk of molten rock at him, walking over and taking the beryl.

Zonic slides past Blaze, getting out his stun rod and plunging it into the control panel, overloading the system and forcing the powerplant into maintenance mode.

The fuel rods are automatically raised out of the pit and the control rods are pushed deeper. 

Blaze looks at the beryl in her hand, activating its power becoming burning blaze , a beryl powered super form of herself. 

Scourge growls, grabbing his spare beryl, shifting into his own super form.

Scourge flies at Blaze, wrestling her to the floor.

Blaze scoffs "i can tell , just by looking at you that you're a sonic... and if theres one thing that I know about Sonics is that they wouldn't dare hurt a lady"

Scourge smirks, his sharp teeth glinting in the dull lighting and blazes flames, "perhaps other Sonics wouldn't, but im not just a sonic anymore , and even so you're definitely not a lady"  
Scourge flies at Blaze, punching her in the face, knocking off her rock mask, exposing the empty socket where the eye was as well as charred skin. 

Blaze growls loudly and tries attacking scourge, who's reflexes are fast enough to avoid attacks from the enraged princess. 

Blaze turns their attention to zonic who is trying to restrain Snively, zonic quickly turns, firing the taser at blaze, who simply shrugs it off.

Blaze grabs zonic and throws him across the room, where he impacts the far wall and falls to the concrete floor. 

Sonic spindashes at Snively, knocking him over. 

Sonic grabs the handrail as the increased heat has destabilized the walkway.

The walkway creaks , bending beneath the weight of the people on it 

Scourge pushes blazes face against the metal. 

Blaze thrashes around, the walkway bending closer to the pit .

Sonic is fighting Snively, he stamps on the humans fingers, letting them fall.

Snively screams as he falls into the pit, radiation burning his skin and clothes. The sight causes sonic to gag , then realise that if he doesn't climb up what used to be the floor he'll end up like that. 

Sonic climbs as fast as he can, jumping to catch a steel cable as the section of scaffolding with the control panel falls into the pit.

Sonic grips the cable , dangling dangerously over the pit.

Scourge pushes blaze over the edge, she grips the support structure as scourge stamps on her face.

Blaze growls, melting the base of the support structure as she loses her grip .

Scourge feels his super form dissipating, running over to grab the steel cable sonic is clinging to and throwing himself to grab the section of walkway attached to the wall.

As the main scaffolding falls, so does the maintenance lighting, plunging the two into darkness. 

Scourge breathes heavily, his drained body struggling to keep grip on the cable and the overhang. 

Sonic chuckles "well...so much for not risking our lives"

Scourge chuckles weakly "yeah... at least we saved everyone "

Sonic sighs "who knows maybe the others will get back before we fall in"

Scourge goes to answer but the scaffolding he is holding onto creaks loudly. 

A few minutes pass before sonic sees a glowing light in the corridor, "scourge, someone is here"

Scourge breathes deeply, shouting at the top of his lungs "dont just fucking stand there , help " 

Scourge feels the metal in his hands heating up, creaking as it buckles beneath him. 

Solaris enters fully, lighting up the room.

Scourges hand slips slightly, sonic yelps as he drops closer to the pit.

Metal sonic looks at the hedgehogs, preparing to fly to rescue them, but as soon as he gets close to the pit his optics turn to static from the radiation. 

Tails gasps "radiation is too high to approach from below, gotta approach from above"

Tails flies up reaching out for scourge to take his hand, scourge looks up ready to quickly grab tails hand when the scaffolding collapses completely. 

Sonic screams, until he falls beneath the surface, silencing him.

Scourge tries to use his power to teleport but it doesn't work. He falls into the pit taking a deep breath of air just as he is submerged.

Scourge feels the bottom of the pit, feeling the softened material of his exosuit slide off his body as it is destroyed by the boiling radioactive liquid. 

Scourge accepts his death, just wishing he'd done more.


	26. Rebirth

The first thing that comes to mind is scourge is surprised that he's still alive.

The second is that the cable that he is holding is being tugged on.

Scourge keeps his eyes closed, not wanting to get radioactive goo in his eyes. He follows the cable, eventually his hand brushes against Sonics. Scourge squeezes Sonics hand, surprisingly getting the response.

Scourge moves to lift sonic onto his back, but finds something getting in the way, scourge instinctively moves the extra limbs out of the way. 

Part of his brain registers the new limbs, feeling similar ones on Sonics back, but unable to feel details through the goo.

Scourge takes a step forward, the new limbs slowing him down. 

Scourge tries to move the limbs to make himself more streamlined and continues slowly making his way forward through the goo.

Scourge feels the floor becoming a slope , the air in his lungs becoming stale at this point, he continues to walk forward, feeling the viscosity of the goo increase as he approaches the edge.

Scourge feels his head surface from the goo, he opens his mouth slightly to breathe deeply, then angling so sonic can breathe, sonic takes a weak breath, scourge can tell that Sonics not doing okay. 

Scourge feels the goo running down his face, deciding to not open his eyes. Scourge keeps walking forward, his extra limbs dragging behind him. 

Scourges feet reach dry ground, through the goo in his ears he hears a commotion around him.

Scourge feels his legs crumple beneath him, falling onto his knees and hands , carefully putting sonic on the floor and then accepting the darkness of unconsciousness. 

Scourge slowly opens his eyes, finding himself staring at a pristine white ceiling. He sits up, feeling a small weight on his back, instinctively folding up the additional limbs.

Scourge looks around the room, seeing that sonic is in the only other bed in the room. 

Scourge looks at the tubing going into sonic, listening to the slow beep of Sonics heart monitor. 

Scourge looks at the wires attached to himself, slowly peeling them off , his own heart monitor giving a quick warning beep.

Scourge moves his legs out of the covers, sitting up, looking at his distinct lack of clothing.

Scourge tentatively puts a foot on the floor, shivering at the cold white tiles. 

Scourge slowly stands up, unsure of how long he'd been unconscious, and carefully takes a step forward. Scourge finds himself completely off balance, his extra limbs shifting his centre of mass backwards. 

Scourge leans slightly forward to counteract the offset temporarily as he walks over to sonic. 

Scourge looks at sonic, noticing blue feathers on the floor by sonic. Scourge looks back at his own hospital bed and sees similar green feathers. 

Scourge carefully removes Sonics covers, looking at the severely wounded hedgehog, his eyes drawn to the extra limbs splayed out beneath sonic. 

Scourge runs a hand down the main limb, feeling the mixture of fur and feather on them, and then looking at the main mass of feathers that makes the main wing. 

Scourge softly touches the feathers on Sonics wings "what happened in there?"

Scourge is shocked when sonic replies "dont know ..... but we're still alive"

Scourge looks at sonic who has opened his eyes and smiles at scourge. 

Scourge smiles back "yeah we're still alive "

Sonic chuckles "im surprised that alarms diddnt go off when you detached yourself, thats the only reason im still here... they keep insisting that we'll both need to learn to walk and run properly again "

Scourge sighs, "well im actually pretty unsteady on my feet right now ... they might be right about the walking and running "

Sonic chuckles "well we're not gonna learn laying in hospital beds... and we should also find clothes too"

Scourge chuckles back "that we should "

Scourge stumbles back to his bed, finding a brand new pair of shoes, almost identical to his old ones.

Scourge looks for socks and finds a new pair of socks and gloves just like his old ones. Scourge quickly puts on all the clothes he can find and looks at himself in a mirror by the wall. Scourge carefully spreads his wings, giving them a gentle flap before folding them behind him. 

Scourge looks at sonic, sonic smiles back "scourge, this is what I thought would happen for you " sonic pulls out the tubing, immediately an alarm goes on and tails runs into the room.

Tails gasps at seeing sonic and scourge both out of bed "i didn't think... ok you're both awake and walking about, guess nothing really can keep you two down "

Scourge nods "hows zonic? He took quite a hit"

Tails nods "hes doing fine, taken to his new cybernetics well... actually you wouldn't know that we de-robotisised him either..."

Scourge raises an eyebrow "de-robotisised... hes organic again?"

Tails smiles "silver made him a pair of cybernetic legs like his own, zonic quickly learned how to walk and run on them . He's made a lot of progress "

Scourge nods "thats good"

Sonic quickly puts on his shoes and gloves, nodding at scourge before slowly standing up. 

Scourge chuckles as sonic stumbles trying to get his balance with the added weight.

Scourge looks at tails "how long were we out?"

Tails looks at the floor slightly "three weeks... give or take... a lots happened "

Scourge streches his legs slightly "well we're not gonna find how to rebalance standing around in here, don't know about you two but im hungry "

Sonic chuckles "chilli dog?"

Scourge smirks "fuck yeah "

The two wait for tails to lead them out of the hospital room ,realising that they are actually inside of the palace.  
Tails looks at the two "do you think you can do stairs?"

Sonic looks at scourge "yeah we'll make it "

Scourge carefully steps up, his body quickly realising that if he lowers his wings he is much more stable. Eventually the two make it up to the hangout room, carefully stepping into the room.  
Blue looks up from his paperwork "sonic?.. fucking hell didn't realise you two would be awake, yet alone walking "

Sonic chuckles "you thought id stay in bed for any longer?"

Blue nods "i should really thank you two, you saved us.."

Scourge shrugs "well i am a hero now"

They hear zonics voice from across the room, by the television "that you are... i was actually quite scared when I woke up, organic with robotic legs , wondered when you two would wake up" 

Zonic gets up out of the couch , slowly walking across the room , scourge slowly puts his arms out and the two hug. 

Scourge slowly lowers his head onto zonics shoulder .

Sonic pats scourge on the shoulder, walking past to head over to metal.  
Metal looks at sonic happily, dragging the hedgehog into a hug and kiss. 

Metals optics creates a heart symbols as he nuzzles Sonics cheeck almost pushing the cyan hedgehog to the floor.

"I'm sorry Mets" Sonic states sincerely.

"I missed you, 3 weeks 2 days 7 hours and 29 minutes of missing you" Metals servos shake Metals arms as he shows his vulnerability.

"I know, I know... I'm back now and what I want more than anything is too see you smile" Sonic states cheerfully.

"I've always loved your can do attitude Sonny" stated a equally upset Chuck.

"Thanks uncle Chuck" Sonic does a thumbs up.

"How about you Sonny Green" Chuck places a hand on Scourges shoulder "you feeling okay?"

"Umm sure Charles" Scourge replies.

"Charles? Oho no nephew of mine is calling me that, I'm your uncle Chuck!"

Scourge smiles "how have I not spoken to you before!"

"I was always there, just helping your move in the background, I didn't want you to refuse my help in pride kiddo, but you've grown since then. You've grown far more than anyone would have predicted and I'm proud" Uncle Chuck hugs the green hedgehog.

Scourge smiles, his eyes watering slightly, embracing the hug. "Thanks uncle chuck... i needed this"

Chuck nods and continues hugging, he quietly says "i think youve been needing this for a while"

Blue chuckles from across the room, "seeing that everyone is up and about, we should have a party"

Sally rolls her eyes "fine but my bandages are not coming off"

Chuck smiles "ill be off leaving you to your fun"

Scourge disheartened from the lack of warmth of a fatherly hug "really? You're going?"

"I know what goes on at these parties and that's not for these old eyes too see. I've gotta plan for city repairs anyway, and I've been neglecting my friend Ivo since you two have been in hospital, gotta tell him the good news"

"Allright then, I'll see ya later?" Scourge asks

"Definitely my boy" Chuck winos as he turns and leaves.

"Thats the longest I've seen you without swearing bro!" Sonic grins

"No, I don't swear that fucking much... shut up" Scourge retaliates as his wings hide his crimson cheecks.

Tails, with a careful hand lifts Sonics wing "no ones addessed the elephant in the room yet"

"We grew them in the goo, Scourge dragged us out with them on us." 

Scourge laughs "I think we mutated Sonic"

"Well, more likely the chaos energy inside both of you, with a lack of a better word, evolved you to survive the radiation and escape" Tails remarked

"You wanna try them out, flight isn't a bad way to get too Angel Island, and we gotta get Knuckles anyway" Blue states.

Sonic chuckles "we're only just able to walk... don't think flights the best way to proceed from that "

Blue nods, running out the room.

"Hey boys, Shadow told me to prep some chilli dogs but this wasn't what I expected" a silhouette of a busty bat appears from the Shadows with a plate full of Chilli dogs.

"Rouge?" Scourge stated gulping. 

"I mean I expected a thankyou but that will have to do, Shadow and Mephilis will be here in a while... till then you can tell me whats with the wings" as too make emphasis she reveals her own wings.

Sonic chuckles "don't know, woke up with them "

Rouge nods, looking at scourge "why did you say your name like you know me, when I do not know you?"

Scourge awkwardly rubs the back of his head "uhh bad relationship with a different version of you, not anyone's fault just not compatible "

"Those are quite nice words for saying we were both assholes" Rouge giggles.

Scourge smirks "when have I ever been accused of being an asshole"

"Hah I'm sure I'm as much of a saint as you" Rouge takes one of the sausages from the rolls and seductively slides it between her lips.

"Aww I wanted that" cried Sonic.

Scourge raises an eyebrow but notices knuckles and boom knuckles entering the room accompanied by blue.

Whats even more surprising is knuckles is in a wheelchair , knuckles looks like he's physically aged 40 years , his fur streaked with white .

Sonic runs over, skidding to a stop , his wings flapping to slow him down. "Knucklehead what happened "

Knuckles chuckles slightly "took quite a hit, damaged my back, can't feel or move my legs I got quite an announcement when everyone is here"

"Y'know despite your smile, this announcement don't sound great" noted blue

Knuckles continues smiling "it would be good for the city.. they get to vote again "

Mephilis walks in with shadow following

Rouge looks around the room "we're all here, lets get this party started"


	27. A true celebration *

Scourge looks at zonic who is wearing scourges jacket. 

Scourge sits next to the ex-zone-cop "my jacket?"

Zonic chuckles, handing it over "kept it in my bed... to remind me of you "

Scourge rolls his eyes "don't get soft on me zonic "

Zonic smirks "its not like you can wear it ... your wings get in the way... ive got a surprise for you but its not finished yet"

"A suprise, now I'm curious" Scourge leans towards Zonic like a lion to antelope.

Zonic starts to sweat "is it getting hot in here"

Scourge continues to lean in even closer, Zonic can smell the slight musky cologne on scourge and mint on his breath.

"I bet I'll know by the end of the night" stated Scourge 

Zonic blushes, "i bet a lot will happen by the end of this... including testing if my new.... apparatus....functions to my correct specifications "

Scourge raises an eyebrow, "oh?"  
Moving to straddle zonics cybernetic legs 

Everyone pushes chairs to sit around the large couch area.

Shadow smiles at the group "what game should we play? Votes for truth and dare?"

Tails, knuckles, silver, metal and sonic vote yes.

Sally nods "never have I ever? Thats bound to be fun"

To her surprise everyone puts their hands up.

Knuckles looks at his boom copy "you know the game?"

Boom knuckles shrugs "probably what it says in the name right?"

Iblis looks at the alcohol he's been given "can I even drink this? Wont it evaporate before reaching my mouth?"

Shadow chuckles "stuffs mixed with magic, keeps it cold , try it"

Iblis carefully takes a sip of the ice cold alcohol, "it feels .... tingly "

Shadow nods  
Scourge looks around "so how we playing it?"

Rouge smirks "we say something we haven't done, and anyone who has done it has to drink a mouthful of their drink"

Mephilis chuckles "whos starting? And anyone got any rules?"

Scourge shrugs "i don't know, spin a thing to pick who starts?"

Shadow spins an empty bottle, it lands on boom knuckles. 

"Hmm, never have I ever... kissed a hedgehog" boom knuckles smirks. 

Almost everyone in the room takes a swig, only iblis doesn't drink.

Shadow chuckles "strong start"

Knuckles slowly nods "never have I ever killed anyone "

Shadow chuckles "edgy"

Sonic, scourge, Antoine, blue, shadow, mephilis, iblis and tails drink.

Rouge smirks "never have I ever fucked a machine, or part machine "

Sonic, Antoine, scourge ,mephilis, shadow, sally, silver and tails drink.

Shadow cracks his knuckles, trying to think of something "neeeeverr have i ever , killed or hurt a woman or child "

Scourge chuckles "i feel attacked "

Scourge, sonic, zonic ,tails, antoine, knuckles, mephilis,iblis,rouge, Bunnie and Sally take a drink. 

Mephilis nods "never have I ever gotten so drunk i can't stand"

Shadow, sonic, silver, tails,blue, Antoine, Bunnie and Sally drink

Iblis thinks.... "never have I ever been caught doing something stupid"

Shadow points at him "what about the ice cream incident "

Iblis waggles a finger "it wasn't stupid though, ice creams delicious "

Mephilis points "its stupid, take a drink"

Iblis, knuckles, boom knuckles, sonic, metal, sally,blue,Antoine, Bunnie, tails and silver drink.

Sally sighs, leaning forward, making eye contact with sonic "never have i ever thought about breaking the law, or broken the law "

Scourge, sonic, mephilis, shadow, Antoine, Bunnie,metal, rouge and silver drink

Blue looks at the slightly tipsy Antoine "never have i ever seen my dad"

Sonic chuckles "way to make this depressing "

Tails, rouge, Antoine, shadow, sally,zonic, metal and scourge drink.

Scourge chuckles "never thought that i would be the minority there"

Antoine chuckles "never have i ever, been a part of ze royalty or owned some land"

Sally chuckles "cheap shot"

Knuckles, shadow, mephilis, iblis, Sally, blue ,tails, silver and scourge drink. 

Sally chuckles "usually like to keep my princess status away from these things but okay"

Bunnie streches "never have i ever, willingly gone swimming "

Boom knuckles, knuckles, rouge,shadow, mephilis, sally,Antoine, tails, scourge and zonic drink, to everyone's surprise sonic also drinks.

Tails nods "never have I been robotisised or physically altered in any way"

Sally, blue,Antoine, Bunnie, silver, metal, sonic and zonic drink.

Silver looks at zonic swaying slightly, then out at the others in various stages of intoxication "what have i never done... never have I ever played an instrument "

Blue gasps "blasphemy "

Knuckles, sonic, boom knuckles, mephilis, shadow,tails, iblis, Sally, blue, Antoine, Bunnie and scourge drink.

Metal looks around the group wondering how to play this, get more people drinking, or to find juicy secrets. "Never have I ever had a secret to keep "

Knuckles, rouge, shadow, Sally, Antoine, tails, silver, scourge and zonic drink.

Sonic bites his lip thinking "never have I ever... been objectively evil"

Rouge,shadow, mephilis ,iblis, blue,Antoine, metal and scourge drink.

Scourge smirks, feeling the warm thrum of alcohol in him "never have I ever purpously endangered anyone i actually care about "

Knuckles, rouge, shadow, Sally, blue, Antoine, Bunnie, silver, metal and sonic drink.

Scourge raises an eyebrow as the outcome is very different from his expectations. Zonic whispers to him "i never wanted you hurt, i told the other guards to not hurt you... i was secretly fond of you all that time"

Scourge chuckles blushing slightly "i uh... appreciate the honesty... "

Zonic sighs "my turn.  
never have I ever covered up something ive done"

Knuckles, rouge, shadow, mephilis, Sally, blue , tails, silver, metal, sonic and scourge drink. 

Shadow nods "everyone has had a go? onto truth or dare"

Sonic rubs his hands together "now the real fun starts"

Shadow points at boom knuckles "you first."

Boom knuckles points at rouge "truth or dare?"

Rouge chuckles "dare"

Boom knuckles smirks "flex like you're the most muscular body builder ever "

Rouge smirks back "so you?" Rouge stands up doing the stereotypical flex poses.

Boom knuckles cheers 

Knuckles chuckles at his counterparts fun.  
Knuckles makes eye contact with everyone, both iblis and zonic try to avoid eye contact.  
"Iblis, truth or dare "

Iblis looks shocked "uhh... truth?"

Knuckles raises an eyebrow "did you enjoy killing or was it just your purpose "

Iblis stutters... unsure of what to feel, downing the rest of his drink "uhh... no , i didn't feel anything back then"

Rouge smirks "now for real fun boys, princess truth or dare "

Sally nods "truth"

Rouge nods in response "what is your most dangerous secret "

Sally gasps slightly "previous reports of my mother's death were slightly exaggerated... "

Blue raises an eyebrow "oh?"

Sally sighs "for a long time after the Robotnik takeover she was actually in stasis for what was assumed to be an uncurable illness... she did die after the interdimensional Robotnik takeover however "

Shadow smirks "Antoine, is it truth or DARE" pulling a low playful scary voice for the word dare.

"I am not afraid and I- I will do a... dare" mumbled Antoine 

Shadow nods "act like one of the non-mobian dogs until you next get asked "

Antoine grumbles, "woof..." getting down on all fours . Blue reaches out and gives Antoine's ass a little squeeze, causing a yelp from Antoine 

Mephilis streches, drinking some of his drink "silver truth or dare "

Silver shrugs "truth"

Mephilis nods "ever done it non consentually?"

Silver thinks "off the top of my head no, always consensual... lemme think. There was that one time someone payed for me, got halfway through and then said that they actually diddnt want it, so i immediately stopped..."

Iblis looks around, "blue, truth or dare"

Blue smirks "dare"

Iblis thinks "lick me"

Blue chuckles "you're joking right? You'll burn my taste buds"

Iblis taps their chest "heres solid rock, its slightly colder, or you could be daring"

Blue rolls his eyes, moving over to iblis, licking up iblis cheek and up to the holes in iblis exoskeleton where iblis ears would be.  
Iblis gasps letting out a soft moan from the feeling. 

Sally looks at tails. "Truth or dare tails"

Tails smirks "dare "

Sally makes eye contact "make me blush , without touching me"

Under the simple prospect the kitsune is crimson, he stands and walks over to Sally leaning to her ear whispering sweet nothings.

"Your moist pussy feels so good under my tongue. your scent, taste and touch always makes me want to fuck you under the table" Tails whispers so that no one can hear him, only seeing the expression on Sally's face as she goes scarlet.

Blue looks at Bunnie, bunnie looks back. Blue nods "Bunnie, truth or dare "

Bunnie smiles "truth"

Blue smirks "ever fantasised about anyone other than twan?"

Bunnie chuckles "sugar just because im a bunny doesn't mean i only think about sex"

Antoine looks at boom knuckles, slowly getting up off the floor"truth or ze dare, my strong friend "

Boom knuckles smirks "dare"

Antoine raises an eyebrow "say zat your cooking is shit"

Boom knuckles "wh-what no!"

"Zis is a dare"

"I don't ca- I love my food too much"

"Tis ze rules no"

"Fine my food is sh- shit" spitted out Boom Knuckles.

Bunnie looks at metal "metal, truth or dare" 

Metal chuckles "dare me"

Bunnie smirks "dare you to come into my bedroom and do whatever I say, for 15 minutes "

Metal smirks and follows Bunnie out.

Tails looks at shadow "shads, truth or dare"

Shadow shrugs "dare "

Tails purrs out "make me moan, using only your tongue "

Shadow moves to tails, slowly licking up tails neck , moving to deeply kiss tails, who almost immediately moans loudly into the kiss. Shadow swiftly moves away. 

Silver looks at knuckles "truth or dare"

Knuckles chuckles , slamming down his strong beverage "dare!"

Silver walks over to knuckles, sits on his lap straddling the echidnas legs, "touch me, anywhere you want,but if you makeme cum youhave to lick me clean, until your next go"

Knuckles smirks, slowly dragging his hands down silver's back, and then back up.

Metal walks back into the room, optics tinged in a slight blush , his neo form covered in presumably lube , and his dick is prominently erect. Bunnie walks in shortly after thoroughly disheveled but looking pleased with herself. 

Metal nods, looking at mephilis "truth or dare"

Mephilis chuckles "dare "

Metal purrs "ah perhaps you can deal with a little problem of mine then, come over here"

Mephilis walks over and promptly gets pushed over the chair, ass in the air and metal slowly slides his already thoroughly lubed dick into mephilis. 

Metal groans in pleasure as he thrusts into mephilis, scourge finds himself interested, seeing the god who so easily dominated him now getting fucked. 

Metal soon increases his pace, filling mephilis with Metals synthetic cum.

Sonic looks at scourge "scourge, truth or dare?"

Scourge thinks on it "ah, fuck it, dare"

Sonic chuckles slightly " cum in a cup and make someone drink it , whoever recives the cup must drink it all before they get more alcohol "

Scourge chuckles, grabbing zonics empty cup and masturbates pointing the shaft into the cup like a nozzle.

Scourge closes his eyes and lightly moans "hmmm"

Scourge purrs while masturbating "my turn, zonic..aahh .. truth or dare" 

Zonic chuckles "truth"

Scourge increases his pace "recount that time i was in your room and what you were watching before i came in"

Scourge keeps going, as zonic stutters slightly. 

Zonic sighs "i was watching you and sonic fuck...and you getting all filled up with cum.... and you came into my room watching me masturbate before you rode my dick"

As zonic is saying this ,scourge lets out a deep moan and cums, filling the cup .

Scourge places the cup down in front of Sally, watching as she blushes slightly before slowly taking a sip from the cup.

She makes a show of licking her lips, and moaning slightly. 

Scourge moans softly, almost silently, watching the princess drink his cum.

Zonic looks at sonic "truth or dare "

Sonic smirks "dare"

Zonic chuckles "well, i think its time you put on a little show for all of us"

Sonic raises an eyebrow, slowly getting up quickly taking off his shoes and socks before stepping up onto the coffee table. 

Sonic slowly runs his hands down his body, then back up, pulling his gloves off with his teeth .

Sonic slightly bends forward, exposing his ass reaching back to spread himself to tease the people behind him .

Tails, Antoine,blue and sally cheer, enjoying the show.

Blue leans forward squeezing Sonics ass ..  
Sonic spreads his wings slightly shifting back to allow everyone to grope him.

Boom knuckles looks away, slightly embarrassed at the sight in front of him, he notices iblis doing the same. 

Scourge keeps looking between the naked sonic in the middle of the circle and then at Sally who has almost finished drinking the entire cup of cum.

Scourge chuckles"you look rather lonely there in the middle sonic, perhaps someone should join you "

Sonic purrs "perhaps they should "  
Sonic spins the bottle, watching as it lands on Sally. Sally chuckles, pouring the last dribbles of scourges cum from the cup,down her chest.

Sally takes off her jacket and boots, carefully stepping up onto the table putting her hands on sonics body, running her hands down his body as sonic does the same. 

Sally turns to face boom knuckles , jiggling her breasts with her hands. Boom knuckles blushes slightly hiding his own growing member.

Sally moves closer towards the shy echidna until she is essentially ontop of Boom Knuckles, if his large member wasn't evident before Sally sees it now as it is nearly penetrating her belly button.

"Would you like to touch me Knuckles?" Sally asks in her moat seductive voice moving her index finger over the tip of his member.

Boom Knuckles shivers as a hand glides up and down his dick. 

It suddenly dawns on Boom Knuckles that it is hes turn "Sally, truth or dare"

Sally purrs the words dare.

"Show me a good time"

Sallys eyes goes feral at the dare as she sultry smile turns to a small grin.

She crawls even closer towards Knuckles aiming the member over her own dripping privates.

Slowly she pushes down on Boom Knuckles hard cock, he moans as he feels himself pushing against her inner walls.

When half of the long shaft had entered her she rises up slowly, then drops more, falling to the base of his shaft.

She continues to bounce on the cock inside her, rubbing the head on her sensitive walls.

After numerous bounces Boom Knuckles can tell she is getting exhausted and lifts her up by her ass and stands, instead pushing hur up and down on his cock.

Sally's loud moans fill the room, her small physique is dwarfed by Knuckles shaft.

As each time she is dropped onto his dick the dick pushes onto her back wall.

Eventually Boom Knuckles arms begin to shake as he places her onto the table as he gets close to cumming.

Before Knuckles releases his load Sally places her mouth over the dick, sucking on the shaft as he ejaculates into her mouth, Sally allows the white liquid to dribble down her chin onto her breasts and down to her stomach. 

She moves to stand back on the table, showing off her cum covered body. 

Scourge looks around the room as almost everyone has at least a semi-hard erection. Scourge purrs at a wonderful thought that comes to mind.

Blue makes eye contact with scourge, the two of them stripping off and crawling up to Sally. 

Blue starts from behind licking up the back of her thighs and scourge from the front doing the same. 

Sally purrs, moving to open her legs , scourge quickly taking the opportunity to nibbles the inside of her thighs. Sally moans from the sensation of scourges sharp teeth grazing her thighs.

Scourge growls slightly, giving a long slow lick between her thighs .

Scourge slowly stands up, blue doing the same.  
Scourge slowly fingers Sally, as blue lubes up a finger, slowly stretching her ass.

Sally moans slightly, both the hedgehogs slowly stretching each of her holes.

After she is thoroughly prepared, both of them push into her, able to feel the other's dick through the thin bit of skin between them. 

The two of them lick and nibble Sally's neck, slowly thrusting into her at the same time. 

Iblis looks at everyone enjoying the view, slightly unsure of how to feel... he feels something unsheath from his crotch. Iblis looks down at it, it has overlapping plates of smooth rock, with grey skin between them there are two glowing orange dots on the side, iblis touches the spots, feeling a sudden jolt of feeling unlike anything he has felt before. 

Iblis slowly runs his clawed hand up the length of the shaft , feeling the sensation of the sensitive plates against his claws. 

Iblis closes his hand around the shaft, cautiously running from tip to base , mind focused only on the unknown sensations. 

Iblis glances up , watching as scourge and blue fill Sally with their cum , iblis doesn't quite understand what they are doing, thinking back to the knowledge mephilis gave him on sex and then finally it clicks. 

Iblis slightly opens his third eye instinctively as he closes his main eyes to lose himself in the pleasure . 

Iblis slowly continues the movements, his vision locked on Bunnie, who has joined Sally on the table. 

Iblis lets his self-control slip slightly, letting out a deep growl as he continues pleasuring himself 

Bunnie turns to look at iblis, making eye contact, iblis primary eyes snap open. Bunnie can see that iblis mind is clouded with lust and alcohol. Bunnie steps towards iblis, who watches her get closer, still pleasuring himself. 

Bunnie sways her hips, looking at iblis dick, its the opposite of mephilis. Where mephilis dick is long and slender, iblis is average length but girthy , with the additional girth of the plates Bunnie doesn't know if it will even fit.

Iblis growls deeply, almost animalistic as Bunnie eyes up his dick.

Bunnie chuckles, turning round, bending over a table showing off to iblis. Iblis growls loudly, moving in a split second from sitting to almost on top of Bunnie. Bunnie reflexively clenches as the thick erection is roughly shoved into her, iblis presses his body against her back, she moans softly from the warmth. 

Iblis growls deeply, carefully clamping his teeth into the nape of her neck. 

Bunnie squeaks at the sudden pain,her body reflexively pressing her ass against iblis hips.

Iblis moves to grip bunnies ribs with his claws , slowly moving inside of her, testing the action. 

Iblis quickly picks up the pace, Bunnie moans loudly enjoying the large hot girthy member inside of her.

Iblis' claws slowly move to her hips pushing Bunnie back onto his crotch, getting further and deeper inside.

Bunnie cries in pain and pleasure as she is stretched out by the width of Iblis's cock and the speed it is been pushed into her.

Iblis starts too panic, not able to pull out from pure lust but also feels a strange pressure at the base of his cock building up, iblis instinctively curls his claws, digging into bunnies hips as he surprisingly increases his pace. Iblis practically howls in pleasure as he ejaculates semen deep inside Bunnie, and over her legs as he pulls out. The semen once exposed to the air solidifies, essentially plugging bunnies hole . Iblis quickly gets some semblance of self control back, realising what he's done retracting his dick and quickly leaving the room without another word.

Bunnie just lays there, hardened cum sticking to her robotic legs, small patches of blood where iblis claw tips , and teeth dug in.

Sally runs over to Bunnie, slightly concerned "Bunnie, you okay?"

Bunnie nods, slowly moving upright as the dried cum on her legs flakes off "Sal , thats bout the roughest ive ever been treated... "

She feels the plug in her hole carefully reaching down and prying it out of her, watery cum pours out of her sore pussy "might have been all the fucking i can handle tonight "

Mephilis sighs "i should go find him , he probably thinks hes severely wounded you or something "

Mephilis runs off following the light ash footprints on the floor 

Iblis is sat on the roof, staring down at the beautiful streets, the people walking to and from home, the mundane being so pretty in his perspective.

"I had hoped you wouldn't find me brother" Iblis stands.

"Come back to the party brother" Mephilis stands behind him.

"I sensed the build up of terror inside me Brother and I did nothing to protect Bunnie" Iblis cried

"That's called pleasure, she felt said pleasure aswell. Ask her yourself she did not tell you to stop"

IbIblis nods "but was her acceptance not out of fear?"

Mephilis sighs "no brother, it was out of lust, she very much enjoyed the experience, admittedly though you could use practice "

Iblis chuckles "to think such a dreadful act is considered pleasurable to mobians ... i thought for sure the sounds she made were from agonising pain... "

Mephilis chuckles "to us perhaps, but to the others she was in complete bliss"

Iblis nods "perhaps I can learn from your experience, it would only involve persuading Solaris to let us borrow his body "

A voice echoes from around them "if you're insisting... but ill just borrow mephilis knowledge and create myself a tool for such a thing. Im not giving you two control over my vessel "

Mephilis takes iblis hand, both forming Solaris.

Solaris quickly glimpsing through every dick hes ever seen... none look like they would suit the form Solaris inhabits...Solaris decides to create his own , based half on mephilis dick and half on iblis dick. Solaris stows the new limb away inside his form.

Solaris walks back into the room, ducking through the doorway. 

The image Solaris sees as she enters is Sally completely drunk on the table with layers of cum on her, theres also a deck of cards with an image of alcohole on it.

Solaris sighs as he can imagine the events he's missed. He can feel mephilis disappointment at missing all the fun.

Sally looks at Solaris "was hoping mephilis would be here, so he could add to the mess"

Solaris thinks before smirking "well whats to say that I wouldn't add to the entertainment?"

Sally gasps "you don't have the"

Solaris chuckles "not then but now, maybe such things serve a purpose "

Solaris unsheaths his dick , slowly stroking along its golden length.

Sally motions Solaris too come closer.

Solaris does as she asks, stroking his large golden shaft infront of her mouth.

Bunnie walks over and leans down to work on the shaft that is currently aimed towards Sallys mouth.

Bunnie licks the tip down the side and back up, doing fine work to moisten the entire length.

She places both hands at the base of the large cock twisting and jerking while she sucks on the tip and gags on the length, barely able to get even half in her throat before the girth of the member gets too much for her mouth to handle. 

Solaris tilts his head back, moaning loudly "o-ooh that feels.... new"

Bunnie increases her pace, pleasuring the god making a fapping sound as she works on him.

Solaris grips Bunnies ears as to increase the pace that she sucks him off.

Bunnie moans, muffled by the girthy obstruction of Solaris' member.

"Gog yall good at this tall bright and handsome" she states between gags on the cock.

"Your doing all the work my dear" Solaris states between shallow breaths and sharp moans.

"Wait, no don't stop- I'm feeling something in me" Solaris states, unsure of what the pressure he's feeling.

Sally grins as she prepares to be came upon.

Bunnie quickens the pace around the shaft, Solaris throws his head back "oh yes that feels soo...aah" Solaris entire length oozes a slippery pale silver liquid as from his tip an unimaginable amount of white cum splatters over Sally, it seems to sparkle amongst the various other ejaculates covering Sally. 

Solaris breathes deeply "ahh.. now I understand why mephilis was so insistent on this... it was....rather enjoyable "

Solaris retracts the dick. Splitting to form iblis and mephilis again.  
Iblis looks at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with Bunnie "i didn't hurt you, did i?"

"No way hot dog, I thoroughly enjoyed it" she patted him on the shoulder and making emphasis on the new pet name.

Iblis squeeks at the nickname hot dog, scuffing his feet on the floor. "I uhh ... am glad you enjoyed it "

Mephilis puts an arm around iblis, beckoning scourge over, scourge stumbles over clearly drunk . Mephilis puts his other arm around scourge  
Mephilis grins"im glad this all turned out well"

Scourge smirks "fuck yeah, parties not over yet still got lads and ladies to please " scourge winks , chugging the last of his drink. 

Mephilis chuckles, roughly kissing scourge before patting his shoulder letting scourge stumble off , his wings flapping slightly to keep him balanced 

Mephilis releases iblis to chat with the others, walking over to the window "lets hope everything goes properly now "


End file.
